


The Nanny

by annetheseamaiden



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, F/M, Nanny/ Widower father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 91,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne Neville is a fourth grade science and math teacher. Realizing that she is in need of money to pay a debt, she takes a job as a full time nanny for the summer. This work introduces her two a pair of twins, Johnny and Catherine, and a  dark haired man, Dr. Richard Plantagenet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday Night

When I accepted to work for Richard as his twins’s nanny, I never thought it would change my life.

It was rather odd how I came to it. I was tipsy as I watched on Netflix F.R.I.E.N.D.S and at the same time I read the newspaper on a Friday night. It was for a three month period. From late June allthrough Labor’s Day. I had a debt that I needed to pay, and this summer there was not going to be summer school for health reasons in the school. The debt was not big, but it was annoying me when I received the monthly notice through my mail.

While in the job section, I saw really unique jobs:

Waitress to serve in lingerie

Dog walkers

Cat Whisperer.

I laughed a lot on the last one. Mostly because I couldn’t believe that someone was looking for a cat whisperer. I was a a teacher back then. A fourth grade one, and when I saw the “Looking for an Athletic, Energetic, and Young Nanny” post I took a pause and read it.

I had worked as a nanny before. Mostly during my teenage years. Whenever I went over my phone bill. I was not good back then, but now I worked with little kids. I now knew the way on how to charm the children and making them obey me.

I remember calling the next day to ask more information. That day I learned that there are so many different ways to answer a phone call, specially if it involved Kitty.

“ _Help! We are being poisoned by Daddy’s lunch. Please send a pepperoni pizza with brownies to 6513 York Avenue!”_

I also remember that first time I heard Richard’s voice. The first words that I heard him say.

_“Damn it, Kate!”_ He yelled, _“Give me the phone!”_

I said that I as calling for the nanny job on the newspaper. I had never heard someone sigh so hard in my entire life.

“ _Thanks God and every single deity in this world!”_ He sighed, _“Can you meet me today?”_

It was out of the blue, but I said yes. Who I was fooling. I needed a summer job.

I remember looking at myself, and realized that I needed to dress first. When I asked where, I felt a little confused. Instead of going to his house, and see the place where I would have been working. Richard asked me to meet him on a Chuck E. Cheese. The last time that I was there it was for one of my student’s birthday. He said to be there at 1:00pm, but he ended up coming at 2:00pm. That was the first time that I saw him. At first, I coughed on my kid’s soda when I saw that there were two children. There was a girl, Kate, I deduced who was wearing her Halloween costume of a lady bug and a little boy in his arms, Johnny.

They were twins!

On the very first seconds, I realized that the little girl was the wild one. For when before they entered, she asked her Father for money, while the little boy pointed towards the food.

He walked towards me and asked me if I was Anne Neville, which I said yes.

_“Hi, I am Richard Plantagenet!”_

_“Hi!”_

_“This little one here is John, but he goes by Johnny. The ladybug is Catherine, but she goes by Kitty Kate, or Kit Kat.”_

I smiled at him. He indeed had beautiful children. 

He then explained his situation to me. His nanny was a woman of 50 years old, and she could no longer keep up with them– specially with Catherine.

_“I need someone young, athletic and energetic to keep up with – CATHERINE!”_  

I looked to my leg, and saw that Kitty was kicking a machine because she had lost. I should have walked away on that instant, but I stayed.He sighed as Johnny hid behind his legs.

_“STOP! NOW!”_

It was funny to see it. 

_“Johnny is the easy one. Kate it is not. I will be honest. She is like Simon from Nanny McPhee. Merida from Brave. Anna from Frozen. Megara from Hercules. Jasmine from Aladdin. She cannot stay still!”_

I looked back, and I was looking at the ladybug waiting without patience in the line.

_“Why don’t you go and play with your little sister?”_ I asked.

_“I am the little brother. She was born a minute before me!”_ Johnny said before walking away.

_“Is their Mother on the picture?”_ I asked. That was the first time I also saw Richard choke on his words. 

_“She died. Childbirth.”_

I have never felt so stupid in my entire life.

_“I am so sorry._ ”

“ _It is fine. Don’t worry. Are you interested_?” He asked me.

“ _What days_?” I asked.

“ _Monday through Friday. Sometimes during the weekends. My schedule is pretty tight, and I often get called in the middle of the night for emergency surgeries. I am a surgeon_.”

“ _How old are you_?” I asked. He looked so young, and so fresh!

“ _I_ _am 33_!” He smiled.

“ _Oh_!” I remember sighing, “ _You do look very young._ ”

“ _Thanks_!” He smiled.

“ _It would be a twenty four hour job. Money is not a problem. I know that you must have a place, and I could help you find someone to rent your place during those months. My niece Elizabeth, she’s starting college early. You mentioned over the phone that you lived neat the state’s university, and she is going there. She could pay you rent. I would have asked her to do this, but she is now grown and going to colleg_ e.” He was now holding my hand, looking at me straight in my eyes, “ _Please! I will pay you well. I will have the guest room in the house settled for you. It has its own bathroom and a comfortable closet. It is on the third floor, so you will have more privacy.”_

_“How much will you pay me?”_ I asked him.

“ _Eight hundred per week. It is all day that you have to be with them, and also all night. I will do everything that I can to give you the weekends free– I really need help, Miss!”_

_“You can call me Anne!”_  

The problem with me is that I am too emotional. I could feel his anxiety, and that he was going nuts.

_“My Mother would take care of them, but my Father needs surgery. My older brother has four kids, and one in the way. I try not to let them with people that I don’t know, but when you said that you were a teacher. I don’t know. It feels safe. Teachers are like family.”_

 When he said that teachers were like family, he got me.

“ _It is okay. I’ll do it!_ ”

No man had ever kissed my hands and pulled me into a hug, and whispered thank you.

“ _It is okay. I love kids_. _When will I start_?” I asked.

“ _Next week_?” He asked nervously.

“ _Okay. I really need the mone_ y.” I said.

“ _I really need a nanny_!” He sighed with his hands in my shoulders.

“I will be okay. I am pretty sure that I can manage the little butterfly and the little knight!” I said.

I have never been so off in my life. That little Kate– I thought that she would be the death of me.

 


	2. First Sunday

 

 

 

I knew that even for a surgeon he must have come from money. The houses in the street I was at reminded me of castles. They reminded me of the house of the O’Haras in Gone with the Wind. I really did feel out of place. I was driving my 2005 RAV4, while everyone around me had Lexus and Mercedes Benz. 

I became even more self-conscious when I turned to the right and entered the pebbled drive way of Richard. It was filled with tress that made the drive way look like a tunnel. It was a tunnel of blossomed tree branches, and I was driving under it.

It was like if it was taken out of a movie. I really would like this house to be mine. For me to have a house like that, I would have to marry a wealthy man.

I got off the car, and stared at the house.

“Do you really live in here?” I asked Richard. He chuckled as he opened the trunk, only to find it empty since I placed my luggage in the back seats.

“Well, it is under my name, but I hardly sleep here. I usually have the night shift.”

“It is beautiful!” I sighed like a fifteen year old girl.

“Well, you will be able to admire its beauty during the summer.” He grunted as he pulled the luggage out, “What do you have here? Bricks?”

“That’s my shoes suitcase.” I pointed out, “It also has books. I can do it on my own! I don’t want you to pull a tendon on your hand and then you wont be able to save a life.”

“I am flattered that you think like that, but carrying these wont hurt me. I have more chances of getting hurt by separating Kitty and Johnny from a fight.”

“Where are they?” I asked as I grabbed one of the backpacks.

“They are watching TV.” He said as he pulled the last of my luggage, “They finally settled for something to watch. Is this everything?”

“Well, no. I have more things to bring. My bedsheets–”

“I have the guest room prepared for you. My maid prepared it and it has clean new sheets.”

“Mine are soft. I brought my pillows and my quilt, but–”

“They are soft too. You don’t need to move. You have a TV . . . just follow me. You will see!”

I followed Richard into the house and I almost choked when I went inside.

“Oh my!” I gasped. I had never seen a house like this. The house that I grew up was so modern it did not feel like a house.

I realized that Richard was looking at me weirdly.

“I am sorry. This is just so cozy and pretty.”

Again, he smiled, “Good you think that.”

“I am behaving like a teenager. I am sorry.”

“It is okay.” He said, “Let me get the kids.”

The house just felt so cozy and relaxed. I could easily imagine Catherine and John running around.

I was brought to reality by Richard clearing his throat.

“You guys remember Annie–Anne– Do you mind if I call you Annie. For them, everything is friendlier like that.” Richard started as he kneeled besides them, Catherine on his left, resting her face against his chest, and John sitting on the floor.

I shrugged my shoulders. After all, that’s how everyone called me.

“That’s Annie.” Richard said, “She’ll be your nanny during the summer.”

“Pretty!” Johnny said.

“Yes, she is pretty. That doesn’t mean that you guys can do whatever you want with her. You’ll have to obey her in everything that she says. Do you understand?” Richard asked them.

Johnny nodded and smiled at me and remained silent, meanwhile, Catherine had other plans.

“Beth is prettier.” Catherine said, “I want Beth!”

Richard looked at me with a nervous smile.

“Beth is my niece. They call her Beth. Her Mother name is Elizabeth, which we call Lisbet. Also, I have sister named Elizabeth, but we call her Eliza. I also have a sister named Anne.”

“My Dad’s name Richard.” I said, instantly regretting it.

“Why can’t Beth take–”

“Beth is a smart girl and is starting school now. Big kids school. College, Kitty!” Richard said interrupting Catherine as he pushed his daughter’s curls back from her face.

“I want Beth! Not her!”

“Catherine! Don’t be rude!”

The little girl looked at me. She smiled, but walked away.

“Can I go now, Papa?” John asked him.

“I am sorry.” Richard said as he stood up,“She doesn’t like change. Johnny doesn’t mind hanging, but Catherine does.””

“I thought that they had an old nanny.” I said.

“Their cousin took care of them too sometimes. Usually during the summer, Beth took care of them with their Nanny. Catherine loves Beth. But now, let me show you the house. I usually don’t let them go to the third floor. It is two empty rooms, which one is my studio, the other one is empty and the guest room.” He said as he showed me the kitchen.

“This is the kitchen. The fridge is always full which is not now because I took this weekend off to stay with them. Kids things as you see. I will leave here money or the card for food. In fact,” He slipped his hand on his pocket and instead placed the card there.

“The pin code is my birthday 0210.” I carved that number into my mind, “0210.”

“They can watch TV while they eat, but don’t let them have their meals while watching TV. Otherwise they forget they ate. The TV has a parental control code, which again, if you wish to see something in the living room, is the same as my card.”

I followed him as he walked; he showed me the garage, the downstairs bathroom, and the coat closet under the stairs, which he told me that Johnny like to hid in to be like Harry Potter. Up the stairs we went, and He showed me the kids room. Catherine’s was of a light red and purple, with a lot of ladybugs painted on the wall. Richard said that the art was done by his brother and his wife, Elizabeth and Edward for her last birthday.

Both of the kid’s room where connected by a bathroom.

“Johnny likes to take showers and baths. Catherine is like a boy instead. Bathing her is a war. Brushing her hair is a war. Clipping her nails is a war.”

“In other words you are warning me about Catherine?” I asked.

“Yes. Also, don’t call her Catherine unless she did something wrong. Call her Kate instead.”

I nodded. 

“This is Johnny’s room.”

I really loved the little boy’s room. It was like a science room.

“He says that he wants to be a chemist someday, and also a painter. Let’s see how that works out for him.”

“He could create colours that do not stain the carpet.” I said to him, which made him laugh.

“Don’t encourage him.”

“Oh! I am sorry. I didn–”

“I was joking.” He said turning towards me. 

“Oh!”

“Yes. Nevertheless, this is my room. They like to watch TV here during the morning before breakfast. They will wake up, and they will come here. If you do not find them during the day, you may see them napping in here. I don’t mind, as long as they don’t jump on the bed. The bed is high you see. There is a little steps that they use to jump in.”

“Should I leave them alone to be in here?” I asked.

“No. You can go in too. I am not picky about it.”

“Okay.” 

“Catherine likes to play dress up. When she does, she will come here. Just don’t let her touch her Mother’s jewels.”

That was the tour of the second floor. 

He then showed me the third floor. On this level of the house, I could listen to the echo of my feels, and our voices.

“This floor, as I said, it is usually out of question for them. If you are up here, go ahead and feel free to have them in here. The stairs in this part are a little slippery. This is my studio. If you ever want to use it for . . . I don’t know . . . online shopping, or whatever, you are free to. Just don’t touch the files. I have everything there really organized. Important documents and passports.”

I nodded as I looked at the studio. It really looked like his room a lot. It was decorated with dark wall paper and it hardly had light.

“The guest room is actually the master room. I– since they are still young and I don’t want them without supervision here, I have the room downstairs. Also, I am not always here. Nevertheless, I hope that you find the room pleasing.”

That day I learned that Richard understimated things.

The room was not pleasing. It looked like heaven on earth. 

“I know that it is too bright. My Mother always is the one in charge of the decorations. Except for my room. I couldn’t sleep with all the light that this room has. You can pull down the windows and it becomes as cozy and dark as hell.”

“I prefer the windows up.”

“Well perfect. I have some clothes in here the closet.When you get settled you can leave them in my room. Whenever I come back I will put them away. That door is the bathroom. If you want hot water let the water run for at least two minutes. If the water is dark, of white, let it run, again for some time. This bathroom is never used so it may have some dirt in the drains.”

“I love it.”

Richard smiled.

“I’ll get the other things of yours up. If you want– Catherine said that she was hungry. Do you wish to tag a long for dinner with us?”

“I never turn down food paid by someone else.”

“Okay then. If you want you can freshen up. I’ll leave your things outside, if you do not mind.”

* * *

 

There was no need for me to freshen up. Instead, I just took out the clothes that he had in the closet and thought to give it to him but when I saw what it wants, I just left it in there. It was a tuxedo and a wedding dress.

I did not know how he could do it. He hardly ever saw his kids, and lived in a house so big.

What I did, I changed clothes since I was wearing a pair of shorts and a shirt, and dressed into a more night clothes. A pair of jeans, nice sandals and a cotton v-neck shirt.

I could hear him as he tried to make Catherine take a bath, but when I went downstairs, and checked up on them and offered my help, Catherine splashed water to him and at me. I was the lucky one. I did not get wet, but he did get wet. His hair and his face.

“You are not having dessert.” He said to her, and instead I helped dress John who had a towel wrapped around him. His little curls were soaking wet even after he was dressed. Me, being a woman, did what every woman does when she has wet hair. I wrapped his hair in a towel and then let him like that for a few minutes. Richard asked me if I could dress Catherine while he dried himself and changed shirts. 

“Hi!” I said when I entered the bathroom. Catherine looked at me from my head to toes. Who knew that a five year old could give such a frightening and criticising look!

“Nana bought me a new dress. It is purple. I want to wear it.”

“But your Father already laid some pretty clothes for you to wear.” I said. More ladybugs. Just for curiosity, I went to her closet to see what she wanted to wear.

Her Mother had given her a taffeta dress.

“I don’t want to wear that!” Catherine said pointing at the pair of shorts and little t-shirt that had ladybugs.

“Kate, it is hot outside. Do you really want to wear a dress that is so stiff?” I asked.

“I don’t want to wear that!”

“You are going to wear it.” I said, needing to be strong. Johnny was a piece of cake. She was not, “There wont be a discussion on this matter.”

I dressed her in the shorts and shirt while Richard later came, dressed in the same t-shirt, but a dry one.

“I have many shirts of the same type.” He said awkwardly, “But I see that you got her dress. I thought that she would fight her way to the dress that my Mother–”

“She wanted it, but I said no.”

“I already like you.”

“C’mon. Let’s go.”

Catherine raised her arms for Richard to carry her and he did. I turned off the lights and took the hand of the little boy, who then asked me to carry him. I did it. He was not heavy for a five year old. He was pretty light. Little Johnny wrapped his arms around me and told me that I smelled sweet. 

“Johnny. She is your nanny. You do not flirt with Nannies.”

“But she does smell pretty sweet, Papa. Smell her hair!”

“I believe you son.” Richard said when he saw my face. I was not going to let him sniff my hair. That was just too creepy.

* * *

 

The battle was to decide where they wanted to eat. Richard wanted Chinese food, Catherine wanted chicken, while Johnny wanted pasta. They were all bickering like kids. I honestly expected more control from Richard. He was negotianting with them, but both kids were stubborn.

“Stop it!” I cried out loud.

“Excuse me?” Richard asked me.

“The three of you, choose a number from one to five. If you do not guess it, then your option is off the table. If you do, we are going to that place. Catherine?”

My number was three, but she said one. I asked Richard, and he said five. I asked Johnny and he said four. Again, we went with it, and Johnny won mostly because he sticked with four. 

Johnny was smiling from ear to ear.

“He likes pasta!” Richard smiled as he looked at his son from the rearview mirror. Catherine must have looked a little more like her Mother. John was his had, in a miniature version. Same dark hair, pale skin and eyes. It was scary when you saw them smile. They looked like mirrors.

We ordered, and Catherine asked her Father is they had chicken. She wanted chicken. She had chicken. She had chicken with mashed potatoes whih made Richard complain because she was always eating chicken.

I started to play a game with the kids, while Richard went to the bathroom. I asked them about math, and they were adding with their fingers.

“One plus one?” I asked and Johnny answered correctly.

“One plus two?” I asked, and again, he answered.

“Two plus one?” 

He answered correctly.

“Do you want to play, Kate?”I asked.

“No!”

She was colouring the little children’s book, but she seemed mad. Richard then came, and when he sat besides Catherine, Johnny pulled my sleeve and whispered to me, “I have to go to pee.”

I looked at Richard and told him that he needed to pee, which made Richard roll his eyes for he had just come from the bathrooms.

“I don’t want you to touch the doors–” I heard Richard whispering to Johnny as they walked to the bathroom. Alone I found myself with Catherine. I told her that her drawing was pretty, and that she made really nice lady bugs. But she did not answered me. 

Instead, she was honest with me.

“I don’t like you!" Catherine said to me, making me choke on my soda.

"Why?" I asked. I honestly did not know why! I had not been mean towards her.

"You are going to live with us. I don’t like it."

"Kate, your Daddy works late! You and your brother are kids and need–"

"You want to take my Papa from me. But I am his only girl." Catherine said before turning her head away from me in a really dramatic way by pushing her dark curls back with a big sigh.

“You are ugly!” She said, “Papa only like pretty girls like Mama was.”

I was shocked. Apparently, on Kate’s thoughts, I was Richard’s new girlfriend who was moving in. He’s not even my type! THough I respected her opinion on me, a perfect stranger who was now to take care of her, I deicided to make things clear to her.

“I am not your Daddy’s girlfriend!” I said, “And besides, he is too old for me. I jam about to turn23!”

“What?!” 

I turned back and saw that Richard was behind of me with Johnny on his arms.

“I don’t like your girlfriend!” Catherine said.

“You my new mommy?” Johnny asked me when Richard put him down.

I realized that what turned out to be a charming night with them, it would actually turn into a long, and complicated night. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.herecomestheguide.com/images/area_images/ThePlantationHouse1.jpg (the house)
> 
> http://www.divesplashes.com/wp-content/uploads//chic-white-bedroom-tdtgfv4t.jpg (guest room)
> 
> http://www.interiorish.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/bathroom-country-style-15.jpg (guest bathroom)


	3. First Sunday: Part Two

Richard asked me to leave him alone with the children for a minute. I could understand the kids. It was all a rush from their father’s side. He was desperate for help that he really did not thought about the consequences. Meanwhile, I waited outside. I was seating on the bench, and a few minutes later, an old man sat next to me and showed me the picture of his wife, and he shared that his wife had left him and threw him out of the house.

“Would you spare five dollars?” The old man asked me. I looked through my purse and I only had a ten dollar bill. 

“Piss off!” I looked back and saw Richard standing a few steps from me.

“Will you spare some cash–”

“His wife left him!” I said to Richard as he pushed me inside the restaurant.

“His dog bit his arm and got infected. His son died. His Mother hit him when he was young– he always has a new story under his sleeve. When you come here and he is here, you walk the other side. He sometimes steals from people.”

“But he is an old man!” I pointed out.

“You don’t talk to strangers, Anne!” He said as he guided me to the table.

I remained silent for two things: I did not want to fight with him because he is my boss, and second because he seemed a little pissed.

“Did you talk with the little ones?” I asked.

“Of course.”

“And?” I asked, but he showed me to the table. Johnny looked at me and smiled.

“You are not my mommy. You are my nanny, but you are pretty!”

I smiled at him. I could just bite his cheeks.

“Catherine?” Richard asked. I looked up and saw him that he had his arms resting on the back of the booth.

“I’ll behave.” Catherine sighed.

“And?” Richard asked her.

“I am sorry for saying that you are ugly. You are not ugly.” She took a deep breath and sighed. Saying sorry was probably she was not accustomed.

“Good!” Richard sighed, “You two promise that you’ll behave with her always, right?”

“Uh-hm!” Catherine hummed, while Johnny just nodded.

“I want to hear the two of you say yes!” Richard insisted making them whine.

“So, Anne?” Richard asked, “You are turning 23?”

“Yes.” I said, “Soon.”

“When?” Johnny asked me.

“During the summer.” I responded him.

“I was born in November.” Johnny said.

“Me too!” Catherine added, “November 21!”

“Really?” I gasped exaggerating a little. Well, honestly, a lot. “My Dad was born on November 22.” I told her.

“Guess what, Kitty. Her Daddy is also named like me. Richard!”

“Your Papa was named Richard too?” Johnny gasped in pure amazement.

“He is a Richard too.”

“Is he kind?” Catherine asked me.

“Very kind.”

“Papa is kind.” She added as she rested her head in his arm, “Papa is not kind when he is tired. He is like Scar from the Lion King.”

I couldn’t help it but laugh.

“Catherine, don’t embarrass me!” Richard yelped.

“But it is true.”

“I am not like Scar!” Richard clarified.

“Yes you are! Kitty, is Papa like Grumpy from Snow White?” Johnny asked.

“No. Papa is like Scar!” Catherine said to her brother.

“Are you saying that your Father is impertinent?”

“What does intentinent means?” Johnny asked.

“It means rude.” Richard said before turning towards me, “And I am not rude.”

“You are Papa. Sometimes when you wake up you are really grumpy–”

The waitress finally came and interrupted Johnny and asked what we were going to order to drink. Catherine went ahead and ordered her meal ahead: grilled chicken, garlic bread and mashed potatoes with chocolate milk. Johnny followed the light of his sister and ordered his spaghetti meatballs with chocolate milk and garlic bread, which caused Catherine to complain and telling him ‘copy cat’

Richard went on and ordered ravioli stuffed with mushrooms, and red wine. He offered me if I wanted a glass, but I told him that I did not drink. Instead, I ordered water and the cheapest meal in the menu which was spaghetti meatballs.

“So,” I started after the waitress left, “What do you guys like to do?”

“I like to pull Kitty’s curls.” Johnny said.

“I like to bite you.”

“Besides the biting and the pulling hair.” Richard intervened, “Which has to stop.”

“I like making things explode.” Johnny said, “Like putting too much paper in the toilet.”

“That also has to stop.” Richard added.

“I like painting too.” The little boy said, “Papa bought me– well Nana did, but Papa gave Nana the money . . .she bought me this water colours and I am using them. Will you paint with me?”

“Of course I will!” I smiled.

“What do you like to do, Catherine?” I asked. She showed me her hands.

“I like to paint my nails.” Catherine said, “And be with Beth and Nana.”

“I am sure that you will find Annie pleasing.” Richard said.

“How do you know that?” Catherine asked.

“She smells good!” Johnny said resting his head in my arm.

“Thank you, John.”

“Call me Johnny.”

“Johnny.” I smiled, “But what about Catherine? I know many things about you. I am wondering if Catherine enjoys – baking?”

“I am a modern girl. I do not bake.”

Richard chocked as he laughed.

“You have been too much time around your cousin.” Richard laughed.

I honestly did not know how to break the ice with her. She had always her guard sky high, and she frightened me a little with her pale skin, raven curls and the widow’s peak that she had.

“Do you like rabbits?” I asked her.

“I do!” Johnny smiled, “They are jumpy and soft.”

“Also, they are really tasty!” Richard smiled at Johnny, making the five year old pout.

“Dad!” Johnny whined.

I looked at Richard and did not know if I should scold him or to just give him my Mother’s Beauchamp scary glare.

“I am sorry.” Richard laughed, “I just love his face everytime that I say that.”

“I like bunnies.” Catherine pouted, “But I couldn’t eat them.”

“Once I had a bunny so fat that he couldn’t jump.” I said.

“What happened to him?” Catherine asked. Who knew that bunnies were ice breakers?

Then, I realized that I was just going on the same lane as Richard’s. My said that he escaped, and years later, he told me that he ate it with some of his friends. 

“He escaped.” I lied, “He fell in love with a female bunny and had more bunnies.”

“Really?” Johnny gasped, “How many?”

“I don’t know. I never saw him again. But I know that he had a lot of bunnies.”

“How?” He continued to ask.

“I felt it in my heart!” I said with my hand in my heart.

 

* * *

 

After eating, we went directly to the house. It looked really different during the night. A little scary you may say. But there was something really beautiful of it. Richard tucked Catherine and Johnny in to their beds. As I programmed the coffee for the early morning after he tucked his kids in, Richard,told me that his shift started really early in the morning at 4:00am. I felt kinda bad for him, maybe even pity. His children are motherless. In my opinion, though Richard took care of them and knew them, he was hardly ever with them. 

“Can you wake me early, before you leave?” I asked.

“It is four in the morning.” He pointed out.

“I know.” I said, “I just want to be awake when they wake-up.”

“Oh, you don’t have to. They actually sleep easily until 9:00am.”

“Really?” I asked amazed.

“They do. There is no need for you to alter your beauty sleep. Not that you need one, but– you can sleep easy until eight– nine.”

“Okay. Good night.” I said.

“Good night.”

He couldn’t have more off, at 6:37 in the morning, I felt something jumping on my bed.

“I want pancakes.”

I still think that was Catherine.

“But your Dad said that you two sleep in.” I said.

“I want chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes!” 

Yes, it was Catherine.

 

 


	4. First Monday

They both are spoiled. They are overindulged by their father and their family. It was only ten in the morning and I had become immune to the pain of stepping into legos. They took things, played with them and then left them laying around after they had become bored with them.

I am the Nanny, not their maid. Even the maid did not had to pick up after them. They should learn to do it, I thought, but I found myself picking up after them.

I called for them, but they didn’t respond.

Catherine dolls were laying around. The Little Mermaid was wearing Bell’s blue apron, and Tiana was wearing Cinderella’s. 

I called for Catherine, and she asked me what I was bothering her. When I told her to pick up her mess, she said later. She had said later now three times. I reached for the clicker of the TV and turned it off.

Gasps and grunts were heard next.

“ _Now!”_

Johnny was the first to obey. He picked up his legos and then his littlecars and threw them in the box. In the other hand, Catherine did not. She continued to play with her dolls.

“ _CATHERINE!”_

I will admit that I am pretty proud of my angry voice. My angry voice will even make my Father go back through the door he entered and return with an ice cream or some treat to appease me.

I could listen from where I was Catherine stacking up her dolls and dragging her bag across the black cherry wooden floor panels.

“Here.” She said.

“Go upstairs and put them in your shelves.” I said, “I want them pretty.”

Catherine told her that she had done it and then asked her for an ice cream.

“It is eleven in the morning.” I said to her.

“But Beth always gives me an ice cream at eleven in the morning. You can call her if you want.”

“If you give her an ice cream I want one.”

“After lunch.” I said.

“What are we having for lunch?” Johnny asked me as he sat in the high chairs.

“I made Macaroni with cheese.”

“Can you add ham?” Catherine asked me, “Beth makes with with ham.”

“Or with hot dogs!” Johnny said.

I looked in the fridge and took out the ham that Catherine asked me.

“I want hot dogs in mine– did you add mayo?”

“I did add mayo.” I smiled.

“I like it with mayo, and with extra cheese!” Catherine clapped her hands.

“You two, off those chairs. I don’t want to go to the hospital because the two of you fell off.” I said.

Catherine jumped off the chair and brought me the phone that was ringing, “It is Papa.”

“Is it your Father?” I asked as she took the call.

“Papa?” Catherine asked, “–okay.”

She handed me the phone as I sliced the hams in little squares.

“Hello!” I said.

“Anne?” He asked.

“Last time I checked.” I said. It was pretty obvious that I was Anne, me.

“How’s everything going on?”

I could hear Johnny and Catherine whispering. 

“They are whispering.”

“Are you preparing lunch for them?” He asked me.

“I am. We also baked cookies earlier in the morning.”

“Great! Listen, my brother Edward– he is going to pass by and pick up some insurance documents. Could you give them to him?”

“Where are they?” I asked.

“They are in my studio. In the archive. Under the letter _I_.”

“Is that it?” I asked.

“Yes . . . well– what are you cooking?” He asked in a different tone of voice

“Why?”

“I am hungry, and the menu in the cafeteria today is not my favourite.”

“Mac and cheese?” I said.

“Did you add mayo?”

“I thought I was the only person in this world who added mayo to Mac and cheese, apparently I am not.”

“Can you send some too? For me? I am starving.”

I could not help it but to laugh. He sounded a lot like Johnny.

“Okay!”

 

_________________________________________________

 

When Richard’s brother came, I could not really tell that he was Richard’s brother. He was not dark haired like Richard; he had a lighter shade of hair, in between brown and gold. He had a beautiful bone structure. 

"You are the Nanny?" He asked me.

"Yes. I’m Anne. Nice to meet you."

“I am Edward. Richard’s big brother.”

“He told me that you will come. I have the documents in here–”

"But you are pretty. He did not mention that you were pretty, or young.”

I smiled as I let him inside.

“Are you sure that you are the Nanny or  _his nanny_? You are too pretty to be the nanny.”

Was he not the married brother of Richard’s? Was he really insinuating things that were not true?

"Here is the file." I said, handing it to him coldly, "And could you give this to him too? The kids made cookies earlier. They wanted to have their father have some. Would you mind giving it to him from them? And his lunch."

"I wouldn’t mind!" Edward said, looking at me from head to toe, “Is there some from me too?”

“Well, it depends if your brother likes to share.” I instantly regretted saying that. He had some wicked smile across his face.

“Oh he does not!” He pouted

I could have not been happier when Catherine called for me.

"Close the door when you leave, would you?"

 

* * *

 

 

Edward Plantagenet strutted through the halls of the hospital as he made his way to the surgical floor. There were three Plantagenets that worked in the hospital. The three of them went to medical school. Edward was a OB/GYN. George, the middle brother was in orthopaedic, while Richard was in general surgery.

Edward saw his brother George speaking to one of the nurses. His nurse. Edward was having an affair with that nurse, her name was Elizabeth Shore. Oh the irony. His wife was also named Elizabeth, but the nurse went by her middle name. Jane.

“Where’s Richard?” Edward asked his brother George.

“Do I look like I know? Probably in the call room.”

George was absolutely right. His brother was on the room, in the bed playing with his phone.

“Your girlfriend gave me your silly papers, food, and more food.” 

“What girlfriend?” Richard asked.

“Your hot nanny.”

“Really Edward. She’s not even 23 years old.”

“Oh Richard, are you not banging that? She’s ripe”

“Could you take your mind out of the gutter for once?” Richard asked him as he sat.

“I am just saying. Is she really babysitting Kitty and Johnny? Or is she babysitting you during the nights?”

Richard looked at his brother and rolled his eyes. His brother did not have any respect for woman. Not at this moment in his life at least.

“You are sick!” Richard said as he stood up.

“I am just saying. You need to relieve yourself. She’s pretty, perky and living und–”

Richard left with his lunch and documents on his hands before Edward continued talking about him. It was just sickening at time how his brother would only think of sex at times.

Edward quickly followed his younger brother who sat in the nurses station.

“You say another word about my nanny, and I’ll send you to an O.R.” Richard said to Edward as George opened his lunch.

“What do you have there?” George asked.

“Get your own!”

“I met Richard’s new nanny, George. She’s ripe and– if the kids weren’t so near her, I would have seduced my way with her to Richard’s bed and I would have taken her there and there.”

“Can you stop objectifying woman?” Richard asked him, “They are not only about–”

“It’s been five years.” Edward said.

“Not really!” George said as he took one of the cookies, “A few months ago I caught him in the call rooms with Dr. Ella March.”

“My brother is getting some!” Edward gasped.

Richard stood up from the chair and packed everything closed and took George’s cookie from his hand.

“Where are you going?” George asked.

“To have Mac and Cheese like a normal person.”

“Hey, is she ever free. Send her home to me. I have five kids.” Edward said as Richard shook his head. All he could think was of Anne being harassed by Edward. He knew that he would have said things to her that would made her uncomfortable. 

He reached for his phone as he walked to the cafeteria. He called her, but she did not answered. He really was not going to bother her. He shouldn’t. She had enough things on her hands. She had his twins. She had her hands full. She needed all the attention on them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Next chapter will involve Richard with the kids and Cecily dropping by.  
> Dramedy is guaranteed for the next chapter.


	5. First Tuesday: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd p.o.v

Richard was indeed amused when he arrived on Tuesday morning after his shift to his house. There were dolls all around, and little dinosaurs in the family room. The dinosaurs were eating Catherine’s dolls, or so Johnny wanted Catherine to think. Anne had tried to maintain the house in order, but she did not achieved it. He really did not mind. After all, he knew that his little ones were actually not that easy to control.

As he took off his shoes, he went to his room and took a quick shower. He washed his hair, and then himself. He then went to bed. He then felt something. Someone.

“What are you doing here?” A sleepy and smiling Richard askedCatherine as he pulled her up.

“I asked Anne if I could sleep here.” Catherine said sleepy, “She said that it was okay.”

“Of course it is.” Richard said to his daughter, “This bed smells better when you rest your baby hair here.”

“Does it Papa?” Catherine asked Richard.

“It does. It smells like baby.” Richard said, “But tell me Kitty. Do you like Anne?”

Catherine remained silent for a few seconds. She then sighed and looked up to her Father’s eyes.

“She cooks better than our old Nanny.”

“Oh I know that.”

“How do you know that, Papa?” Catherine asked, all of her sleepiness going away away as if the warmth of summer had suddenly awakened her that morning.

“Mac and Cheese.” Richard smiled.

“I want pancakes with chocolate chips.” Catherine said changing the subject.

“Go on. Wake Anne up.”

“I want you to make me pancakes.” Catherine said.

Richard could not help it but to laugh, “I thought that I was a dangerous cook and–”

“You do nice pancakes.” Catherine said, “The frozen ones.”

Richard took a deep sigh, all he really wanted was to snuggle against her and Johnny and sleep until four in the morning of the next day when he was off to work.

“I do nice pancakes?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s wake your brother. I saw that his dinosaurs were ravaging your dolls.” Richard said, making Catherine jump on her knees.

“Let’s go Papa.”

Richard was really dragging his feet to Johnny’s room while he carried Catherine in his arms saying to let Johnny sleep.

“You little selfish girl. You want Papa to yourself!” Richard said as he kissed her forehead. Opening the door, Richard found Johnny hugging Anne. His face buried in her underarm.

Richard placed Catherine on the floor and whispered her to wake her brother. Catherine looked at him and ran off and went on to her Father’s room.

He really did not know how to wake one of them without waking up the other.

“Johnny!” Richard whispered, “Johnny – Johnny!”

Anne’s head bobbed up and then to the side. Her eyes opened for a second and they closed back.

“Miss– Anne.”

Both of them were sound asleep. Richard took a step towards Johnny’s bed and nudge Johnny’s shoulder carefully not to awake Anne.Johnny opened his eyes and smiled . His nose was red.

“Dad?”

Anne opened up her eyes and hushed him.

“Papa–”

Anne looked up and almost jumped from the fright. All she saw at first was a pale face with dark hair.

“I am sorry!” Richard said.

“He had allergies.”Anne said as she pulled the covers up to her neck. There, Richard took it as a cue back off a few steps away from them. Her in particular.

Richard could see that she had hardly slept. He had told her about Johnny’s nocturnal allergies, and apparently he had a night of runny nose and being snuggled in someone’s arms.

“I. . . I gave him Benadryl like you said.”

“Is okay.” Richard said as Anne sat in the bed.

“I stayed here because I wanted to see if he was feel–”

“It’s okay.” Richard laughed, “Go on and get some proper sleep. I’ll give them to you after ten.”

“No . . . it’s okay. I’ll make breakfast for them– excuse me.” She stood up from the bed and quickly went upstairs to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and changed clothes.

When she went down to the kitchen, she found Richard kneeling on the pantry. She could smell melting butter.

“I said that I–”

“Catherine wants my pancakes.” Richard said.

“Where’s John?” Anne asked.

“He’s in my room with Kitty.”

“What are you looking for?” Anne asked, “I organized everything. Candies are up, and the things that they don’t like down–”

“I got it.” Richard said, “I believe that you met my brother a few days ago. Edward.” 

Richard laughed, “Tell me, Anne. Did he came at you?”

He looked up to her and smiled, “I am sorry if he made you uncomfortable. Though he is almost forty, he keeps flirting as if he was twenty. 

“Twenty?”Anne asked, “He’s twenty. He looks young.”

“Sorry if he made you feel uncomfortable. He should have been a writer. He comes along with things.”

“I see.” Anne laughed.

“What did he say?” Richard asked.

“Sir, I wouldn’t repeat what–”

“Was it so– I am sorry. I should have send my other brother, George, or my Mother. They are more civilised.”

Anne chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

“I was wondering if I could go with the kids– I went to this Museum with my students at the end of the year. It is a science museum; biology, geology, palaeontology. They all liked. It is not expensive. I was wondering if I could go with them.” Anne said.

“Oh, yes. Of course. When were you thinking on going?” Richard asked her.

“I don’t know. I just thought it would be good for them. I have a list. I make a lot of lists. It is in the list of places that I thought that they would like to go. I showed it to them and they wanted to go first to the museum.”

“Of course they would want to go. They love buttons and lights. Museums are full of shiny glittery things. At least the museums for kids.”

“So I can go with them?” Anne asked.

“Yes. Actually. I want to go too.” Richard said, “If you don’t mind. I am curious, and I want them to be curios.”

“Better.” Anne sighed awkwardly, “I can do breakfast, sir. Go with them when it is ready.”

“Okay. If you insist. But Catherine wants chocolate chips on her pancakes. Johnny wants everything that his sister eats so make some chips on his too.”

“Do you want some chips too?” Anne asked making him smile as he handed her the fresh blueberries she had bought on earlier the day before.

“Okay!” She smiled.

“And don’t call me sir.” Richard said, “ Call me Richard.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .


	6. First Tuesday: Part Two

Anne decided to give Richard and his twins a little intimacy. He worked a lot and the three or four hours that he was going to give to them should be only between the three of them. Or so she thought. Johnny on the other hand, didn’t have much interest on being around his Father. He wanted to be with her. As she finished unpacking her things, she heard a week knock on her door.

She could hear Richard counting until 20 as they– Catherine and Richard played hide-and-seek.

“Twenty!” Richard yelled when she opened the door.

“Aren’t you supposed to be hiding?” Anne asked him.

“I don’t like to play that game.”

“Your Daddy wants to play with you and your sister.”

“But he always find me first.” Johnny said as they both heard a knock on the door. It was a Plantagenet on the door, but it wasn’t Richard. It was Catherine who in a whisper asked her if she could hide under her bed.

“Why under my bed?” Anne asked.

“Papa wont look here. I’ll win!”

“No you wont!” A frowning John said, “I’ll win.”

“None of you will win if you keep yelling like that. Johnny get out. Catherine, hide in the closet. You mister, hide in the tub.

It took Richard almost five minutes to realize that they were not in the first floor or the second floor. Anne felt that her door was constantly knocking, and this time was the eldest Plantagenet.

“Are they here?” He yawned at her a little annoyed.

“Oh I do not know.” Anne nodded, but at the same time playing along with the children.

“You don’t know?” Richard said as he entered. Richard made his way to the bathroom and saw John’s shadow in the tub.

“I don’t see them here, Anne.” Richard yawned, “Wait– what was that?”

Richard looked back and saw that Johnny had gotten out of the tub and was making his way to hide in the shower.

Johnny started to stump his feet and throw his little fists to the air.

“No!” Johnny whined, while his sister started to giggle inside the closet.

“Wait!” Richard said, “Is that a ladybug I hear in the closet?”

Unlike Johnny, Catherine turned into giggles when her father opened the door and saw her sitting on the closet.

“Not mice Anne.” Richard said as he pulled her up to his arms, “Ladybugs. Red and fat ladybugs.”

Johnny made his way to Anne as he extended his arms to her. Richard noticed it. Johnny was now on Anne’s hip as if he was a toddler. Anne smiled at him as she placed him on the bed.

“I am going to go downstairs.” He said kindly.

“You are not going to get some sleep?” Anne asked him, “You look tired.”

“Papa never gets tired. He is Superman.”

Richard looked like one of Tim Burton’s creation. His hair was wild; he was paler than usual and had bag under his eyes.

“Is it that obvious that I am dying here?” Richard asked her as he placed Catherine in the bed.

“My Dad always told me not to answer those kind of obvious questions.”

“Okay well,” Richard sighed as he looked inside his pocket for his phone. It was 9:40 AM.

“How about the two you wake me up at four o’clock?” Richard asked them, making Catherine pout.

“Okay!” Johnny said as he pushed himself back into the pillows.

“What are you cooking today, Anne?” He asked her.

“I have no idea. Whatever they want except for ice cream.”

“Can you please make Mac and Cheese? With ham?”

Anne smiled at his request, mostly because he looked like a tired little boy, “Okay, sir. Now go to sleep. I’ll take care of the two of them.”

“If they want to nap, send them my way.”

“We do not nap!” Catherine said.

“Oh you do.” Anne said, “You just don’t remember.”

* * *

 

 

 Everything was on the floor. It was not that she was tired, but she did not sleep well. She picked up after them, but every time she bended her back it ached. She had been cuddled to discomfort by a five year old boy who in reality wanted his little face to rest in her warm chest. Catherine watched _Disney’s Brave_ for what it felt the hundredth time in the few days that she was with them

Catherine told her that for her birthday, Richard had bought her Merida’s dress, the big and wild wig, and the bow and arrow. Catherine practiced her aim with John. The goal was to hit him somewhere, apparently.

“You could hurt your brother with that!” Anne said taking the arrows away from her

“Is okay. Papa is sleeping. He is a doctor.” 

“A doctor who is really tired and the last thing he needs is his son being blinded his daughter.”

Catherine looked at Anne frowning her eyebrows.

“Is there a problem?” Anne asked.

“I don’t like you.” Catherine’s opinion suddenly changed.

“Catherine look at me.” Anne said kneeling to her, “Just because I don’t let you do something it doesn’t mean that I do not like you or I am mad at you.”

“Give me my arrows!”

“No, young lady. Now go to your brother and say sorry.”

For a moment, Anne’s mind traveled to earlier during the morning when she saw Richard dragging his feet during breakfast; she was dragging her little feet too.

“Give him a kiss too!” Anne said.

“Eww!” Johnny cried pushing his sister down to the floor.

“Johnny!” Anne yelled.

“She was to kiss me.”

“You do not push girls. Say you are sorry, and both go outside.”

“Is the kites ready?” Johnny asked.

“Are the kites ready?” Anne corrected him, “And yes, they are. It is windy now.”

It really amazed Anne on how could sometime as cheap and simple as a kite would amuse children. Johnny took a little time on how to manage the wind, but she guided him through it and then he caught up. Catherine was running around with the kite. She told Anne that her cousin Mary had taught her earlier during the summer and that John could not learn because he had allergies.

Anne took out her phone and started to record Catherine running around with her kite, and Johnny who had gotten bored and was now sitting looking at how his kite was made.

It was really difficult to keep them silent, or to get them to lower their voice, which made Anne jump when she heard the back door close.

“I am always startling you, aren’t I?” Richard asked her.

“It is not you.” Anne said, “My Dad used to always come behind me and take me on his shoulders. Now, everytime I look back.”

“I may be a Richard but I will not do that. I used to do it with my sister but one time I got slapped across my face.”

Anne smiled at him, and walked up to Johnny and told him to play with his kite because his Daddy was watching them. He was a smart kid. He was under the shadow of the big willow tree. Anne stayed there for the comfort of the shelter that the tree gave her from the sun. Richard quickly did the same. His cheeks, he could feel them already starting to get red. He sat besides were Anne stood, and he patted the empty space besides him for her to seat.

“Sit.” He said.

“I am okay.” Anne smiled.

“You should seat. The sun will burn you down.”

“I am okay.”

“I am just trying to get you comfortable.” Richard sighed.

“I am sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize. Mother says that I can be too pushy at times.”

Anne felt pity getting over her and sat besides her holding her breath in pain.

“Johnny cuddled you to death, did he not?” He asked her.

“Does he do that always?” Anne asked.

“Yes, and you probably slept under one of his toys.” Richard laughed, “May I?”

“May you what?” She asked when she saw him kneel in behind her.

“I learned something from George. He set’s my back almost everyday I see him. I have a back condition. It will relieve the tension.”

This time, Anne did not hesitated on being close to anyone. He pushed her hair back, and then placed his arms around her waist.

“Here?” He asked her.

“No.” Anne sighed as with her hands she showed him where.

“Okay,” He breathed in as he carefully placed his arms around her chest, “When I count to three.”

“Okay.”

It took her by surprise. He just said three, but she did not how she should thank him. All that she felt was her back crack, and her pain being relieved.”

“Oh god!” Anne moaned.

“Better?”

“Oh yes! I usually would seat on the student’s desk and stretch my back like that.”

“Does that happens often?”

“No. Not really. Only when I sleep not on my favourite position. Thank you.”

Richard knew that if Edward was near or on the conversation, he would have taken that in the dirtiest way,  “You are welcome.” 

Richard smiled at her as he saw the smiling sigh she did, "I have a question for you."

"Ask away."

"Is your family all doctors and smart?" She asked.

"Mother popped out of her more doctors than any family." He joked as he saw her smiling face.

“Did I popped your bones correctly, or am I making you laugh?You really look funny–”

“Papa, what are you doing?” Catherine asked him in what people would describe in a possessive tone.

“Anne has back pain.” He said, “You two shouldn’t leave things around. She is your Nanny but she isn’t your slave!”

Catherine still looked at Anne. If looks could hurt, she knew that there would have been blood. Her blood.

 


	7. First Saturday: Part One

Anne enjoyed weekends. Weekends were really peaceful. She had planned on having brunch with her parents, as it usually was for her. So she woke up early. She took a bath, washed her hair, and fixed herself in a dress that she had specifically bought for the private brunch they were having. She hoped her Father liked it. He did not liked that she was always wearing shorts and her jeans. Her Father said that a pretty girl like her should always be wearing nice dresses and necklaces. In other words, her Father still saw her as his little girl, his baby princess.

She quickly and carefully prepared breakfast for the kids, and even for Richard. He had arrived late at night and the kids waited for him in the family room. She got six hours of sleep, but it was nothing that a good, strong and heavy coffee couldn’t manage. Again, like every morning she heard feet being dragged. This time the feet were heavy. She looked up and saw Richard. He was yawning. Anne could not help it but to laugh. He was not yet dressed in day clothes. He was wearing on what he thought were pyjamas. He probably thought that chlorine stained shirts and shorts were good for pyjamas

“What– why– where are you going?” Richard yawned.

“I am going out.” Anne said, “I prepared breakfast. I was going to leave a note.”

“Why?” Richard asked, “Why are you going out?” 

“What do you mean?” Anne asked.

“You are not seriously leaving me alone with them, right?” Richard asked as a matter of fact. Anne chuckled against her breath as she walked towards him.

"Are you?" Richard asked.

"You’ll be fine." Anne said as she tapped his shoulder, "You’ll be fine. I managed. You can manage."

“Manage? I cannot manage them.” Richard gasped.

“You can. If I did, you can.”

“No. I don’t. Catherine– she gets all winded up, and then Johnny follows her. You are the –”

“I am what? The nanny? Yes, I am. But you told me that I had weekends for me because you settled your schedule.”

“Yeah, but I need you around.” He said.

“Are you– you were not faking it that day when I called for the add, weren’t you?” Anne asked.

“I am serious.” Richard said.

“I am not staying.” Anne said, “I promised my Dad that I would go.”

“At what hour will you come back?” He asked her.

“Now you sound like my Dad. When I was in high school.”

“I am serious. I thought that today would have been a good day to go to the museum.” Richard said

“Today?” Anne asked, “You should have asked me. Besides, today it would be full.”

“Why?” Richard asked.

“Because today there is this special . . .I need to go.”

“Anne, please. Do not leave!”

“Richard . . . I have to go.” Anne said.

“Tell me at least when you are coming back!” Richard asked her.

“Do I have curfew now?”Anne asked.

“Yes you do!” He said, as a matter of fact.

Anne took a deep breath and sighed, “I will come back at night. I don’t know. It depends what my Dad has planned for today.”

“This is a 24/7 hour job. I–”

“Oh hold on boy,” Anne laughed, this time getting angry. At first he told her that it would be the whole week, but he then told her that he had changed his schedule for the summer to work Mondays through Friday so she could have weekends off, and so he could too, “you told me that I could have my weekends off so I could do my stuff, and you will have time with them.”

“But I need someone else with me.” Richard said.

“Why?” Anne asked.

“I– I don’t know.” He stammered.

“You’ll be fine.” Anne said as she took her purse, “Trust me.”

“Oh God! I am sorry!” Richard sighed, “You are right. You are right. I told you could have the weekends off. Is just that sometimes I cannot control them. You control them. Beth does. Mother does. I am the only one who–”

“I know that it is not my place. I am not your sister nor your cousin. But you have to be strong with them. You are too soft. If they are stubborn, you have to be more stubborn.”

“How do you do it? I don’t like being mean to them.”

“It is not being mean.” Anne said as she sat next to him, “They may say to you that you are being mean just because you are not doing what either of them want. Do you know what Catherine said to me the other day?”

“No.”

“Well, she said to me that I was being mean because I favoured Johnny.”

“Do you?”

“It is not that.” Anne smiled, “Johnny is the introverted one out of the two. You tell him to something, and he does it. He is easier to manage because he is more manageable than her. She told me that I was mean because I did not call him as much as I did to him, but then I explained it to her. Somehow she understood, and for an hour or so she actually obeyed me.”

“Where are you going with this?” Richard asked her lost. He had not had his morning coffee. All the psychology crap was not of his understanding at that hour.

“Just talk to them.” Anne said.

“It is not that easy.”

“Oh it is.” Anne said as he phone began to ring, “They are just five years old.”

“What do you do with them?” Richard asked, “To entertain them?”

“You know them pretty well.” Anne said, “You know what they like to do, and if you need help. You can call me. Now I have to go because that is my Dad calling. I was supposed to be earlier, but I prepared breakfast for you guys.”

“At what hour are you coming back?” Richard asked her. 

“I may not come. I may stay there. If it is too late.”

With that, she left. Leaving him alone, and a little frightened as he heard the footsteps of his kids demanding breakfast to be served.

"Oh God!" Richard sighed.


	8. First Saturday/ Second Sunday: Part Two

Anne had spent her day with her parents and sister in the lake house she grew up in. She took the highway since she was already late from brunch and she was starving. While she prepared breakfast at the Plantagenet’s house she only ate a toast, and she was feeling dizzy now. So she accelerated and in an hour and some more minutes she was there. Her Dad received her with an apron while her Mother prepared the table. Anne there saw her sister, doing nothing, but as usual looking as beautiful as a rose. Her long dark hair falling in soft curls, looking a lot like her Mother.

“Finally!” Her sister sighed, “Dad would not let me take a bite.”

“I am sorry.” Anne excused herself as she placed her bag down and walked to the sink, “I got caught up earlier. I am going to wash my hands.”

“Are the kids giving you a headache.”

“Isabel!”

“So I heard from your sister that you took a job as a Nanny.” Her Father started.

“Richard!” Nan, her Mother warned as he placed down the final plate that had fruits in it.

“I am just saying. I don’t like it. You are a teacher Anne.”

“The poor man in a widower, Dad. I think he needed it.” Anne said as her sister quickly started to dive in into the food.

“Is he hot?” Isabel asked.

“Isabel.” Her Mother said in a warning tone.

“Honey, I just– I don’t want you– I do not like you living in the city. on your own. I also do not like you living with some stranger.”

“Dad–”

“Your Father is right on that, Anne.” Her Mother pointed out.

Anne took a deep breath and smiled at them.

“I know. You told me. You also know that I have to pay that debt–”

“I know. But there are safer ways to do so, Anne.”

“John and Catherine are not killers. On daily basis I manage 25 kids.”

“You know what I mean. I just don’t like the fact that you are in someone else’s house. You are young and pretty–”

“Oh Dad please!” Anne laughed, “Will you pass me the jam?”

“Okay, I will stop. If something makes you feel uncomfortable you get out.”

“Dad, I can take care of myself.”

“She has nails.”Isabel pointed out, “You still go for the eyes, don’t you.”

“If it is you.” Anne pointed out.

“What about you Iz?” Anne asked, “Are you planning on doing something this summer?”

“I plan to tan this week.” Isabel said, “Style differently my hair.”

“Didn’t you do last summer?” Anne asked.

“Exactly. That’s the good thing of being your own boss.” 

Isabel owned a art gallery At her young age of 26, she had her own little art gallery which was starting to take off.

“There is this piece that I think you would like Dad.” Isabel said.

“Isabel, I fear that all that you have earned is because of your Mother and this old man taking pity on you.”

“Pity?” Isabel asked, “Did you hear him Mom, he said pity!”

“Maybe if you went to the club house you could leave your business card and some angry housewives will spend their husband’s money.” Anne teased.

“I already did that.” Isabel said, “I don’t have trouble with getting clients. I am sneaky like Dad in that way.”

“Sneaky? You called me sneaky?”

“Yes.” Isabel said, “You are like a snake. You get in places that other people cannot get to.”

“My ways payed you both college tuition so do not complain.”

“I am not complaining.” Anne said as she grabbed another toast, “I am really thankfull of that. If you could pay my grad school tuition it would be nice too.”

“No Miss. It was only Undergraduate.” Her Father said, making Anne said that she was only joking.

“So how are those kids?” Her Mother asked.

“They are trouble makers. Twins. Their mother died during childbirth–”

“How?” Her Mother asked.

“I really don’t know the details, but I really am not interested in knowing the gruesome details.”

“The kids, how are they?”

“Troublemakers, mom. There is the little boy, who is really clingy. Then is Catherine– Richard warned me that she would be a challenge. She is _the_ challenge. I have to tell her things many times–”

“Sounds like someone I know.” Her Father said looking at Isabel and then to her, “Do you remember Anne? When Annie here was five years old and she would sit in the sofa and not move, pretending that she was dead so you wouldn’t tell her to clean her room.”

“But no,” Anne smiled as she continued to spread the jam in her toast, “they are good kids. They are both the spitting image of Richard. Johnny showed me a picture of their mother. They look like her in some way, but I don’t know what is it.”

“But is he handsome? The Daddy?”

“Isabel!” Anne laughed.

“It is a valuable question. Dad always asks me that. Mom does. I do to you. You do it to me.”

“I guess he is not ugly. But he does not have a clue on how to take care of Johnny and Catherine. He told me that everyone helps him. Today, he practically begged me to stay. So I gave him Mom’s look which brought him back to earth and well, I think you understand.”

“What businness is the Dad is?” Her Father asked.

“A surgeon.” Isabel answered.

“Dad asked me!” Anne said.

“And?” Isabel asked, “You briefed me, and I am now briefing Dad. Tell her what she said to you.” 

“What?”

“About harming her brother while her Dad was in the house.”

“Oh! Catherine said that I wouldn’t have to worry if she hit her brother in the eye with her Merida bow. She said to me in her girly voice _You do not have to worry Anne. My Daddy is a doctor, and he saves lives everyday!–_ It was something among those lines and when I told Richard about it, he laughed. He said that she backs everything by saying that her Daddy is a doctor.”

“Which brings me back to the same question. Is he hot?” Isabel asked with a teasing smile on her face.

“Oh he is!” Anne answered playing along, “He is the lovechild of Eros and Adonis.”

* * *

 

 

The next day, Richard missed Anne a lot. There was one thing that Richard did not know how to do. It was cooking. Anne had saved him the day before when she cooked breakfast. The eggs were moist, not dry like it always when he did it. Her toasts were crisps while his weren’t. Now, the Mac and Cheese he was preparing. They were not creamy like Anne’s were. He gave up when he served them to Catherine and Johnny and the two of them looked at each other and asked him if he could go to their Grandparent’s house instead. 

He smiled at them and got them dressed and went to his parent’s house instead. The kids had lunch there. Catherine had her Mac and Cheese, and his father and him went out and had done some steaks in the Market. With Richard’s visit, it quickly became a Plantagenet family reunion. Beth came from summer college. Elizabeth and the younger ones came. George got off from the hospital at three, while Edward did at six and brought his wife with his kids. At nine, the drinks started to come, and for the first time, Beth got drunk in front of her family with only one beer. Edward ended up taking the young woman upstairs to be nursed by her Mother.

“Well, it is better that she gets drunk with us.” George said as he opened another beer when Edward came back, “If she gets drunk with those college guys–”

“Oh shut up. That it is the last thing I want.”

“Why?” George asked, “Does it reminds you of when you were in college?”

“Exactly.”

“I remember,” A drunk Richard started, “when I first got drunk.”

“You do?” His Father asked him as he remembered or tried to.

“No. Not really.” He laughed, “I just remember that I had a headache. Mom hit me, or was the headache because Mom hit me?”

Edward looked at his father and laughed. Richard was certainly drunk. After all, he could only hold up four beers and then he was out.

“You know what I want right now?” Richard asked everyone.

“Oh please, Dickon. Delight us.” His Father teased.

“I want – I need to call Anne.” Richard said out of the blue.

“Your Nanny?” Edward asked.

“I have to be at the hospital at four in the morning.” Richard remembered.

“I want– I need to sleep this off.”

“With her?” Edward asked making his Father shake his head.

“Screw you.” Richard said, “I’m gonna call her.”

Anne slept in her parent’s house that weekend. Her room was now part her room, and part a sewing room. She ended up sharing the bed with Isabel because apparently there was a spider in Isabel’s room and she couldn’t find it because she lost it. 

When it was around six in the afternoon, Anne decided to head off back to the city. She took the scenic view, and smiled at the view of the skyscrapers in the night. All the lights and splendour were like hypnotising her. It took her almost two hours but she knew it was worth it, specially since she always liked it. She had now getting used to driving into the rich neighbourhood she was working in. Everyone got used to. It was such a pretty place. It made her want to have kids, and go crazy with their after-school activities. Yet, Anne knew that for her to have kids she would need a partner. She did not wanted a partner. She did not want romance in her life. Her last romance costed her a loan. A loan. It reminded her that she needed to pay the electricity bill of her place, and as she entered through the gate, she noticed that the lights were off. It was only nine pm. If Richard got them to sleep early she would thank him, but it was too quiet. If they were asleep, she would still see the night light of Johnny’s room, and the TV from Richard’s room. She entered the house and saw that indeed it was empty. She did not worry since it was probably that they went out to eat.She started the water of the shower and turned it to the heater. She let it run for a few minutes and when she was about to get in her phone rang.

 

Rolling her eyes, she guessed it was her Father, calling to see if she was safe. But it was not the Richard she had thought about. It was the other Richard.

The way his voice sounded was so different as his usual voice was.

“I am about to text you an address. I need you to pick us up.” 

“Richard?”

“She did not call me ‘sir’, Edward!”

“Are you drunk?”

“She called me Richard!”

“I hate to ask this ... are you in a bar? Are you drunk?”

“Well, I am not Beth drunk, but I am drunk.” Richard said as his Mother gave him some advils, “Thank you, Mama!”

“I am a resposible adult.” He continued, “I drive safely.”

“So you are drunk!” Anne sighed. She did not liked this.

“I may be.”

“Where are you?”

“My parent’s house. Since you bailed on us yesterday and today, and you did not bother to call us to check up on us– I need you Anne! We need you– I need someone who I can count on. Can I count on you always Anne?”

“You are drunk!” Anne sighed again, “I am not your– where are you?”

“Are you deaf or something?” Richard asked.

Anne knew better than to argue with a person who was drunk.

“I am at my parent’s house. Edward wants to see you. I think that since he is married he may want to pimp you to one of his wife’s sons.”

“Give me the address.” Anne said as she turned the knob to the shower.

“Is my parent’s house.”

“I have never been there. Text me the damn address, and I need to talk to you about this!”

 

 

Anne took a cab to get there. It was not far, but there was no way she could drive two cars at the same time. In around twenty minutes, she was there. The house looked like if it was on fire from all the lights that were on. She payed the cab driver and thanked him for coming. She was always polite, but not with Richard now. 

She knocked on the door, and there was no answer. Again she knocked and it was like if she was a ghost. She did not really enjoy doing this, but she walked to the side of the house and saw that through there it was opened. Kids running around, and five men siting across a table as they played cards while two women were talking to each other. She stood there awkwardly, until Johnny saw her and ran towards her yelling her name in pure joy.

“Annie!”

She kneeled to the ground as he jumped on her, wrapping his arms around her. He gave her a kiss in her cheek, making her wonder how many s’mores he had eating during the night.

“Hello!”

“Don’t stand there as if you were a ghost!” That was Richard, “Everyone–” He said almost tripping in his own feet, “I am alright!”

“This is Annie, Nana!” Johnny said.

Anne really wanted to kill Richard. This was just really embarrassing.

“Hello.” Anne said to the old lady, who in reality was not that old.

“She is Annie, the Nanny!” Richard said making Anne frown.

“I am not your babysitter.” Anne said to him in front of everyone, making Edward look at his wife from across the yard, and then at his Father.

“I know you are not but I need a designated driver. Because why?” Richard asked Johnny.

“You always need to drive safe!” He said.

Anne looked down at the ground when she felt someone else pulling the skirt of her dress. It was Catherine.

“Papa has a tummy ache. Will you rub his tummy like you rub mine?”

“What your Daddy needs is a good sleep.” Richard’s mother said, “Johnny has not stopped talking about you. I am Cecily. Their grandmother.”

“Hello.” Anne smiled, “That one is Edward. That one is George. Edmund is the one who is with his legs in the table– leg’s off!” 

Anne saw how the man quickly threw his legs to the grass as she kept telling the names. “ This is Elizabeth, and those are her kids with Edward.”

“Nice to meet you.” Anne said dryly, “Are you coming now?”

“Isn’t she a rain of sunshine.”

Rain of sunshine. RAIN of sunshine. His speech was now affected because of the alcohol.

“Let me help you with him.” Anne remembered Edward very well. Being around his wife made him behave on track.

“No!” Edmund gasped, “I want to help. You’re married!”

Edmund was like another version of Richard. Dark hair, curls, pale skin, height and eyes.

“You two sit down!” Their Father said standing up, “I’ll help this fool back to the car.”

“Fool?” Richard asked.

“Shut up and keep walking!”

Anne smiled and excused herself from the rest, and as she turned, she heard a couple of wolf whistles which she ignored.

“How come Richard is not tapping that?” Edmund asking his brothers.

“I don’t know. You are the shrink. Please enlighten us with your theories.”

* * *

The car ride was a silent one. Deadly silent. All she heard was herself breathing and Richard snoring at moments. The kids fell asleep quickly, and when Richard woke up from a few minutes, out of the blue he asked her if she was hungry.

“I am hungry!” Richard said.

“Well, I am not stopping.”

“I want fries.” Richard said.

“What you need is a good night sleep.”

“You are bossy!” Richard complained, “You are like my Mom: bossy and short!”

“Patience!” Anne whispered to herself, “Patience!”

 

 

 

 


	9. Second Sunday/ Second Monday: Part One

Anne felt annoyed on what was happening. Richard insisted that they made a stop for fries, but she did not pleased him. She drove to the house; first, she took the two sleeping children out of the car, leaving the door open for Richard to breath. She changed both of the sleeping children into their pyjamas and tucked them in their bed.

Anne then went to the car.Richard was still sleeping, and when she opened the door, he jumped.

“What the hell, woman!”

“Out!” Anne said.

What she had planned for the night was not this. It was putting the kids asleep, and then, hitting the bed. She was about to hit something, and it was not the bed.

Richard looked up at her and sighed. Anne helped him to take the seatbelt off, and then, she helped him up. He walked alone, but he forgot the little three stairs in the entrance which made him trip, and to start to laugh like a lunatic.

“Richard please!” Anne said as she tried to hold him up.

“Will you make me something to eat?” He asked her as they got inside.

“No.” Anne said, “You have to sleep. Let me get you the sofa.”

Anne opened the door as Richard leaned on the wall. When Anne opened the door, Richard continued to walk to the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Anne asked him.

“Bed.”

Anne closed the door and quickly went up to him, making Richard quickly put his arm around her shoulder as they went up the stairs. He leaned on her and when they got to his room, and helped him to get on the bed. He asked her if she could turn on the fan, which Anne did. Anne looked at him and saw that he was asleep. She finished taking his shoes off and then pushed him to the middle of the bed. She had done this before. With her ex-boyfriend, this was something that was regular. At least two times a month. Anne shook her head and then turned off the light and went to her room.

The night went quickly. Anne felt that only a minute had passed since she went asleep, and when she woke-up.

She heard a faint knock on the door.

“Annie?”

Anne knew that it was Johnny who was calling her. 

“Annie!”

Anne stood up from bed and grabbed her robe. She opened the door, letting him in. Anne smiled at him and told him to wait in the bed which he had already hoped in. 

“Is Catherine awake?” Anne asked making him shake his head. She continued to look for her jeans and for a t-shirt.

“I am going to bring Catherine, and then I will take a quick shower.” Anne said turning on the TV.

Johnny nodded at her and changed the channel to see the morning cartoons on his favourite network. Catherine was sound asleep. Her curls would give her trouble later on when she combed her hair. She took the little girl in her arms and went back upstairs. Anne did not really like to leave them alone on separate floors. She always liked to have them out of the kitchen and together (which she also understood could create more harm. When she placed her in the bed, Catherine continued to sleep as if she was in her own bed.

“Lower the volume.” Anne whispered, “I am not locking the door, but if something happens, knock first. Do you understand?” Anne asked Johnny who nodded with his eyes glued on the TV. As she showered, she heard Johnny start to complain on wanting to watch something, and a more feminine voice telling him that she was older. She took that as her cue to leave the shower and to quickly dry herself and get dressed.

“What do you guys want for breakfast?” Anne asked them.

“Cereal.” Catherine said.

“You?” Anne asked Johnny.

“Pancakes.” He said.

“Johnny! I am too tired to make pancakes. Do you want a grilled cheese instead?” Anne asked him as she kneeled in front of him.

“No! I want pancakes!” Johnny said making Anne grunt as she stood up.

“If I make you a grilled cheese sandwich, I will also give you a cookie for breakfast.”

“Papa ate all the cookies yesterday. We had cookies for breakfast.”

Anne grunted as she thought and opened the door for them to pass. Making pancakes was easy, but she was just to tired to whip the eggs and then the flour.

“Grilled cheese and chocolate chips then?” Anne asked as him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Chocolate milk too!”

“Okay!” Anne smiled.

She prepared their breakfast. Catherine first, who insisted that she wanted chips too in her cereal so Anne decided to spoiled her too if she only combed her hair first. Catherine’s hair was everywhere. It was a quick brush. Anne told her that she would have to wash her hair later in the day.

“What are you going to have for breakfast?” Johnny asked her.

“Same as Catherine.” Anne answered.

“Is Papa still here?” Johnny asked her.

“I don’t know.” Anne said, “His keys are still there. He probably still has a tummy ache so you all must stay quiet. Okay?”

During the morning, the Johnny watched TV while Anne did the inventory for the groceries withCatherine’s. She noticed that all the candies were gone. So she asked the kids what they ate during the weekend. They responded by saying that they ate popcorn with M&Ms on Saturday, and that they went for Pizza on Saturday night.

“But we ate popcorn and M&Ms when we went to the movies.” Catherine clarified.

“So you guys had a fun weekend.”

“We did!” Anne said as she took out what she would cook for them during the afternoon. Salmons.

“We have to buy potatoes, more Mac and Cheese, mayo, ham, cheese, bread–”

“Cookies!” She added as she took the pencil from Anne’s hand to write herself.

“Do you want to write it?” Anne asked her making the girl nod.

“Well, do you know how to spell carrots?”

“Ew.” Catherine said, “I do not like carrots.”

“Carrots are good for your vision among other things. Write it down.”

Catherine lowered her head and took her time and instead draw a carrots.

“You know, when I was a little girl, my Mom would let me make my own grocery list too.” Anne said, “Why don’t you make your own grocery list?”

“Really?” Catherine said.

“You can choose a candy that would last for two whole weeks and four healthy things.”

“Can I write ice cream?” Catherine asked her.

“Yes, that would be your candy.”

“Would peanut butter be a healthy thing?” Catherine asked.

Anne looked at the little girl and wondered why she was there with her, making grocery list. Catherine usually gave her the cold shoulder, and she had to tell her many times to do the things that she told her to do. This time was different. Catherine was Johnny, while Johnny was being himself, watching TV.

Anne enjoyed it, “Yes Catherine, peanut butter is a healthy thing.”

“Can I write apples?”

“Of course silly! Apples are perfect.”

“But with caramel? Papa always buys me those packs.”

“Well, leave the ice cream and I will buy you those.”

Catherine grunted, and scratched ice cream off the list as Anne heard Johnny start to laugh.

“Johnny?” Anne asked, “What are you watching.”

“Is okay. It is me!” 

That was Richard, “I am the tickle monster, aren’t I Johnny?

Catherine did not liked her brother getting her Papa’s attention so she stood up and walked to the living room.

Anne continued to do the list. Pasta, Marinara Sauce, Chicken Breasts, Alfredo sauce.

“What are you doing?”

Anne looked up and saw Richard standing there. She gave him a cold look.

“Groceries.”

“Did you make breakfast?” He asked her making Anne laugh. 

“For the kids yes. Why?” Anne asked.

“My head hurts. I just thought that a good scrambled eggs, and pancakes–”

“No. They wanted a quick breakfast. I am doing groceries today.”

“Would you fix me up some eggs–”

“I am not your cook!”

“Are you okay?” He asked her.

Anne took a deep breath and smiled at him, “Why I wouldn’t I be?”

“You seem a little tense.”

Anne always wondered what went through the head of men. Where they stupid? Where they idiots? Where they– she had this theory. It all started when she went to Bible classes during Sundays. She had a theory, and the theory was that God created men first because he needed a trial version for perfection. Women where perfection, men were not. That kind of talk got her in trouble. That was just her theory.

“I am not tense.” Anne said, “I am just– busy. You let them eat all the pantry.”

“Oh come on!”

“I understand that you are a little tense, and that– you know what? I am not going to talk about it. It is not my business.”

“Well, I am not going to work today.” Richard said, “I have the night shift. Do you think it would be a good day for the kids in the museum.”

“No. I am taking them to help me with the groceries, and then we are going to the park.”

“Are you angry with me?” Richard asked, “Oh God, please tell me that my brother, was it Edward?”

“No. He managed to keep his hands to himself.”

“Was it me?” Richard asked her frightened, “Oh my God, I am–”

“You called me– I am not your servant. The only reason I went to pick you up like if you were a teenager was because the children were with you. I am not–”

Richard couldn’t help it but to laugh a little bit. Chuckling against his breath, he sat in the chair.

“What?” Anne asked.

“You are funny. I am sorry for last night. I had a little too much to drink yesterday. Dad opened up the beers–”

“I am not your Nanny.”

“Actually, you are.”

“I am serious.” Anne said, “I am not your babysitter. If that happens again I’ll go.”

“No.” Richard said, “You can’t go! I need you. You . . . you . . . I need you–you cannot go. I mean they love you. Catherine even asked for you during the weekend. Please do not go. I beg you. It wont happen ever again!”

It was not that Anne enjoyed this, but she always took pleasure on the conversation. She was giving him her back as she now continued to look in the fruit basket.

“Please?” Richard asked her, placing his hand on her shoulder, “Dad’s about to go into surgery, okay? I am a little tense. There are many other things– I just . . . I was blowing some steam.”

“I know that it isn’t my business, but–”

“What?” Richard asked her, “Please tell.”

“Children shouldn’t see that kind of behaviour. You are everything they have. It is them first, then you come. Do you understand?” Anne asked leaving him speechless. "And do not ever again call me woman. I have a name. It is Anne!"


	10. Second Monday: Part One

At work, Richard felt a little confused. He had been called off by his twenty-three year old nanny. He had asked for her opinion, but he expected another kind of response. Anne went straight to the point, and when he expected her to become softer, she was harsher towards him. He was kind of amused on her reaction. He found it interesting.

After checking his patients, Richard stopped by the nurses station where he saw his brother George and his other brother Edmund eating lunch talking about their patients. They were comparing patients.

“I understand that you may be in this area of the hospital, George.” Richard started as he handed Nurse Shore his chart, “But you Edmund? Aren’t you supposed to be giving pills to your loony patients?”

“Okay, first don’t call them loony!” Edmund said, “Second I am on lunch. Third, I have a psych patient up here.”

“Yeah right!” Richard sighed, “Fetch Dr. March, would you Jane? I paged her and she is apparently now ignoring me.”

“Is room 1347 your patient?” Richard asked turning to Edmund, “She is quite a grabber. She grabbed my ass the other day when she was walking around.”

“You felt violated?” Edmund asked.

“No.” Richard smiled, “It is nice to be appreciated from time to time.”

Edmund looked at George who laughed, then sighed and yawned, “I am off in a few hours.” George said, “You guys up to open getting drunk?”

Edmund looked at Richard who laughed.

“What?” George asked.

“I got my ass handed to me on a silver plate this morning by Anne.” Richard sighed.

“Why?” Edmund asked.

“Yesterday!” He sighed, “She got pissed because she had to pick me up last night at Mom’s house.”

 “And?” George asked.

“She is good with the kids and I am not jeopardizing that. Johnny likes her and so does Catherine– which is a shock to me when you consider how mean can Kitty be with the babysitters and nannies.”

“Wait? You got called by her?” Edmund asked.

“Yep. She didn’t even prepared breakfast for me. I had to prepare my own eggs. I had forgotten the part about women and cold shoulders.” Richard laughed.

“Are you sleeping with her?” Edmund asked him making Richard open his eyes.

“Excuse me?”

“I am just saying. She is an attractive female, and you are well, a less handsome version of me.”

“I am going to make this very clear to the two of you. You will pass this info over to Edward too, okay? _I am not sleeping with her._ She may be pretty and young, but I am definitely not sleeping with her.” Richard said, making Edmund laugh, “I have standards. I like women my own age.”

“May I have her then?” Edmund asked.

“Excuse me?” Richard asked.

“You are not sleeping with my . . . Catherine’s and John’s Anne, okay. The last thing I need is another nanny that runaways because one of you slept with her.”

“You have a track record with my girlfriends, Richard. In fact, you ended up marrying one.”

“Catherine was never your girlfriend. You introduced her to me.” Richard said with a smirk, “I wooed her before you could.”

“You are in a good mood today.” George pointed out.

“I am.” Richard said.

“So you wouldn’t mind if I asked her out?” Edmund asked in a serious tone.

“I mind, so don’t.”

“Why?” Edmund asked.

“They like her. As I have already said, it is hard to find a nanny that they both like. Besides, I don’t want your stuff all over her. She takes care of Kit Kat and Johnny.”

 

 _ ❀     _❀ _❀___       _❀ _❀ _❀___      _❀ _❀ _❀___     _❀ _❀ _❀___       _❀ _❀ _❀___      _❀ _❀ _❀___       _❀ _❀ _❀___       _❀ _❀ _❀___      _❀ _❀ _❀___     _❀ _❀ _❀___       _❀ _❀ _  
___

Anne always knew that it was a horrible idea to go with hungry kids to the supermarket. She knew it from personal experience. As a kid, she always wanted to buy things to eat in the supermarket. Catherine and Johnny had already done this one time when they opened a box of cookies to eat. She decided to stop by with them at the coffee shop and bought them something to eat. Catherine said that she wanted a latte, and a chocolate doughnut. Anne laughed at her, and got her a milk box and the doughnut that she wanted. Johnny asked for the same thing that she ordered, a sandwich she decided to share with him.

“Why do I have to share with you?” Johnny asked her.

“Because I want you to eat your lunch today.” Anne said.

“Why does Kitty gets a full doughnut?”

“Because I am older than you, idiot.” Catherine said pinching her brother’s leg.

“You two stop it.” Anne said as she got them inside the little specialgrocery cart which had a car.

“I want to drive!” Johnny said.

“No you wont!” Catherine cried out loud, “I am older than you.”

“I really don’t care who gets to drive this cart.” Anne said, “Just get inside my Smurfs.”

“Smurfs?” Catherine asked, “What is that?”

“The Smurfs are a cartoon, idiot!” Johnny said. Anne could feel Johnny’s smirk for calling Catherine an idiot.

“Say sorry to your sister.” 

“Annie. Papa told me that the fabric softener that you use smells nice.”

“Does he?” Anne said as she checked that they were correctly seated before she began to push the cart.

“Yes. It smells like you. I told him that you smell like that.”

“Oh thank you John! That it is nice.”

“Anne?”

“What Johnny?” Anne asked as she looked through her purse her grocery list.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Johnny asked her.

“Why?” Anne asked, “Do you know a handsome, single man who is a gentleman?”

“Yes, I do.” Johnny said, “Daddy.”

 


	11. Second Monday: Part Two

Anne decided not tell Richard what Johnny had said. This had happened before. As a teacher, she had students with single parents and they have said similar things. So she ignored it. She bought everything on the list, and then took them to the park that was a few blocks away from their residence. It was fun they used the monkey bars. Catherine wanted to try them by her own. Anne told him that she could do it.

“I did them when I was your age.” Anne said.

“Move!” Johnny said pushing Catherine off the stairs of the monkey bars and she landed in her chin. 

Anne’s first instinct was to tell Johnny to get down the stairs as she kneeled to pull Catherine up. Catherine did not cry until Anne pulled her up and she saw that there was blood on Anne’s shirt.

“John!” 

Johnny felt frightened. This was the first time that Anne had called him John. The look on Anne’s face frightened him even more, and the blood coming from Catherine’s chin made him vomit in the sand.

Anne took out her phone and called Richard. There was no answer. It went straight to voicemail. Seeing that Catherine’s chin wouldn’t stop bleeding, Anne decided to take her to the hospital. She buckled them in the car seats and drove to the nearest hospital, which was the one where Richardand his family worked at. She looked over at the rear view mirror and looked at Catherine who was still crying.

“Will be there soon, okay Katie?” Anne said to Catherine, reassuring her that everything would be fine.

“I don’t want her to die, Annie!” Johnny cried.

“Am I going to die?” Catherine cried.

“You are not going to die, Catherine. Papa will stitch you up and you will be fine.”

The car drive made Anne want to kill herself. Not only she was not familiar with the exists, but both of them were crying. Johnny was just as afraid as Catherine was.

When she arrived to the hospital, she did not bother to park in the area that they told her to. She parked in the nearest parking and went straight to the E.R.

“Nurse!” Anne yelled, “She is bleeding. I think she needs some stitches!”

Then she saw a familiar face. 

“Uncle Edward!” Johnny cried.

Dr. Plantagenet looked back knowing that voice.

“John?”

Edward ran instantly towards her and took Catherine on his arms.

“Oh my!” Edward gasped, “What happened?”

“She fell from the monkey bars.” Anne said as Catherine told Edward that she wanted Anne to carry her.

“Stay with him. I tried to call Richard.”

“He is in a surgery. I’ll page him.”

“It was an accident Uncle Edward!” Johnny cried.

“It was not. You pushed me.”

Anne was still shaking. She could not believe that this had happened to her. She was always so careful.

“I am so sorry!” Anne said to Edward, “I tried to– she just fell so fast.”

“Don’t worry. This is what?” Edward asked Johnny, “The third time that you guys come to the hospital during the last year?”

“Here.” Edward gave Anne a linen, “Hold it like this.”

“Can you call a nurse?” Anne asked.

“You can hold her.” Edward said, “I’ll be back. I am going to page Richard do not worry.”

Though Catherine had stopped bleeding, she was really hot. Probably from all the crying.

“Does she has a fever?” Anne asked when Edward came back, “Or is it the crying?”

“It is the crying.” Edward said, “Papa is coming Catherine.”

“Listen Anne, I have to take care of something. Richard is on his way, and I already called the plastic surgeon.”

“Plastic surgeon?” Anne asked, “Is it that bad? Oh my God! Richard is going to kill me. I am so sorry Catherine.”

“I don’t want Daddy to kill Annie!” Catherine cried, “I want him to give John away!”

“Don’t cry Katie.” Edward said, “If you cry, you will have more blood coming out of you cut, okay.”

“Please stay with me.” Anne said, “I do not want to be alone when Richard comes.”

Edward sighed as he sat back besides Anne. “She stopped bleeding.”

“I was so scared.” Anne said, “I am so careful.”

 Edward couldn’t help but to notice how Anne was holding Catherine. She had her lips glued to Catherine’s forehead, and one arm around her, and the other one she was pressing the gauze to Catherine’s chin.

“She bled all the way here.” Anne said.

“That is why she isn’t bleeding anymore. She bled all that she had to.Come here Johnny!” Edward said, noticing his nephew’s scared face.

“I don’t want to. I want to stay with Anne. I didn’t mean to Uncle Edward.” Johnny said, “She just wouldn’t hop on the bars.”

“You are just like your Father.” Edward said as he gave Anne another gauze, “You like to play dirty.”

The curtain of the section their were waiting on rolled open, and there, Richard stood.

“Oh my God! Anne!”

“I am sorry. She fell!”

“What the hell were you doing?” Richard yelled at Anne, It is okay, Catherine. Papa is here.”

“Why didn’t you take her to get–”

“Stop yelling!” Edward cried out loud, “ I cleaned her wound, but she wouldn’t let me take her. She wanted to wait for you.” Edward said.

“What the hell were you doing, Anne?” Richard asked her as she stood up. Anne had never been yelled like that in her entire life. She had never heard him yell at her like that. It was frightening.

“Stop yelling at me!” a crying Anne said, “It was an accident. She fell and she landed on her chin.”

“Get out of my face!” Richard said as he pulled Johnny from her hand, “I don’t want– I want you out!”

“I am so sorry!”

“I don’t care that you are sorry. Consider yourself fired. I want you out when I get them home.”

Anne nodded with her lower lip curled as he turned around, and walked away with both of his kids.

 


	12. Second Monday: Part Three

Richard had Catherine resting on his chest as Edward took Johnny to take a leak. Her hair was tangled, and had sand in it. He kissed the top of her head as he caressed her cheek.

“You look so much like your Mother!” Richard whispered to her.

“Do I?” Catherine asked in her sleepy voice.

“Yes you do, Kit Kat. You look a lot like her. Only with my hair and eyes.”

“I want to see her.” Catherine said.

“You know that cannot happen, Kit Kat. Mama is in heaven.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Richard sighed, “she was needed upstairs. Babies can be naughty. I bet you were extra naughty.”

“Where you naughty?” Catherine asked, “Or where you a good boy?”

“I was probably like you. Now, let’s stay here. How about you take a nap here.”

“I want Annie.” Catherine said.

Richard had called Anne now almost 10 times now. She wouldn’t answer. He had filled her voicemail. She bolted when he yelled at her.

She had decided not to hang her clothes in the closet, so it was easy to her just to open the drawers and throw the clothes inside the luggage. After she finished packing, she went to the kitchen and left the ATM card that he had given to her for groceries in the kitchen.

Anne drove to her apartment, only to find out that her sister had been staying there. She could tell, especially when she saw Isabel’s bras in the sofa and her nail polishes in the coffee table.

They had keys to each other places, but Anne always told her when she would stay at her place if Isabel was out of town.

Again, her phone began to ran. He was Richard calling her as he realized that he had let anger and worry take over him.

“Did you fired Annie?” Catherine asked him once again as she played now with her Father’s cheek.

“I didn’t mean to. I am pretty sure that Annie will understand, Kitty. She knows that I was scared.”

“You were scared?”

“Of course I was. I would die if anything happened to you or Johnny.”

“I want to talk to her.”

“I know. Her phone must be dead, Kitty.”

“Can you heal her phone?” Catherine asked making Richard chuckle against her head.

“I think I can, actually.” Richard smiled, “She can do it by herself. She just needs to charge it.”

“I want Mac and Cheese, Papa.”

“I know. You told me. Let’s see if she is at the house.” Richard said asEdward came out shaking his head.

“He needs to works on his aiming, Richard.” Edward complained, “I have urine on my pants.”

“We are working on that, aren’t we Johnny?” Richard asked as he stood up.

“Where are you going?” Edward asked.

Richard rolled his eyes and sighed, “I have to talk to Anne!”

“I want Mac and Cheese.” Catherine said, “And cookies. She will spoil me because I am sick.”

“You are not sick Catherine. And you mister, we need to talk about this. You cannot push your sister.”

“It was an accident Dad.” Johnny said as they walked away.

“You know that you are on call now, right Richard?”

“Shit!” Richard complained, “I need to go.”

“Give them to me. I’ll go.”

“No. I don’t want you to get all over her.”

“I wont. I promise. I’ll take care if this, Little Brother. I got this.”

“No. I’ll go.”

“You are walking on thin ice here, Richard. You were late today. You are – I am off now. I’ll take care of them tonight. Talk to her later.”

“You don’t know her, Edward. She is–”

“You know her? Already?” Edward asked with wickedness on his eyes, “How well do you know her?”

“Are you serious?”

“Have you guys seen your Daddy being nice to Anne?”

“Papa is nice to Anne. He fixed her back.” Johnny said

“He did?”

“I am out of here.” Richard said, “I know I am on thin ice. I’ll talk. Don’t worry. Go on and get yelled by Elizabeth. Come on Johnny!”

He called her and this time it rang. Only once and then his call ended. He stopped by his house and saw that she was not there. He called her once again, and this time she answered.

“What?” Anne asked when she answered.

“I am sorry.” Richard said.

“Apology accepted.” Anne answered.

“Where are you?” Richard asked, making Anne end the call.

 

Isabel looked at her sister as she shook her head.

“Was that him?”

“Yes!” Anne laughed, “He says that he is sorry, and then he asks where I am. Who does he think he is?”

“Maybe he was just scared, Anne.”

“No, Isabel.” Anne said, “I am not going back there. Not after that. He made me cry. I do not cry.”

“You cry because of everything, Anne.” 

“I am do not.” Anne cried out loud.

“Yes you do.”

“I don’t.”

“Are we going to start this?”

“Take care of this mess!” Anne ordered her, “I do not mind if you stay here. Just take care of my place when you are.”

“What are you doing?” Isabel asked her when Anne reached for her phone.

“I am going to order pizza.”

“Hawaiian!” Isabel said.

“I know.”

“With barbecue sauce instead of tomato.”

“I know.”

“And add olives.”

“I know.”

“And–”

“–Garlic on the crust. I know Isabel, I know.” Anne finished for her, “I am not an idiot.”

“Sometimes you can be.” Isabel said as she walked to the bathroom, “Do you have cash?”

“No. I am going to do it online then.” Anne said as she grabbed her sister’s purse that was in the floor, “I am going to use your card.” 

“Why not yours?” Isabel yelled.

“Because,” Anne started taking a pause, “you have a mess in here. Only two days, Isabel.”

“Oh shut up!” Isabel laughed, “Just order it.”

“Tell me one thing, Anne.” Isabel said as she came back to the living room, “When was the last time that you jumped into the pool like a ten year old.”

“When I was a ten year old.” Anne said.

“Let’s go to the pool. Let’s get drunk. You just got fired. Drink.”

“I don’t have alcohol.” Anne said.

“You do. I bought some wine coolers. Order the pizza, and let’s go to the pool. You are too pale. You smell like legos and crayons.”

“I’ll go to the pool, and I will have one drink.” Anne said.

Isabel smiled at her sister and started to tickle her in the waist, “Loosen up, Anne. Live a little. What are we doing for your birthday?” Isabel asked.

“My birthday is not on a weekend. It is a Thursday. I’ll bake a for myself.”

Isabel looked at her and shook her head, “No. We are going out. You are going to tell Daddy to help you with the mess Lancaster threw you in and you will accompany me to city, okay?”

“I can’t.” Anne said, “I wont ask Dad for money.They called me on Friday from school. They are looking for a summer school teacher for Biology for ten High School students–”

“Then go! Yep. Perfect. Now come on. Put this on.” Isabel said giving her one of her bikinis, “I will wait for you at the pool.”

“Okay.” Anne said.

“Smile.” Isabel said making Anne smile a little.

“I swear that I got all of the fun genes, and you got all the rational ones.”

“Wait!” Anne said, as she took of her top and turned around and pulled her hair to the side, “Tie it on the back.”

“You have something there, Anne. I am quite surprised.”

“Stop teasing me.”

“I am just happy to have a beautiful sister.”

“What do you want.”

“To catch up. Get you a boyfriend.”

“I don’t want a boyfriend. I want to eat ice cream while I watch The Notebook, Parent Trap and cry over the Starks, cheer whenever Tyrion says something.”

“Okay, we’ll do that, but with a tan. Okay?”

Anne smiled at her before she went to the bathroom to change. Isabel waited for her, and grabbed some the cooler.

The pool was cold at first, but then after a few minutes it was warm.

“We could get in trouble for bringing alcohol into the pool.”

“The majority of the kids are still in school. They will not complain.” Isabel said, “Now, how come are you still single. It has been two years now. I want you happy.”

“I am not in the dating phase yet, Isabel. Unlike you I don’t have that switch.”

“How much do you owe?”

“I really do not want to talk about it.”

“8,000?”

“5,000.” Anne said. 

“Dad would clean your name in a second.”

“I want to be independent. He still pays my rent.”

“I know, Anne. But sometimes you just need to ask for help.”

“I am making it work, Isabel. I may not have your salary but I have my reasons for being a teacher and you well know them.”

“Any progress on it? Any medical miracle?”

“No. Not that I know of at least.”

“I am sure everything will work out. You’ll have one. I promise.”

“You promise?”

“If you need me to be your surrogate, I will. Proudly. I will do anything for you.” Isabel said as Anne got out of the pool.

“I’ll do it too if I could.” Anne smiled.

“I know.” Isabel smiled as she followed her sister and got out of the pool to sit next to her for a hug.

 As the big sister, Isabel always felt protective towards Anne. She would do anything for her. If Anne murdered someone, she would be the one who Anne would call to get rid of the body. Or at least she hoped.

“How much long are you staying here?” Anne asked trying to diffuse the tension.

“This week.” Isabel smiled, “If you do not mind.”

“Of course I don’t silly. I– are you serious?” Anne said when she sawan SUV driving around.

“What is it?” Isabel asked.

Anne chuckled, but at the same time she was mad.

“Are you kidding me?” Anne asked.

“Annie?”

“That is Richard’s car.” Anne said as she stood up, “Is he really thinking that I will go back?”

“How does he knows that you live here?”

“Because I told him. I cannot believe this.” Anne said as she grabbed her knit-lace pool dress.

Richard had parked just beside Anne’s car. Richard looked up to his rearview mirror and sighed, “Okay guys, you know what to do. If she says no to me, you two will say that you miss her already. Catherine, tell her that you love her and that she is the best Nanny. Johnny, just hug her. Do you understand?”

“Daddy? Why don’t you hug her?” Johnny asked as Richard got off the car.

“Because that will gain me no points.” Richard answered as he opened the door to unbuckle Catherine, “You guys will get me points, okay?”

“Does Annie lives here?” Catherine asked.

“Yes, dummy!” Johnny sighed, “We came here last week!”

“Let’s take the stairs quietly, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Come on Johnny. You be extra charming if I need your help, okay?”

With Catherine up on his arm, and Johnny holding his right hand, Richard went up the stairs with them. He knocked on the door, and of course there was no answer.

“Anne!” Richard called, “I am sorry! Please, Anne. I need you very much. I am on the blacklist when it come to Nannies. Please do not black list me. Anne!”

He did not have a lot of patience. Not when it came to this.

“I know that you are in there. I parked besides your car!”

Suddenly, Anne’s neighbour came out of his apartment.

“What’s your problem?” An old man asked.

“Mind your business.” Richard said.

“This is my business.”

“Is Anne here?”

“Why?” The the old man asked, “What’s your problem with her? If you have a problem with her, you have a problem with me.”

Richard looked up and down at him and smiled, “You know what, just tell me if she is here.”

“I am not telling you. You leave Little Anne alone, okay? I know her Dad. If I tell him that you are giving that his poor angel trouble–”

“Joseph!” Anne gasped for air, “It is okay. I got this.”

“Are you sure? I don’t like this. He is snobby and he is hiding behind his kids.”

“I am not!” Richard argued in his defense as he pushed John to the side.

“It is okay, Joseph. I am fine.”

“Are you sure, darling? Do you want me to call your Dad?”

“It is okay. He is a friend.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Anne said as he placed her hand in the man’s shoulder, “I am fine. Go on inside. Are you still watching Criminal Minds re-runs? Today is Monday, right?”

“Yes. I still cannot believe that Reid’s girlfriend got killed. They are killing everyone involved with the BAU. First was Gideon who lost his darling.Then, Hotch, Reid, Rossi . . . if they touch JJ and Will I will sue CBS.”

“I’ll type the letter for you, and you will have my signature. Isabel’s too, and Father’s.”Anne said as she pushed him in.

 “Tell Richard that he owes me a dinner in the lake house. I mean it Anne.” 

“I will!”

“You could do so much better than this dick here.”

“Joseph! There are kids in here.”

“Sorry little ones. Bye Anne. You, I do not want to see you around.” Joseph said before closing the door.

“That was . . . something.” Richard said.

“I have two questions.” Anne said before turning to Catherine, “First, I want to know how you are.” 

Catherine smiled, “I am hungry.”

“I am sure–”

“Can we go in?”

“No.” 

“Why?”

“Are you wearing a bikini?” Richard asked her as he looked at her waist.

“Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?”

“Put some real clothes on.” Richard said, “There are a lot of perverts around–”

“What do you want?” Anne asked.

“I want to say that I am sorry, but please, cover up.”

“If you haven’t noticed I was at the pool, and I have all the intentions on going back.”

“Okay, fine!” He said, “But I need you to come back. I do. Otherwise these two will end up in Foster Care because I cannot provide for them.”

“You yelled at me.” Anne said.

“I know.”

“You scared me!”

“I know!”

“You–”

“I know!”

“You know?”

“Yeah. I yelled at you– can we talk inside? Your neighbour is looking at me weirdly through the window.”

“I don’t have my keys in here.”

“Where?”

“They are in my purse.” Anne said.

“What’s going on?” 

Anne looked back and saw Isabel with everything on her hand.

“Are you Richard?”

“And you are?”

“She’s my sister.” Anne said, as Isabel gave her the keys.

“My sister is not working for you. She is an amazing teacher, and caregiver.”

“I know that.” Richard  said to Isabel.

"I was–  will you give me a minute with your sister?" Richard asked.

"Be nice. Only I can yell at her." Isabel said as Richard placed Catherine on the floor.

"Go inside with Annie's sister." Richard said to both oh his kids before he closed the door.

"I didn't mean to yell at you. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Well you did a fantastic job." Anne said, "Now if you excuse me, I need to prepare myself for tomorrow."

"No. You must stay with me– with us!"

"No." Anne said, "You see, I have this thing called dignity and–"

"I know. You are a wonderful person."

"I know."

"Then please, I trust you with them. I freaked out earlier. I always do when something happens to them. I become hell."

"Hell is a place. You cannot be a place." Anne noted.

"Don't get technical with me."

"First, I don't know what gave ou the impression that you could be that familiar with me. Second, I said no."

"I really do trust you with them." Richard said as he pushed his hair back.

"Really?" Anne asked, "It didn't seem like it before?"

"I was under a lot of things. Last time–  Anne, they are all I have. I– I never beg for help. I will beg you if I have to because they are little devils."

"Well, it would help–"

"You are my Nanny McPhee. My Mary Poppins!" Richard sighed, "You are able to get Kitty out of her costumes, and you actually get Johnny to shower."

"It is not easy." Anne said.

"I know. That's why  I need you. You get the job done."

"I always do."

"I know. That's why I am begging, Anne. I need you."

 

 


	13. Second Monday: Part Four

Anne’s silence and thinking face was making Richard go crazy. He was in a hurry and she was taking her time. Anne certainly was enjoying the situation. Not everyday she had a man begging for her help, and complimenting her on her capabilities. Richard hated it. He was begging for help, which was something he had taken for granted. Anne was stalling, and he knew it. His eyes wondered from her face down to her waist, which made him shake his head and ask her again.

“Please?” Richard asked her again.

“I don’t know. I don’t like my schedule. If I take the job at th school, I’’ be getting paid more, and it will be for only four weeks. I’ll have the afternoons off, and Fridays off too.”

“No!” Richard snapped, “I am not going to pay you more.”

“I am not asking for a raise.” Anne said, “And you owe me for the last week.”

“You want me to give you Fridays off. I can’t.”

“Well, the stairs are there. You can show yourself down. I’ll call–”

“No.” Richard said as he pulled her by the hand, “You have to come back. I don’t have another option, nor do you. I can call the police and say that you pushed Catherine off the monkey bars.”

Anne looked at her as she shook her head, “I’ll like to see you try.”

Richard bit his lip before grunting and stomping his foot.

“Please. Do not make me bed.”

“For me to consider I need Fridays afternoons off all the way through Sunday nights.”

“That it is too much. I do not have the time.”

“Then make time.” Anne said as she heard someone coming. The pizza delivery man with two boxes in his arms.

“Anne.”

She knew him and she smiled. Richard looked at him and took the boxes that he gave him.

“Your boyfriend? Are you finally past Edward.”

“He is not my boyfriend. Go on, don’t you have more deliveries to deliver.”

“Who is Edward?” Richard asked.

“Her ex-fiance.” The delivery guy said.

“You can go now Josh. “

“Is Isabel there?”

“Yes, and she is not interested. Not after what you did the last time. Now go. Continue to your deliveries.”

“Tell her that I didn’t mean to.”

“You were 20.” Anne said, “Forget it.”

Richard looked at Anne and opened his eyes big and wide. She was going to get married. But she was so young. Not even twenty five! Though he wondered what had gone through her head, he decided to do one thing: not comment on it. It haunted him a little bit, but he decided to ignore it which was hard since he was the most curious person in the world.

Anne opened the door to take the boxes from Richard’s hands. When she entered, Anne saw Isabel frowning. Johnny and Catherine had taken the television under their domain.

“Pizza!” Johnny shouted in pure excitement making Isabel gasp and shake her head to Anne

“I think you will not like it.” Anne said, “It is Hawaiian.”

“Give them the bread sticks.”

“Do they have cheese?” Catherine asked.

“The cheese ones are mine!” Isabel cried.

“Oh shut up, Isabel.” Anne said as Richard entered the apartment and closed the door.

“I thought I told you to wait outside.” Anne said as she opened the breadstick box and gave them to the five year olds.

“Actually, you didn’t.” Richard said as Anne turned to him.

“You guys love Annie, right?” Richard asked them.

“That is low!” Isabel laughed.

“Do you not love us?” Johnny asked with marinara sauce in his face.

“It is not that– this is not fair, you are cornering me.” Anne said turning to Richard who had a smug smile in her face, “You are playing dirty!”

“What can I say. If I have a card, I use it. Otherwise I wouldn’t be who I am today.”

“I like you!” Isabel said.

“My Papa is handsome. Everyone likes my Papa.” Catherine said as she chewed.

“Can we take this outside?” Anne said, as she tok Richard’s hand pulling him to the little terrace that they had.

“I’ll raise 50 dollars.” Richard said, “Fifty is more than okay.”

“Friday nights off!” Anne said, “My birthday off, and paid, plus the fifty.”

“I cannot give you Friday nights. Fridays nights are busy.”

“Then find another Nanny.”

“Okay fine!” Richard sighed, totally giving up, “Friday nights off.”

“Plus the fifty?”

“Plus the fifty.” He continued to sigh.

“And my birthday off?”

“When?”

“Next week. Isabel is taking me somewhere.”

“Date, Anne!”

“The eleventh.” Anne said.

“But that is a week day.” Richard pointed out, “I have a surgery already scheduled for an old patient of mine.”

“I already have plans.”

“Since when?”

“Since you fired me.” Anne said, “If you really want me to take care of your two little children, those are my requests. You either take it, or you don;t”

“You are enjoying this very much, aren’t you?”

“You could say that.” Anne smiled.

“Okay fine I got to go. I want you all back at the house before is gets dark.”

“I know how to drive. I am not stupid.”

“I never said you were.” 

“May I hug you?” Richard asked her.

“No. No you may not.” Anne said as he still walked closer to her and hugged her making her feel really uncomfortable.

“You are too stiff. Johnny, Kit Kat. Let’s hug Annie. She said yes!”

“I meant it. Let go off me.”

“Oh shut up, and feel how much we all need you.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

It was enchanting to see her easiness with them. She was smooth, gentle and she did it with grace.

At least that was how Isabel saw her sister when it came dealing with kids. She didn’t have the patience. Kids were sticky and smelly to her. They were clingy and annoying, always asking for things. When kids gave her kiss, she always had the bad luck that the kisses would be wet, and they had a cold.

It was not just her thing. She wouldn’t have kids. They just weren’t her thing, but they were Anne’s thing. For Anne’s sake, she smiled at them. She was still angry since they ate the breadsticks a few days ago.

Isabel shook her head. She just didn’t know how her sister could have the patience. Now, Anne was checking Catherine’s stitches and applied the cream that Richard told her to apply over it whenever it itched. Anne then gave her a kiss in the top pf her head,and placed her down.

Isabel shook her head. For her to have kids, she would have to be madly in love with a guy. The guy would have to be the maternal one.

Kids weren’t her thing. Her things were planning parties, ordering people around, and making people– convincing them to buy art.

Not this! 

She had come to Plantagenet’s house for just one thing. Yet, Anne didn’t seem to have enough time. No, Anne was just not simply interested. 

“We’ll go out for drinks, and dance around.” Anne said, “I am not up to your fancy things. Last time you planned my birthday dressed me up as Marie Antoinette. I felt like I was the one losing my head.”

“Okay, first, that is just cruel.” Isabel said, “And second, you look amazing with all those feathers and flowers on your hair.”

“I was eighteen.” Anne said, “Now, go. I have to put these two to sleep before Richard gets here.”

“Why?” Isabel asked, “Wait? Is it like you are going to babysit him now. Do you two play hide and seek? Do you hide under the– does he plays doctor with you?”

Anne closed her eyes and grunted.

“Do you have an itch, Annie? Does he has the medicine?”

“You are disgusting.” Anne said, “You’ll be a good match with his brothers.”

“He is handsome, Anne. Those shoulders, they just make me so turned on. Imagine his hair as he–”

“For fuck’s sake, Isabel! Out! Now. I will not hear this from you.” Anne said as she pulled her sister up, “Out.”

“I was going to say that. Can I call dibs then?” Isabel asked as she stood up.

“I give him to you in a silver platter.” Anne said, “Now please, I have to get these little ants to sleep. Now move!”

Isabel grabbed her bag as she laughed and Anne opened the door to her. Richard got off the car and saw Anne laughing, and pushing Isabel out of the door. She tried to kick her, but Isabel skipped her.

“What is going on?” He asked when he was closer to them.

“She is going!” Anne laughed.

“Are they asleep?” Richard asked Anne, completely ignoring Isabel.

“Not yet.”

“Perfect.” Richard smiled at Anne as he gently tapped her shoulder, “You are Isabella?”

“Isabel.” She clarified, making Anne laugh under her breath.

“Am I interrupting something?”

“No!” Anne jumped in, “She was on her way out, weren’t you?”

“Yes, I was. She still needs her birthday free.” Isabel said making Richard ignore her and continue to go inside.

“Is he like that always?” Isabel asked her.

“He is just tired. Just go. He’ll be mad at me.”

“Why?” 

“Because in his opinion, I left two little kids without supervision.” Anne said making it up as the words came out of her mouth. Anne waited outside for Isabel to get into the car and waved her off.

“I’ll be mad?” Richard asked her with Johnny in his arms when she came back inside.

“I wanted her to go away. Isabel can one of those things that sucks on your blood.” Anne laughed.

“Why are you laughing?” Richard laughed.

“Nothing.”

“But you are laughing. Your eyes are doing– they are shimmering.”

Anne knew that she was laughing, but it was only because it reminded her of old times when Isabel would tease her mindlessly.

“Nothing. She just made a really funny joke.”

“What was the joke about?” Richard asked her curiously.

Anne shook her head, and took Catherine in her arms.

“I am going to put her to sleep.” Anne said.

“Was it something embarrassing?”

“Catherine, could you tell your Dad not to be nosy?”

“Papa don’t be nosy.” Catherine yawned as she placed her head in the curve of Anne’s neck, “Annie will you read me a story?”

“Okay.”

“Can you read me a story too?” Johnny asked her.

“I’ll read to you.” Richard said.

“No. You don’t do the voices right.”

Richard rolled his eyes. Lately, neither of his kids wanted him to read stories to them. Anne, Anne, Anne.

He admitted that Anne knew how to do the voices. She did the troll voices, and the husky voice for the villain. Anne was insane, but the good kind of insane.

When she finished, he picked Johnny up and kissed Catherine goodnight. Anne ticked Catherine in, and later, Catherine asked her to sprinkle the anti-monster powder under her bed and closet. After the anti-monster powder, she turned on the night light and kissed Catherine goodnight.

“Sleep tight!” Anne said before closing the door.

“Annie?”

“Yes sweetheart?” Anne asked as leaning back a little bit.

“I want pancakes for breakfast.” Catherine said.

“Of course you do, darling.”

“And sausages?”

“Okay.”

“And–”

“How about you go to sleep and you make your dreams come true?” Anne asked her.

“Will you do it for me tomorrow?”

“I will, but only if you go to sleep.” Anne said before closing the door.

_Another day gone._

She took a deep breath and sighed. A tea wouldn’t be a bad idea. She certainly wanted to take a shower first, so she quickly showered and washed her hair. She thought on what she had promised to do with the kids the next day. They were going to go to the botanic garden, and she will take pictures of them and the flowers so they could do a collage to give to Richard on Father’s day.

She got dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt and went downstairs. When she went to the kitchen, at first she thought it was Johnny who was siting in front of the fridge. But no, it was Richard.

“Um . . . excuse me?” Anne asked him, but he hushed her.

“I am concentrating.”

“Are you okay?”

“No, I am hungry and you did not cook.”

“In my defense, I did. Chicken breasts and mashed potatoes.” Anne laughed, “ You have two eating machine upstairs.”

“They get that from their Mother. Catherine would eat anything. These nuggets taste awful, Anne. They have no salt.”

“Well, that is because they are for kids.” Anne said as he kneeled now in front of the freezer, “Since you are in the middle of the way, would you be a darling and give me two lemons?”

“Since you asked nicely, I will.” He said as he opened the fruit basket and handed her the lemons.

“There are some frozen leftovers.” Anne said.

“Frozen.” Richard said, “There isn’t anything that I can eat now.”

“Well, you can always use the oven.” Anne said as she started to slice the lemons.”

“What are you doing with that?”

“Tea.” Anne said, “Or my version of tea.”

Richard shrugged his shoulders and stood up. He took out the ham, and the cheese and gave them to Anne.

“Make me a sandwich.”

“How about you get your misogynistic backside, and you do it yourself.”

“I was just kidding.” Richard said in his defense, “And I am not a misogynistic ass. I respect woman. I just like your comebacks.” He laughed, “They are feisty!”

“Feisty?”

“Yep. Johnny told me what you guys are going to do tomorrow.” Richard laughed.

“Did he?” Anne asked as he started to do his own sandwich.

“The garden.” Richard laughed, “I like it.”

“I know it is cheesy, but you do not have many pictures of them. Maybe you could hand them in the wall in the stairs. I asked him so much not to say a thing. Catherine promised me. I expected Catherine to say something. I honestly thought that she would be the one who would break first.”

“My little girl!” Richard laughed, “She kept a secret. It makes me wonder what else does she knows about what goes around.”

“You’ll be busy when she’s fifteen. You should consider a private practice by then so you can keep an eye on her.”

“I hope things have change when she is fifteen.” Richard sighed, “Your sister. Is she planning your birthday?”

“How do you know?”

“Johnny told me.”

“Of course.” Anne laughed, “Yeah, she is. She wants to do something fancy. She can pull it off, but I am not up to it.”

“Why? You are young, pretty. You should party, but with precaution of course.”

“Thanks.” Anne laughed shyly, “I just– it isn’t me. Isabel throws this parties where I have glitter coming out of my hair for days.”

“Well, if I was you I would party.” Richard said excited

“Were you one of those frat boys that partied hard.”

“My parties where in the library with books. That’s why I say it. You are young, you have a profession. Enjoy life while you can.”

“Do you want to come?” Anne asked him. He sounded so encouraging, “Or are you longing for the days you never had?”

“I have to little devils upstairs. I should stay with them.” Richard said, “How old are you now?”

“Twenty-two. Why?”

“Nothing. You behave a little older for your age, you know.”

“I know.” Anne said, “Everyone tells me that. That’s a big sandwich.”

“I am hungry, and it is your fault.”

“My fault?” Anne asked as she took the kettle from the stove, and poured water on a mug.

“Yes. Next time, save some for me. I am gong to watch a movie. Do you want to tag along?”

“No.” Anne smiled shaking her head, “I need to brush my hair, and there is this book that I am reading. It is pure crap, but I cannot put it down.”

“Fifty Shades?” Richard asked.

“No. That was– Oh my!” Anne said making him laugh, “So you read it?”

“I did.” He admitted it.

“Well, this has gotten really awkward. I am going to sleep. Goodnight, and please keep it down. Johnny always find his way to sleep next to me.”

“Don’t leave me alone. I just got here, and would actually like to have some conversation that doesn’t include dinosaur and fairy dialogue.”

“Ten minutes.” Anne said, “I am really tired.”

“What did you guys did today? Johnny told me that you guys did cookies.But there weren’t any cookies for me.”

“Oh shut up. Grow a pair. We coloured, and then they played outside. They watched movies, and then they started to fight so I told them to play with their toys.”

“How you do it?” Richard asked her chewing.

“Do what?”

“You are a witch. You enchant them to do your bidding.”

“If you think so.” Anne laughed as she to a drank a little of her water with lemon.

“I am sorry for yelling you when she fell.” Richard said.

“It’s okay.”

“I need to talk about that to Johnny.” He said.

“I told him about it and he said that he would not do it again.”

“They’re all I have.” Richard sighed.

“And you should treasure them. They are lovely kids. If I could have my own I would like them to have their curiosity. There is nothing better than curious kids.”

“Do you want them?” Richard asked as Anne stood up and yawned.

“I thought they were all you had!”

“I am kidding.” He laugh, “Go to sleep. You look like a raccoon.”

“I am not the only one. Your fair skin doesn’t help you, nor does your hair. You look like . . . that’s mean, and you still haven’t paid me for last week.”

“Oh, I have your check. Thanks for reminding me. It is on my wallet. I’ll give it to you tomorrow.”

“Whatever. Tomorrow. I am too tired. Goodnight, Richard.”

“Do I need to tuck you in?” 

“I am a big girl. I can do it by myself.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Anne enjoyed the rain. She loved it when it rained, especially during the night. What she did not like was when she felt someone open her door and jump in her bed with her.

“What are you doing here, Johnny?” Anne asked still with her eyes closed.

“Lightning.” 

“Come on, but this is the last time. You know that your Daddy is in his room, don’t you.”

“You smell nice. Papa snores like a lion. He kicks too.”

“Well, I know now from where you get it. You snore and you kick to. Like Father, like son!”

“Annie?”

“Johnny, can we like talk when the sun is awake?”

“But it is raining. I cannot sleep with rain. It is scary.”

“It isn’t.” Anne whispered, “It isn’t. I like rain. I like how it smells. Now darling, let’s sleep.”

“I don’t want to.”

“You are going to sleep. You need to.”

“But I don’t want to. I am scared.”

“You don’t have to.” Anne said, “I am here with you, aren’t I?

“Yes, but I want to watch TV.”

“It is 3:00am, Johnny. It is a no. Now, you either go back to your bed, or you go to your Dad.”

“But he snores.”

“So do you. Now close your eyes and let’s sleep. Do you want to dream of spaceships or of the sea?”

“Spaceships in the sea.”

“You mean submarines?” Anne asked him making him nod.

“Think of a submarine. You are the captain and you can see many dolphins, and whales There is Dory and Martin and Nemo. Sebastian is singing _Under the Sea_. Flounder is also there.”

Anne looked at him and found him that he was now with his eyes closed. 

“Annie?”

“Go to sleep, Johnny!”

“Do you want a boyfriend?”

“You are too young for me.”

“I mean my Daddy.”

“Go back to sleep you little mischievous cherub.”

“I want you to be my Mommy.”

“I am your Nanny.” Anne said.

“Are you going to leave us when the summer is over?”

“Is that why you want me to be your daddy’s girlfriend?”

“I never had a Nanny as cool as you. You are fun. When summer is over our old nanny will come back. She is boring and old. She smells funny too.”

Anne took a deep breath before she sighed. She surely felt touched by Johnny’s proposal. She sat and leaned towards the nightstand to turn on the lamp.

She saw Johnny and smiled.

“Come here Little Cherub, let me explain you something. I am going to be here for eight weeks. That’s June and July. I started earlier, so in reality I will be with you for ten weeks. How about we enjoy those weeks first?”

“But I do not want you to go.”

“I am not going anywhere. Is this what is is troubling you?”

“You make nice pancakes. You know how to cook. Papa’s cooking is poisonous.”

“Don’t say that. Your Dad just needs a little bit of practice. If you want me to, I can give him some tips. Mac and Cheese or, Mashed potatoes with lots and lots butter.”

“Can I visit you when you leave me?”

“I will not be leaving you for some time. If it is fine with your Dad I could babysit you sometimes.”

“And Kitty too?”

“And Kitty too, of course. How about we go downstairs and in a really, really low volume we watch Nemo?”

“Can we have popcorn?”

“Don’t push it mister. It is either watching the movie or going to sleep.”

“Okay movie!”

* * *

 

 

For Richard, the rain was also perfect. All he wanted to do was sleep, and the rain made the sky grey. He had his curtains drawn together and he couldn’t have been more covered with his comforter and sheets.

Yet, when he woke-up he felt suffocated. The power had gone out, and when he stood up, he almost tripped on his own feet.

He quickly went to check on Catherine, who was still asleep. Then, he checked onJohnny. Knowing that he was not in his bed, he went to Anne’s room and found it empty. He felt as if his heart skipped a beat when he found a mess in Anne’s usually neat room.

He quickly went downstairs and shook his head when he saw them. Anne was laying on the sofa, while sat on her lap with his hear resting on her chest. With a gentle nudge on her shoulder, he tried to wake her up, but he did not succeeded. Instead, he did to her what his brothers used to do to him when they where children. He pinched her nose until she couldn’t breath with her nose.

“What the hell!” Anne said as she pushed him away.

“The power is out.”

“Are you crazy?”

“I was just messing with you. You got to admit that it is funny. When I was young, my brothers used to do it to me.”

“Well, I am not you. Just get your hands off me you perv!”

“Perv? I was not touching your breasts. I was pinching your nose. Why does he goes to you? It is not fair. I am his Father. You are nothing of him.”

“Are you jealous?” Anne asked.

“A little bit.”

Anne looked at Johnny and laughed, “You know what he told me yesterday? He is pimping me to you.”

“What?”

“Yes. He says that he wants me to stay. When Catherine fell, he asked me earlier if I was single. He is pimping me to you, Could you have a talk with him?”

“Oh, he is so my son!”

“Excuse me?”

“He has good taste in women.” Richard laughed as he pulled Johnny towards him.

“Good taste?” Anne asked.

“You are not ugly, and you do have a nice body.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh don’t be shy. You woke that bikini with a lot of grace and you have the curves for it.”

“Oh my– get away from me.”

“Hey, I could have said that you–”

“Are you drunk?”

“I don’t get drunk. That was one time thing. I swear. I am just saying. You are a pretty young woman, who happens to have a nice body. As a men, I am letting you know that.”

“I would have preferred if you kept those thoughts to yourself.”

“Okay. You are fat, and you have no curves.”

“Just shut up!” Anne said as she stood up.

“I was–”

“If you keep talking about this I will leave. You will not have anyone to take care of them.”

“You are regular looking.”

“Better.” Anne said.

“What are you making for breakfast?” Richard asked.

“There is no power.”

Richard rolled his eyes and patted Johnny’s leg, “Buddy, wake up. Johnny!”

“Wake up Catherine. Do you fancy IHOP?”

“I fancy my bed.” Anne said, “If you want, you could bring me a vegetable omelet.”

Richard shook his head, “Nope. You are going. Get dressed. Catherine too.”

“I am tired.”

“Well, there is coffee there. C’mon, it will be fun.”

“Why do you insist so much?” Anne asked.

“Because I like you to come. Otherwise, all we would talk will be about ladybugs and dinosaurs.”

“Actually, it is about fairies and submarines now.”

“You pay.”

“Of course.” Richard winked at her before she turned around. Richard looked at Johnny and laughed, “You have surely are my son.”

“Where’s Annie?” Johnny asked.

“We are going to have breakfast. Let’s get you dressed.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

Anne did not know who was more childish. It was in between Richard and his five year old son, but Johnny was a five years old. He could– he was expected to be childish. Richard, on the other hand was in his thirties. It was amusing, but it was a little embarrasing.

“How old are you?” Anne asked Richard.

“Thirty-three, why?” He asked her as he, along with Johnny were pilling up the sugar little envelops to form a tower.

“Right now you look like a three year old.”

“Are you going to spank me?” Richard asked her with a smirk. In the last few days, he somehow gotten to understand Anne’s sense of humour, and that she was the kind of girl who would laugh silently when she found something funny. She was doing that as he spoke with her.

“Don’t temp me, Plantagenet.” 

“Is Papa behaving naughty?” Catherine asked her.

“From whom do you two think you got it from?” Anne teased her as she pinched her cheek.

“What are we doing today?” Richard asked Anne.

“Why you ask me?”

He could say what he thought it was the truth, but it would give too much power to Anne. I

“Because you have more experience with kids than I do.” Richard said, thinking that it was better than saying _you are the boss._

“Can we like go to that Museum?”

“It is raining, Richard. Besides, don’t you have some sleep to catch up to?”

“My next shift starts at ten, a twenty-four hour one. I want to be with the two of you– and Anne.”

“That really touches my heart.” Anne said, “But it is raining, and traffic–”

“Screw traffic! I googled that museum. It has a biology floor. And a geology one too, and palaeontology one too. Dinosaurs, Johnny. Dinosaurs!”

“Can we go?” Johnny asked.

“It is up to Anne.”

“You are making me the bad guy. He gets a runny nose whenever it rains.”

“So what?”

“I don’t want him to get sick!”

“Oh come on, don’t be such an uptight bore. We are going today.”

“Are we? Are you making me?”

“I am not.” Richard laughed, “But they will, right guys?”

“That’s low.” Anne said.

“If I have to play dirty, I play dirty.”

“You are devious.”

“Are you coming with us or not?” Richard asked her.

“I don’t know. Should I guys?” Anne asked now, turning her head towards Catherine and Johnny.

“Please Annie!”

“It looks wrong when Catherine has to use the bathroom.”

“There are family bathrooms.”

“Still. People look at me weirdly. Just come with us. I promise that we all will behave. You wont be the only adult. I’ll be an adult too.”

“I enjoy it when you beg me.”

“Don’t get used to it, Anne.” Richard laughed as he playfully kicked her under the table.

“Did you just kicked me?”

“I did, and don’t dare to kick me back. I played soccer, football whatever you call it during High School and College. I have strong legs.”

“I was a ballet dancer. I think I am stronger than you. I was able to stand on the tip of my toes. You aren’t as strong as I am.”

“I am not going to argue that with you.” Richard laughed as he flexed his muscles, “I am strong. Right Johnny?”

“You are Super Man!” Johnny said as Richard looked at her straight into her eyes. She closed her and looked down to hide her smile. She opened the menu, and saw what she would order as she tried to ignore Richard’s eyes on her. 

Tilting his head, Richard wondered what was going through that brain of hers. He continued to look at her as Catherine again told Johnny to change seats with her, and she later took her Father’s hand and traced it on the little activity book the restaurant had given both, Catherine and Richard.

He shook his head and sighed, telling Catherine to move because he was going to wash his hands, and took Johnny with him.

When they came back, Richard found Anne pouring syrup to Catherine’s pancakes. Sometimes, when he saw from afar Anne with Catherine doing daily and normal things, he thought of how his wife, Kate would have been as a Mother. That was one of the moments which made him think of it. Anne had patience, a lot like Catherine. The difference was that Anne was more outspoken than Kate was. He really did not know why he was thinking of Anne, and he did not want to compare both of them. Catherine as a Mother would be a mystery to him. He had an idea, but whenever he saw Anne he wondered what type Kate would have been.

“We decided not to wait for you guys.” Anne said.

“Girls do not wait on boys.” Catherine said with her mouth full.

“I also called the house number. The power is back.”

“We are still going.” Richard said, “I read that it has labs. I want to see them.”

“But today–”

“We are going. I want to go. You want to see the dinosaurs, don’t you Johnny?” 

“Yes!”

“But they aren’t dressed properly. The will want to climb, and fall– Catherine has still her stitches.”

“I am a doctor and I say tat she can climb Mt. Everest if she wants to.”

“What’s Mt. Everest?” Catherine asked.

“A mountain.” Anne said.

“Is it high?”

“As Bess’s heels.” Richard said, “C’mon Anne. Why don’t you want to go?”

“It is not that I do not want to go, is just– it is expensive there. I always tell my students to pack two waters, and bring snacks.”

“We are having a big breakfast.”

“You are not going to give up, aren’t you?”

“Like I said before, I play dirty, and I always get what I want.”

“So do I.”

“Well, not this time. I am your boss and I am telling you that you are going to go because I need you there. Otherwise, who else is gong to explain the museum to us?”

 

* * *

 

Since it was a rainy day, Anne called the museum to check if they were open. It was open, and it was not that full. Anne was secretly wishing that it was closed. She really did not wanted to be seen with Richard. It was a little embarrassing. He could be clingy at time, and be really childish when he was with both kids.

She was dragging her feet as Richard and the kids literally ran to the entrance of the museum. She took a deep breath and sighed. The last time that she was there it was with 23 kids with seven parents who volunteered as chaperones. This wouldn’t be as hard as the last time.

They went directly to the first floor, the biology floor. Richard looked as if he had found paradise. He explained to the kids what each organ did and how did they functioned.

“Then is the skin.” Richard said, “The skin protects you. It makes you feel warm, and grows hair to protect your skin from dust, ants and mosquitoes. It also makes you sweat. If you are too hot, you will sweat. It is the skin’s way to cool you off. It also makes you feel. Give me your hand, Anne.” Richard said as he extended his.

“What for?”

“Just give it to me.” Richard said. Anne extended her hand and placed it on the table, “You see, when you touch Anne’s hand it feels really soft, right?” Richard sighed, “If feels really soft. But she can also feel pain, like when I pinch her.” Richard said, pinching her, making Anne jerk away her hand.

“You see, the skin has many nerves. When I caressed her hand, her nerves found it pleasing, like when you eat a really good candy.”

“I think they get it. There was no need to pinch me.” Anne said, “I would have pinched you.”

“I have no nails. It couldn’t have been that painful.” Richard said as Anne walked towards him.

“I have no nails.” Anne said as she took his hand, “And I found it unnecessary.” Anne finished saying pinching him.

“I did not pinch you that hard.” Richard laughed as he pulled his hand away from her.

“You did, Mister. Now come on. I want to show you my favourite floor.” Anne said as she grabbed Catherine’s hand.

“Which one is it?” Johnny asked.

“Come on!”

“But I want to see the dinosaurs.” Johnny whined, stomping his feet like Catherine would do.

“There are no dinosaurs,” Anne started to explain to Johnny as Richard again, stared at her. She had so much patience. He would like to know how she did it. Not that Johnny was annoying him, but he wished he could have that kind of patience. Catherine was skipping steps while Johnny had his grumpy face on.

“How about, we please Anne and your sister first. They want to see diamonds. You know girls, they love diamonds.”

“Diamonds?” Johnny asked.

“Yes. They have this mineral called Mica that it was used by the people in the Middle Ages as the glass we use nowadays for glass in out windows. There is also this mineral that looks like ice. It is beautiful. After that, I promise you that we’ll go to the third floor to see the fossils.”

“You promise?” Johnny asked her.

“I’ll swear it.”

To Richard that was the most boring part of the museum. He didn’t like, not at all. He found it pretty, but boring. So he sat with Johnny, who got bored after he saw the big diamond. He sat with his Dad and started to ask why did he insisted to come to the Museum if Anne said that he needed to catch up with his sleep. Richard smiled at Johnny and told him to sit on his lap. Richard wrapped his arms around his son, and hugged him tight.

“Because I love you. I love you and your sister. I wanted to spend time with you guys. Anne told me of this place, and I instantly knew that I wanted to be with you guys.”

“With Annie too?” Johnny asked.

“Yes, with her too.”

“Do you love Annie too?”

“Of course I don’t. She . . . she is– I am fond of her because you guys like her. She is good to you guys, right?” Richard asked her.

“I want a Mommy like her. Will I ever have a mommy like Bess’s and Cecily’s?”

Richard looked at her son as he sighed. It was obviously that they both wanted a mother. For Richard, it was not that easy. He didn’t know, or remembered how to date. The last time he dated he was in his mid twenties, and then he quickly got married with Kate, and after a few years they were born.

“I want you to know that I love you just as your Mama would have.”

“Do you think Annie is pretty?”

Richard couldn’t help it but to chuckle against his son’s curly hair, and kiss his head. He wondered from where he got his thoughts. He was so imaginative. He now knew that Anne was not lying.

“Mister, stop saying that.”

“Is she pretty?” Johnny asked, “I think Annie is pretty. She is really soft, and her skin is really soft. Annie is turning 23. She told me that she spoke with her sister. She is going to be like Lilo.”

“Lilo?”

“Like Lilo! She’ll wear a hula skirt and flowers around her neck.”

“She told you that?”

“No. I heard her yesterday. Can we throw her a little party before she goes with her? Please? I want to make her a present. Can we buy her a present? One from me, and kitty? You can get her one too. It will be like a party before the party.”

“We’ll see.” Richard sighed, “We’ll see!”

“We could buy her a little cake. Balloons and confetti. Ice cream, she likes strawberry ice cream too. She also likes strawberries that are coated with chocolate. She bought a pack when we went to the supermarket. I ate them. They were tasty.”

“I am not promising anything. Just make me alist when you get home, before I go to the hospital. I’ll see what I can do, okay?”

“You’ll do it?”

“I said I will think about it.”

“You always say that before you buy me a toy. You’ll do it.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

Before going to his shift, Richard stopped by Catherine’s room. He smiled when he saw his sleeping princess. After visiting each floor on the museum, Johnny and Catherine wanted to stop by the gift shop just as much as he did.

Johnny wanted something. When Catherine heard her brother saying, “I want something!” she said that she wanted something too. Richard was prepared for that, he expected it from them. If they didn’t he would have been disappointed. After all, he always liked to spoil his little ones with things like shirts and teddy bears from the places they visited. Fir example, there was the time they went to Disney World for the first time. Richard ended up buying a whole new suitcase for both kids because of all the teddy bears and shirts that he had bought them. He also had to pay more because the luggage waited more. This time was different. Anne was there. Anne, she was like Pepper Potts. He wanted to buy something and she said no. She was the adult, and she had three children who she was in charge of.

As he pulled the blanket up to Catherine’s shoulder, he remembered what Johnny had asked him. His little son wanted to throw a little party for Anne. When he asked Catherine, she said that she didn’t mind if they did, which made Richard smile. 

Then he went to Johnny’s room. He found himself surprised when he saw Johnny in his bed. He either slept with him, or with Anne. Just as he did with Catherine, he pulled the blanket up to his little neck and kissed his forehead. He then noticed Johnny’s runny nose and rolled his eyes. Anne had told him that it would happen, and it happened. 

 

Before leaving, he wrote a note to Anne, telling that John drank his allergy medicine at 10:00pm, and when it was his next dose. When Anne woke up the next day and saw the note, she laughed. After all, he was a doctor, or like Catherine liked to remind her, “He is a surgeon!” something that Anne thought was really cute coming from Catherine.

She prepared breakfast before they woke up which gave her the liberty to do the laundry. Catherine was the first one to wake up and like always demanded her breakfast like a diva. Since the weeks of her being in there, she had realized that Richard was also a diva. Alike Catherine, they were demanding and were in love with their hair.

“Here it is!” Anne sighed as she gave Catherine her breakfast before pulling her long curls into a ponytail.

“We need to wash your hair today, darling.”

“Why?”

“Because you have to.”

“I want to use your shampoo.”

“You can’t. Your daddy likes when you wash your hair with the yellow one. I like it too. You are a little girl. Stay here, no more salt. I do not take my eggs with salt and you, a five year old take them with salt.”

“Papa takes them with salt. I take them with salt.”

Anne let her have a little of salt, and then went to the laundry to put the other clothes inside the machine. After that, she checked on Johnny who was still asleep probably because of the benadryl. He was snoring with his little mouth open. His little eyelashes were tangled together and his nose was pink.

She kneeled against his bed and pushed his wild curls back and with her hand felt if he was warm.He was okay so she let him sleep a little more. When Anne went downstairs, she found Catherine eating on the living room. She didn’t say anything, and went to the laundry room, to fold the children’s clothing.

Her phone rang, and it was Richard calling from the hospital’s number. She let it ring for a few seconds until she finished folding Johnny’s shirt.

When she answered the call, Richard asked for Johnny. He was eager to know if Johnny still was with a runny nose. Anne laughed, and told him that he was still asleep as if he was a baby.

“Is he?” Richard asked her, “But it is almost ten.”

“It is nine, and he was very tired. Kitty is awake. She is having her breakfast.”

“What is she having?” He asked her over the phone as he filled his patient’s charts.

“Scrambled eggs and buttered toasts.”

“May I have some?” He asked her with a laugh.

“No, you may not.” Anne laughed, “Are you not busy?”

“Paperwork.” Richard sighed, “What are you doing?”

“Laundry. Should I do yours too? I haven’t done it because I didn’t know if it would be proper.”

“Oh please do it. I– I hardly have clean underwear.” Richard laughed, instantly regretting it.

“I have a friend, she’s very dear to me and once told me that her brother Louis ran out of clean briefs and he wore one of her boy shorts.”

“I never did that.” Richard laughed.

“Is there a reason for your call?” Anne asked.

“Am I interupting you?” Richard asked her.

“A little bit. I am doing laundry.”

“Can you not do two things at the same time?” Richard asked her.

“Do you want to talk to Catherine?”

“No. Is just I was wondering if you would mind to stay Thursday. Is just that I need to do something.”

“Thursday is my birthday.”

“I know. Is just. It would be for the morning only. I was settling who will take care, and my Mother said that she could take care of the two of the after eleven.”

“Okay I wont mind, but I need the day off! After eleven I need someone to be here.”

“And Saturday?” Richard asked her.

“What about Saturday?”

“Would you mind–”

“I wont since I have nothing planned.” Anne said, “But you know my hours and days. Don’t expect me to say yes always because I wont.”

“I know. Is just that– well I actually need you Saturday. It is a fundraiser for kid patient of mine and George’s. You see, his parents are throwing the fundraiser for the little human’s surgery.”

“Why do I need to be there for then?” Anne asked.

“Well, for starters you’ll be helping a good cause.” Richard started, “Second, I need you there. Third, I can’t keep my eyes on Johnny and Catherine. Do you know how to ice skate?”

“Ice skate? Well, I am not figure skater, but I know how to. Good, Kitty and Johnny will want to and I don’t know how to skate. That fourth reason.”

“So what you really want is for me to go and skate with them?”

“Yes, I wont make a fool of myself.”

“Well, in that case I will consider if I can on Saturday.”

“Anne!”

“No. If you want me only because of that I wont. I am not your security blanket.”

“I am not saying that you are. I just need you to come and be with them. I don’t know how to skate. It embarrassing. I don’t even know how to roller skate. Less I have balance on a tiny blade.

“Oh don’t be a child, Richard. I’ll only go if you will skate. I’ll teach you the basics.”

“You’ll teach me the basics Anne?” Richard laughed suddenly feeling two hands over his shoulders. It was George who was to take his lunch, or when Richard realized, he was to take _his_ lunch as his lunch.

“You prick! Anne, I must go. George is stealing my lunch.” Richard said as he placed the phone down to pull the zip-lock bag to him.

“It is called sharing.” George said as he picked up the phone, “Hello, Dickon’s girlfriend! How are my little knight and cat doing?”

“Give me the damn phone!” Richard said. To anyone around, Richard and George now looked like a pair of 30 year olds who had taken over the station just for the sake of it.

Anne hung up the phone suddenly feeling weird. Dickon’s girlfriend?

“She is not my damn girlfriend!”

“I am just teasing you little brother. When can I formally meet her? All I have seen from her is give you the stink eye while you were drunk last Sunday. Is she always like that, or is she softerrr’

“She is softer, and you wont see her.”

“Isolating your Nanny?”

“No. I just don’t want her to file charges against me because of harassment of you guys part and I certainly don’t want her to run off and leave me hanging with Kitty and Johnny.”

“What did you do yesterday? Did you stay on a stormy day insidewith her?”

“No. In fact, we went to a children’s museum. It was really nice actually. We got–”

George quickly noticed the little smile that arose from his brother’s face as he told him how Anne told him about the place and how they all wet together.

“– she showed Kitty the quartz, and diamonds and explained her how they were created inside Earth’s mantle. I actually learned too. I didn’t know that. The fossils and geology floor were hers, and mine was the biology one. It was pretty amazing.”

“Did you paid for her entrance too?”

“No. We got a discount. She knows people there.”

“Are you really telling me that there isn’t anything sexual between the two of you?”

“No their isn’t!” Richard sighed, “Why is that so hard to understand?”

“Is it platonic, at least?”

“It is strictly business, George! She takes care of my little devils, and I pay her for her services.”

“Did she made this chicken salad sandwich?” George asked.

“No, I did.” Richard lied. After arriving from the museum, the power was still out for at least an hour after they arrived. The kids were hungry and so were both of them so Anne took out the canned chicken and mayo among other things. What was leftover, she packed for him for his lunch.

“I’m not buying it. She did this. You poison people with your cooking.”

“I don’t poison. I am just not as blessed as Anne is when it comes to the culinary arts.”

“She cooks, she is good with the kids, and she is hot. I don’t know what the hell you are waiting for. You in your early mid twenties would have already made some business with her.”

“I know that you are 34 years old, but you will find someone. Maybe embrace being single like I am and Edmund.”

“Edmund is not single. He has someone. As for you, you are not single. You are a widower who after five years is still wearing his wedding ring and has casual sex with a fellow. You are not embracing it. You are living in the past.”

“Really? You bring Kate into this?”

“I am quoting Dr. Plantagenet.” George said, “Edmund. There are a lot of us.”

“Have some fun! It doesn’t have to be with Anne obviously. But when was the last time that you went out on a date?”

 


	18. Chapter 18

What George said had haunted him a little bit. He honestly didn’t remember how to date. When he met Kate it was weird. Edmund introduced them, and Edmund surely had his eyes on her. He was his first serious girlfriend, and it was not a long courtship. On their first date they went to see the cheesiest movie in the cinema. They made a deal. Kate paid the movie tickets and he paid the candies. He thought it would be a good deal, but it ended up bad. Twenty on popcorn and drinks, ten on nachos (because she wanted jalapenos, bacon and extra cheese) and M&Ms.

 

He smiled as he remembered. Kate teased him endlessly that night. She caressed his forearm with the tip of her fingernails as she traced infinity sign. Their second date was on a restaurant name Luigi’s. It was obviously Italian. He went safe with Marinara meatballs, but she went bold (at least for him) she ordered pasta with shrimps and a with tomato, zucchini, mushrooms and something else, plus the garlic cheese bread. She had such an appetite. It was amazing. Then was their third date. The funniest in his opinion. They went to the shopping mall. They walked and walked, and walked, and walked around the mall with pretzels in their hands. His pretzel was the average one: cinnamon and brown sugar. Catherine’s had pepperoni and jalapenos. She didn’t complained about the hotness and how it felt in her mouth. Instead, a few hours later she bought another one saying that she was hungry. He remembered her. She was so small, but ate so much.He also remembered when he kissed her. It was a hot kiss, not only because they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, it was because of the jalapenos. He felt them on her lips. He remembered saying, “Hot Kate, hot!” making her smile before she realized that he meant the other thing. Then was their last date as “friends”; they went to a concert. At first they thought that they had seats, but he had bought a their spaces in the lawn instead. The concert was a wild one, and somehow, after it, he found himself inside of her apartment ripping each other’s clothes up as they made their way to her bed. He had never had sex like that before. It felt metaphysical. It felt too good to be truth. At one point, he thought that he had imagined it, but when he woke up and looked to his side and saw Kate in bed next to him he realized that he was in love.

 

How could he have something like that again? He asked himself this question over, and over, and over as he made his way to the supermarket’s bakery to pay Anne’s little birthday cake.

 

He was well aware that Catherine and John needed a mother figure in their lives. He was not always there. His little ones were with Anne, but Anne was not their Mother. They had his family, which was a big one– but they didn’t have nothing from Catherine’s family. Katherine became an orphan at the age of 16, and then she went to live with family friends. He wanted to give his kids a mother. 

 

He didn’t know how to. The whole process of dating seemed tedious to him. Talk, get to know each other, rejection then came. It was awful and tedious. He had only tried once, and when he told the woman he was having dinner that he had kids he never heard from her. 

 

Then was the elusive Ella March. She was a doctor like him and it took him months to get her to be soft to him. From the beginning, she told him that it would be strictly physical, and he was okay with it. He was not still over Catherine. He honestly didn’t know if he still was. He loved Catherine.

Suddenly, he found himself looking through the birthdays cards. He didn’t know which one to get. Catherine, his wife, used to always find the hilarious ones. She had a special eye to find really amusing ones. 

 

All he saw were the ones dedicated for sweethearts, special friends, lovers, mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, friends, grandmama and papas. Anne was neither of them. Anne was a friend, but not a friend ‘friend’. Anne was a special friend but not that kind of special friend. She was more like a special someone who wasn’t that kind of special.

 

He realised that it would be better if he bought the blank one. The one that said _Happy Birthday_ and in the inside, it was blank. It was very late when arrived to his house. All the lights were turned off except for the kitchen lights. It was a few hours after midnight, and as he expected everyone was sleeping. He did not expect to see them all sleeping in the TV room. The TV was on, but the DVD logo was bouncing around the screen. 

 

Silently taking his shoes off, Richard walked around them and sat in the ottoman where Anne had her legs resting. Seeing her toenails, he couldn’t help it but to laugh. She had a pedicure, an awful one and really childish one. He could tell that Catherine was the one who gave Anne her nail art. One nail red, and the other was green, one white and the other one blue. Anne’s pinky was almost non-existent, and it was an orange dot. 

 

He touched Anne’s feet, and they were ice cold. He softly and silently, he took off his jacket and placed it on top of her feet as a blanket. He smiled when he saw how Johnny was sleeping. His head was resting on Anne’s chest, and he was certainly hugging her as if she was his teddy bear. Then was Catherine, sweet little Catherine rested her head on Anne’s belly. He turned off the TV and left brought some blankets and left them there. He went to the kitchen and placed the little cake he bought in the fridge, in the lower shelve behind everything. 

 

Then he went to his room and got naked to enter the shower. He washed his hair and stayed there for almost an hour. The water was warm, and he could feel almost sleeping. The hot water did its soothing effect on him. Turning off the shower, Richard quickly got on his pyjamas and prepared his bed. He could tell that Anne had done his bed. He did it one way, and Anne did it on another way. His way was easy: leaving it as it was, the covers and blankets tangled. There were toys around and some Disney DVDs and when he climbed in, he stepped on one. He ignored it, he was used to it and set his alarm clock for nine. Yet, it was useless. When the sun rose, he felt someone jumping on his bed. It was little Johnny with a smile on his face.

 

“Papa!Papa! Papa wake up!” Johnny said as he jumped besides his Father.

“Five more minutes!” Richard grunted as he pulled his son into a hug, giving a kiss on Johnny’s curls.

“Papa, Annie is making breakfast. It is her birthday. You should do it. She already saw the cake!”

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Anne smiled at him. It was a nice detail from his part. Richard pulled her out of the kitchen and told her that they were not going to have breakfast. Instead, they were going to have cake. Richard pulled a chair and made her sit on it.

“I hate cooking on my birthday.” Richard said.

“So, are you like my servant now?” Anne asked.

“No, but we’ll sing Happy Birthday to you and then you can go.”

“I have a present for you Anne.” Catherine said.

“A present?” Anne asked, “How can you have a present for me?”

“We went a few days ago, and bought you a few things. They are not big, but they are something.” Richard smiled, “We’ll give them to you after we sing Happy Birthday.”

“You guys didn’t have too!” Anne laughed as Catherine climbed on her lap.

“Papa, what are we doing for Anne’s birthday?” Catherine asked as Anne looked for a hair clip to hold back Catherine’s hair. 

“I am going out, Catherine.” Anne said as she first looked at Catherine, “Buy you will be with your dear Papa. Maybe he’ll let you style his hair, or he’ll play dolls with you. Right, Richard?”

Anne looked at Richard like his Mother looked at her Father for back-up. Alike his Father, he just nodded, not really understanding what was happening.

“Where are you going?” Catherine asked, “Do you still not have a boyfriend?”

“Catherine!” Richard gasped shaking his head, “That’s unkind. I am sorry Anne.”

“But I wanted to play musical chairs and to pin the tail to the horse. I drew a horse, and five tails.”

“I have to go honey!” Anne said, “But we can play musical chairs and pinning the tail quickly.”

“Can we play hide-and-seek?” Johnny asked.

“Anne is a grown up and I am pretty sure she w–”

“Yes, but only once. I must leave at midday.”

“Where are you going?” Johnny asked, “Are you going on a date?”

“John, stop!” Richard sighed, “Anne is going to have her day off because it is her birthday.”

“Do we bother you? Do you not like us?” Johnny asked her.

“Why will you think that?” Anne asked, “Of course I like the two of you.” _The two of them_ , Richard thought– he was not included, “I love taking care of you guys, but I cannot always be around you. I need to be around people my age!”

That felt like another stab to Richard for some reason. Right in the gut!

Johnny frowned at Anne folding his arms against his chest, “But I don’t want to be with Dad.”

Another stab to Richard. That one Richard felt directly to his heart.

“John Plantagenet!” Richard called, “If someone listened to you they would think that I am abusive towards you.”

“But you are boring. Anne is not. I want Anne to stay!”

“She is not staying, John. Now, you either sit and be silent or you go upstairs and you’ll have no cake. I’ll give you oatmeal. You hate oatmeal.”

“I hate your oatmeal, Papa. I like Anne’s.”

Richard looked at Anne and felt a little angry with her. She was too competent with them. Could she fail in something?

“Johnny,” Anne started, “be quiet!”

“I wanted to play freeze tag, hide-and-seek and draw with you.” Johnny cried with a frown.

“You’ll do that but with your Papa. Right, Richard?”

Richard remained silent as he watched the dynamic between the Anne and his son. He looked heartbroken, but that he genuinely wanted Anne to have a happy birthday, and he wanted to be part of her day.

“Richard?” Anne asked again, making him nod.

“Do you guys want to go to Grandma’s? Swim in the pool?”

“Pool!” Anne sighed, “That seems fun.”

“Can you tell your sister that you don’t want to party, but that you want to party with us instead?”

“Johnny, don’t insist. Anne is going, and I promise you that I will teach you how to swim underwater. Also, Cecily and Nana will be with the two of you.”

“Cecily? Isn’t your Mother–”

“Cecily was named afterGrandma.” Catherine said, “I was named after Mama, and Johnny after Mama’s Papa. Right, Papa?”

“My family has this weird thing on naming our kids after ourselves. My Dad is Richard, I am Richard.”

“In my opinion, I think that if I was a boy, or if Bella was, we would have been Richards.”

“Oh thank God that you are not!” Richard sighed, “John to your sit. Sit next to me.”

Johnny grunted but followed his Father’s orders to sit next to him. Catherine was on his spot. He always sat on Anne’s lap. He always sat next to Anne. Johnny, secretly thought of Anne as if she was his Mom. He had never had a mother, but he imagined that his mother would have been like Anne. Mothers were supposed to be sweet, tender, loving and warm. Anne was all of those things, just like Aunt Elizabeth was.

Richard rubbed his hands together before lighting the candles. Catherine’s voice singing made Anne frown a little bit. Her voice was sweet, but she was singing with her lungs. Richard laughed at his daughter. Maybe she would be a singer.

After finishing the singing, Johnny shook his head.

“You sing awful.” Johnny said to his sister.

“No, I don’t!” Catherine whined, “Do I not know how to sing?”

“Oh you do, Catherine. Johnny is just being a brother to you. Brothers and sisters do to each other. They tease each other mercilessly.”

“That’s true.” Richard laughed, “Be good to your sister, though.”

“Nana tells me that I have a good voice.”

“You do, honey. You have a sweet voice. That is why you take singing and dancing classes.” Richard said looking straight at his daughter’s eyes, “You have a darling voice. Don’t let Johnny here tease you.”

Johnny was clearly not in a good mood. He frowned at his sister for taking his place.

Anne got the first piece of cake, then Catherine. Richard reminded Johnny that ladies were first. Always, but he didn’t agree.

“She isn’t a lady. She’s my sister!”

Anne couldn’t help it but to laugh, but she shook her head and said that it was alright. Richard gave everyone forks, but Johnny did not waited for it. Johnny ate the cake with his hands, ending up with frosty on his nose. After eating cake for breakfast, Anne went and told the kids to change clothes, but Johnny, once again asked her if she could stay.

“Get dressed and we’ll play. Put your sneakers on. We’ll play outside.”

“Could you like, help me do lunch before you go?” Richard asked her before she stood up, gently taking hold of her arm.

“Help you?” Anne asked, “You mean cook for you?”

“No!” Richard laughed, “I mean help me.”

“I am flattered, but I am pretty sure that you can figure it out by yourself, Doctor!”

“I can, but I don’t want to.”

“I going to be honest, and i mean this with respect. I am counting the hours until I get out of here. I haven’t left the house in two days and I am feeling a little bit claustrophobic. I am going to play musical chairs before I shower and get dressed.”

“Where are you going anyway?” Richard asked.

“Drinks. Tequila, but I think that Isabel will be the one doing the drinking. I am always the designated driver. At least most of the time.”

“You do not drink at all?” Richard asked her as he got the macaroni box out of the pantry.

“I try not to. I . . . I sort of get, you know like clingy, and I have been told that I sing. There was this once time when I got on top of a table and I danced.” Anne laughed as she leaned over the counter, resting her elbows against it making Richard laughed, “They are past macaroni and cheese. They are all for the dinosaur nuggets.”

“Wait?” Richard asked her, “You danced in a table?”

“I was fully clothed. That is what I was told. I as drunk, and I had just been swindled by my fiance, so I think I can let that one fly. Though we ended up in hospital after going to the fourth bar. Isabel drank this thing which had something in it. Rohi– something.”

“You were swindled by your fiance? How come?”

“I wont tell you that. It doesn’t concerns you, but when it happened, a few days later Isabel dragged me out and she got drugged. It was a crappy weekend, but we learned not to trust.”

“How old were you when you got engaged?”

“You keep asking me, and I wont tell you.”

“Why not?” Richard asked as he turned around to open the fridge, “Were you fresh out of high school?”

“No!” Anne protested, her voice getting nasal, “I was eighteen. Second semester from undergrad school.”

“You answered me!” Richard smiled. He had been dying to know from a long time. He did not know how could a boy could leave her. She was kind, sweet, and she would be the kind of woman who would be a good wife. 

“Are you going to judge me?” Anne asked.

“I wouldn’t. We are all foolish at times.”

“I am not that old.” Anne said, “I still do foolish things.”

“Like what?”

“I will not tell you. Not you of all people.” Anne laughed making him smile, “What?”

“Nothing, you just– forget it. They are calling for you, as usual.”

“Are you jealous?” Anne asked.

“Yes, I am their father and they prefer you even though they don’t come from you.”

“Well, I mean this with respect, but you don’t play with them. I know that you have–”

“Are you saying that I am a bad father?”

“No! You work a lot. They are just too little to understand it.” Anne said, “I think you are a terrific Dad. Not like my Dad, but no man can ever measure up to mine.”

“I try to but they always favour the person who takes care of them. You know what. Go, I don’t want to bore you with my mid-life crisis.”

“Mid-life crisis?”

“Go. Don’t let me bother you.”

Anne smiled before turning around, it was surely off to say those things to him. She did not wished to hurt his feelings, and though he said that she did not, she felt as if she had touched a nerve.

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

At ten, Anne started playing Catherine and Johnny while Richard read something related on his work field. Alike his Father, Johnny hated losing a game, so when Anne tagged him first, he began to cry. Johnny accused Anne with favouritism towards his ‘ugly and stinky’ sister, Catherine.

To appease him, Anne decided to let him choose the next game they would play.

“Musical chairs! Musical chairs! Musical chairs Anne!” Johnny said as he jumped on the same place, “Musical chairs. Do you like musical chairs? I love musical chairs.”

“But I do not like musical chairs.”

“You can press pause.” Johnny said as he pulled Anne toward the steps that led to the inside of the house making Catherine drag her feet inside. Catherine had bad experiences when it came to playing musical chairs. One time, Johnny got too excited and pushed her off the chair claming his ‘throne’. It was their birthday, and they ended up singing Happy Birthday to them in Paediatrics Emergency Room as Catherine was getting her Radius and Ulna set back in place as Richard held her. As usual, it was one of the many visits to the E.R they had in a year.

“I don’t want to play chairs. Johnny will push me and I’ll break my arm again.” Catherine said shaking her head, making Anne kneel in front of her.

“Why would you say that?” Anne asked.

“He pushed me. I broke my arm and it hurt.”

“Well, he’ll be careful this time. I promise.” Anne said with a smile as Catherine took a strand of her hair and curled it in her finger.

“Can I comb your hair?” Catherine asked her, “Can I braid your hair? I know how to make braids.”

“We’ll see.” Anne said, “Now let’s go inside. I’ll need your help to choose a dress. Will you help me to get ready?”

“I want to braid your hair.” Catherine said, “I know hot to. It is pretty easy. You take three strands and then you switch them.”

“Okay.” Anne smiled and before kissing the top of her head she said, “Let’s go inside.”

Anne took Catherine in her shoulder as if she was a two year old. She was not heavy. Catherine was not that big too. She enjoyed being carried everywhere. So when Anne took her, she rested her head on the curve of Anne’s neck and shoulder, and there took a deep breath. She liked how Anne smelled. She always wanted to use her shower gel and perfume, but Anne wouldn’t let her because Richard liked it when Catherine smelled like Johnson’s shampoo. Anne liked it too, but Catherine wanted to be a big girl. 

So when the two entered, Catherine saw her Father and brother setting the chairs. Since there were for of them, only three would play. First it was Richard, Catherine and John. 

As Catherine had predicted, Johnny pushed her off the chair, and then Richard let him win.

Then it was Richard, Catherine and Anne. This time, both of them allowed the little girl win, making Catherine smile. Johnny insisted on wanting to stop the music one more time, so they had another round. The first to get eliminated was Catherine, much to her dissmay, but she sat next to her brother and pushed him to the floor for the pure pleasure of revenge. Richard pushed one of the chairs away, and told Catherine to hit play. 

They were around the chair almost ten times before Catherine pressed pause. Anne sat in the chair, and so did Richard. Both of them had half of their bodies outside the chair. Both of them were pushing the other. In the end, Richard was bigger than her. Obviously stronger, and with onemore push, Anne was on the floor. She landed on her backside making Richard laugh.

“You bastard!” Anne cried out loud, not minding the language in front of the children, making both Catherine and John gasp and giggle. Their Father was very strict with language, but it didn’t count for him,“You pushed me. You cheating bastard!”

“Oh Anne, I play dirty. To win, I play whatever cost I must.” Richard said as he stood up and extended his arm to her, while Catherine looked at Johnny, instantly forgetting her hate towards her brother, “Come on, stand up.”

Anne bit her lip and took his hand. She faked as if she was standing, and kicked him in the back of his calf, making him fall stumble on his balance before seating back in the chair.

“I saw that move in your face.” He said, “But I’ll let it pass since it is your birthday. I could call the cops and say you assaulted me.”

“Who will believe you?” Anne asked, “I am not even 145 pounds wet. You like 200?”

“170, and it is all muscle. Want to touch?”

“No. I know I’ll be disappointed. You are may be look strong, but I am pretty sure that it is fluff.” Anne said as she stood up from the floor rubbing herself in her back. Johnny pulled his Father’s hand and told him to kneel because he wanted to whisper something.

“You said I shouldn’t push girls.” Johnny said before pushing Richard to the floor, “You cannot push Anne.”

Richard did not now if to laugh or frown. He didn’t know if he should make Johnny run for his life, or if he should just pull him towards him and tickle him to death. 

“He has a point,” Anne started, “you should beg for my forgiveness. I could have easily broken my hips.”

“I doubt it. You are well packed back there. I am absolutely sure that your stuffing provided comfort.” He said as he stood up, “And you mister, I’ll let it pass because you are right.”

To Anne’s amazement, she found that it hurt a little bit. When she got out of the shower, she looked at herself and saw that it was red. She wished she could show him what he had done, but that would have meant parading her buttocks to Richard. So it was a no. When she got out of the bathroom, she saw that Catherine was not there, so she began to get dressed. First she did her make-up, which was light, and then her hair up in a messy bun. A few weeks back, she had bought a BCBG white lace dress. The dress had cost her some money, but hell it was worth it. It was simple, but she loved it and it was for both day and night. She got into the dress and then tried to zip it up, but she couldn’t take it all the way. She called for Catherine, but the little girl kept telling her ‘anon’, much to Richard’s surprise and amusement.

They had both seen the newest version of Romeo and Juliet with Hailee Steinfeld on Anne’s laptop while Johnny watched Thor for the 700th time. Catherine, who in Anne’s opinion looked like Hailee but only with curly hair, thought it was funny to say anon. When Anne explained to her what it meant, Catherine liked it, and now, instead of saying, ‘in a moment’ it was anon’. She was a five year old girl. Anne knew deeply inside that Richard would have his hands busy when she was fifteen.

_Poor of the woman who becomes her stepmother,_ Anne sighed before she went downstairs to ask Catherine to finish zipping up her dress. She couldn’t trust Johnny. He had the tendency on breaking zippers. In the three weeks she had been working on with them, he had separated to zippers on different jeans. Richard was getting tired of it. So was she.

She took her handbag and coat and closed the door. With her shoes on her hands, she went downstairs and saw Catherine brushing Richard’s hair while Johnny did cartwheels.

“Do you like my hair– wow!” Richard said turning back, “You look nice.”

“Thank you, I know. Kitty darling, would you mind zipping it up?”

“I can do it!” Richard said, as he stood up and took with him his hairbrush. Catherine had been torturing him. It was messy to brush someonewith curly hair.

“Where are you going? That dress is rather short.”

“No, it isn’t.” Anne said as she turned around. Richard rubbed his hands together somehow feeling excited when he saw that she wasn’t wearinga bra.

“Hurry up!” Anne complained.

“The zipper is tiny.”

“Are you a surgeon? Don’t you like suture people up? Tie organs back together? Find heart murmurs?”

“I am not a cardio. I am general, and my field consists Phlebotomies, and Appendectomies. You don’t know how many woman have thought that they were just having bad cramps when in reality. You women are really stubborn. Not a week ago I once had a patience who wouldn’t have Tylenol. She was stubborn. She reminds me of you.” Richard laughed.

“I also prefer to run over pain.”

“Of course you do.”

“You look really pretty.” Johnny said to her, “Like a princess.”

“Oh thanks kind sir!” Anne smiled, “But now I have to go.”

“You are going to pick them up tomorrow at my Mothers. Call if you–”

“I wont need anything from you.”

“I was going to say that you could call if you got lost to my parents house, but yeah. Call me if you get arrested. I’ll look for something to bail you out.”

“Funny you say it.” Anne said as she opened the door, “You shouldn’t say things like that. You never know what could happen, and I am sore. I order you two to tickle him. My thigh is sore from before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.renttherunway.com/shop/designers/bcbgmaxazria_dresses/scarlettalacedress  
> Anne's dress. I am in love with that dress. I want it. 
> 
> This is a little based on something that happened a few years ago. It was my nephew's second bday, and my brother-in-law got really into the game and pushed my sister off the chair. It was so funny, and its on video. Also, my sister, when she was around 14, she said she had really bad cramps when in reality she had to had surgery to remuve her appendice.


	21. Chapter 21

Isabel could feel herself laughing. Everything felt so humorous to Anne. First, they went out to eat. They had a few Margaritas with Veronica and a friend of Isabel’s, Amanda. Then, the four of them all went to see a movie.

 

“I cannot wait to see that movie!” Anne sighed. She was referring the trailer of Fifty Shades.

“Your Doctor looks like him. I would totally let him do me, with that hair, and those shoulders,” Isabel took a deep breath before gasping, “Oh my!”

“Doctor? Dr. Billings is old and bald.” Anne pointed out.

“Old and bald?” Isabel asked, “I am not talking about Dr. Billings, I am talking about Richard. The Father who– Catherine and John’s dad!”

Anne looked at her and remained for a moment silent, “Oh my Bella, you have a filthy mind!”

“Oh girls, you have to see that man. He has this shoulders, and hair. He has this eyes, they are funny, but sexy kinda funny. Bedroom eyes is the perfect description, and he has a husky voice.”

“Is he treating you, Anne?” Veronica asked, “Do you have a picture.”

“He is what I picture Dionysus, or Adonis being like.” Isabel said, “I am hot when I think of him.”

“ They are like walking visual—”

“—Orgasms!” Isabel interrupted Anne, “Tell me sis, if you were a crazy girl like me and V here. Mandy and you are so angelic. Would you do him?”

“Can we leave the questions when we have had more than two wine bottles?” Anne asked.

“There is no fun in that!” Amanda laughed.

 “Oh there is.” Anne started, “ If we all are drunk, and I say yes, neither of us will remember.” Anne looked at Amanda who had a smirk on her face.

“Is he that good looking?” Amanda asked Isabel.

“I have a thing for guys and wild hair.” Isabel said, “Anne has it too.”

“Edward had his hair in control!” Anne reminded Isabel.

“And that is why it didn’t work out.” Isabel responded to her sister.

 

After the movie, they all went to Isabel’s apartment. Unlike Anne’s, Isabel was edgy, and trendy and really modern. Her table was made out of glass, and the legs were metal. Almost everything was metal, and glass. Her sofa was made of white leather, and she had a hairless cat that Anne called ‘The Little Rat’.

 

“Lock him up or I’ll not get in!” Anne said. The cat frightened, it was weird for her not to see a cat with hair.

Isabel rolled her eyes, but locked the cat in her room.

“Why couldn’t you get a dog?” Anne asked her.

“Just get in here. People need to use the elevator.”

 

Isabel pulled Anne inside, and closed the door that led to the elevator.

 

Veronica had already opened the wine, and started to pour drinks. One, two, three, four five. Second bottle: one, two, three, four, five. There was a third, and a fourth. Veronica was asleep, and Amanda was on the couch watching a show, while Isabel took a late phone call. Anne felt bored so she grabbed her wine glass and poured herself more wine. She did that twice before taking a deep breath. She reached for her phone and looked at the screen. Somehow, she missed tucking Catherine and Johnny in their beds. It was late now. One in the morning. At that hour, Johnny usually climbedto bed with her and snuggled against her. Also, at this hour some nights she was having the most awkward, but interesting chats with Richard. He would tell her of his odd patients, and how his brothers (Edmund and George) were constantly now stealing his lunch. They sometimes would sit in the living room, in the same sofa and play chess, or cards. Sometimes, they fell asleep there. It was usually during the weekends, and Johnny and Catherine were there too.

 

She missed the three of them.

 

She called him.

 

She called him, once, twice, three times, but he did not answered.

 

Richard was checking on one of his patients who had complained about having pain whenever he took a deep breath. He checked him, and then prescribed him a tablets that quickly made the man feel better. He took another round, before he went to take a ten minute nap. In there, he thought about Johnny and Catherine. They spend the day in his parent’s house. Catherine pushed Johnny in the pool, and he learned to swim by force.

 

“Live or die!” Richard’s Father said, “Live or die. Survival instincts.”

 

He reached for his phone to see the video and saw some missed calls from Anne. Instantly, he called her back. She did not picked up the first time, but the second time, he couldn’t recognize her. Her voice was giggly, but at the same time, it was warm.

 

“Anne?” Richard asked her.

“I am thinking that I want to play chess, but everyone else in here is asleep.” Anne said over the phone.

“Did you have a good time?” He asked her.

“Oh yeah. Isabel called you Dionysus, and Adonis. I think she is right.” Anne laughed, “You are not that bad looking yourself.”

He chuckled. This was humorous, and he was certainly enjoying it.

“What did you girls do?” He asked her.

“Oh, we didn’t do anyone. It was a girl’s night.” Anne said, “The guys in the bar were a little grabby. Isabel wanted to do you. What did you do with the kids today?”

“Did you called me because you miss them already?”

“I miss all of you. You are all special to me.”

“We are?” Richard asked her, “That’s touching. We never got to give you the little birthday present. It was a candle. Johnny says that you like the ones that smell like clean stuff, so we got you that.”

“Aww! Everything here smells like wine and cold.” Anne yawned, “Bella has the A.C fired up. I want Johnny. He is always so warm.”

“Until he sneezes on your face. Hey, I am sorry for pushing you earlier. I honestly did not calculated my strength.” Richard laughed, “Anne?”

“Anne?” He asked again, “Annie? Good night Anne!” He could not help it but to laugh. 

 

She always found the way to surprise him. She was drunk, and she what she had it her mind was his kids . . . him too. He did missed her too. She was so kind, and sweet with his kids. She was sweet with him too. Her flirty, but innocent smile made him smile whenever he thought of her. If she allowed her, he would hug her, and thank her for everything she had been doing for him: taking care of Johnny and Catherine, preparing his lunch. Her cooking was so good. He did not want her to go. He wanted her to stay there with him and help him raise them. It was so hard for him to be a widower father. It was hard, and painful. He often saw children with their Mothers, and he saw how both Catherine and John looked at them. How both of them longed for the love of a mother. His other nannies had been old, prudish and so strait-laced. Anne let his kids go a little wild at times. She let them finger paint, and was always buying them sidewalk chalk. He was always welcomed with drawings of his kids of Anne, Johnny, and Catherine playing. 

 

Both of his babies would surely miss her. It was only the second week of June, but he feared for August. Johnny was so attached to her. He often told him how soft Anne’s skin was. How soft her hair was, and how good it smelled.

 

“I want Anne to be my mom.” John told her that day as when they got in the car to go to his parents house. Catherine said that she was too young to be their mom, but that she was pretty enough. He just wished not to let her go. She meant too much for him and for his kids. 

 

The way she treated his kids made his heart melt. He remembered when he yelled at her. When Catherine fell from the monkey bars, and she had her shirt with Catherine's blood. She felt so bad, and he had taken it out of her. Catherine kept asking for her that afternoon.

 

"I want Annie!" Catherine asked him many times.

 

Then was the way she treated him. She had scolded him many times. She had made him beg for her to return, and with it, she got a some extra-time to herself. She made him beg him. He enjoyed begging her. It was good and refreshing to see how stubborn she was, and how she would go to the end of the world with her morals. At the same time, she was loving towards him. She was kind and loving like Catherine was with him.

 

The constant teasing of his brothers of "Are you being nursed by Anne?" or "Is she being treated by you?" where out of hand, and he did not liked it because comments like those degraded all women. The only thing was that he now, as he thought of her, wouldn't mind to take care of her. When he found out that she had been used by her boyfriend it broke his heart. She was naive, and he could tell that it still ached her. 

 

If he could, he would stop her ache. He just didn't dared to. Kitty and Johnny were far more important that his needs. They were first. Always first.

 


	22. Chapter 22

She usually had vivid dreams whenever she was drunk. This time, it was not an exception. She dreamt of Benedict Cumberbatch. He was her History Professor, and she had killed a fellow student. In her dream, she could feel that he was unto her. Maybe she had watched Sherlock too many times, or he was licking her arm.

Licking her arm.

Isabel’s place.

The rat!

Anne woke-up. She opened her eyes and saw Isabel’s rat/cat licking her arm. She screamed and pushed the cat away from her, resulting in the cat falling to the floor and screeching.

“Anne!” 

She looked up and saw Isabel with a bag of chips in her hands. 

“Where is Veronica?” Anne asked, “Mandy?”

“Mandy is hugging the toilet. Veronica called her plaything.”

Anne felt something in her stomach move, “Oh God now. I have to babysit.”

“If you are going to vomit, don’t do it in the tub or sink. In the toilet Anne.”

“I am not nauseous. I am just starving.”

“You cooking?” Isabel asked her.

“Me? It looks like it.” Anne said as she reached for her phone to check the hour.

It was 10:27 AM. 

She had to pick up both, Johnny and Catherine at their grandparents.

She looked at her texts, and saw that she had texted her Father saying that she missed him. 

Her Father responded by asking her:

_Is Isabel getting you drunk?_

_Anne?_

_Annie?_

_ANNE!_

She texted back, and said that Isabel got her drunk and he shouldn’t be surprised by it. 

She stood up, felt something cold smooth on the carpet. It was Isabel’s cat, which Anne had stepped on.

“I am out!” Anne said, “You have that _thing_ here. Gosh Isabel. There are so many breeds and you choose that one?”

“Yes. Now, make breakfast.”

“I can’t. I am late. I have to get to Richard’s, shower, and eat something. Do you have coffee?”

“Coffee doesn’t make itself.” Isabel said.

“Well, you’ll have too. Come with me. I’ll make you coffee over there. I’ll make breakfast.”

“Greasy one?” Isabel asked.

“Napkins will be transparent.”

“What about Mandy?”

“I can bring you, but not her. It is not my house so I wont bring her.”

“She’s hugging the toilet.” Isabel pointed out.

“Okay, I’ll call a cab.” Anne said as she looked for her shoes. She couldn’t find them. She grabbed Isabel slippers and went away with her heels on her hands, and purse under her arm. The elevator made several stops, and it was funny whenever residents saw her. Her hair was puffy, her eyeliner was smudged, and everyone could think that she was doing the walk of shame when she was sort of.

As usual, there was a cute guy who smiled at her at one point.

“Nice slippers.” He said to her.

“Nice face!” Anne said to him before stepping out of the elevator on the lobby.

“You Isabel’s sister or cousin?”

“Maybe.” Anne smiled.

She waited for a few minutes for the cab. Inside, the cab smelled like sweat, cigarettes and . . . sex. 

“6513 York Avenue please.” Anne said to the cab driver as the same time she heard the text come to her phone.

Anne reached for her phone and saw that it was a text from Richard.

_Since you called me last night around one o’clock and you fell asleep as we were talking, I figured out that you may be experiencing that horrible pounding in your head._

_Eat: Eggs-Bread-Honey_

_As you can see, I did not write coffee. Stay away from it. It may do wonders on normal mornings, but not today._

_Drink: pedialyte. There are some in my room I think. Don’t ask. It is embarrassing. It is nice that you missed us. I missed you too. I am certain that Kitty and Johnny also missed you._

She smiled as she read it. She could totally listen to Richard in her head. She was not going to reply to him, but he had taken the time to text her. Then, the first part got to her.

“I called you?” Anne asked him when she called him and he answered his phone.

“Yes, you did!” Richard smiled. He was taking an early lunch. Thankfully, this time he was alone. No brother to embarrass him. “You said that you wanted to play chess and that you missed us.”

“Well, did I say something else? Something embarrassing?”

“No. Not really. Well, you assured me that you didn’t do anyone, and that your sister wanted to do me. I am flattered. I just think that your sister is too frisky for my liking.”

“Oh God!” Anne said closing her eyes.

“You called me Adonis and Eros. I am flattered. I mean, you said that she called me that. Not you, of course.”

“You shouldn’t have answered my call.”

“You called me three times. I didn’t know that you missed me that much.”

“I did not missed you.” Anne said, “I just like playing chess before going to sleep. Do you know how to play Chinese checkers?”

“Yes, but I don’t own one. Knowing my son, he will take the marbles to his mouth. I once almost swallowed one. Mom almost killed me after she made me spit it out. Can you make something like chicken and those loaded potatoes?”

“Aren’t you having lunch already?” Anne asked him.

“Yeah, but you did not cook yesterday. I am having a tasteless hamburger that I made yesterday. I am looking forward to eating when I get home.”

“Well, I wont. I am too tired.”

“I need comfort food. I lost a dear patient today.”

“That’s low.”

“Pwease!” Richard said making her laugh.

“No. You all will go with mac and cheese.”

“Okay!” Richard sighed not noting that he was smiling. He had a rough morning. One of his patients died of heart failure, and he had known him from a long time. He was one of his first patients. Now all of his first patients were old and nearly dying, “Did you gave your sister the flyer? “

“I forgot. Email it to me and I will forward it to her.”

“Okay please. Any donations that she can get to the boy . . . we’ll all be grateful.” 

Anne noted sentiment in his voice.

“Don’t worry. I am sure that she will somehow help.”

In around twenty minutes, she had arrived to the house and she jumped in the tub. The weather was warm, but her body still wanted the hot water soaking her skin. It was good not to have Johnny and Catherine around. Whenever she did, was during the night. It was not the same. They weren’t there now, so she felt completely alone and relaxed.

 

Who wasn’t completely relaxed was Richard’s mother, Cecily. In her defense, she loved all of her grandchildren. She even felt more fondness and love to her Richard’s children, but they had something inside that was making them jump up and down, run around the house. 

She loved them, but she couldn’t wait for the new nanny to come and get them. It was eleven, and Richard had told her to pick them at one. Cecily Plantagenet could do many things, but accelerating time was still not one of her many talents.

Richard, her husband, though he was sick, and in a few weeks he would be having surgery, was not feeling sick that day. Maybe it was to see that his youngest son’s kids were thriving. His grandchildren were growing up so fast. He was siting in the middle of the sofa. Catherine now was playing with his grey hair while Johnny showed him his cartwheeling skills.

“Is that new nanny is good with you?” Richard asked her granddaughter.

Catherine looked at him before sitting besides him, this time taking his hand to compare the size of her own hand.

“Annie is good with me. She lets me paint her nails.”

“Do you like her better than your old nanny?”

“Of course I do, Grandpa. She makes cookies and they have chocolate chunks inside. Not raisins, chocolate chunks.”

“Yummy!” He said licking his lips, “So you like her?”

“Yep. Can I braid your hair now?”

* * *

 

 

She was lost. The houses all looked the same, and her GPS was not getting reception. All the houses looked the same, but different at the same time. 

Silver Lexus, Richard told her. There were a lot of silver Lexus’ around. 

1460 was the house number, so like in the old times, she had to be looking to the sides.

When she found the house she felt like slamming her head against the wheel. She had passed the house for almost three times. 

“I am _never_ getting lost again!” Anne sighed as she parked the car in the drive way. She knocked on the door, and it took around two minutes for someone to answer the door.

Cecily ordered her husband to open the door, and when he did, he smiled.

“You must be Anne!”

Anne couldn’t help it but to laugh. It was like an older version of Richard . . . well, was it Richard Sr? Richard I?

“Yes, I am her!” Anne smiled.

“Come in. Cecily is getting them ready.”

“Oh! Um . . . I can take their stuff to the car.” Anne said as she pointed outside.

“Let them carry their things. Otherwise they will turn lazy. Come in. Cecily, the girl is here!” He said, yelling at the last part, “So, what do you do for a living?”

“Me?” Anne asked, “Why?”

“You are taking care of my grandchildren. I care.”

“I am a teacher.” Anne said a little taken back, “Grade school.”

“Young lady, I am just teasing you. Come in. Does my son pays you well? Those two are handful and you just seam so tiny.”

“Oh, I am able to manage them. It was a little difficult at first, but they are wonderful children. They are smart. Johnny is really curious, and Catherine is tricky.”

“Tricky? Huh!” He laughed before smiling, “Do you want something to drink?”

“No sir, I am okay. Thanks!”

Both of them looked to the stairs when hearing the little voices of the two kids.

“Annie?” That was Catherine who ran towards her and hugged her where she was able. Her legs. Anne ran her fingers through her hair.

“Hey, did you had a good time with your grandparents?” Anne asked her.

Catherine nodded before extending up to her. She wanted Anne to carry her.

Anne couldn’t say not to her. Catherine did not liked to be carried, and if she really wanted, well . . . she gave in and took her in her arms.

“Where is your brother?” Anne asked, looking at her, and then at Catherine’s grandfather.

“He doesn’t want to brush his hair.” Catherine said, “Nana wants him to, but he doesn’t. Nana said that he is like Papa when he was a boy.”

“Cecily!”

“Grandpa, you shouldn’t yell. Your heart will explode.”

Anne heard stomping and Johnny calling for her.

When she saw him, she saw Richard’s mother holding Johnny tightly of Johnny’s hand.

“Hello!” Anne smiled.

Cecily looked at her wanting to laugh. The nanny looked so simple. Straight hair, ordinary hair. Where was the magic of that girl? She had heard talk between his sons. When she first saw her, it was nighttime, and she seemed a little pissed at Richard. Now she looked so . . . simple. He wondered why her sons would be making such talk about this girl with her little boy. This girl was no Catherine. Catherine had spark, substance. She had nothing. Her eldest had told her that Richard seemed rather protective towards his Nanny, but she now understood. The girl was green.

“How old are you?” Cecily asked.

Anne looked at Richard before answering, “22– I mean, 23.”

“Yesterday was her birthday.” Catherine said as she pushed Anne’s hair back.

Cecily continued to look at her with her eyes wide open.

“What’s wrong, Nana?” Johnny asked her.

“Yeah,” Richard sighed, “what's wrong?”

Cecily looked at her husband. “Nothing. We are late. Now if you please, we need to get there.”

Anne nodded stepping back and taking hold of Johnny’s hand.

“Come on, tell me what you guys did.” Anne said as she turned around, “Grab your bag and your sister’s, Johnny.”

On their way back, Anne asked the kids what they did. Richard had told her that the went to the pool, but Johnny sounded really amazed when he shared that their Grandmother let them sleep in her room with Grandpa. 

“Nana is . . . what’s the word Kitty?” Johnny asked her.

“Uncle George said that Nana is uptight.”

Right. 

True.

At least that was she saw. She reminded her of her ex mother-in-law. The kind of woman who would look down on you. Still, Anne shook it off. 

When she drove back to the house, the first thing that both kids did was opening the fridge.

“I want chicken!” Catherine cried out loud.

Before leaving the house, Anne had prepared the simplest thing. Ignoring the kids complain, she served them lunch, and then gave them ice cream as they watched The Avengers once again. Anne did not complain, she was reading a magazine, texting and watching the movie at the same time. There were some serious eye candy in that movie. She watched the movie just because of the great casting, not the plot . . . well, she liked the plot too. She also liked having her eyes grazed with the male cast.

“I want to be Thor for Halloween, Anne!” Johnny said to her.

“Well, tell your Daddy.” Anne smiled as she texted Isabel what Richard reminded her earlier.

“Will you trick or treat with us?” Johnny asked her

“I don’t know Johnny. I wont be working here.”

“But you do not work!” He said to her as he turned his head back to her, “You take care of us.”

“For the summer, you know that very well.”

“Yes, silly. I know that, but you don’t work. All you do is play, cook, wash–”

“That’s working you idiot!” Catherine snapped at her brother, “But texting is not working.

Catherine was a five year old.

_Five years old._

Anne wished she could have come up with comebacks like Catherine’s when she was that age.

"Catherine!"

“It is true!” Catherine gasped, “He is just dumb!”

“Catherine, do not call your brother dumb.” Anne said seriously, “He is not dumb. He is a really smart boy.”

“But he is a little dumb!” Catherine whispered.

“Say you are sorry, Catherine. If you do not, I will put you in time out.”

“Sorry!” Catherine sighed before whispering  _idiot_ loud enough for Anne to hear.

“Okay, time out. Five minutes.”

Five minutes were like an hour for Catherine. She sat in the chair looking at the books that her Dad had placed there for when they were in trouble. The books were about saying sorry, obeying her family (which Richard had told that it included Anne since she was their nanny), among other subjects.

“Do I have to read?” Catherine asked.

“Time will go quicker if you do.” Anne said, making the Catherine grunt.

“Okay fine, I am sorry!” Catherine grunted, “Can I go now?”

Anne looked at Johnny who shrugged his shoulders, “I forgive you.”

Johnny smiled at Anne before looking back at the TV.

When the night fell, Anne quickly put them to sleep. Finally, she went to sleep, and in less than an hour, she felt some things climb to her bed because there were monsters under each of their beds.

As usual, Johnny claimed sleeping on Anne’s arms, while Catherine just took her Anne. Anne was in the middle, Johnny up to her shoulder, and Catherine was holding tightly of Anne.

A few hours in, Richard arrived. It was one in the morning and he was exhausted, but starving. He went to the kitchen and looked for the food that Anne had made. Everything was in the fridge, and therefore cold. He grunted. He had told her many times to leave it out so when he came, he could just eat it from there. Anne could be a light sleeper, and a heavy sleeper at times. This time, she was woke-up and quickly grabbed the pillows and put them besides the kids so they wouldn’t roll to the floor. She grabbed her night robe, and went downstairs. 

Anne smiled when she saw Richard. It was a funny sight. As always, he had the fridge open, and he was sitting in front of him. 

He must have showered in the hospital because she could smell his old spice shower gel from a few feets away from him.

“Are you going to stand there like a ghost?” Richard asked her.

“Would it kill you to make little noise whenever you get here?”

“Am I being scolded by you in my house?” He laughed as he opened the fruit drawer.

“Yep!” She sighed, “I am going back to–”

“No, wait. I talked with your sister. She um . . . she said that she would make sure that the parents get a good donation. Thanks for that. She talked to the parents.”

“I know.” Anne sighed, “She told me.” She yawned so hard, that she almost lost balance, “I am going back to sleep.”

“Not now. Come here, seat with me.”

“There? You want me to catch a cold?”

“Oh don’t be a buzz killer. Sit!”

Anne rolled her eyes. Richard could not tell if it was because she was now walking like an insomniac, or because she was annoyed. She sat besides him, and rested her hand on her palm,“What?”

“You told me around exactly twenty-four hours ago that I was the love child of two Greek gods, and that you did not sleep around. You could have left the last part out. I could have lived without knowing that.”

In reality, it was a relief for him. After all, she was taking care of his kids. He didn’t want her involve with some guy who would ‘distract’ her.

“You also said that you missed me.”

“I missed all of you. I really enjoy the late night chats, ripping you off in poker and playing chess.

“Do you want to play poker now? You can bet your earrings if you don’t have any cash. Catherine would use them when she gets older.

“No. This earrings will go on to my daughter.” Anne yawned, “They belonged to this great-great many great grandmothers.”

“Is that why they are so, old?”

“They aren’t old. They have history.” Anne said as she reached for a juice pack, “If I ever have a daughter, I’ll give them to . . . you know what? I am tired. I am going up. They are sleeping in my room, and you’ll take care of them during the morning.”

“You are so lazy.” Richard laughed, “You are their caretaker, you take care of them.”

“My head is still hurting a little bit. I slept in the most uncomfortable position yesterday. My neck is not only stiff, but it is sore too.”

“Come here. Let me give you a massage.” Richard said as he pulling her arm.

“No.”

Anne could have said no, but Richard already had his arms on her neck.

“Oh God!” Anne moaned, “Yes! Yes, right there. Oh God! Yes! Oh! Don’t stop!”

Anyone who have heard Anne would have thought that Richard was give Anne other kind of massage.

“Can you like pop my back?” Anne yawned.

“Pop it?”

“Make everything go on its place. You know. The crack sound.” Anne yawned this time with her eyes closed; almost asleep.

Richard slide his hands down as he continued to roll his knuckles down her spine. Anne allowed her head to fall back before he wrapped his arms around her. He held her tight, making pressure on her spine with one hand. Anne felt pressure being relived from her bones. It was the most pleasant thing ever.

“Are you the princess from that story where the girls feels the pea in her mattress?” Richard asked, “Anne?”

Richard smiled at her when he saw that she was hardly awake, “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Oh please, that will be really helpful.”

“Are you . . . forget it!”

 

She was  _clearly_ not drunk. She was just exhausted. His kids would do that to any human. He helped her up to her feet and placed his arms around her waist to support her. From there, he was able to identify the sweet scent from her hair. _Johnny was right_ , he thought. _She has a nice scent!_


	23. Chapter 23: Part I

Waking up in his own bed was something that he always looked forward to. His pillows, his blankets were all soft and the smelled good. He could tell that Anne had washed them recently. His pillows were cold, he absolutely enjoyed that feeling.

What he liked the most was when his kids abandoned Anne, and went to him instead. One kid on his left shoulder ( Johnny) and the other one on his right (Catherine). 

He pulled both to his chest and kissed their foreheads. The sweet scent of their recently washed hair made him smile.

“Morning!” 

Catherine grunted, “It is nice to know that you still remember me.” Richard said. Catherine opened her eyes and smiled.

“Papa!”

“My darling!” Richard returned a loving smile to his daughter. His little moon she was.

“You came here.”

“Anne locked the door of her room.”

“Did she?” Richard asked loud enough making Johnny bury his face deep into his chest.

“She likes to sleep.”

Richard laughed. When he took Anne to bed, and help her get through the stairs, he locked her door from the inside so they wouldn’t be able to go with her.

“Oh let her sleep. Johnny?”

A hush came from Johnny’s mouth, “Shut your holes.” Johnny mumbled making Richard look at him and frown.

“That’s not a nice thing to say.” Richard said to him as he looked at him.

“Annie told me that we would go and skate today. Is that true, Daddy?”

Daddy. 

Catherine called him Daddy. It always killed him. When she called him Daddy was like hearing angels. 

“Yes. But I wont be skating with you. I will be working.”

“Will you be there?” Catherine wanted to be sure that her Daddy would be there with her.

“Yeah, but Ihave to do somethings. Annie will come. She told me that she knows how to skate. You can skate with her too.”

“Papa please, I want to sleep!” Johnny said with a grunt. Richard looked at Catherine who shook her head.

“He is a spoiled brat. Anne spoils him.”

“Is that true?” Richard asked.

“She spoils her more.” Johnny said, “Catherine is her favourite because she is a girl.”

“She does not!” Catherine said as she sat.

“I am sure that Anne doesn’t have favourites. You two are amazing. Come on, let’s go and boy breakfast.” Richard smiled.

“But Anne promised me that she would make waffles.”

Richard looked at Catherine before sighing, “Anne is a little tired.” Richard said, “I woke her up when I got here earlier, and she was grumpy.”

“Like when you wake up?” Johnny asked.

“Yep!”

“Would we buy her breakfast too? It is not good to buy breakfast for us and not for Anne.”

“Of course we would. We are good people, are we not? How about you guys get brush your teeth and we head out so we can be here before she wakes up.”

Johnny and Catherine nodded. They liked the idea of somehow beating time with Anne before she woke up. Quickly, they went and brushed their teeth, and Richard grabbed his shirt, changed his pants and grabbed the first pair of flip-flops he found. It was a summer morning and it was unusually hot. Summer was always like spring, but that morning it was clearly summer. He buckled both of his babies, and then decided to where to go. They went through the drive in of a fast food. Catherine asked for french toasts with a hash brown, Johnny for pancakes with bacon. For himself, Richard ordered pancakes with eggs and pancakes, plus an english muffin with egg and sausages.

“What does Anne has for breakfast?” Richard asked the kids.

“Oatmeal.” Catherine said, “Boiled eggs, and toasts.”

For Anne, Richard ordered the most healthy thing he saw. Eggs, ham, an order of pancakes and a hash brown.

Once they got back, the kids quickly set themselves on the living room and turned on the TV and started eating. Richard went up to Anne’s and knocked on her door.

He knocked once, twice, and on the fourth time was when Anne actually heard him.

Anne looked up to the ceiling and then at the clock on the night table.

It was nine in the morning. She must had slept in. 

“I am coming darling!” 

Richard smiled, he had not said a word, but she believed that it was either Catherine or Johnny. When she opened the door, Richard again smiled.

“I got you breakfast.”

“Oh!” Anne sighed, “Wow . . . I thought that they– you frightened me. I thought you had gone on an emergency.”

Richard saw how she pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail with one of Catherine hair-clips.

“I would have told you if I had. We bought you breakfast. Want to join in?”

“Let me get dressed.” Anne smiled, “Brush my teeth, comb my hair.”

“Oh come. Just hurry up. Don’t change your clothe or brush your hair. You look fine like that!”

The eyes that Anne gave to Richard reminded him a little bit of the ones that his sister would give to him when he would say something ‘funny’.

“Ha!” Anne started, “No way.”

Richard entered the room, and sat on the bed. This wasn’t the covers he had set. They were probably the one she owned and used in her place since they seemed a little old.

“I need a haircut.” Anne said as she brushed her teeth.

“I don’t know. I think your hair looks okay the way you style it.”

Anne came out of the bathroom and smiled, “You don’t have to be nice.”

Richard laughed. Anne had toothpaste on her chin. When he told her, Anne cleaned herself with her hand.

“What did you buy?” Anne asked.

“I tried to get you something healthy. I am a doctor, and you are far more health conscious than I am.”

“Yeah, I have noticed. You are not exactly the poster child for healthy eating habits.”

“I have my glucose, blood– I have everything under control. I am as healthy as a twenty year old man.”

“People in their twenties eat like crap.” Anne pointed out.

“You are in your twenties.”

“I am not most kind of people.” Anne reminded him, “And besides, you are not a twenty year old.”

The look on Richard’s face changed. Did she just called him old? It was like a little stab in his chest, and pride.

“Wait what?” Richard asked her, following her down the stairs, “Do I look old? Are you saying that I look old?”

Anne snickered making Richard grunt like Johnny did, which only made her laugh a little louder.

“Anne!” Richard gasped.

“I am messing with you.” Anne smiled, as she continued to step down the stairs. 

“It didn’t sound like you were joking.” Richard said as a matter of fact.

“I was.” Once on the ground floor, she looked back at Richard, “I am serious, I am messing with you.”

“Do you think I look good for my age?”

Anne looked at him and laughed, “It is too early for me.” She laughed, “I haven’t had my coffee yet.”

“Here.” He said handing the cup to her, “Now, do I look good for my age?”

Anne took a zip of coffee as she looked straight at him. He was good looking. There was a reason why Isabel called him the lovechild of Eros and Adonis.

“How old are you?” Anne asked. It was an important question.

“33.” He said taking a deep breath. Ten years ago he was 23, thinking the world was his, “Turning 34 in the fall.”

“Why the sigh?” Anne asked.

“Don’t tease. Just tell.”

“34?” Anne teased him.

“Oh for God’s sake! Forget it! I shouldn’t have asked you about it.”

“I am just teasing you, Richard.” Anne couldn’t help it but to laugh,“You are so uptight.” 

“You are teasing me.” Richard said as he reached for his breakfast, “I am going to my room. Eat alone. Spend my morning alone, and crying because you told me you were old.”

“Oh my God!” Anne gasped, “You are so dramatic. What are you? A sixteen year old girl? My sister has a crush on you. Therefore, you are decent looking.”

“Decent looking?”

“Okay God! You are good looking. There? You look good for your age. If I was looking for dates I would totally look at you. Is that what you wanted to hear?” Anne asked.

“It makes me feel better.”

“You still have some game left.” Anne smiled, “But I wouldn’t lean on that. Youth fades away in a blink.”

“Shut up. You wont always be so perky. Gravity will call your girls. They always do. Especially since you seem like the type of woman who would have a dozen of children.”

Anne looked down at the cup of coffee she had in her hands and took a big zip. She wished it was a tequila shot instead, it would have explained the sour expression in her face as if she had sucked on a line.

“I cannot have children.” Anne said as she sat in the chair of the dining table, then looking up to him. 

Richard remained silent. He didn’t know which was worst. The idea of such a maternal woman not being able to have children, or that the fact that he had just heard that. He felt something die a little bit inside of him. Things made sense to him now. Anne was too caring with kids. She must have been giving them the love she couldn’t give to her own.

“I didn’t mean to.” He said, “I just . . . I–”

“It is not like something you can see.” Anne said, “Don’t fuzz about it. I have known it along time ago. I am used to those pity eyes that you are giving me right now.”

“I didn’t meant to.” Richard said, “I mean—you are just so tender with them. It is one of those things that you take for granted.”

Anne took a deep breath and smiled, “Well, in my defense, you and your wife made them adorable: Dimples, butt chins, I can’t see their knuckles because of their baby fat.”

“Yeah, the dimples, and chins are Catherine’s. Their earlobes too. But the do look like me, right? Hair, eyes, nose, lips?”

“Yeah!” Anne sighed, “They are adorable. You really have beautiful children. They even have that widow’s peak. It is funny because they have your same hair.”

“Mom used to hit me in frustration whenever she had to brush myhair. I have my Dad’s hair. You have seen him, right?” Richard asked her to which Anne nodded, “I am the only one with his hair so she didn’t know how to brush it. Dad used to take over and he told me how to style it.”

“You still haven’t learned, have you?”

“You are on a mood to tease me today, aren’t you? First my age, now my hair? You clearly are a heart breaker. How many hearts you have on your collection?”

“Not that many.” Anne sighed. She felt that he was making her either to sigh or to laugh.

“They really like you.” Richard said, “You know that, right?”

“I think I am aware of that.” Anne said, “She has warmed up to me. She is still a little bit hard.” Anne said turning her head towards Catherine, “She is a fiery little things. She is the one who gives me no rest.” Anne said, “At first she was this ice queen. Now she argues with John for who gets to be hugged. Johnny on the other hand, he is so quiet.”

“Johnny is not quiet!” Richard laughed as he sat in the chair right next to her, “He doesn’t stop talking.” 

“I mean, he is a little bit more introverted when you compare them. Catherine is fire, Johnny is water.”

“They are both chaos.” Richard corrected him.

“No, they aren’t.” Anne said, “Don’t refer to them like that. I don’t like it.”

“They are not your children.”

“But still, they aren’t chaos. They are light, innocence. Pure energy,” Anne couldn’t help it but to laugh as she looked back at them as hey talked to each other. Richard looked at them and then at Anne. He felt hopeless and unknowingly he rested his head on her shoulder.For him, a flower like Anne should have everything she wanted. She was not only pretty. She was smart, kind and clever. She would have been a great mother. Probably the type that wouldn’t get mad if Johnny or Catherine broke something.

Richard didn’t know why he thought of Johnny or Catherine in that scenario with Anne. It was weird. He had been imagining Anne mothering them. In his defense, Anne have been doing that ever since she started to work with them. She was a natural at it. That was probably why, he thought.

“What are you doing?” Anne asked him when she felt his head on her shoulder. It reminded him of Johnny who was always doing that, “He is like you, you know?” Anne asked.

“Are my shoulders really that soft?”

“What?” He asked.

“Johnny is always doing that. Resting his little head on my shoulder. He says that they are soft.”

“You also have a lovely scent.” He said with a smile, “Really feminine and sweet.”

“I like your cologne. Really manly for a 33 year old man. Emphasis on the old man part."

 


	24. CHAPTER 24:PART II

Though he didn’t want to push Anne around, specially after what she had shared with him earlier in the morning. He still insisted Anne to accompany him to the little fundraiser for one of his patients. She had backed out, saying that she was feeling a little bit tired.

In reality, she wasn’t tired. She felt like she smelled of crayons, gummy bears and cookie dough.

“No!” Richard said, “You are coming with us. You promised me. You promised then.”

“But, I changed my mind!” Anne said, “Besides, I never promised you anything. I just said that I would go. I don’t really want to go.”

Richard grunted, “Am I supposed to be with them? On my own?”

“You are a doctor right?” Anne asked him.

“What do you mean?” 

“You must be down on testosterone. Grow some balls. They wont kill you. They will exhaust you, but they wont kill you.”

“But where are you going?” Richard asked her, “You never blow us off. Are you going on a date?”

“Yeah!” Anne said, “With myself. I was thinking maybe I should get a hair cut, add some highlights. Should I lighten my hair?”

“Your hair is just fine. Come on, please come. I really do not wish to be alone.”

“You wont be alone.” Anne said as she pushed him out of the room,  
“You will be with Catherine and with John.”

“My point exactly.” Richard said, “Don’t get me wrong. I adore them. They just have the ability to make me go insane after spending two hours with them.”

“Then you see why I want to be on my own today, right? I am with them five days a week, and I am going a little bit insane. I smell like baby wipes.”

“You smell just fine.”

“I am not going. You be their father. Besides, you are my boss . . . well technically you are, but you gave me weekends. I want to spend this weekend on my own, you see?”

Anne closed the door on his face and went to get dressed. Richard now wished he could stay home, but he _had_ promised to attend, and he didn’t truly have any other option. He told the kids to get dressed while he did the same.

It was quickly for him. He just threw on a polo shirt, a pair of jeans and his tennis shoes. He went to check on Johnny, who he knew always got stock when it came to the sleeves, and then to Catherine. Catherine told him that she was a girl. 

“You should knock first, Daddy!”

When Anne came out of her room, Richard sighed, “You don’t really need a haircut.” Richard said, “I think your hair looks beautiful. It is like if you captured the rays of sunshine, and mixed them with honey.”

Anne laughed, “That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.” 

“Really?” Richard asked.

“No. But don’t beg Richard. It doesn’t suit you.” Anne said before knocking on Catherine’s door, “She keeps stealing my lipstick.”

“You don’t need a hair cut. Your hair is perfectly fine. Your eyebrows are in shape.”

“I am not going. I really want to do something. I also am expecting for you to give you my check. You haven’t paid me in two weeks. I have bills, you know.”

“Only if you come.”

“Richard, don’t behave like them. You are a grown man! You are sounding like a grade schooler.”

Rolling his eyes, Richard told Anne to help Catherine get dressed, while he went to get his checks. When he got back to Anne, he told her that he would give her the other half on Tuesday. 

“Here!” He said handing it to her, “Though I am not happy with you.”

After telling Catherine to go clean her face and give her the lipstick she had taken, Anne looked at Richard and told him that if someone saw him saying those things, they would thin that he was a horrible father and that he didn’t want his kids.

“But I love them.” He said in a whisper, “You know that!”

“I know that, but just don’t be lazy.”

Richard took her hand and asked her if what she had shared earlier made her feel uncomfortable. 

“Is that why you don’t want to come?”

“No. Honestly that wasn’t. I just want to have some time for myself.”

Richard did not frowned, or pouted but he surely felt a little disappointed, “Oh come on, don’t give me that face. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“You are not coming tonight?”

“I was thinking on going to my flat. I haven’t been there. I want to check that everything is on its place.”

“Now I feel a little bit unloved!” Richard said, “I’ll be lonely and eating gummy fruits by my own.”

Anne looked at him and sighed, “Don’t be a baby. You have to babies. Leave the baby behaviour to them.”

“I am clean.” Catherine said as she came out of the bathroom with her shirt a little wet on the hems.

Anne gave her a kiss in the top of her head before she went out of the room.

“Don’t I get a hug at least?” Richard asked.

“Anne rolled her eyes and pulled Richard into a hug, “Do I need to kiss your forehead too?” Anne asked making Catherine giggle.

“Yes!” Richard said as he lowered his head. 

Anne laughed as she got on her the tip of her toes. She was not that short, but Richard was just around three inches taller than she was when wearing flats. She pressed his lips against his forehead and then looked at Catherine.

“Happy?”

 

“Yes!” Catherine giggled, “Where are you going?” Catherine asked her, “Are you not coming with us?”

“I am not. But I’ll be here tomorrow.” Anne said kneeling to Catherine’s height, “That I do promise.”

“Who will tuck me in to bed then?” 

That was Johnny.

“Your Dad!” Anne said, “He will skate with you guys, and you will have fun with him.”

“But Daddy doesn’t know how to skate!”

“Then I expect that you teach him, okay?” Anne said before kissing his head and standing up.

“Now, I’ll be going.”

“Where is she going?” Johnny asked his Father.

“To get a hair cut.”

“I like her hair.” Johnny said as he sat to put his socks on, “Her hair is perfect!” He sighed.

“Right?” Richard asked while he kneeled to help Johnny.

“Can I go with her?” Catherine asked, “Can I go and get a haircut?”

“No. I love the way you have your hair Kitty.You look perfect this way.”

***

For Richard to be alone with his kids it was a little weird. He always had someone else to help him with them. It was either his mother, his sisters or brothers, or now Anne. This time, he was on his own. Though many of his family members where in the same ice rink were they were, they were all just in their own little world. His world was only his kids now.

He considered himself a good father. He made sure that they were well dressed, had good hygiene, were well fed, and were getting a good education (they were on a fancy grade years academy). He have them the best he could, but he admitted that he didn’t truly know them. He got Johnny the most. He could see Johnny in himself (even on the silly crush they both had for Anne). It was a little difficult for him with Catherine. Catherine was what he was not as a child. Catherine was an independent five year old while Johnny was clearly dependant on him. Whenever he asked something Catherine, he realised that she had gotten over ladybugs now. Which she had!

“Then what do you like now?” Richard asked heras he told her to sit in his lap as he fixed her hair into a ponytail.

“I like dogs. I want a puppy daddy!”

“You want a puppy?”

“Yes. I tiny one.”

“Why would you want a puppy?” Richard asked her, “You have a fish.”

“But I want a real pet. I tried to get him out one time, and he almost died. I want a pet that I can pet.”

“Then who will take care of the little dog?” Richard asked, “I hardly have time to rest.”

“Anne. She will. I will help too.”

“Then you will not be getting a puppy. A puppy is like having a new baby. You have to feed him, walk him, pet him, bathe him at least every two weeks.”

Catherine remained silent for a few seconds before telling him that she wanted a Labrador, “I promise that I will be helpful. I will help you. I will walk him and pet him. I love the chocolate ones and the caramel one too, Pap.” 

“We’ll see little one.” Richard sighed before letting her go, “We’ll see how it plays on.”

***

Richard hopped on the rink with the help of his brother George who actually had to hold his hand as he learned to mantain balance.

“Catherine wants a puppy.” Richard said to George as he let go of his brother’s hand and held the bars instead.

“A puppy?”

“You found a dog. When Ed asked you, right?”

“Yeah. I know someone. Do you want me to look for one?”

Richard nodded, “A Labrador. She wants a Labrador.”

“They are big, Richard. They get big and—”

“I know, but it might be good for them.” Richard sighed.

***

Sleeping with his kids on his bed was something that he really liked. They would wake him up by poking his face. Johnny would rest his head on his belly while Catherine rested her chin on his shoulder and they pulled his arms hair, plucking them. It was funny, a little painful, but it was just as he did to his parents. When he opened his eyes, he saw Johnny standing up to sit on his belly.

“Johnny don’t please!” Richard said as he felt his son’s weight on his belly.

“Daddy I had a dream.” Catherine said.

“Me too, sir.” Johnny said.

“Sir?” Richard laughed as he sat, “Since when do you call me sir?”

“Don’t listen to him Daddy. I dreamt of a puppy that you brought home.”

“We’ll see Catherine. Come here darling.”

“You are going to get us a puppy?” Johnny asked him, suddenly becoming distracted by the noise downstairs.

“That must be Annie.” Johnny said as he jumped out of the bed to greet her. Catherine followed him, leaving Richard on his bed and alone. 

Anne had tried to not make a sound. She really wanted to go up to her room, get some things and then get out and do some shopping for herself, buy some things to the kids, as a “thank you” for their presents on her birthday. When she heard the footsteps, she realized that it was the dumbest idea that she had ever though.

When Johnny saw her, the first thing he did was to look up to her hair.

“What did you do to your hair?”

She had layered, and added highlights to her long hair.

“Wow!” Richard gasped when he saw her, “You look—” He blushed a little bit, “you look good.”

Anne smiled at him before looking down. Both of them were grinning as if they were both on the same page, and were thinking the same thinking.

When Anne told him that she was going to go out again, and that she had just come to change her shoes, the kids grunted by saying that they had not had breakfast yet.

“I haven’t either yet.” Anne said, “It will be quick. Not something big, like I usually for with you guys.”

Anne made eggs, while Richard did coffee and served the kids orange juice. There was nothing more that she enjoyed than shopping when she had money, and time. It was summer, and she was enjoying the discounts that she was witnessing before her eyes.

The shorts that she had been wanting had twenty percent off, and the shirts that she had been wanting were half the price. Though the flats that she had been wanting were still expensive, she bought them anyway. If she waited any longer there wouldn’t be any left.

She had spoiled herself, and had payed some of her bills, which allowed her to breath. Like she had promised herself, she looked for something to buy to the kids, but she did not find anything that they were into now. All Catherine wanted was a puppy. Johnny wanted everything. She bought for both of them a cardboard game. One that she always played with her sister Isabel everytime that they could.

In a silly way or reason, she thought again of Richard. He had looked at her in a a way that made look down at her floor and smiled. Maybe she was reading to much into it, but now she was in the male section of the store and had a light blue shirt that would certainly favour his skin complexion. She payed for it, and then she headed back to the house. When she arrived, she saw Richard outside as he played with the kids. By his side was one of his brothers.

When she got out of the car, the first thing that the kids did was to run to her and ask her what she had done.

“I brought a present for you guys. You must promise me that you will take care of it.” Anne opened the trunk of her car and gave them the cardboard game which they quickly showed to Richard.

“Did you gave Anne a hug for it?”

They nodded.

“I remember that I used to play as a kid with them.”

It was the hungry hypo game.

“Anne this is my brother George.”

George had a beer in his hand which he placed down as he extended his hand to her.

“Anne.” She smiled.

“My brother only talks about you, you know. We believe that he has a silly little crush on you.”

“Shut up, George. Don’t listen to me Anne. He was just going home.”

“I was?”

“Oh don’t blame him. According to Johnny I am adorable.” Anne said to George, gently caressing his arm.

“Oh yes you are. Let me tell you that you are out of my brother’s league.”

“George, go now. Please.” Richard pleaded him, “Just go.”

“I see I embarrassed my little brother. He has always been shy.”

“George!”

“I am going! Finish this beer for me, little brother.”

Anne looked at Richard who looked like a shrimp. She did not know if it was because he was embarrassed, or because of the heavy sun. When George left, Richard apologised for his brother a few times as he helped her with her bags up to her room. Richard left her alone, and before he left, he apologised once again to her.

“Don’t worry, but come back in. I have something for you.”

“For me?” Richard asked.

“Don’t worry. I got it out of the clearance rack. Didn’t spend more than twenty on it.” Anne gave him the bag, which looking a lot like Johnny he took it out letting the rest fall to the floor.

“My favourite colour is blue.” He smiled.

“I know that it is a simple shirt. But I thought that you would look good on it.”

“What is this for?” Richard asked her.

“Well, you guys were kind with me and gave me a lovely birthday present.”

“It was a candle.” Richard pointed out.

“The expensive and big one.” Anne smiled, “I just . . . I am awful with ‘thank you notes’and I thought this was a better way.”

“Can I hug you?” Richard asked her.

Again, he was giving her that same look. She knew that she was probably too. She didn’t know what was happening, but something was definitely happening.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25: Part I

Buying the kids the game was one of the best things that she had done with them. They were playing like crazy with it after two days. Johnny was always the light green one while Catherine was the purple one. Anne had to be the pink one, since according to Catherine, she was wearing pink shirt. Of course, she was letting them win, but it brought many memories from her childhood. She remembered playing with Isabel, and how her Mother told them to keep it down.

“Catherine?”

Catherine did not take her eyes of the games, “I cannot look at you silly! If I loo at you—” Catherine grunted when Anne’a purple hypo ate the last little white ball.

“You did it on purpose Anne! You wanted me to lose!”

All that Richard could do was laugh.

“Of course I did not. I just wanted to know if you would like for me to lend you my old doll house for you to play.”

“Do you have a toy to lend me?” Johnny asked.

Anne still had her toys mostly because her parents insisted for their grandchildren (which in her case, she wouldn’t be able to give them any with how things were).

“I don’t.” Anne pouted, “But I think that I have a horse. Will you want a horse?”

“Is it pink? Because if it is pink, I don’t want pink. Pink is for girls.”

“Horses aren’t pink!” Catherine said.

“It isn’t pink.” Anne smiled, “It is brown, and it has a beautiful black mane.”

“No. I don’t want it. It is a girl’s toy.”

“It isn’t a girl’s toy, actually. It is was from a line that was both for boys and girls.”

“How big is the house?” Richard asked her as he sat in the sofa.

“Well, it is made out of wood, and it has the ground floor plus two more.”

“Is it old?” Catherine asked.

“A little old.” Anne said, “I think you will like it though. I used to play with it all the time when I was your age.”

“How old are you?” Johnny asked her.

“23.” Anne said.

“Then that house is really, really old.” Johnny sighed making Anne gasp and laugh.

“Don’t say that. I played a lot with it. I played until I was ten years old, I think.”

“Besides,” Richard started. He had just arrived form a 48 hours shift, “If Anne is old, then I am a dinosaur.”

“Because you snore?” Johnny asked him.

“Does it has the tables, or the beds?”

“I think that I still have somethings.”

“Is it dusty?” Catherine asked, “Because I don’t want something dusty. My nose gets runny, and Daddy will make me drink that medicine that makes me sleep and tastes yucky.” Catherine looked at Richard who was smiling at her.

“I’ll clean it.” Anne laughed, “I wouldn’t give it to you dirty.”

“Then okay. I want it.”

Johnny frowned. He knew that Anne only had a sister. She didn’t have brothers and he really wanted a toy from Anne.

“I can have the horse. It doesn’t look like a girl’s horse, right?”

Anne shook her head and she told him to give her the phone that was on the table. She googled the an image of the horse and showed it to him.”

“No.” Johnny said, “It looks like a girl’s horse. I do not want it.”

They spend the rest of the night playing with the game. Johnny complained of his hand being sore, and Catherine of being a little tired to which Richard put them to bed, while Anne cleaned downstairs. It took him around 15 minutes to get them each to fall asleep. Catherine by caressing her forehead, and Johnny by shaking the bed with his leg.

When he went downstairs, he found Anne with her face buried in her hands as she sighed. She looked exhausted, as if she could fall asleep in any second.

“Are you okay?”

Anne looked back at him as he walked towards her, sitting besides her in the dinning room.

“I am!” Anne sighed, “I am just not sleeping well. I miss my bed.”

“Does your back hurts?”

“It does. I think I am getting old then.”

Richard stood up from his chair and placed his hands on her neck. Her shoulders were as hard as rock.

Anne pushed himaway by standing from the chair and walking upstairs to her room. Richard frowned. He wanted to talk with Anne. He knew that he _should not_ talk with Anne about what he was thinking, but he was thinking of her. Constantly.

It was not that he was tempted to go upstairs. He wasn’t. He just— in George’s terms, he wanted to see how Anne will receive his flirtatious remarks. Would she flirt back? Remain neutral, or just say, “You are dreaming!”

When Anne came downstairs, she had her hair a little wet, and the scent of her body wash had taken over the house. He was finishing some papers that were for his kid’s next school year which he had to submit by the end of the week. He was getting distracted now by Anne turning on the TV and jumping in the sofa. He watched her as she flipped through the channels, until she found some movie with a guy who clearly needed more social graces. He finished what he was doing, and then sat besides her.

She was pouting. The man had just told his lady that he loved her . . . “I love you. Most ardently.”

“Wow!” Richard sighed, “That should have been censured. Too explicit.”

Anne looked at him, and reached for the cushioned pillow just as Richard pulled open the upper part of the ottoman and took out the checker board since the last time they played, Anne got furious and tore the card board (which he had broken the last time before that).

“Do not tease Mr. Darcy.”

“That is, wait, I get confused on her titles. . . Pride and Prejudice, right? Now I remember. I think I read that.”

“You think?” Anne asked as she gave him the black pieces, “Is her name like Bennet?”

“Yeah, Elizabeth Bennet.”

“My sister Margaret loves that movie.”

Richard nodded. Margaret one time dressed as Jane and her boyfriend as Mr. Bingley. “I prefer Emma, actually. I like that one.”

Anne looked at him with her eyes shimmering, “Are you joking?”

“No, I am serious. Playing cupid. . . I love it when people set each other up. Do you know that Clueless is the modern version of Emma?”

“Are you telling me that you like chick flicks?”

“Do you know how many sisters I have?” Richard asked her which she shook her head, “Meg, Anne, Beth. I have three sisters and they were all equally fans of those Austen books.”

“You have a sister named Anne?” She asked.

“Yeah, but she isn’t as charming as you are.”

Again, he was giving her _that_ look.

“What?” Anne asked as she was interrupted by a yawn. He was staring at her, capturing her tired, but smiling face, “Your fiance must have been an idiot. You are beautiful.”

 


	26. Chapter 26

. She did enjoyed being called beautiful, but hearing it from Richard’s always husky voice was a little bit . . . different? Still she enjoyed it and gave him a big, but tired lazy smile.

He laughed as he ran his hand through his hair, “Are you going to watch that movie or are we going to play.”

Anne laughed, “Not only I am beautiful, I can also watch a movie, play checkers at the same time and win.”

“Smart, confident and beautiful.” Richard added again as Anne finished giving him his pieces.

“Please stop it, you are making me a little embarrassed now.” Anne said as she aligned her chips, “C’mon. Let’s make this quick. I am tired, and though that bed you have upstairs is uncomfortable as hell, I think I will want to sleep here.”

“In the sofa?” Richard asked.

“I may find fossilised nuggets or little soldiers, but is better. At first I found it comfortable. Then you asked me for the nice, soft, fluffy comforter.”

“Yuo did said that you weren’t using it.”

“Well I was.” Anne sighed as Richard realized it has his turn, “But I didn’t know you that well before, and you were weird and frantic. Plus you looked like if you had come out of one of Tim Burton’s movies. You know, the one with the scary dolls? Pale, hollow eyes with bags?”

“That’s just offensive.” Richard said, “I was going through a rough time. Dad telling us that he needed heart surgery. Me being without a Nanny. My anniversary with Cate a weeks before. I was feeling a little down.”

“I didn’t know that.” Anne said, “The anniversary thing.”

Richard pouted a little bit causing Anne to distract herself.

“It is okay.” Richard said as Anne took her eyes of the game to look at him. His voice meant attention. His voice meant feeling pity, “I mean. It islike birthdays. When her birthday comes, I feel sad. When my babies are talking about what they want for their birthdays, it makes me sad. Christmases, Valentines, Summers, Easters. Halloween! Catherine loved Halloween. She used to dress up as a sexy—I wont tell you that. That’s private. It is a little sad.”

“May I know what happened? I mean, I know what happened, but did she, like on the same day?” Anne asked.

For Richard this was really weird. He found it really difficult to talk about his Catherine. He had known Anne for less than two months, and he knew things about her that were as private as his. Plus, he was discussing his things and issues about his dead wife with her; a young woman, who was taking care of his babies and he, alike his son, was starting to develop a crush. Was he really going to tell her how his wife died?

“She started bleeding.” Richard said as he looked at the board.

Anne did not know now what to do, or to say. I shouldn’t have asked, she thought. Is he going to cry now?

“She held them once. She wanted to name Johnny ‘Richard’ but I begged her not to. Men always say that they will choose how their children will be named, but that’s bull. When we were on our way . . . you may think that as a damn doctor I would know that there is a specific entrance for labor and deliveries, but I left my car on front of the E.R. There, she told me that she didn’t want another stubborn Richard. She wanted to name him John, after her Dad.” Richard smiled as he remembered Catherine’s pale face turning red with sweat streaming down her cheek before a contraction hit her.

“Am I stubborn?” He asked Anne, looking up at her.

“I think that John is a pretty name. I have an uncle named John. He is pretty awesome.”

Suddenly, they sort of sat there talking. He told her how the doctor told them that John was the one who when came out started kicking and screaming.

“He almost fell from the neonatal nurse’s hands. They have the steadiest hands. He almost fell.”

“He is now so relaxed.” Anne laughed.

“He wasn’t as a baby. I have a video. Do you want to see when Johnny first started to walk? He walked first. Kitty only wanted to eat and to sleep. Do you want to see the video?”

Anne nodded with a lot of genuine enthusiasm. Watching that little boy give his first steps must have been really fascinating to Richard. She would surely find it.

“Come.” Richard said, “I have it burned on my computer.”

Anne followed him upstairs. Richard had now some positive aura around him. It reminded Anne of Johnny, who would do the same things with his arms when he was excited. He would move them and wiggle his fingers. Richard was doing that, and he was stammering a little bit from excitement.

She had entered to Richard’s room before. She had cleaned it before. She had cleaned it earlier. She had done things that weren’t on her job description. She had changed his sheets. She did his laundry (which she folded too). She looked at Richard’s back, and touched his shoulder.

“What is this?” Anne asked as she pointed to the folded clean laundry that he had thrown to his ottoman, “I folded those–”

“Oh don’t be dramatic. Come.”

“I see from where Johnny gets it!” Anne said scorned. Richard was not paying attention to her now. He was clearing the mess he had on his bed and unplugged the laptop and brought it to his bead as he hopped, “Come. Hop.”

“Why do you have so much mess in here? I did clean your room.”

“I am looking for something of Catherine’s. Plus, I am pretty sure that there is a spider in my studio upstairs. I do not like spiders. I have been doing my research here.” Richard said as he typed the file’s name on the little search tab on his laptop.

Anne stood there. She did not liked to sit in his bed. His bed was personal. It was his bed. He must do things in his beds; the same things that she did in her bed.

“I can see it from here.”

“Oh Anne, I do not bite. Come here. Sit besides me.”

She was tired. She liked him. She enjoyed his company. She had boundaries, but her body was too tired to be standing. Richard laughed on how she sat on the corner of his bed. He did not pushed her to come closer, but she ended up when he opened the video. 

Johnny was fat as a baby. He looked like the little dough man. Pillsbury. Anne leaned over to see it closely. Anne’s head was blocking the view, but Richard did not minded. He had found that he never minded what Anne did. Her hair bounced as she laughed.

“Are you laughing at me, or Johnny?”

“Oh God!” Anne gasped, “He is so fat!” Anne laughed as Johnny started to pull himself up. Richard was sitting across him. Catherine was besides him.She had a cookie on her hand and was looking at it as if it was gold. Richard was calling Johnny. He was clapping to him.

“Come here my boy!” Richard was saying to Johnny who was being held by his sister Margaret, “Let him go Meg!”

Margaret let him go, but he fell. Johnny cried a little bit making Catherine giggle as she indulge herself with the cookie in her hand. Yet, his sister’s laugh must have encouraged him, and he took his Aunt’s hand and held her knee. Margaret could feel that his little nails needed some clipping, and then BAM!

Johnny was walking.

“Rewind please?” Anne laughed. It happened really fast.

Richard smiled, and did as she told him as Anne rested her head back on his chest. Anne looked at Johnny’s little steps. He pulled his knees almost up to his stomach as he walked. She could listen the stomping, and Richard’s laugh when Johnny threw himself to his father’s chest.

“Adorable.” Anne said as she looked up to Richard, “How old was he?” 

“Fourteen months.” Richard smiled, “Kitty started to walk a month after that. Do you want to see it too?”

Anne nodded.

Anne saw how Catherine learned to walk. Johnny had encouraged her. Richard was on his knees, and he was holding her by her cute and fat waist.

Johnny was telling her how to move her legs. It was as if he was kicking a soccer ball with his knees.

This was interesting. Catherine was now so independent. She really thought that Catherine would have walked first.

“Did you always had a camera around?” Anne asked him when Catherine gave her first step.

“I missed their first months.” Richard sighed, “I didn’t want to miss anything.”

“What do you mean?” Anne asked.

Richard shook his head. He didn’t want to tell her. 

“Tell me!” Anne insisted as she shook his chest.

“I wasn’t fond of them.” He sighed, “I missed their first two months.”

“What do you mean you weren’t fond?” Anne asked. She gave him a different look, “Were you like grieving?”

Richard nodded, That was what had happened exactly, “But I do not want to talk about that. Anne look at him with a little more sympathy. Anne did not say anything. She just rested her head back and she clicked on another video. Catherine eating ice cream.

 Johnny pushing Catherine into the pool.

Catherine telling Johnny to shut up.

Johnny telling Catherine to shut up.

Catherine asking her grandmother to hush.

 Third birthday, which was two different themes. Catherine wanted Rapunzel. Johnny wanted Thor.

Catherine telling her Dad not to leave his ties around.

Catherine asking for a puppy.

Johnny saying that he loved his father.

Anne felt as if she wanted to cry. It was so special!

She wanted that so bad in the near future.

Richard laughed when he played a video of Johnny giving a kiss to his niece, Beth. Johnny had a little crush. When he found out that his cousin Beth was going to college soon, he started to cry.

“I want you to stay!” Johnny cried as he sat on Beth’s lap. It was her birthday, and she had just received the letter of acceptance.

“That’s my favourite.” Richard said, “I love this one—Anne?”

He gently shook her arm and called her but nothing. She on his side. He decided to close his laptop and placed it on the flower. He did not turned off the lights off, he left them on for Anne. If she woke up, she could go up by herself.

During the morning, the first thing that Anne did when she woke up was to push Richard. Richard yelled at her. He was asleep and it brought him memories of his siblings pushing him of the bed.

He asked her as Anne sat, “What?”

Anne shook her head, and went up to her room.

She had slept comfortable. Richard’s bed was soft, fluffy, and it was warm.

While preparing breakfast, Richard told her that she kept kicking him.

“I really do not care.” Anne said, “I haven’t slept that good since a few weeks now.”

 


	27. Chapter 27

For some odd reasons, Anne enjoyed having a bed partner. Bed mate? 

For now, her bed partner was a five year old who had infiltrated to her bed with the excuse that she had not sprayed his room with Monster Repellent spray. Johnny also told her that the Monsters were giving him allergies and that her bed was his medicine.

A sleepy Anne laughed, and told Richard his son’s excuses to sleep with her over the phone while he was at work the next morning. 

Richard felt anxious. His Father would be going to surgery on Monday, and he was fearing the worst. He did not wanted to lose anyone. It was selfish, but he just couldn’t. When he told that to Anne when he came from his shift two days after, Anne responded truthfully.

“I do not have any experience on losing a loved one. But I believe that just because something happened before it doesn’t mean that it will happen again.” Anne said, refering to Catherine’s early death as she cooked something up for Richard at one o’clock in the night, “Besides, I met your Dad once.” Anne smiled, “He seemed like the type of man who wouldn’t give up. He was friendly when I met him. He sort of flirted with me.”

That made Richard laughed. His Father’s charm. He did not inherited. Anne thought differently.

“He has that charming smile. You also have it.”

“Are you flirting with me now?” Richard asked as he reached for one of the hams that Anne was grilling in the stove . . . at one o’clock in the morning. 

“No!” Anne said slapping his hand away like his Mother used to do with him.

Richard was unsure if Anne’s words meant no flirting, or to take his hand back.

“Talking about Fathers. I need to go tomorrow to my Dad’s office in town.”

“Is your Dad a lawyer?”

“Oh don’t tell him that. He would believe it, and will act like one. He’s in the real state business. There are some bird nests in between the letters.”

“Can’t he hire someone?”

“No. He is too stubburn. He will do it himself. He will fall like last time. Mom would have to come down here, while deals with the paper things in the hospital. It has happened. If I don’t do it, the idiot will fall again. I mean? Who misses the last step of the stair?”

“Your Dad?” Richard asked.

“Exactly. He is too old for it, and I am merely twenty-three. I am too young to have my Dad break his neck because he thinks he is 30 years old.”

“Hey! Respect your Dad. If he thinks he can do it, then let him.”

“You truly do not know my Father. He once bought one of those big and deep pools? You know the dark blue ones with the plastic steps?” Richard nodded. He clearly knew which one. Johnny had actually asked him for a pool.

“I clearly know which one. I was once a kid, Anne.” 

“Well,” Anne laughed, “you can ask for the people that deliver it to install it. Well, Papa said he knew how to do it.”

“And he did not?” Richard laughed as Anne finished cooking.

“He didn’t. Since being here,” Anne started, “I have gained weight. Late night dinner, cookies, crackers with cheese.”

Richard leaned over the counter and looked at her from head to toe, “What are you doing?” Anne asked him.

“If you have, then you look damn fine! They have done you well.”

“Are you staring at my backside?” Anne asked him as she gave him his plate.

“Backside?” Richard asked, “Who says backside these days?”

“I am around children all the time. Would you mind if I was Johnny’s teacher and said to him, “ _Darling, shake the sand of your ass_?”

Richard chuckled as he chewed, making him chose a little bit.

“Oh no please. Once he said it in public. I took them to a fun house. The one that are like heaven for children: plastic ball pool, all that crap, and he said . . . he had a phase where he was always calling me Richard instead of Dad or Papa, and he said: “Dad, my ass hurt!” All those mothers looked at me with such embarrassment that I fell really low and brought up my dead wife. They looked at me with pity and when I said I was a doctor they started to flirt.”

“Well, you are not ugly. A thirsty thirty-something soccer mom would clearly be amused with a younger man.”

“Younger me? What do you mean?”

“You have what it seems a steady career. You have a nice and big house. You have two beautiful munchkins. You are not young, but you are not old, and your hair helps. Women like guys with hair.”

“What to you mean I am not young, but not old. I consider myself young.”

“Well, yeah. You aren’t old. You just passed the 30th birthday landmark. You aren’t that young. You have responsibilities. But you aren’t _that_ old. You are on your best years.”

“That’s considerate!” Richard laughed, “But I do understand what you are saying hon.”

“Good, because I felt that I was digging myself into a dirt hole.” Anne said as she served herself.

“So you girls dig guys like me?” Richard asked in a really unflattering way as he chewed on the ham that Anne had cooked him late at night.

“Well, if I was looking, I would out you on the maybe pile. Your brother George, he would be on the yes. He is really tall.”

“I am tall.”

“But you aren’t that tall. He is like a giant, but you have better shoulders. Your hair is better, and your facial features are well marked. You have a strong bone structure. So let’s say that I want to go on a date with you. You will go with me, right? You would date me?”

“I wouldn’t mind. You are not a perv. I have gone on dates with older guys, and they think that one single damn date means that I will be sleeping with them.”

“I wouldn’t do that.” Richard laughed making Anne smile as she looked straight at her, “Unless you wanted.”

There was a little bit of silence for a time. Anne was not really hungry, but the food tasted good since she made it. Richard went on and on saying that he would truly miss her when she left. Anne felt flattered, and told him.

“Oh no, I meant your food. It is too good. I don’t mean you.”

Anne showed him her middle finger and went to the living room. Richard followed her. She had become his roommate. After finishing his food, he took the plates back to the kitchen and came with two wineglasses and a wine bottle on his hand.

“Are you trying to make me drunk?” Anne laughed as he handed her the glasses and the bottle of wine for him to climb the sofa. For Anne it was like watching Johnny. He always did that. “Not really. Someone just gave this to me today in the hospital.”

Anne scooted closer to him and gave him a glass. She poured a little bit to him and a lot on hers.

“Don’t judge!” Anne said, “They drove me insane today.”

“My babies . . . I do not believe you. My babies are angels.”

“I am worried about Johnny, though.” Anne sighed.

“Why?” Richard asked.

Anne took a big sip of wine and laughed, “He has a crush on me.”

“Aww!” Richard sighed, “My boy!”

“You should talk to him.” Anne sighed.

“Let him be. You are the closest thing he had ever had for a mother.” Richard said emptying his wine glass reaching for more.

“Then you should get married.” Anne suggested, “Get a girlfriend at least.”

Richard looked at her as he poured more wine in to his glass.

“Is there someone in your life?” Anne asked, “Is there a special woman in your life?”

Richard tilted his head as he thought, “Well,” There was no one, “mom? Kitty? You?”

“Me?” Anne laughed.

“Yeah. You are good with my babies.” 

“Yeah, I am really good with them. You should kiss my feet!” Anne started as she made Richard laugh, “I have been drinking wine since I turned 18, and I think that this is really bad wine. My Dad would probably ground me for drinking this.” Anne said before taking another tip.

“Shut up. One of my patients gave it to me today.”

“In that case is excellent wine. Really.”

“You make a beautiful and awful liar.”

Anne got closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. His shoulder was really soft. 

“What are you doing on Friday night?” Richard asked.

“I have a date.” Anne said. He instantly decided to back up. He was going to ask her out.

“Do you?”

“Yeah, I am going to my place, order pizza, fix everything that Isabel has left on the floor. You know, when I told her that she could stay since she was dealing some things of her business. I was specific that I didn’t want her eating on my bed, and she always leave her bras hanging from the door knob.”

“You do that.” Richard pointed out.

“Yeah, but I am staying in the guest room which has a private bathroom . . . what were you doing in my bathroom?” Anne asked.

“I own this house. Second, I was playing hide-and-seek with them last weekend. I still do not understand women and their need to have so many lacy bras and underwear.”

“Like if your gender did not enjoyed taking it off.” Anne said as she looked up straight to his eyes. Richard smiled. It was a dorky smile, like the one a nerdy sixteen year old would give after being kissed for the first time.

“Back to Earth you perv.” Anne said as she nudged him.

“Sorry, I was busy imagining—” He stopped talking, “I was thinking that we could go out. Kitty and Johnny are going to stay with Edward and I was thinking that we should go out.”

Anne pushed herself away from him and thought for a few seconds, “Wait what?”

“Is okay. We don’t—”

“As in like we? Us? Alone?” Anne asked. Everything they did were with Kitty and with John. Kitty and John were always with them. They didn’t make it weird. “Are you asking me out, Richard?”

“Would you be pissed . . . if I did? Because I really and not in the mood of looking for another Nanny. The process is really long. The majority are old, and they aren’t as . . . pretty as you?”

“Let me get this straight. You want to take your awesome Nanny out on a date?”

“Stop teasing me.” Richard begged, “And it isn’t a date. Just two friends . . . hanging together.”

“You mean like we are doing right now? Drinking cheap wine?”

Richard rolled his eyes. He knew it was an awful idea. Anne was young, too young for him, and she had other interests.

“Just forget it.” He sighed as he stood up and handed her the bottle of wine.

“Where are you going?” Anne asked, “Why are you giving me this.”

“This will help so you don’t remember this conversation.”

Anne pouted. She was just teasing him. She loved teasing, “But I want to go.”

Richard stopped walking and turned around to face her, “Do you?” Richard asked.

“Yeah!” Anne said as she stood up, and caught up to him, “Why not?”

“I don’t know. You don’t have a problem with that? Since you are staying here, I don’t to make it weird, you know?”

“Do you know that you say ‘you know’ a lot?”

“Do I?” Richard asked nervously.

“It is kind of cute. But yeah, I’ll go. Obviously if you pay.”

“I will.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not updated as I do for some reasins, but here it is.  
> I also said earlier that I wouldn't change the rating, but I will from 'T' to 'M'.
> 
> So, I guess that getting good news made me feel better and I decided to finish the chapter.
> 
> x o x o -Annelise :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is through Richard's eyes and emotions. If you feel Anne a little distant is because of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapter

It was Wednesday, and he had arrived from his shift around three in the morning. When he got to the house, everything was silent. He checked up on the kids. He only found empty beds. He silently went up to Anne’s room, and slowly opened the door. The lights were dimmed, and it gently rested on them.

They were in her bed. Anne was in the left corner, Kitty in the middle, and Johnny in the right corner. However, his hands were still holding Anne’s, while Catherine hugged Anne.

He smiled, and on their own left them. They looked comfortable with her.They were like little cubs with their mother. Longing for the love and warmth of a mother. He was not a woman, and he could clearly understand that they would prefer to be with her.

He was thankful. He was a little surprised, actually. His first thought was that Anne would be weird in the next days. Yet, he was completely off. Anne was as casual as ever. She told John to step down from the table. She told Catherine to leave her lipstick alone, and she told him to do the dishes. The reason being that her hands were dry.

“Have you tried moisturiser?” Richard asked as he read the paper. His shifts had changed. He had to work 80 hours per week. He worked all day on Monday and Tuesday (48 hours) and then he worked on Wednesdaysand Thursdays twelve hours each day, and on Friday, he had taken his sister plea for him to work in her private practice to help her out with the patients.

“Of course I have.” Anne said as she picked up her phone. 

“Who is it?” He asked her.

“It’s my Dad. Do you mind if I go now. I’ll be out like an hour. I am afraid that if I do not go there before eleven, he’ll climb the stairs, and he’ll fall. They are quiet, and they will be like that until eleven o’clock.”

They were watching a T.V show that they both were addicted to.

Richard smiled. How was she so casual?

“I’ll call you if my life is in danger.” Richard mumbled .

“Where’s my lipstick?” Anne asked. She was sure she had put it away in her purse, “Catherine!”

Catherine looked at her brother, and threw it to his brother when she heard Anne walking towards them.

“I don’t have it.” Kitty said, “Johnny has it.”

“Kitty threw it at me.” Johnny cried defending himself, “I didn’t do it. You don’t like it when we take stuff from your bag.”

He stood up, and gave the lipstick to Anne, “I didn’t do it.” He said, “I mean it Anne!”

Anne ran her fingers through his curls before looking at Catherine.

“I have told you many times not to go through my purse, haven’t I?” Anne asked her, making Richard stand up from his chair and go to them.

“I didn’t.” Catherine said. She totally did. She liked Anne’s red shade. She wanted it, but her Papa wouldn’t buy it for her. 

Anne looked at Richard. She always felt that if Richard was present he should take the wheel, and decide what to do.

“Deal with it. I have told her many times, and nothing.”

Richard was glad that she was acting as if nothing happened. At the same time, he wished she didn’t leave him like that.

When Anne left, he looked at Catherine, “We have talked about this Catherine.”

Catherine did not liked being called by her full name by her Dad. She was his sweet Kit Kat. She was his Katie.

“I am sorry Papa.”

She pouted, fluttering her eyelashes, and somehow making her eyes glow. He was going to send her to time-out, but instead he sighed, “Make Anne a note, telling her that you are sorry.”

Richard’s number one weakness was Catherine’s pouty face.

°°

When Anne came back, both kids and father were in the front yard. Anne saw something different. There was a hammock hanging fromthe big trees under that shade and Richard was resting ins it while the kids played in front of him. Catherine didn’t dare to look at her. She had looked down, and stood up and ran inside the house.

Johnny laughed, “She has something for you. It is ugly.” Johnny said with his pale cheeks red from the sun.

 Anne did not pay attention to Johnny’s words. She saw that he was sweating a little bit, and that his cheeks were warm, “I am sure that this,” Anne started as she kneeled to touch Johnny’s cheeks, “is child abuse. You under the lazy shades, and poor Johnny in the sun.”

“There is nothing lazy about this shade, nor of the view. Come, you’ll enjoy it.”

“Monsieur, you are too hot. Go inside, darling. Look for your baseball cap, and grab a drink. Otherwise you’ll have a fever tonight.”

Johnny got on his feet, and ran to his Father and instead took offRichard’s baseball cap from Father’s head.

“No John. Let me fix it.” Richard called Johnny to adjust the cap, “Go on, finish what you are doing.”

“That’s a castle.” Anne said. A few weeks before, Richard had given Anne some money to buy the twins some toys for the summer. He had comearound to use them now.

“How can you tell?” Richard asked her as he went on to lie back on the hammock.

“He has been having a thing for knights, horses and castles for the last few days.” Anne started as she looked for a space to sit, “He wants to rescue damsel in distress. He wants to slay the dragon.”

Anne wanted to sit in under the tree’s shade, but there wasn’t any space left. Rolling his eyes, Richard raised his legs and allowed Anne to sit, “Then he is like his father. We are both gallant.”

“I am sure that there isn’t a gallant bone in your body.By the look of your face I am sure that you weren’t as gallant as you claim you are. How many girls did fall under your charm.”

Richard chuckled, “How many boys did fall under your spell?With that darling face of yours, I am absolutely sure that you broke a couple of hearts.”

Anne sat next to him and grinned at him as if she was reminiscing naughty memories, “I wasn’t the heartbreaker. My sister Bella was, but I did cause some chaos, you know?”

“You chaos? What did you do? Earn a bad grade?”

“I wont tell you.” Anne said, “Those things are better left unsaid. I wouldn’t want you to change your opinion of me.”

“I am now more interested that I have ever been. Did you cut class? Did you stole a car?”

Richard had expected to beg a little bit. It took him by surprise when Anne scooted over to him and began to share her experience. He grinned at her. In her eyes, she could see her excitement, her eagerness when she reached for his arm.

“There was this girl,” Anne started as she flipped her hair back, and then waved at Catherine who came running to her. His eyes shifted to the little marshmallow with ebony curls that was running to them, to Anne he realized.

“What do we have here?” Anne asked Catherine. Richard was melting already. Catherine’s eyes, they were his weakness.

“I am sorry.” Catherine said making Richard wonder how could Anne resist his daughter’s pouty lips.

“You are sorry for what?” Anne asked. 

“I took your lipstick.” Catherine said, “I just really like it because you are so pretty and I want to be pretty like you.”

“But you are beautiful Catherine!” Richard interrupted, “You are beautiful. You are a little girl. You have no need for the things that big girls like Anne use. Anne’s a grown up.”

“But I want to be pretty. I want to be pretty like Bess, like Anne too. They use lipstick, and gloss.”

“I have a gloss that I will give to you.”

“No.” Richard meddled.

“Hush, Richard.” 

Richard’s face had been clouded with wonder, “Excuse me?” 

Anne looked at him as Catherine gave her the tote that she had placed under her, “I’ll give you this gloss. It is not red,” Anne said turning to Richard before looking back at Catherine, “it is bright pink. A young girl’s colour. You can have it.”

“Give me that!” Richard yanked the stick from Anne’s hand.

“Daddy it is mine.”

“Shut up Catherine, I want to see the colour.”

“It is pink. It isn’t a big of a deal.”

Richard had opened the gloss and applied a little bit on his skin. “Come here Cate.” Anne said taking it from Richard’s hands, “Open your mouth.” Anne smiled, and softly brushed the gloss on Catherine’s thin lips.

“You see?” Anne asked to Richard, “You it matches the colour of her own lips. Now she just has a gloss.”

“I don’t want you to use dark colours. Red is for grown up. Do you understand?” 

Catherine smiled. She enjoyed when her Daddy gave to her will.

“Can I kiss you Papa?”

“I don’t see why you shouldn’t.” Richard sighed, feeling Catherine’s climb to him to kiss his cheek, his forehead, nose, lips and chin.

“Do I have something?” Richard asked Anne.

“No, you don’t!” said Anne smoothly, “You look perfect. Rally handsome, doesn’t he Catherine?”

“Anne is lying Papa.” Catherine giggled, “You have my kiss in all of your face.”

“Are you serious?” Richard asked, “Where?”

Catherine laughed as she crawled her way to Anne’s lap.

“In your cheek, Daddy.”

“Should I take it off?”

“Don’t! You look beautiful with those tiny, little kisses across your face.” Anne interrupted Anne as Catherine rested her face in her chest as if she was an eight month old baby while Johnny looked at them. 

“Why wasn’t he there?” Johnny asked himself, “Why were Anne and his Papa with his obnoxious sister?

Why his Dad was looking and smiling at Anne, not at his sister, like if she was a puppy, or a toy store? Anne was his friend. Anne was his best friend!

He placed his toys in the grass, and ran towards Anne. Richard told him to come to him, but Johnny shook his head, “I want to be with Anne.” Little Johnny stomped his left foot.

“I am here you poopface! Go with Dad.” Catherine snapped at her brother, instantly becoming like a little lioness.

“Catherine!” Richard started, “How many—”

“I don’t want Dad. He smells and he has scratches on his face!”

And like his five year old son, Richard complained, “They are kisses, John and I do not smell.” His voice went high, before looking at Anne, “Do I smell?”

“You smell like your pillow.”

“I took a shower John. Don’t say that. What would Anne think, huh?” Richard argued, completely getting to the same level of his five year old son.

“That you drool in your sleep Papa. That is why I like to hide from the monsters in Anne’s bed. You stink of drooling, and Anne stinks like clean.” Johnny said not noticing that Richard had taken him up with him.

“You mean that I _smell_ clean, right?” Anne asked making Johnny nod.

“I do not drool!” Richard said to Anne, but it was useless. He did. Anne knew it. Anne did laundry. She did the kids’s laundry, hers, and she had come to help Richard’s with his. His pillows cases did indeed have a scent. Saliva, which made Johnny correct.

“You are the drool monster. You are the hairy monster too. You leave hair everywhere. You burp a lot.You are the Burp and Fart Monster. When I go to potty, and you have already been potty it is nasty—”

“Hold it cowboy — ” Anne said as she tried to stand up from the hammock.

“He is lying.” Richard said to Anne, who was still trying to get off. Johnny was now laughing as he watched his Father explain.

“I am not interested in your bathroom activities, okay so shut up. Have some decency and shut your mouth.”

“Anne, Papa can burp the alphabet too.”

“John shut up! Anne, I—”

With Catherine on her hip, Anne had gotten on her feet, “Not interested. This is something that I do not want to discuss, and will make more difficult to prepare lunch now!”

Anne had walked away, leaving Richard with Johnny together.

“What was that?” Richard asked Johnny.

“I wanted to make you funny.” Johnny giggled. He could sense that he was about to be attacked by the tickle monster.

“You wanted to make me look silly?” Richard asked him. Sometimes Anne told him that she did not understood what Johnny was saying since he used modifiers incorrectly. He understood what his boy was saying. He always did.

“I did.” Johnny said with a giggle who was trying to be buried, “I did, and I did it!”

“Do you want me to wake the tickle monster?” Richard asked Johnny as he raised his right hand.

“No!” Johnny laughed.

“Are you sure?”

“Is Anne your girlfriend Daddy?”

Richard woke both Mr. and Mrs. Tickle Monster just to avoid the question. 

 

Inside, Anne had settled Catherine to wash her hands while she prepared some sandwiches. She was tired of cooking.She conjured it up, and only toasted her own. She told Catherine to call her brother, and ask if her Dad wanted one.

“Of course I want lunch.” Richard said as he entered from the front door, “Can you toast mine like yours? Butter it? Add something spicy?”

“I just sat down, and you mister, go and wash your hands.” Anne said.

Richard pulled Johnny off, and reminded him not to ask that question to Anne.

“I promise Dad.” Johnny whispered, “I’ll keep it a secret.”

Richard sat next to Anne, when he told the twins to go to the sofa and eat there. Anne rolled her eyes. She was constantly picking up the prizes that they stashed.

“I’ll clean it.” Richard said as he placed his arm around her.

“It isn’t good for them to watch TV while they eat. Aren’t you a doctor?”

“It’s the summer, Anne.” Richard said, “Let them have that little mindless pleasure. Also, the why I send them to the TV is because I have two questions.”

“I am listening.” Anne said as she struggled to take a bite of her sandwich.

“What do you want to eat this weekend? I want to make reservations.”

Anne chocked as she ate. She could feel something in her throat that wouldn’t go down, or out. Richard moved his hand from her shoulder, and started to tap her back, making Anne shake him off.

“Reservations?” Anne asked when she was able to breath again.

Richard gave her a napkin for her to clean her mouth, and eyes. She was crying.

“Yeah.” Richard said as he shook the bread she had in her hair, “Why not?”

“I thought it was something . . . simple.” Anne spoke while she drank for her cup, carefully.

“Come on Anne! Don’t make me look as if I have it all in my head.”

“I think it was us, just strolling around. Not reservations. Me in jeans, and you out of your sweatpants. I mean, making reservations is another kind of level which— you said that it would be like friends. Friends do not make reservation when they go out to eat. They end up on a buffet, or in Chili’s. RichardI— ”

“You said that I was cute, and that I was handsome.” Richard pointed out, “And you noticed that I have been working out. You said that you liked my arms now.”

“Ri—”

“I am not making it up.”

“When did I said that? Was I drunk with your patients cheap wine, which you have been bringing lately?” Anne started when Richard was about to talk, “You— I was just being a friend. What do you think—”

“You spoke freely to me.” Richard said, “And you walked and said things that were pretty intimate, and even teased me talking about lace black lingerie.”

“I said that your gender enjoyed taking it off, Mister. I never suggested—”

“I never did!” Richard said out loud, making Catherine throw a pillow to them.

“Would you two shh!”

Anne took another sip from her drink before Richard pulled her back into the conversation, “I just thought we could get to know each other.”

“I—”

“We are always here.” Richard started when he interrupted her while with his hand he told her to listen to him, “You are always picking up things. Cleaning after them. Feeding them. Giving Johnny his allergy medicine. You are either telling me that they did something, or that I should have seen something they did. I just . . . I already got to know how you are with them. For once, I wish to have dinner with someone who knew an aspect from my life that I don’t share with anyone and I thought that you were,” Richard took a moment to say it. It felt as if had been hit by a wall. He had walked into an invisible wall, “comfortable with it. I really wanted to know you. Not as my children caregiver because I have already seen it. I have seen your heavenly patience which I would like the recipe, but I wanted to see you as you are, you know. On a different environment. I wanted you to leave Nanny Anne on the door, and my duty as a father too. Just two people that know each other wanting to know each other in a more intimate kind of way. I mean not intimate-intimate, just in a deeper way.”

“Look,” Anne said taking his arm. She could hear the knot on his throat, “I’ll go with you.”

“I don’t want your pity Anne.”

“No, listen to me. I’ll go with you. But I want you to know that I am not looking for a relationship. I have to settle things. Enjoy being on my own, getting used to it. I am just not ready for it, you know. Plus, I wouldn’t even considerte it while I still was here.”

Richard nodded as Anne opened her arms, and pulled him into a hug while he wondered what the actual fuck he had been thinking. Anne kissed his cheek, something that made him feel butterflies in the stomach just before she began to ran her fingers through his hair while she continued to hug him. Feeling her chin in the curve of his neck and clavicle, only made the butterflies prolong. He enjoyed how it felt. He had not felt that in so many years.

“I just wanted to know if you wanted something Chinese, or something Greek, or go to a steakhouse.” Richard said with his face buried on her hair, “Just that.”

“Chinese.” Anne said, “I haven’t had Chinesefor a long time.”

“Damn it. I wanted steak.” He chuckled against her hair while she still held him on her arms.

“If you want to have steaks, you should tell me next time I go to my Dad’s. He says that he’ll open a steakhouse called Dick’s Steak, which is a really lame name since ‘Dick’ is a really out-of-date nickname for Richard.”

“Tell me about it.” Richard said, really wanting to whisper in her ear that he felt as if he was falling in love with her. Anne pushed herself away from him and gently touched his cheek before giving him another kiss in the cheek.

“I really want to be a good friend to you, Richard. A real friend.”

Richard nodded, “Me to you too.”

He stood up from the table wanting to go somewhere else where she wasn’t present.

“What was the second thing you wanted to ask me?” Anne reminded him as she touched his forearm.

“Me?” He asked.

“Yeah!”

It took a moment to Richard think of it, “Oh right! Just, I’ll ask you later. I am late for work.”

Anne looked at the clock on the stove and it was not even twelve o’clock.

“Isn’t your shift at three in the afternoon?” Anne asked.

“I’ll sleep it off.”

 **** 

When he got to work, he felt a little off his game. The last thing he needed was to come across one of his brothers. The last thing he needed was to come along his Mother, but fate had his own plan.

The first chart he took he read it, and sighed. It was an easy one. The second one was also. There he listened to his brother. George.

“Hey Dick!”

He rolled his eyes. He really wanted to find another place to work. A place where there wasn’t any of his family members around. 

“What do you want you ass?”

“There is a guy who broke his foot. His chart says that he is aRichard Neville. Any relation to your Anne’s Neville?”

“She is not my Anne!” Richard started before he understood, “Wait what?”

“There is a Richard Neville. He fell from some stairs.”

"Oh God!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got to update all of this. I know that it was a lot, but I am so glad that I got over this part I have been thinking of writing.


	29. Chapter 29

Anne really liked how the kid’s room where settled. They shared a bathroom. She could be in John’s room and know what Catherine was up to in her room, as long as the bathroom doors were open. When she comparedhow Johnny and Cate were living, it made her think of her childhood. Her Father and Mother spoiled them. Her Father most of the times, and she could see that Richard was doing it too. Expensive, one of a kind dolls for Catherine that truly looked like her. She could tell that it was costume made.And for Johnny, he couldn’t have another robot, or dinosaurs models. She could see, as she rested in Catherine’s bed while the five year old girl painted her nails, that Richard was doing everything he could to keep them happy. He was affectionate with his kids. There was no doubt that he loved them. When he spoke about his kids. His smile and eyes lighted up.

After the talk that they had earlier before he went to work, and felt awful. Always feeling the need to be in control in any kind of situation, she had pulled her defences up, which she saw as a gigantic wall, which divided everyone from herself. This time it was with Richard.She did indeed felt awful about it. Not only because she had laughed at his face, but because she saw the awful pain of rejection in his eyes.

She had been on the other side. Not too long ago she was left with a loan that her Dad was helping her pay. She had invested in her future along with someone else. Richard had to invest in his future. His future where his two kids. He had talked about that subject before with her. For some reason, she couldn’t understand, Anne had allowed it. She had allowed the foundation of trust between them to set in. Richard told her about his goals in life. His expectations, and his desires. He had admitted to her that if he found the right person, he would remarry. She thought that he should remarry. He was young, he was handsome, and he had a career that could surely encourage his kids to go to the same paths as their father.

Anne wondered if she had encouraged him, or if she had encouraged her to follow the path, but with her instead. In any other circumstances, if she had met Richard differently, she would have not fear of taking things to the next level. Anne just not knew what they were. They were friends. She was sure about that. She never told people about her not being able to have kids without the help or miracle of science. She always kept that behind her walls. She had shared that with him.

That made him something extra. Right? Not just a friend. Not a good friend, or a best friend, but what? Mixing your personal life with someone you worked, or offered services (as it was her case as caregiver to his kids) was something that she regretted. She wouldn’t have been with this dilemma, and headache if she had maintained professionalism. Those late night talks, snacks, and drinks had opened a door that she wished it would have remained shut, and accumulating dust.

Catherine was speaking to her, but she wasn’t truly listening to her. Did Richard truly thing that she could be that person?

“Annie? Anne?”

She looked at Catherine, “What sweetheart?”

“Your cellphone is singing.”

Anne felt her pockets and took out her phone. It was her sister calling, saying that it was an emergency.

“Dad’s in the hospital.” Isabel said, “He missed a step from the stair and he has to have surgery Anne. Pins and plates on his foot Anne. Can you come?”

“Wait what?”

“Have you been listening to me, Bambi? Come here. Now!”

“Where are you?” Anne asked as she sat up. Her thoughts were now on a different Richard.

“Memorial Hospital. Where you sleeping?”

“No I wasn’t.” Anne said, “Look, Richard works there. Could you—”

“Anne, I know that. He was here with me just now. Look, I need you here so I can pick up Mom. I don’t want her driving— look, I got to go. There’s a lady here that keeps annoying me about the phone. Get in here ASAP.”

Isabel hung up the phone without leaving Anne any kind of explanations.

“Damn it!” Anne sighed, “Catherine?”

The little girl with her cloud of hair looked up. Her green eyes looked at her sharply. A tint of fear thinking that Anne hated what she had done to her toenails, “You do not like it?”

“No!” Anne looked at her toes, “It isn’t that my darling. I love it. I just need you to grab your sweater okay. I need to go somewhere. John!”

The car ride was stressful. She had called Richard, and she had complained to him about not telling her about her Dad.

“You talked with Isabel, and it didn’t crossed your mind to call me? That’s my dad, Richard.”

“Look, I am a bit busy right now, and I am not going to argue with you. He is fine, and I shouldn’t be giving you this information over the phone. But he is fine.”

“Tell me what happened.”

“I don’t like it when you drive and talk at the same time.” Richard said, “I’ll tell you when you get here. Your sister will tell you.”

“Damn it, Richard! Tell me!”

“First, don’t curse in front of Cate and John, Anne. Second, when you get here, my brother, who has your Dad’s case will talk with you.”

“I don’t want him!” Anne complained, “I want you on it.”

“It doesn’t work that way, Anne. Now, I’ll hang up the phone because the last thing I need is a car accident with the three of you involved.”

Anne punched the steering wheel when she realized that he had ended the call.

“Are you mad at your Dad, or at my Dad?” Johnny asked her with a little sad voice.

“I am so sorry, guys. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Your Papa will be allright. Papa is taking care of him. Papa knows how to take care of people.”

Anne looked at Catherine through the rearview mirror.

“I am sorry. I am just a little worried.” Anne said, “I am not mad at your Dad or anything, okay. Nor at you guys.”

Red lights. For some reason, she was only getting red lights. What was a twenty minutes trip ended up being almost an hour. Catherine and Johnny remained silent on the backseat, but Johnny pulled the pillow from his sisters head and threw it to the trunk.

“Anne!” Catherine cried.

“Catherine, I want silence!” Anne said, missing another green light. Her sister wasn’t helping her either. She called and called. When she got there, with one kid in each of her hands, she quickly walked to the ER which later told them that he had been moved to another floor. Johnny was the slowest one walking, so she picked his up to her shoulders and got into the elevator.

“He went in.” Isabel said to her ignoring the kid in Anne’s torso, and the one holding her hand, “They say that he’ll be fine, but I must leave you with him. Mom wants me to pick her up.”

Unlike her sister, Anne was not bestowed with the ability to remain so calmed.

“Wait, wait. You are going to leave me alone. I am supposed to be taking care of them.”

“I saw their Father. He can help you around with them.”

“Can you at least tell me what they told you?”

“Look, just look for your boyfriend. He’ll tell you. He was quite helpful.”

Anne rolled her eyes. Another bestowed grace on Isabel was the ablitly to crack jokes under serious circumstances.

“I thought you didn’t have a boyfriend!” Johnny said to Anne.

Anne looked at her sister, shaking her head, “I do not Johnny. I don’t. Let’s go find your Dad, okay? Where’s he?”

Isabel rolled her eyes, knowing that her mother would be angry if she got there later than eight in the night.

“Room 720. He must me in the Nurses’ Station.”

Johnny had taken power of Anne’s shoulder and had pushed Anne’s hair back to rest his head in her shoulder. She pulled him up once again as she felt that he was slipping from his grasp. Catherine was still taking her hand so tightly that she could feel her hands swearing.

Arriving to the nurses’ station, Anne placed Johnny on the counter, and pulled wandering Catherine back to her.

“Richard Neville. My name is Anne. My sister Isabel was just here.”

The nurse looked at her and smiled. Johnny waved at her, while Catherine placed his hands on the counter and jumped saying hello, and asking the whereabouts of her father.

“Yeah, where is he. I am his Nanny, and my Dad is Richard Neville. He said to look for him.” 

So this was the famous Anne, the Plantagenets brother where joking about. They were four accomplished boys, but they were all just as silly and immature at times. She noted that Anne was really different from the women in Richard’s life. She was really young, and she had light hair. Catherine used to be a woman with raven-almost blue hair, and the other Doctor that Richard had strolled around was a brown haired woman.

“You are his Nanny?” The nurse asked as she looked for two Jolly Rancher lollipops that she had in her purse to give the kids. “Come darling.” 

Johnny quickly opened the wrapper, and started sucking on the lollipop while Anne feared that Catherine could crack her teeth.

The nurse guided her into an on-call room. When she opened the door, she saw Richard with his phone above his face. It was dark, and the suddenly opening of the door frightened Richard, making him loose grip of his phone which landed on his face.

For a person who had asked Anne not to curse, he went farther making his kids laugh as they climbed in the bed next to their father. 

“Hey guys!” Richard said excited. The kind nurse that had showed the path to Richard to her had now turned on the light. It amused the nurse that Johnny and Cate did not waited to hug their father.

“I had not seen you since you left this afternoon!” Johnny laughed.

Richard smiled at his son, and then at the helpful nurse, “I got it from here.” Richard said, “Thanks!”

Richard could see Anne’s impatience creeping out from her eyes. Her arms were crossed in her chest, and she was twisting her lips, as she gently bit her lower one before opening her mouth.

“Don’t yell at me.” He had no interest in letting her talk first. “I was busy, and he asked for your sister. I didn’t know he was your dad until my brother said if he was your Dad because he knows your surname. Look, he’ll be fine.”

“Why aren’t you there then?” Anne asked as she walked to him, pulling his hand and his body out of bed.

“It doesn’t work like that.” It didn’t. 

“I want you to make sure everything goes alright. Go!”

“I cannot.”

“Yes! Please! Wait— what exactly happened?” Anne remembered.

Richard looked at his kids who were now climbing the bunk beds, and where not helping.

“You know, stay here, I’ll take these two with someone, and I promise that I will talk to you.”

To Anne no one told her what was happening when she wanted. 

“No. Anne said, you tell me now!”

“He just broke his foot. His is in a certain age, and his bones aren’t exactly like the one of these two.” He looked at Catherine and at his son, “Sothe doctor on the case, my brother, is going to put some plates and pins so he can get better.”

Anne sensed that Richard was being a little something different with her. He was explaining and talking to her as if she was a fifteen year old.

“How long. Will he take them out when the bone has fused or will he be causing chaos every time we go through airport security?”

Richard gave her a breathy laugh. “No, well—”

“Is Anne’s Dad going to be Wolverine with metal bones in his body?” Johnny interrupted, “Can Uncle George make me Wolverine?”

“No.” Richard said, “Look, you are right. He is quite old. But he is fine, and though his cholesterol is high, and his blood pressure too. He’ll be fine. He will have his bad days, but I am sure that he’ll be all right.”

Rubbing her eyes, and then her cheeks, Anne sighed.

“I am going to leave them in the office of a friend, and I’ll come back okay.”

She shook her head. “I’m sorry.” Anne said, “I um . . .”He was still feeling awkward around her. He was not angry. People joked that he couldn’t hold a grudge.

“I’m going to take them to a friend’s office, and I’ll come to you, okay?” Anne nodded when he spoke, but still felt unsure. She was not really mad at Richard. She was mad at her stubborn father.

“Would he walk properly?” Anne asked.

 “For the hundredth time, Anne. He’ll be!”

Anne sighed. “I am just stressed.”

“It is expected.” Richard said as he placed his hands on her shoulders, “It means that you are human. I am not implying that you aren’t one. I am just saying that it is perfectly normal.”

“I am sorry for yellingat you earlier when we were on th phone.” That was Anne, “I just . . . you should have called me instantly. He always does this. One time his blood pressure went up, and he called Isabel instead, who then called emergencies. He thought he was having a heart attack, but it was just stress. It is like . . . I told him, I joked with you earlier last night, and it happened. It feels as if I cursed him, and brought it to him.”

Her concerned face made him laugh, “Superticious?”

“Don’t tease.”

“Come here.” Richard said, opening his arms to her. Anne accepted the hugged. Her body needed a hug. She found hugs relaxing, especially when she had her back caressed. Anne was like a puppy. She enjoyed being caressed. 

Anne placed her arms around his necks, his hair brushing against her hands.

“I’ll check on him. Don’t worry about Cate and Johnny, I’ll have someone take care of them tonight. Your Dad will probably be in SICU—”

“What’s SICU?” Anne asked. Richard was not annoyed, but it was a question people asked a lot, so he explained. 

“— then, if there is no infection, or any other thing, he can go to a room, and rest there for a few days. I am going to check on him, okay. I’ll be right back.”

Anne sighed, still frustrated, and worried, but also relived. It has it perks, having a doctor as a friend.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Nights in hospitals was a dreadful thing for Anne. Richard was used to it. On the other hand, Anne was not. The smell of alcohol, the white tiles made her feel sick. Then was the blood. As a woman, she was used to blood. She wasn’t disgusted by it, but she felt as if her body hurt whenever nurses passed by, and she saw syringes. Blood belonged inside the circulatory system. Not outside.

“It should just stay inside.” Anne said as she rested her head in the chairs, and her legs in Richard’s lap, “I mean, if you were bleeding, I would probably freak out. Not because I am disgusted by blood, more because of the fact that you might die from blood loss.”

It was four in the morning. Most patients were sleeping. Anne had stayed in the hospital, and with Richard’s help he sneaked her to see her Dad after hours when he woke up from the foggy effect of the anaesthesia.

“So you care for me?” Richard asked her.

“I do. I mean. I have grown fond of you. Seeing you every day; listening to you tell me how your day went by and how many old ladies grabbed your non-existing ass.”

“Non-exising ass?” Richard asked, “You haven’t seen me naked. You always see me in sweatpants, and I like the baggy ones that mop the floor. I did sports during my prep school days and during college. I am well toned. Here, touch my arms.”

Anne leaned over, and touched his forearm.

“You are flexing it.” Anne yawned. She was exhausted. The hospital chairs were uncomfortable.

“Yes I am, but still.”

“Thanks for staying with me though. I know that you are tired, but I didn’t want to be alone here.”

“I don’t mind staying here for a few more hours. You’ll have to prepare me diner-like breakfast, but I don’t mind.”

“When I get home, the last thing I’ll do is go to the kitchen.” Anne laughed as she sat up straight, twisting herself so her spine could fall into place.

 

The cracking noises of her back made her sigh. Then was her neck, arms, and she stood up stretched herself before sitting back, this time to rest her head on Richard’s shoulder where she fell asleep until the very morning when Richard woke-up by feeling someone shake his shoulder.

 

He took his arm off her, and yawned when he saw Anne’s sister, Isabel.

“Ma, this is Richard.” Isabel said, “And there’s Anne able to sleep everywhere.”

“He around two maybe three in the morning, he came out of . . . there’s my brother.” Richard yawned, “He’ll tell you better. Anne!”

Anne buried her face more in his chest, until she felt the unique caress of her Mother in her back.

“You guys are here!” Anne gasped with a sleepy voice, “I um . . . I fell asleep. This is Richard Mommy.”

“He woke up around 2 maybe three o’clock, but I’ll tell him off later. Will you be kind enough to read us his chart again?”

“Oh, we have already been informed.” Anne’s mother said. Richard was looking at her. It was probably how Anne would look when she was older.

“You should go my darling. You look exhausted.”

“No, I want to see Dad.”

“Visiting hours start at 10:00am.” Richard sighed, “You want me to drive you back?”

Anne looked at her Mother who nodded and kissed her forehead.

“Yeah do.” Her Mother said to Richard, “My little girl looks tired.”

“Mama please!” Anne pushed away her Mother, but then instanyly regretted it and pulled her back and hugged her, “I’m sorry.”

“I know. You are moody when you are tired. Now go, you smell like disinfectant.”

Anne yawned before smiling, “I do need a shower.” Anne sighed, “I’ll leave you my car today since it is Friday. I’ll need it back before Monday if you don’t mind.”

“Yeah honey.” Her Mother kiss her head again before she left. 

“What?” Anne asked. Her Mother’s face clearly had something underneath. She knew her too well. 

“What?” Her Mother asked.

“What are you thinking?”

“Oh for goodness sake!” Isabel asked, “You were really cuddled up. It was kinda cute.”

“He’s quite handsome.”

“Oh gosh! I am gonna go. I have not slept enough to have this conversation with the two of you.”

“So there’s a conversation to have?” Mrs. Neville asked.

Anne rolled her eyes.

“Is there?”

“Okay fine!” Anne looked to see where Richard was. Anne continued.

He was talking to one of the nurses who must have been asking  him something about a patient of his, or informing him of something,I was going to tell you. He asked me to have dinner tomorrow night, but I sort of said yes, and then no ‘don’t get your hopes up’ and then that I would go.”

“So are you going?” Isabel asked with a laugh.

“God Isabel, this isn’t the place.” Anne gasped, “I got to go.”

“I don’t know Annie. He seems rather busy with that nurse.”

It was as if Isabel had planned it, Richard came running, and gave his keys.

“I know you are tired, but I have to stay. A patient of mine is . . .” He didn’t even bothered to explain, “I have to stay. Bess is going to have Kitty and Johnny until afternoon. She’ll drop them off around one o’clock? I got to go now.”

“Okay!” Anne said, her voice sounding sleepy.

“Nice meeting you ma’am.”

Richard left, and Anne looked at her Mother and sister, “But why did he gave his keys? Can you give them to him when he gets out? I’ll take — oh forget it, I don’t have cash. He can take a cab. Bye!”

 

Both Isabel and Mrs. Neville knew what Anne had done. She had used the situation not to ask more questions, but her Mother took her hand, and whispered something in her ear.

 

“Try it!” Her Mother said, “Let go of yourself. Have fun and see where it gets you.

 

When she arrived back to the house, the first thing that she did was to prepare a tub. She almost fell asleep there. When that happened, she didn’t bother to grab a towel. She dressed into an oversized t-shirt. She pondered on what her Mother had said. She could try it, but it wouldn’t be fair. She was perfectly away of his feelings to her. So she decided not to.

 

“I’ll be myself.” Anne whispered to herself.

 

She went to bed. It was comfortable. She could only think of Richard. She felt a little bit of pity. He had not slept. The sleep time he would have gotten, he stayed with her, waiting for her Mother and Isabel.  Suddenly, she fell asleep. She dreamt that she was in a hospital, and that Richard was her assigned doctor. He was taking care of her. He hugged her, kissed her.

 

She opened up her eyes, and looked at the clock besides her.

 

It read 2:00pm.

Richard had said something of his niece.

Coming at one, or at two.

 

Anne threw on a pair of shorts, and changed her shirt. Then, she found them in the living room. Not his niece Bess, but Richard, Johnny and Catherine sitting in the rug.  The were playing Candyland, and Johnny was winning much to Catherine’s annoyance.

 

“Hey!” Anne said as she went down the stairs, “Why didn’t you wake me up when you got here?”

Catherine had dropped what she had in her hands and ran towards Anne.

Anne pulled her up, and kissed her cheek.

“Papa told me that your Papa is okay.”

“Yeah he is!” Anne smiled, “Are you winning Johnny?”

“I am, and Papa said that if I win, he’ll buy me a toy!”

“A toy?” Anne asked

“The new one!”

“You look like you slept.” Richard noted.

“I did.” Anne smiled, “You should now get your sleep.”

But Richard shook his head, “I’ll go to sleep when they go to sleep.”

“Will you braid my hair?” Catherine asked her.

Richard looked at them. The way Anne was holding Catherine in her arms made his heart skip a beat.

Catherine had rested her head in her chest, while she played with a strand of Anne’s hair.

“I’ll be upstair, braiding this munchkin’s hair.”

“How did it go at your Uncle’s?” Anne asked.

“Auntie Liz painted my nails, and Bess detangled my hair. But I missed you.” Catherine said, “I missed you. I like it at Uncle Edward’s, but I like it more with you.” Anne chuckled against Catherine’s hair, “Now that you have your hair untangled, how about we give some waves to your curls?”

Catherine told Anne about Bess’s new boyfriend.

“His name is Henry.” Catherine said, “Bess told me that he is French like Belle, English like our words, and Welsh like the good gold. Do you think that Papa will let me have a boyfriend?”

“Catherine!” Anne said as she divided her hair, “You are five years old. You wont want to have a boyfriend in a while. Plus, I believe that your Papa wont let you have a boyfriend until you are married.”

“But if I am married, I cannot have a boyfriend.”

“I meant that you should be thinking of ladybugs and finding ways on being naughty and nice at the same time.”

“You are telling me to be naughty?”

“I think you should have this conversation with your Dad, not with me.” Anne laughed before asking her if she wanted a French braid.

“From top?” Catherine asked.

“Yes.” Anne said, “That one.”

“Okay.” Catherine said, “Will it make my hair pretty?”

“Of course it will.”

 

The day went by quickly. 

 

Richard was exhausted, after being 36 hours of being awake, when Anne tucked the kids to bed he went to ‘bed.’

 

In reality, though he was exhausted, he was going through his closet.

 

Anne had once complimented him when he wore a white buttoned long-sleeve shirt which he had tucked up to his elbows. Then of course was the light blue shirt that Anne gave him. In his opinion, it would be too much to wear that shirt. So he took out instead the white shirt. He ironed it, and looked for his grey pants. He was not going to wear a tie. He did not needed something around his neck.

 

Then Anne knocked on the door. When he pushed away the ironing table, he made sure not to wrinkle his pair of pants, and then he opened the door.

 

“I have a question.” Anne said.

“Are you okay?” 

“That’s not it.” Anne said, “What I am wondering is if we are still on for tomorrow.”

“Are we not?” Richard asked. If Anne changed her mind, he would kit himself in the head.

“I am asking you. I said somethings, but I um . . .”

Richard stepped out from her room and leaned against the wall.

He was going to be honest. He didn’t want to force her.

“What?”

“You know that this isn’t a—”

“—romantic date?” Richard interrupted making Anne nod, “I know. You told me before.”

“Okay. I just wanted to be sure.”

“You told me yesterday, Anne. No need to worry.”

“Okay then.” Anne said, “I’ll be wearing jeans then.”

 

He would have said that she looked good in jeans, but that was too much.

Anne left, and Richard went back to his room. As usual, it was the middle of the night and Johnny sneaked up to Anne’s room. Then, he as followed by his sister Catherine who had a nightmare, who then, during the middle of the night, decided to go instead with her Father.Johnny was being nurtured by Anne while Richard wrapped and hugged Catherine, not letting her go.

 

Catherine was his little teddy bear, and during the morning he woke up first. He unbraided his daughter’s hair and stared at her. She looked so peaceful, pure and without worries. He rested his head right besides her little shoulder as he held her little hand which he began to give tiny kisses in her knuckles until she wake up.

 

“Papa I had a nightmare. I think that Anne’s monster spray is not working anymore.”

“Anne did sprayed the room. You just had a nightmare my baby. Do you want your Papa to prepare you something to eat? A really good breakfast?”

“No, a puppy would make me happy, not breakfast.”

Richard couldn’t contain his laughter.

“You want a puppy?”

“Yes. I want a puppy. A puppy would make me feel better when I go to sleep.”

“He’ll guard you form the monsters?” Richard asked.

“He will. I am sure Daddy.”

“I don’t know, Kitty. You sometimes leave your things around. A dog is a big responsibility. It isn’t a teddy bear. You’ll have to clean up after him.”

“But we have a big frontyard and backyard.” Catherine said, “I wont have to clean up after him. He can go outside and go potty out there.”

“Is that it?”

Catherine nodded, “I’ll feed him, and Anne will help me to brush him, and to bathe him. Johnny could also help. I’ll give him water, and he’ll give him food.”

“What if the puppy get’s sick?” 

Catherine thought for a second, “Anne could help us take him to the puppy hospital.”

“We’ll see!” Richard laughed, “And if I was going to get you a puppy, you have to remember that he wont always be a puppy. He will grow.”

“Papa, I know that puppies are little babies. I know they grow.”

“I will not buy you a big dog. I’ll buy you a small one.”

“But I want a Marley.”

It took a few seconds to Richard realize what kind of dog she was talking about, “You mean a lab?”

“I want Marley. He was so cute. Are there Marleys’ that always stay small.”

“No, that’s why if I get you and your brother a puppy, it will be a small dog.”

“Okay fine, but I want a dog that is fluffy, and I want him to be named Coco, like chocolate.”

Richard did not said another word. He needed first his Mother’sopinion first. What dog would she recommend? After all, his kids had allergies. It must be a hypoallergenic dog. John’s allergies were the worst. 

“Papa?” Anne asked, “Will you get me a dog?”

“Will see Cate. Will see!”

Catherine wrinkled her nose, “I’ll tell Anne to convince you.” Catherine jumped off the bed, and went upstairs to Anne’s room. Richard quickly followed her, and when Catherine opened the door, it was a amusing sight. Anne was in the middle of the bed, with Johnny resting his head on her belly.

Richard was able pick Catherine up, and threw her in his shoulder before went to the bed.

“No Miss,” Richard said, “you do not wake up people when they are sleeping. That’s rude and being naughty.”

“But Annie told me that I am supposed to be naughty because I am a child.”

“Did she tell you that?”

“She did Papa. She did.”

 

Then his phone rang. It was from his brother George. His first thought was that something had happened to his father or to Anne’s father, but it was nothing to do with it.

 

“I was talking to Anne’s sister, we had lunch together. We were talking about her sister Anne. She told me that Anne was almost married, and that she got her heart broken.”

If Anne knew, he thought that she would strangle her sister. When he looked at her during the morning, she said that she noticed how he was looking at her, and if something had happened.

He shook his head, and told her that he was just thinking that he had forgotten again to write her check on time. 

“Oh!” Anne gasped, “That’s all right, but do not let it pass next week. I must do my payment.”

“Papa, you must write me a check.” Johnny said, “I won yesterday, and you said that you would give me money.”

“Not now son.” Richard stood up from where he was sitting and looked inside his briefcase for his check book. He snatched away the pen from Anne’s hand and filled it out.

“My Mother told me that your brother said that his leg is back to his normal size. He says that he’ll have to use a walking stick for some months, but that he believes that he will truly be okay. Not that he doubted, or I did, but I am just relieved now.”

“My Uncle George is awesome.” Johnny said, “He’s my favourite uncle.”

“I thought Uncle Edmund was your favourite uncle.” Richard said, “Uncle Edmund cannot make me Wolverine. I want to be Wolverine. I’ll fight, and I’ll heal fast.”

“You two will stay at your Aunt Margaret’s tonight.” Richard said making Johnny grunt.

“But it is Saturday!” Johnny complained.

“I have to go somewhere.” Richard said, “While at the same time Anne has something to do too. I promise that we’ll pick you two up early in the morning okay?”

“But I wanted to play with Bridget, and Cecily!” 

It went on and on until their Aunt came, as usual bearing gifts. Then they were left alone at five in the afternoon.

“We should go out by seven.” Richard said, “The reservation is at seven thirty.”

Anne nodded and when upstairs to get ready. She took a bath in the tub. She washed her hair and groomed herself. She brushed her hair and after she was ready, she waited in her bed.

She just thought on the different outcomes of going out with Richard. 

The first one, everything went fine. They both talked and laughed as if they were in the living room at 2 o’clock in the morning.

The second one it went awkward. Neither of them knew what to say.

The third one, it went really well but they slept together which ultimately caused problems the next day.

The fourth one, they started to fight.

Anne shook her head. Thoughts like that weren’t helpful, so she prayed for the first scenario.

Richard was downstairs in his room getting ready, regretting washing his hair. His curls were wild now, and he didn’t want to use any of his hair product since it made him wash his hair again. He brushed his hair, which only made it worse. He thought of Anne. She had bought a spray that she used to style Catherine and John’s hair, but it was in her room.

So he texted her, _I need help . . . it’s my hair. Is like Johnny’s after waking up, but clean._

Then, he heard a knock on the door. Richard opened the door and when Anne saw his hair she laughed.

“Shut up!” He laughed.

“I haven’t said thing. Oh my, your hair is so big! Is it full of secrets?”

“Screw you Anne!” Richard laughed, “Get out of here, and we’ll be out in five minutes. Are you going to give me the bottle or not?”

“Don’t damp your hair in it. Just spray it as if you will with your perfume.”

“I know how to use it.”

“Then you should buy one. There isn’t anything wrong with men using hair products.”

“I have hair products.” Richard said, “I just don’t like it when my hair is wet.”

With that Anne turned around, “I thought you would be wearing jeans.” Richard said.

Anne turned around and pushed the door open. “You are wearing jeans.”

“Because I thought that you would be wearing jeans.”

Anne was wearing an orange skirt with a white top.

“Yeah!” Anne laughed, “I had an incident with my jeans. We were using watercolours the other day, and the paint apparently wasn’t watercolour, and as you can see the pile of laundry is big.”

“So, should I change my pants?”

“You don’t need to.” Anne said, “Just hurry up, I am hungry.”

He did hurry up, since he was also hungry.

Anne was relived that Richard had made reservations. She hated to wait when she was hungry. The wait time was of half an hour, and they already had their table.

“How did you find this place?” Anne asked him as she sat. It was very rustic.

“A friend of mine owns it.” Richard said.

“What friend?”

“Francis, the one with red hair.”

“Oh!” Anne gasped remembering him from one time he came to drop something to Richard.

“I didn’t know he — he has face as if he was an accountant or like something really boring.”

“He likes to play with fire, so it was either owning a steakhouse or becoming an arsonist. He chose the first once.”

“So do you get like discounts, right?”

“No. I have to pay full price, but I get the best cuts.” Richard said.

The waiter came with the menus, and wine list. Richard asked Anne if she wanted wine, but she shook her head, “I’ll have a sprite, seven-up 0r sierra mist.”

The waiter then turned to Richard, “I would like . . .” He stopped for a second. His favourite beer was served in here, which was Francis and his favourite beer.

“Do you mind if I have a beer?”

Anne shook her head, “I don’t.”

“Then I’ll have the house beer, and trust me with this Anne, for the appetiser, we should order the rosemary bread.”

“Okay.” Anne smiled.

“But hey, I want a bread that is just out of the oven. I’ll text the chef if it isn’t crunchy on the outside and soft in the inside.”

When the waiter left, Anne’s curiosity came from her mouth, “Is that the recipe that it is in the kitchen drawer?”

“It is. His Mom used to do it when we were kids.”

“That’s nice.”

 

Anne felt as if she didn’t know what to talk about. Her Mother's words were hunting her.

Richard on the other hand, felt confident.

 

“So,” Richard started, “I have something to ask you.”

Anne looked up from the menu and darted her eyes to his.

“Are you going to ask me about the puppy?” Anne asked.

“How do you know?”

Anne’s mood suddenly changed, “Look, Catherine has been asking me about dogs. She wants a Marley, like she calls it. I think that if you are going to get them one, you should take in mind that they are still tiny. Also, that you are not a traditional father.”

“What do you mean I am not a traditional father?”

“Well, you work all the time. You spent a majority of your day at the hospital, and there are some breeds that get sick easily. You should stay away from those. Plus, you all have allergies, an hypoallergenic dog would be the good choice.”

“I know. I looked earlier when they were with you and I was supposed to be sleeping. Catherine knows that she wont be getting a Golden.”

“It will be Johnny’s dog too, right?”

“Of course!”

“Oh, is just that you are focusing too much in what Catherine wants.” 

Richard looked at Anne, not with an angry look, but instead with a subtle surprise.

“Johnny wants one too, but he isn’t as insistent as Kitty is.” Richard said.

“I just think that you should choose the dogs that you would be willing to buy them considering their lifespan, health, grooming and how trainable they are and how they are with kids.”

Richard had thought of those things.

“Do you recommend a breed?”

“Well, there are Schnauzers, but they bark a lot because they are hunting dogs. Poodles or Barbets, but terriers can be cute also.”

Then came the awkward silence.

“Would you come with me?” Richard asked her.

“So you are getting them one.”

“I’ll do this.” Richard started, “I’ll research good dog breeds, you’ll help me choose, and then we like print their pictures, and paste them on index cards. I’ll be fun.”

“How about I do the research, and you do the technical stuff?” Anne asked.

“I am good doing research.” Richard said, “I am a doctor.”

“And?” Anne asked.

“Okay you do it. You can use my printer this week.”

The waiter came with their drinks, and when he settled it down, Richard could have not grabbed his beer and drank faster.

Anne noted that.

“Are you okay?” Anne asked him.

“Yeah to say.This isn’t our usual surrounding. I don’t know either what to say or what to do.”

Richard bit the side of his cheek, something that he had always done.

“What are you planning to do for Christmas?” Richard asked her shrugging his shoulders, “Are you going to stay here or are you going south, tan yourself?”

“I’ll probably stay here. What about you?”

“I don’t know. Probably stay here too, but I would like to take the kids to visit Mickey’s realm.”

“That would be nice. It is really beautiful during Christmas Holidays. The only bad thing is that the weather is around 50º and the water attractions are closed.”

“Johnny likes the one of the money called George. That was my brother George’s favourite because he was a George.”

“There are many new things. Two castles and something in the Harry Potter park. I haven’t gone there in a few years. I should plan something with Bella. I could be forty years old and still like it.”

Richard smiled at her, completely understand what Anne was saying.

“You could come with us.” Richard said, “I wouldn’t have to hold so many things while at the same time holding Kit and John.”

“I wouldn’t mind, honestly. I like traveling, even if it is to the city next to ours. I should have been a professional tourist. Hoping trains, one day in Germany, the other day in Austria, and then I wake up in Italy.” Anne said, imagining herself in a train, accompanied by her sister, “I do like the sound of that.”

“Have you ever been outside of the country?”

“I have. Have you backpacked before? I did backpacked before, with my brothers.”

“I know.” Anne said, “You told me once before. You also mentioned that your brother tap’ d a lot of things.”

“He tried to give them to me and my brothers after, but you know.”

Anne giggled, “I always thought that if I had a brother he would be like that.”

Then Anne felt a presence over her, a shadow over her.

“Richard!”

“Oh Francis!” Richard stood up from where he was sitting, “Youlook like a featherless chicken without you beard.”

“I’ll ignore that comment and instead pay attention the prettier face in this table, which isn’t yours Richard. Hers.”

Anne blushed, “You must be the famous Anne. He doesn’t shut up. When I saw the reservation on my hairy friend’s name here, I couldn’t help it but to come by and see who he was with.”

“Oh his with me. He owed me dinner since I am tired of always cooking fish-sticks, breaded chicken, mac ‘n’ cheese— I think that as a professional in the culinary arts you get it.”

“Oh I do, though in college we lived mostly on pizza, Ramen noodles, and whenever Cece came to our dorm room for inspection, which Richard’s side of the room never passed, she brought casseroles which never lasted more than half-hour.”

Richard wanted Francis to leave, but he was sucked the awkwardness out of the air. 

“But I am going to go, and out a rush on your bread. I hope that you ordered my bread, if this lovely lady here left without trying my Mother’s recipe, I’ll — we’ll have problems. I cannot have this belle without trying my Mother—”

“Oh shut up, Fran, I did ordered the bread. That would be a sin.”

“He’s easy to train.” Francis said, “Keep that in mind love!”

With that, he left and a few minutes later, the waiter came with two more beers and the complimentary bread.

“Oh I like this place. Bella would like it too.”

“You should bring here her then. I am sure that Francis would be pleased.”

Richard started to cut the bread, and first gave the loaf to Anne.

It was crunchy on the outside, and then soft.

“Try the butter.” Richard said.

Anne did. She took her fork, and spread butter on her piece of bread.

“Does he makes the butter too?”

“I think he does. Do you like it?” Richard asked her, “Please be honest.”

Anne remained silent since she was chewing, but then, she opened her mouth, “He should— I mean, this bread would sell like crazy in groceries either frozen or fresh.”

“Francis is rather jealous with his recipes. They are his own little children.”

“You should give me that recipe. I swear I’ll guard it with my body, Richard. I’ll only share with Mom.”

“My Mom also has it, so yeah, I’ll give it to you.”

Anne smirked before taking another bite, “This is good.”

“I know right!” Richard said with his mouth full, “By the way, did you finished your work? I saw you reading the other day some books. Don’t you usually teach the same?”

Anne nodded, but her class had changed, “Oh about that!” Anne rolled her eyes, “It annoys me because I have to go by the other teacher’s outline.”

“Why?”

“Instead of teaching fourth grade, I’ll be teaching now first graders. Ms. Johnson is now out on maternity leave, and the teacher who was supposed to take her class took another teacher’s math class. I can’t use my notes. My notes are according to the age of fourth graders. When you look at first grader’s science books, you’ll see that bacterias have fangs.”

“Because they make you sick?” Richard asked her.

“Exactly. So I have been tweaking my outlines so five year olds can understand it.”

“Oh! I thought that you were rereading them.”

“When they change the books, I usually compare them, but I do not reread them. I took enough biology and math during college. Which I like, but I am not interested in knowing more. Unless it’s required. Most of the time when the books changes is when they move around things. T Johnny and Kitty are in private school right?”

“Yes, they are!” Richard said, “They have after school activities which gives me time to pick them up some times.”

“I wish I worked on a private school. Not only do they earn more, but there are also more funds for materials.”

“Do you buy the materials?”

“I do sometimes. Afterward, I submit the paperwork. They give me the money back. Don’t get me wrong, we are a really good school. Sometimes, they forget. The head of the science department in my school is not that applied.”

“I would love if you worked at the kid’s school. Mostly for Catherine. If she saw you around, she would behave.”

“Does she gives you problems?” Anne asked.

Richard scuffed, “You reap what you sow. That’s the saying, right?”

“Were you that bad?”

“I wasn’t bad, but I did threw stones and then hid my hands.”

Anne sniggered, “I imagine Johnny as you, since you two are like mirrors doing little mischievous things and then running away.”

“What about you? Where you mischievous?”

“I the fifth.” Anne said.

“So you were?” Richard asked.

“As you already know, and have said, I am rotten spoiled. My Dad still spoils me so I know how to get away with things.”

“You are daddy’s girl, aren’t you?” 

Anne tilted her head as she thought of it.

“It depends.” she started, “I um . . . when it came for going on dates, I always asked Mom first. She would then prepare the ground for me. When you think of it, I am both. Mom didn’t want me to have a car, so I asked Dad. Papa sweet talked Mom into it, telling them that it would give them some time to be on their own. I was scarred for life, but I got my car.”

“To what things you would go to your Mom?” He asked her.

“Boys. Oh God, she was the one I persuaded when I wanted to go on a date with a boy.I persuaded her, and then she persuaded Dad. Though he wasn’t happy when I went on my first date.”

“I pray that Catherine doesn’t do that with me.”

“Well, she is already on track.”Anne said, this time not caring that her mouth was full, “Your niece Bess has a boyfriend.”

“Oh, I know about it. Is driving Edward crazy, but how do you know about it?”

“Listen.” Anne said, “She spoke to me about Bess’s boyfriend. She asked when she could start dating, to which I responded that right now, the only thing she has to worry about is being naughty and stealing cookies form the jar.”

The waiter came back this time, and asked them if they were ready to order their entrees. Anne ordered what she wanted, and Richard ordered his usual: potato salad with of course meat. Then, Anne brought the subject if he had been looking for long-term nannies.

“I mean, it’s July, and I start working on August 22, I think.”

“I haven’t thought about it.”

“Do you don’t want to think about it?”

Richard shook his head, “I know, is just— can I clone you? Send the your clone to work while you stay with Catherine and John?”

“Haha, very funny.”

“Honestly, I am looking someone like you. But there is only one Anne Neville in this world.”

“While my time in college, I worked as a Nanny, as you know. I could refer you to some really good women. I know guys, but I think you’ll more comfortable with a woman.”

“A woman, of course.” Richard said, “And they have to be young. You are young, and that it is why it has worked out between you and the kids. You have energy. You are not a forty something woman who is having back problems.”

“Richard I mean it. I know people. I should look for my replacement. They wont be me.” Anne said with a tone of superiority, “I know this girl. Her name is Amelie. She didn’t pass her Teacher’s certification. She isn’t me, but she’s pretty cool.”

“Is that test hard to pass?” Richard asked her.

“Well, if you don’t review enough it is hard, plus they change it a lot. I barely passed mine. I passed for thirteen points.”

“But you passed.” Richard reminded her, “That’s the important thing.”

“Yeah, considering what I was going through.”

“What you were going through?” Richard asked, quickly realizing what it was.

“Still, it shows that you would have passed with flying colours if the circumstances where different.”

“That’s what Daddy said.” Her Father helped her a lot through that time. He was her rock.

“Your Dad seems pretty smart and cool. I mean, he is named Richard after all.”

“Oh you are as narcissistic as he is. A Richard trait could it be?”

“Probably. But I am not. I am just goofing around. Now tell me, have you enjoyed this summer?”

 

Anne pondered on it for a minute. It was a normal summer, nothing really special about it. The only special thing was that she had met a wonderful family of three. “The summer isn’t over yet, but I have enjoyed being cuddled by two five year olds. I have felt Catherine taking a stand of my hair, and brushing it inside my nostrils.”

Richard laughed out loud. Catherine did that a lot.

“She does it to me in my ears too. I once accidentally hit her. I didn’t meant to.” Richard said, “It felt weird, and it frightened. My first thought was a bug—”

“—going up your nose.” Anne interrupted.

“Exactly. She cried but she understood.”

“Oh well, she still does it to me.”

“Do they stay a lot with your parents?”

Richard nodded, “If I am working during the week in the school year, they do. I pick them up at six o’clock in the morning, I drive them, and then if I can, which I try I pick them up and leave them at my Mother’s.”

“Have you ever considered like working a like you know, a normal doctor?”

“Normal doctor? You mean having a private practice?”

“Yeah. You could manage your hours. How you want them.”

 

Richard was going to answer, but their food had come. Same steak cut, but with different sides, and both of them the onion soup, to which Richard asked another order of bread. He told Anne to wet the bread with the soup and then eat it. Anne did not like it that much. The rosemary bread and the onion where two different flavours and she felt that they were too strong. Richard liked it, but he had his likings.

 

“This is really good.” Anne said referring to the potatoes.

“It’s fresh garlic, parsley extra-virgin oil and salt. Those are the ingredients Fran uses for his red potatoes. For the potato salad, he uses sour cream, less garlic, parsley, and another thing that I do not remember.”

“I love garlic.” Anne said, “It’s like mushrooms. I like everything with garlic and mushrooms. Gosh, this is so much better than the dinosaurs nuggets back at home.”

“About that, why do you buy those. They have no flavours, and is like eating paper.”

“They are salt-free.”

“They are tasteless.”

“You have bad eating habits.” Anne said, “They are picking them up. Kitty likes taking her eggs with a lot of salt. I am trying to cut their salt intake down.”

“Then add black pepper.”

“Then Johnny said it’s too spicy.”

“Just add flavour to them. Do them in butter, not in the oven.”

“I am not listening to you.” Anne said as she took another bite of her food, “I do not care. This food is too good to care about everything else.”

“It makes me glad that you like it.” Richard said, “I still believe that I shouldn’t you do groceries, but you have been really helpful.”

“Is this your way of saying thank you?” Anne asked.

Richard said, “Yes.” The girl in front of him had stolen a piece of his heart that he had thought lost.

When they finished eating, Anne thought that dessert would have been a good idea, and so did Richard. The food had so many flavours, that garlic was present on their breath.

“I want the ice cream.” Richard said.

“You don’t want the moist part of the cake.”

Chocolate lava cake with ice cream on top, and fresh strawberries was the most famous dessert in the restaurant.

“Are you sure?” Anne said as with her spoon, he offered him. He accepted it. He didn’t know that part of the cake. He wasn’t aware.

“I didn’t know— wait,” He enjoyed the cake. He had never tastedthat warm part of the cake, “ is this why Kitty and Johnny always act like animals?”

“I thought you had already had this dessert.”

“You can take the ice cream. I do not want it. I want the cake.”

When they were about to leave, Francis came quickly to them witha take-out bag.

“This is for you.” Francis said to her, “When Dickon was—”

“Don’t call me Dickon.” Richard protested.

“When Dick here came to pay then, he said you liked the potatoes and the bread. Here’s the bread, is ready. All you have to do is bake it at 375º for 30 minutes. The potatoes, just put them in the microwave with a teaspoon of oil and water.”

“Thank you!” Anne said before leaving.

Then, they went back to the house. Richard had let the lights on, and when he entered the first thing he did was to turn on the TV in the living room.

“I am going to change.” Anne said.

“You looked pretty tonight. You still do, actually.”

“Thank you.” Anne said as she activated the alarm.

“You want to stay here, watch TV?”

“I don’t know. I was thinking calling Mom to see how’s Dad doing.”

“Oh, okay then.”

Anne went up to her room, changed clothes, took her make-up off and then called her Mom. Everything was fine, but what wasn’t fine was the mess that Bella had in her apartment. She noted that her Mother was tired and told her to go to sleep.

“I’ll call you later.” Anne went down the stairs to find Richard resting his back on the sofa. Anne went to him, and sat besides him taking out the checkers game which Richard won two our of three. Richard could see the frustration in Anne’s face as she twitched her lips.

“I hate you.” Anne said, “I am sure that you were cheating. There was a shady move in the middle of the game. That’s how you won.”

“You are a bad loser, Neville. Lose with pride and dignity.”

Anne threw the board to the floor in a fit. Richard had indeed cheated. 

“Come here, let me hug you.” Richard kneeled besides her but she put him away.

“No!” Anne grunted with a suppressed laughed, “You cheated. Like father, like son! God you two are one and the same. Do not look at me with those ‘I’m innocent’ eyes, you cheated!”

“What if I did?”

 

Hugs turned into tickles, tickles turned into Anne trying to get away from his fingers that were causing her so much laughter and at the same time tears. With laughter tears in her back, and tried to escape but Richard held her in a tight grip.

From sitting, to lying down, he was still tickling her. Anne was almost without air as she lied besides him in the sofa. Richard had his arms around her in a very comfortable position. He buried his head besides her neck as he tickled her until she couldn’t anymore.

“Oh God!” Anne gasped as she with her arms got on top of his chest. She held his wrists apart since he was trying to go and tickle her again.

“Who are you?” Richard asked, “The police?”

“I am going to tell you two things. They are both statements.”

“Enlighten me then.”

“First, I had a lot of fun tonight.”

“I am glad you did. You needed human contact that it did not involved two five year olds. What’s the other statement?”

“That I know what you want!” Anne whispered in his ear.

“You know what I want?”

“Oh I do.”

Still with his hands pinned back, he rose his head to her looking at her lips. He closed his eyes and she decided to try it, She decided to let herself go, have fun and to see later where it led. Then Richard felt them. To him, it was like rubbing velvet against his lips.

 


	31. Chapter 31

 At first he was confused. This was the woman who had told him that she was not ready for a relationship. It took him by surprise. He had his eyes wide open during the whole time, while hers were shut.

It happened really fast. When she realized he was looking at her, he could read self-consciousness in her face, followed by a terror look. Immediately, he shook his head as he hushed her.

“I am sorry—” Anne started, “I—”

“It is okay.” Richard interrupted.

“I should have not done that.” Anne said, “I am sorry. It was silly of me.”

Richard shook his head, “No. No, no. Is okay. It is more than okay. You just caught me a little off notice. I mean, I saw it coming when you looked at me.I wanted it.” His voice trembled. He was rambling. “I thought that you wanted different. I though that you didn’t want to.”

She was looking at him, but not at his eyes.

“I wanted.” Anne said, “I mean, I did. Now, I don’t usually know what I want.”

“What do you mean?” Richard asked her, “You always knows what you want. Am I wrong?”

“I mean, you are handsome. You are kind, I just . . .” Anne tooka a deep breath, “I don’t want to feel like that again. I don’t want to hurt that way again.”

“Why would you think that I would ever hurt you?” Richard asked her, “I could never hurt a woman actually.”

“I do not mean it like that!” Anne shook her head, “Is just I cannot go through that again.”

“Getting your heart broken again?” Richard asked her, “I am not a heart breaker.”

He went from kissing her cheek to her lips and down to her shoulders. His hands wandered around her waist. His lips were kissing her neck, leaving love-marks up and down.

Anne did not know if it was her, or if it was Richard. One of them was cold, while the other one was hot. Anne did not know if it was her. She liked how it felt. Anne figured out that it was her with the cold hands. Richard’s skin felt soft, and hot. His skin and its softness and warmth made her moan. He had slipped his hands under her shirt a few moments ago, but now he had made his touching known.

Richard did not expected this as how it would ever happen. If it ever happened. She was wearing an ugly T-shirt, and loose sweatpants. He pushed her back and got on top of her. He kissedher collarbones while with his knees he separated her legs.

Anne enjoyed it. She had her hands tangled in his hair. Richard pulled back from her to unbutton his shirt.

“Do you want to go upstairs?” Richard asked, “Or do you prefer to do it here?”

“I never said that I would; but for the record, I prefer bed instead of sofa.”

“Johnny and Kitty watch TV here.” Anne added.

Richard stood up from the sofa. Anne quickly followed him. She doubted that her Mother meant this when she told her to “let go” or to live a little. She figured out that if she never tried anything. She wouldn’t feel a thing. She felt something for him. If it was love, she didn’t know; it also felt good.

When Richard dropped her in bed, he finished taking off his shirt. In her head, Anne believed that it sounded cheesy, but he had a well sculpted body. Especially his shoulder and arms.

“What?” Richard asked, “Do I look funny?”

A few days before he had told her that his arms were strong. Hesaid that she had not sen him naked. Now there he was, on top of her, pulling his pants off, and then doing the same to her, “Let’s see how this goes.”

He nodded, and chuckled when he saw her. It was a little funny. This was the woman who in the last two months told him off; whom he often beat at chess. She was wearing underwear. They weren’t expensive, but it told a lot about her, he thought. Was she always ready?

“Did you hear me?” Anne asked.

“I did.” Richard said before standing up to turn the lights off. 

“Why the lights off? Turn them back on.”

Richard did not liked the light of his room, and he told her. Instead, he turned on his lamp that gave a warm light. He got back on top of her and pulled the covers up to his head. He had a thing. He didn’t like the cold. He liked it when he was hot, and you gasped for air at the end.

Anne had taken her shirt off, and now Richard was face to face with her breasts.

He had seen her like this once. He had told her to put something on because her bikini was distracting. Again, he felt that distraction, and it was making his blood hot. 

His skilled hands unmade unhooked Anne’s bra, and in the warm darkness he saw her breasts. Instantly, he felt different. He wanted her. Anne felt a little vulnerable at first. His eyes were like darts; but when he first kissed her breast it made her close her eyes. Then, with his knuckles he circled her soft nipples until the were hard.

Richard smiled at her reaction. She was sensitive in her waist, hips and in her breasts.

He did not know if it was how they were now, but he was certain that he adored her. He loved her.

“May I?” Richard asked her as he looked down at her. Anne was unsure what he meant, but she nodded. Thankfully, he had meant to take her underwear off.

“Take yours off first. If you do, I’ll do it myself.”

Under the covers, he obeyed; with her help, he was now loose, and Anne could clearly feel him against her thigh.

Sex with Edward was always the same. It was weird. She did not wanted to think about her ex’s sexual skills while she was in bed with another man; but she thought. Richard looked like if he knew what he was doing. Anne now knew why he was a surgeon. 

When she slipped out of her panties, he started to rub her. After a few minutes after doing that, Richard saw her eyes go back, just like when she was eating peanut butter-chocolate ice cream.

She pulled his hair to him this time, to the point that it caught his out of surprised and he was now face to face with her.

“That was harsh!” Richard gasped as he pulled his hands away to cup her around her face.

“I want— why did you stop?”

“I want to touch your face. It cannot be all for one side.”

He started to kiss her, and eventually, his hands found their own way to her. She moaned. He was good at it. He was almost as good as she was when it came to it, but she wanted more.

“I want you now.” Anne said.

He was more happy to oblige. He entered her, and for Anne it was a little painful at first.She had not had sex in a long time, but after a few minutes of Richard thrusting inside of her, the pain it was gone. Richard had no self-control alike Anne. She wanted this to last a little longer, but she was getting lost in the pleasure of him coming in and out of her, while she guided one of his dextrous hand back to her sex.

“Richard—” Anne was out of breath. 

“Richard!”

Richard looked up. He smiled at her, with sweat on his forehead.

“Are you okay?” He asked her.

She nodded, as she felt him slow his pace.

“Don’t break my heart.” Anne whispered in his ear. He shook his head as he said no. 

“I’ll try my very best to not. I promise.”

She started to kiss him, and she began to move her hips according to him. He touched his arms, and wrapped her legs around her. 

Richard was the one who came first. He collapsed in her chest, while he, with his hands still moved. For Anne, it was not the best, but she felt in the clouds.

Anne laughed out loud, making Richard feel self-conscious.

“Was I bad?”

“I don’y know why I am laughing. I just feel like it.”

“You feel like laughing.”

He cuddled besides her. Hugging her tight. Kissing her breasts.

Anne took a deep breath, broke away from his arms. Richard complained. He liked that position.

“Where you going?” He asked her. Anne politely told him that she was going to clean up while she looked for her shirt and pants. While in the bathroom, Anne thought of what they had just done. He wished she wasn’t in the cliche nanny and daddy spectrum.

Richard waited for her, and when she came back to her, she snuggled against him.

“Let’s take it slow from now on.” Anne said.

“What do you mean slow?” Richard asked.

“As in slow.”

“Was I disappointing? In my defense, I did drink a little bit earlier so I am not at my best performance.”

“It was okay for the first time.” Anne said, “But from now on, let’s take the steps. I do not know where, or if this works.”

“Can from “now on” start tomorrow? After sunrise?”

“I want to cuddle with you tonight.”

“Only for tonight.” Anne said.

“Only for tonight then.” Richard repeated after her as he slid his arms around her, burying his face on her sternum, not letting her go. Leaving Anne in a state of mind that she could not comprehend. Again, she felt the need to compare her ex with Richard.

That wasn’t love. _This_ was something. This was something that she liked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are happy and you know it clap your hands!


	32. Chapter 32

Usually, she woke up to the mischievousness of his kids. Catherine sometimes would push her eyelids open while Johnny whispered in her ear that the sky had woken up and that it had woken them up.

That morning was completely different. She slept until noon, and was awoken by Richard cuddling closer against her. Anne realized from where Johnny got it. Was cuddling a genetic trait? If it was, Johnny inherited it from Richard.

Anne felt odd. He was kind to her. He extra careful with his touch. He that morning, he did not pulled a strand of her ponytail like he did when Johnny did. This time, he pushed her hair back with a caress. She looked at him with what it seemed to Richard scared eyes.

“Did you sleep okay?” Richard asked her when he noticed her ‘scared eyes’.

“I did.” Anne smiled as she poured coffee, “You cuddle a little too much, but I slept okay.”

“I am sorry.I cannot help it. I sleep like that; either with pillows, or with Johnny or Kitty.”

“So it is genetic then?” Anne asked him making him laugh.

“They cuddle you. They like to be held.”

Anne laughed, giving him a little smile.

“Are you okay?” He could not help it but to ask her.

Anne placed her cup of coffee in the surface on the table, “Why wouldn’t I?”

Richard shook his head confused, “I thought that you were having second thoughts.”

“I haven’t.” Anne said, “Why would I? I want to take it slow.”

“I understand that.” Richard said, “For a second I thought differently.”

“We should take it slow.”

“Oh well. I only want to make you comfortable.” Richard said as he sat besides her. His eyes were kind; his seemed sincere as well.

“What?” Anne asked not truly believing it.

Richard repeated his head movement, shaking side to side with a laugh before he spoke to her, “What?”

“You what!” Anne chuckled, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like that? You are smiling and you are leaning back. You are weird. I have seen that face. It is like the one Johnny gives me when I think he is up too something.”

“Oh I am not.” Richard laughed as he stood up. What he was about to say, it was something that he could only say while he was not looking at her, “You can trust me on that. All mischief was managed last night.” It didn’t sound like he thought it would sound.

“I mean . . . not that I planned to . . . you know what.”

“Nor did I. I must say that it really caught me off guard. Nevertheless, I must go.”

“Where are you going?” He asked, “Not that I want to know where you are going to be every second. I am not like that. I just thought you could help me go and maybe tag along my side me to pick up my little cherubs at my sister’s.”

“School is open, the one I work at. They are doing some repair, and I need to look for the school material for this year.”

“Didn’t you do that like two weeks ago?” Richard asked her. He clearly remembered. No one was allowed in her room. He went to ask her something and she rolled her silky blue yes at him like a teenager would, and rudely ask him what he wanted.

“Yeah, but now instead of fourth grade science they gave me first grade. I have to pick up the material and read it and get familiar with the text book that the little ones are using.”

“Do you want me to drive you?” Richard asked her, “I am planning on using my car.”

“I’ll drive you, and we’ll pick the kids too.”

“Oh don’t worry. I’ll call a cab then. My mom is giving me my car back. Probably she washed it and today is my free day off. Don’t expect me to stick around.”

She needed her space, Richard realized. After all, she was always with him—them.

“Well, I am sure that whenever you come back Johnny and Catherine will want to show you their new toys.” Richard said as Anne requested a cab, “My sister bought them toys so, you know how they get.”

“They are kids. Give them a box and they will make a fort out of them.”

She stopped by her school quickly and picked up the three books and the other teacher’s outline for the year. It was practically the same. The only difference is that it was basic.

She found herself in her apartment after she went to the school. It was like if a hurricane had passed through her house. There wasn’t a mess, but there were pillows in the sofa. Probably from Isabel whom she called for.

“Anne?” Isabel asked. She did not expected to see her sister.

 She sat there and sighed. She thought of what she was really going to do next.

Isabel came out of the bathroom with her hair wet, and wrapped in a towel.

“I was going to text you, but because you didn’t text me, I figured out that you had your hands tied up.” Isabel was always such a feisty being, “Well? How did it go?”

“I need your counsel.” Anne said, “I um . . . I need your secrecy. Not tell mom about this okay.”

“What happened?” Isabel asked sitting besides Anne.

Anne took a deep breath, which was followed by a dreadful pause to Isabel’s patience.

“Okay, but don’t judge me.”

“Did it go wrong?”

“No. Actually, we went to a really good restaurant. A friend of him owns it. That is not the thing. Izzy, I slept with him. I need you to not tell this Mom or Dad. They would freak out and—”

“Of course I wont tell them!” Isabel sighed, “But that isn’t like you. I was joking when I said he was good enough to eat.”

“I know!” Anne sighed, “It just happened. One moment he was tickling me, and then I was the one who started.”

“Started what?” Isabel asked.

“Kissing! One thing let to the other— now I don’t know what to do. I am sure that I convinced him this morning that everything was alright. But it isn’t. I still stay at his house and take care of his children when he is at work. I feel like . . .”

“You jumped too fast?” Isabel asked her seriously making Anne nod as she buried her face in the pillow.

“Yes! I have never done that.”

“You could quit, but that it is just quitting.” Isabel said, “Do you like him?”

“I don’t know!” Anne rolled her eyes, “He’s something. He is a friend, a really good one!”

“Why do you feel everything is messed up?”

“I think— I mean that I did say to him to take i slow. I feel as if there is potential in us. I just . . . I don’t know the why! I just think of you know who. Me going through all of that again.”

Isabel pulled her dry sister into a hug. Anne grunted when she did this. Isabel’s long and wet hair was dripping on her skirt.

“Shut up, and don’t move miss. Hear me.” Isabel said, “You are not going to quit. He is a ghost in your past. A ghost. A ghost can only harm you if you allow contact.”

“Yeah but it is still so fresh!”

“Anne, you were young, and you were stupid, and so was Dad when he gave you that money. Now you are a different person. A guarded one, but that did made you a little bit stronger, right?”

“Maybe.”

“Tell me how is him. Tell me.”

“Richard?”

“Yes!” Isabel sighed, “Richard. You have told me before, but I want you to tell me the good things about him and the things you do not like.”

“For what?” Anne asked.

“Just amuse me. What do you not like about him?”

“Driving skills?” Anne said, “He stops suddenly and he says that I drive like an old lady.”

“You do drive like an old lady. So what else you do not like about him. Something that pisses you off?”

Anne could not thing of anything, “His eating habits? For a man who is a surgeon he eats like a pig sometimes.”

“Okay then!” Isabel laughed as she ran her fingers through Anne’s hair, “What do you like about him. Close you eyes, and do not say anything yet. Just think of it. Ponder while I get dressed.”

Isabel gave her a quick kiss in her forehead before she went to dress. Meanwhile, Anne thought about it.

Whenever she thought about Richard, Anne thought of him with her during those late nights. He would come later, and would sit in front of the fridge. He would look for something to eat while he sat there. That always made her laugh. He made her smile. He made her feel okay. Anne did not the word for it.

Isabel came back, and hopped on the sofa like if she was ten years old.

“I don’t feel passion, Isabel.” Anne sighed, “I mean, it isn’t like what I felt for Edward. I was blinded with him. I don’t feel like that with him. Is like, hugging you know. I feel like hugs, not kisses.”

Isabel could not understand. She looked at her little sister, and took her hand inside of hers, and told her what she thought.

“This is my new philosophy when it comes to love.” Isabel started, “Not every love starts as love at first. It may start like hate. For example Mama and Dad.”

“Dad loved Mom from the first time he saw her.”

“Yeah, but Mom couldn’t stand him. She hated him.”

“Hated being the key word.” Isabel laugh“They love each other. But you see, you say that you feel okay with him. When you say, okay, what do you mean?”

“At ease!” Anne sighed, “I feel contented, that’s the word. I don’t have to try hard, you know. Conversation with him is like a cascade. We start talking about point A and then we find ourselves in point Y. He looks at me with those . . .eyes. They like see through me. Like last night, he looked at me with such calmness, but they like acknowledge who I was; that I am no fool. He respected me.”

“Take it slow.”

“That is why I told him.” Anne said.

“Was he not up to it?”

“He was.” Anne clarified, “He smiled at me and said that if those were my wishes, they that it was how it was going to be.” 

“What are you worried of then, Anne?”

“Me.” Anne sighed, “Me, him, them. I have also grown really fond of him and kids. I sort of love them.”

“Then you have nothing to lose.” Isabel said.

“Now tell me,” Isabel said as Anne rested her head on her lap, “How was he?”

“What do you mean?” Anne asked.

“How was he? Spare no detail. Was he a five or was he a ten?”

“Are you seriously asking me that?”

“It is a legitimate question.” Isabel said, “ Physically, he is an eleven.”

“Not everything can be measured.” Anne pointed out, “I cannot give qualitative details. Edward was in my mind. I compared him to Edward while he was inside of me.”

“Did you climaxed?” Isabel asked her. This was a conversation they could only have with each other. 

“Are you serious?”

“Dead.”

“I am not going to tell you that.” Anne shook her head as she reached for the clicker that was under Isabel’s feet, “That’s personal.”

“Oh my gosh! You did!”

Anne was not going to talk about her. Isabel was teasing her, but it felt weird, specially since she technically didn’t.

“You have no soul.” Anne said, “You have no dignity. I came here, wishing that I could talk to you. You are teasing me!”

Isabel laughed, “Of course I am. Though I will say this. Every time that I see him now, I would think of him as the man who blew the dust from my sister’s thighs.”

Anne sat up straight, “You can be really classy, and a total strumpet with your words. You should get a boyfriend.” Anne suggested.

“Who says I don’t have one?”

“You spend half of the summer crashing here.” Anne said making Isabel grunt.

“Maybe I can find myself I fine doctor.” Isabel sighed, “Dad would be pleased if we married doctors.”

“Are you referring to our career choices again?” Anne asked, “Who was supposed to be the lawyer, and who the doctor again?”

“Me the lawyer. You the doctor.” Isabel reminded her.

“I couldn’t be a doctor.”Anne sighed, “It is like I said to Richard the other day. I am not afraid of blood. I am afraid that it is outside because it should be inside, not outside. That’s the thing frightens me.”

“Why would you be talking about blood with him?” Isabel asked.

“Don’t judge. We have weird conversations. Most of them are over glasses of thank you wine. His sleepless nights. He is like an owl. He comes around 3:00am. The lights of his car light up my room; and you know how I am with lights.”

“You hate sleeping with the lights on.”

“Uh-hm! I wake-up, he eats because he is always hungry. I steal food from his plate.We play chess, and I am sure that he cheats because he wins. Always. Then I fall asleep.” Anne sighed, “He stays with me and sometimes I feel him when he runs his fingers through my hair like you are doing now. He then falls asleep, and before dawn I go back to my room. His kids, most nights they say that there are monsters under their beds. The sneak in and sleep with me. As I was saying, we have really weird conversations.”

“Now that you decide to share this with me, it seems that you two are already in a relationship without even knowing it.” Isabel said, “Have the two of you really talked about this?” 

“Yes and no. I told him that everything was fine. He was so tender to me today. He looked genuinely happy. He gave me a kiss in the cheek. It was a really sweet one. Sometimes I forget that he is so much older than I am.”

“Well, most of time you can like a grown up when you wish.” Isabel made Anne laugh. She decided to keep the other thing to her. Her sister was in love; she was only stubbornly deciding to ignore it. 


	33. Chapter 33

When Anne arrived, she expected a little bit of chaos. Toys laying on the floor, or Richard running around in his sweatpants and alma mater. This time it was not like that. It was quiet. She knew that Richard was there. His car was parked, but inside everyone was quiet. Anne settled the books in the coffee table. She had texted Richard that she would be a little late than usual, but she got back at seven. She tried to not make any noise but she set the alarm, and it did the beeping noise waking up Richard who was in the sofa.

Was he waiting for her?

He closed and opened his eyes before rubbing his chin.

“How did you get them to sleep at this hour?” Anne asked him. Usually it was around ten or eleven.

“I’m their Dad. The obey me when they want to.”

“Really?”

“They . . . Meg got a cat. I think they are allergic. They came with their eyes red, and with rash. I gave them medicine a few hours ago. Their next dose is at nine.”

“Why did she not called you?”

“She didn’t noticed around one o’clock. That’s when she called me and asked me if she could give him a medicine that she takes.”

“Are they okay?”

“They’ll be fine.” Richard sighed as he stood up, “They missed you though.”

“I went to my school. Got the books. I saw your brother Edward. He said that you should call him because he wants to know something about the piping and if they are working fine. I am pretty sure that is code for something and sincerely, Richard. Your brother has no boundaries.”

“I am really, really sorry. He is always like that.”

“Does he knows about—?”

“No! Is just that since I didn’t have the kids he knows that I went out. He’s just fishing.”

Anne nodded, “Oh.”

“No, I didn’t tell him. I am private with that sort of things.”

“You didn’t tell anyone them. Is just that he looked at me in a weird way.”

“It is not that my brother is a pervert, because he is not. He just looks at every pretty woman with that crooked smile.”

“How old is he?” Anne asked.

“Forty-four.” Richard yawned, “And yes, he’ll be one of those dirty old man until Bess’s heart gets broken. I ordered pizza. We left some slices for you.”

“Oh, I actually ate with my Mother before I dropped her off at my apartment. Could we talk instead?”

“Talk about what?” Richard asked.

“I know how you feel. For some odd reason, I do not know how I feel. The thing is that I want you to know that I enjoy your company. I really do. But I mean it when I say I want to take it slow. At this point— I know that I have spent the summer here with you and the kids. We have seen every day. We are used to have each other around. I don’t want you to think that we are already there.”

“I understand.” He said as she sat, “I don’t want to rush it either. And yes, we skipped a milestone of steps. But you do not regret it? Do you?” Anne shook her head, “Good! Because I liked it.”

Richard smiled at her, quickly wanting to change the conversation form the subject of sex. “How about we play instead twenty questions. Or ten because I have to work in eight hours.”

Anne laughed, “I have not— actually I had never played that game before.”

“So I start then.” Richard gasped as he scooted towards her, “Why teaching?” Richard started, “Wait no, I know that. How” It took him a few seconds until he thought of the right question. “How was it?” Richard asked, “Growing up up there in the mountains. A lake house right?”

“It was quiet.” Anne smiled, “It is still.”

“Go on.”

“What do you want to know?”

“How was your school? Your friends? Were you a social butterfly?”

“School was fine. A small school district. Daddy later changed us for a magnet school. He had connections. He needed them mostly for Bella. She was always interested in the arts: dancing, pottery class.”

“Weren’t you?”

“I have never had the patience required for pottery or candle-making.” Anne said.

“Yet you know how to work with people.” Richard pointed out.

“Yeah, but it is different. It comes natural to me. I like people. Of course there are time that I hate people and I want to stab them in the mouth for talking shit. Other than that, I am perfectly normal.”

Richard reached for her hand and softly caressed her as she spoke before interrupting her, “Yeah, I mean but your family. It is so small. I cannot imagine it.”

“But you have a small family. It is like that. It has its quiet moments, and suddenly chaos.”

“I don’t know how your Dad did it. Three woman under the roof. He was the only man.” Richard chuckled.

“It could be manic. Really temperamental. Emotions flying around. Bella fighting with me over shirts that I would steal.”

“Was it like that with your sisters?” Anne asked.

“I don’t remember very well. They all were older than me. I am the baby so Liz and Anne were out of the house by the time I was in middle school. Meg and George where with me. Chaos. We were always fighting. Mom as always smacking us around, and I think we enjoyed it.”

“I have a really important question. How come all of you are working in the same field. You mother, and your father were like a factory of doctors.”

“A factory?” Richard laughed.

“Yes. Tell me. Why do you think that you all studied medicine related fields?” Anne asked, “There has to be a reason.”

“Mom and Dad both were physicians. Dad doesn’t practice anymore. Mom teaches. We grew up in that.”

“Why did you study medicine?”

“Is that your second question?”

“Just answer me. I have been curious about that. Three daughters, four sons. All in the same field.”

“Well, I think Ned had to do with it. At least with me. I looked a lot upon Edward as a child.He was my big brother. He had girls, good grades and I wanted to be like him.”

“Were you a player?”

“No. I couldn’t understand the fairer sex . . . I still don’t. Well, I do understand it better, but I am not a master.”

“At least you recognize it.” Anne pointed out, “That’s important in my opinion.”

“I was an oddball. I had sister, yes. I knew how to talk with my sisters. But when it came to real girls I was a mess. Still, after all this years, I think that Edward had something to do with my first girlfriend. I think he talked to her, told her that I was a mess when it came to talking.”

“What was her name?”

“Alice.” Richard smiled, “She had really glossy and thin strawberry-blonde hair.”

“Are you guys in contact?”

“Why?” Richard asked.

“I am just curious?”

“Friended on Facebook. She’s married; Mother of four girls all like her. Same glossy and thin hair as their mother.”

“Why did you guys broke up?”

“Back then I told myself that I wasn’t into her. In reality, I was really busy with my grades and acing my exams. I was a bookworm, and I am proud of it. If it wasn’t because of that, I would have never become a doctor.”

“I like that you are cool enough to admit it.” Anne smiled as she played with his arm hair, “I was not a bookworm, but I was one. In between. I had a social life. I had one, and I also had one inside of the library.”

“Why do you work in this side of the city? It just came to me out of curiosity.”

“I like the city. I can do and go to things. Theatre, festivals. I am fun when it comes to festivals. Up there, what we have are the Pumpkin Festival which is of the best carved Halloween pumpkin, which Dad won last year. He was proud.”

“What was the prize?”

“Nothing. But he was just really happy. He is one of those fathers who are always making jokes, encouraging you to date, to travel, to eat fancy food and wine. He is lively. I don’t know how he’ll be these months. With that thing around his leg, and his walking stick.”

“He’ll be fine!” Richard said as he pulled her over to him and hugged her which he had been trying to fight. He just couldn’t! “He’ll be fine as long as he doesn’t get up on that stair again.”

“I think he learned his lesson this time. Richard Neville will do from now on what the three woman in his life order him to do.”

“Which is?” Richard asked her while feeling her hair on his chin. Richard was not stupid. He clearly and utterly knew what Anne was trying to say. What he wanted was to her to look up. He wanted to see her eyes from that angle. Her nose, and eye lashes.

“That he needs to hire someone apt to do that kind of work. I could fall.”

“That will be the real tragedy if it happens.” Richard pointed out. As he had been waiting, Anne looked up to him and smiled, “What?”

He knew that look in her eyes. He had learned to read her.

“Do you mind if I ask you a personal question? You have never told me.”

“Okay. Go ahead?”

“Catherine.” Anne said, “Your wife. I want to know about her.”

Richard was not bothered by the question like Anne would have been if she had been the one who had lost her partner.

“Why do you want to know that?”

“Because she was your wife. I want to know more about her. How was her? Who was she? How did you meet her? How did you to got together? How was your wedding with her?”

“Is curiosity killing you?”

“Yes.”

“Well, boy met girl. Edmund introduced her to me. He wanted to date her.”

“You stole your brother’s dream girl?” Anne asked with a laugh, “You sneaky bastard!”

“Anne!” He chuckled, “They weren’t dating. He wanted, and I wanted when I saw her. We moved in pretty quickly. A month later, she was living everything in my tiny place. And she was loud, really, really loud. She was always jumping around, and I loved to follow her. She was full of life.”

“You are an introverted person.” Anne noted.

“Yeah!” He smiled, “I am. She wasn’t. Sometimes I wanted her to sit down and breath. I named my daughter well. She is most like her Mother.”

“How was your wedding?” Anne asked again, “The colours, flower arr–” 

“— there wasn’t a wedding.” Richard interrupted, “ I was finishing my studies and we went to the courthouse much to my mother’s dismay and shame. It was simple. We never really went to our honeymoon. We went to a theme park. Not romantic I know, but it was summer; but she wanted to go somewhere really exotic. She was happy. I was happy. I had the  most beautiful woman ever, and I was madly in love with her.” Richard smiled, “A different kind of beauty when compared to yours.” Richard said not to make Anne uncomfortable, “She had this raven-blue hair. It was not dyed. Really red lips. Rosy cheeks. You are different. Beautiful, with your hair— let’s put it how Kitty would say it. She was Snow White, you are Rapunzel.”

“Am I quirky, and bubbly?”

“Oh yes you are. I mean it well. You are clever too. Clever, sweet, warm. I trust you.”

“Aww!” Anne said before sitting up straight. “I could kiss you.” 

“Then go ahead!” Richard dared her, “Kiss me.”

Anne looked a his face. His eyes first, and then his lips. She leaned as if she was going to kiss him in his lips, but she changed her destination and landed on his cheek. It was not a peck. She used both of her lips to kiss him before hovering over his cheek for a few seconds. Taking her hands, Richard pulled her to his lap before he started to tickle her.

“Discovering that you are ticklish is the greatest discovery of this decade!”

Anne tried to push him away as she laughed. He wasn’t careful when he tickled her. Rough he was, but he did not realize it and less meant it.

“Stop!” Anne laughed.

Richard stopped with a smile on his face. Anne had her hair in her chin and in her mouth. She chocked on it, making Richard push it back.

“Your fingers are strong.” Anne gasped as she breathed in.

“I am sorry. I can be clumsy.”

“It’s okay, silly. It will not kill me.”

Richard looked up, thinking he had heard a noise.

“You should go to sleep.” Anne said, “You have work tomorrow.”

Hearing that, Richard took her hand and caressed her index finger in silence.

“What?” Anne asked. 

Sudden affections were not like Richard.

“Stay next to me tonight.” Richard said in almost a whisper, “Just sleep next to me.”

“I thought it was clear on things being not rushed.”

“Oh it is not that. I just mean that I want to fall asleep with you.”

“I cannot, Richard!” Anne said, “First I am tired. Second, I don’t think it is smart. Third, you have two upstairs that will wonder where I am when they sneak into my room.”

_“_ A valid point _!”_ Richard thought, “Do you want to seea movie instead?”

Anne nodded, “If that is what you want.”

“I want to do what you want to do.”

“Chess instead?” Anne asked, her face looking a little funny.

With his hairy leg, Richard pulled towards him the ottoman and opened it. Inside all the clickers, and game console controllers were, along with the batteries. Under all of that, the games where. He pulled it up, creating a slight mess that Anne would surely later fix.

“There are chips in there.” Richard said, “And skittles.”

“I clean it tomorrow.”

“They will clean it.” Richard said makingAnne silently laughed when he spoke. When she made John and Catherine clean it took them almost all day to do simple chores, “I mean it!”

“Okay, sir! Just put the game together. Do you want tea?”

“Chamomile?” Richard asked her, “To see if it will make me sleepy enough for you to win.”

Anne was about to win, but Richard ended up winning. Anne had a pissed face, and frowned at him, “You cheated.” Anne said, “You switched your pieces when I went for more hot water.”

Again they played. This time, Anne won. The next one Richard won, and the other round.

“Anne, has it ever occurred to you that I am just good at this?” Richard asked her while he pulled her to him.

“Richard, no!” Anne grunted.

“I won one time. It doesn’t mean that you are better. My dad, I always played with my Dad. I always won.”

“As a father, I always let Johnny and Kitty win.” Anne elbowed him in the stomach.

“Are you saying that I didn’t win because— you are unbelievable.” Anne laughed.

“I don’t doubt your ability. It just that I am really good at chess. I also let you win earlier. I faked the gasp and surprised face.”

Anne raised her hand to hit him, but he took hold of it, “If I raised my hand to you, I’ll be in serious problems.”

“I was going to push you.” Anne stated, “Not hit you.”

“Yeah right! I saw that thing you do with your brows.”

“Are you really saying that you let me win?”

“I wanted to see you smile.” Richard said, “With that childish smile that you have when you are excited.”

“You ruined it though, when you told me you let me win.” Anne said stubbornly, “It is not nice to play with people. Now that I think of it. You allowed your king to be without protection. It was a stupid move and you now better.”

Laughing, his cheeks becoming red, Richard stood up and went to warm more water. He then noticed the sky from the kitchen window. It was clear, and full of stars.

“Anne come here, look at this!”

Anne did not bother to move. It annoyed Richard to the point that he went to her and pulled her into her feet. 

“What are you doing?” Anne asked.

“Let’s go outside.” Richard said.

“You should go to sleep. You have a forty-eight hour shift in a few hours. You’ll be tired.”

“Stop worrying about me.” Richard said, “Let me show you something.”

What he wanted to show her was the sky. It was clear, and therewere many stars visible that night.

“What?”

“You do not like it?” Richard asked.

“It just looks like it always looks.”

“I just noticed this now.” Richard said.

“You have a nice spot here. The trees like in a circle.”

“That was my Mother. Who told me that I was being an idiot by not using this. Now I look at it, and it see that she was right.”

Anne went back inside, feeling the chill of the night. Richard followed her, still with his head looking back at the sky. When he entered, he saw Anne’s books, and binders. Her work was so different to his. It was calmed. She had decent hours and he envied her for it a little. Anne sat back again in the sofa, pulling a blanket from one of the drawers and wrapped herself in it. When Richard sat next to her, he placed the chess board away and pulled the blanket away from Anne so he could be her blanket.

“Your arms are long, but you are missing some places.” Anne said.

“You get cold quickly.” Richard noted.

“I like warm things.” Anne said.

“Am I warm enough for you?” Richard asked her.

“You are.” Anne said resting her head in his shoulder. Anne gave him a kiss in the cheek before resuming back her position with the TV clicker in her hand.

“I am going to tell you something, and it is something that I told my sister. I told her because I was freaking out and she is my conscience. She made me reflect, Richard. This is the thing.”

“Go ahead.”

“I feel comfortable around you.” Anne said without worry, “I feel content. Like I don’t have to try hard.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Richard asked.

“I just wanted to be honest. You make me feel that I am okay the way I am.”

“Because you are magnificent that way.”

“Maybe you don’t want to hear this, but when I was with Edward I always felt like I should better myself. Like the way I was it wasn’t adequate.”

Richard did not know why Anne was telling him this. She had asked about his Catherine before, and now she was sharing this. He just heard her, and payed attention to her.

“Why are you telling me this. Not that it bothers me. On the contrary.”

“I just wanted you to know.” Anne said, “I like the way you trust me.”

“You have proved yourself worthy of my trust. You are honest, and you are a kind person with me and my children.

With a faint blush of embarrassed, Anne smiled. “Be honest with me. Do you think that I change my way of thinking too fast?”

“In sometime yes.” He sighed, “Others you are consistent. I think that is the way you are, right?”

Biting her lips, Anne nodded.

“I’ll have get used to that.”

Feeling comfortable, Anne gave him a hug. Richard tightly held her even though it took him by surprise. She stayed like that until nine o’clock when it was time for Johnny and Catherine drink their Anti-Histamine medication. Richard came with a two glasses of water, and gave them to his children to drink along with the medicine. Seeing Anne, both Johnny and Catherine smiled and like a reflex, grabbed their pillows and blankets to go with her to sleep.

Richard grunted in his head. He thought that maybe Anne could go with him to his room and stay with her there, but now they had seen her and they wanted Anne. He also wanted her. His bed was big enough for them all, but it was something that his children wouldn’t understand. If things kept working like they were now. It would be possible. Now, more than ever he did not regretted either sleeping with her the prior night, or falling for her. He saw the way Anne pulled up Johnny from the bed, and gave Catherine her hand. Richard followed them, helping Catherine up in his shoulder with his blanket and pillow.

“For tomorrow.” Anne started, “What dose? Hour?”

“I’ll keep my phone on. Send me a picture when they wake up of the rashes in their skin to see.”

“Meg gave me medicine because of her cat.” Johnny said.

“I know.” Anne pouted.

“You see Papa, I need a dog!” Catherine said as he showed him her little fat arm, “Kitties make me red.”

“We getting a dog?” Johnny asked.

“Go to sleep.” Richard said giving a kiss to his son, “We’ll talk about this later.”

“Please Daddy.” 

“To sleep.” Richard said giving her a kiss in her forehead, “Don’t kick Anne, okay John?”

“I promise.” The little boy, “I try hard.”

Anne tucked them in her bed, and she accompanied Richard outsideher door.

“Good night.” Anne whispered when she closed the door, leaving her and Richard alone in the hallway.

“It will be one if you give me a kiss.” Richard sighed. Rolling her eyes, Anne leaned in to kiss his cheek. Her intention was not Richard’s who instead kissed her in the lips.

It was a short and soft kiss. It caught her by surprise but she went along with it anyway. To her surprise, it was him who pulled away and then kissed her cheek.

“Sweet dreams.” He whispered as he pushed her hair behind her ear.

“Good night.”

Anne went back in being waited by Johnny and Catherine.

“Can we go to see little dogs tomorrow in the pet store?” A sleepy Catherine asked.

“We’ll see kid.” Anne smiled before she hoped to the bed. Her space was in between them. Catherine in her left, and Johnny in her right, “We’ll see.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) let me know. I have been really busy with work for the past few weeks. I've been wanting to update, but there were essays demanding to be written, and even with the snow days, I couldn't keep up with it. Nevertheless, here it is. Let me know your thoughts! They are always appreciated.  
> -Annelise


	34. Anne's Last Week

Johnny woke up in a really grumpy mode the next morning. He did not wanted to take his medicine. Anne tried to bribe him with a cookie, but he didn’t.

“If you don’t, I’ll call your Daddy. Your Daddy wont like it. Cate took her medicine.”

Johnny’s nose was runny and red, “It makes me sleepy. I don’t want to sleep. Kitty fell asleep.”

It was all in his head. He was a little boy, yes. He still could understand that Anne was going to stop taking care of them in two weeks. In his head, if he slept, there was less time to be with Anne. 

“I want to stay with you.” Johnny said as he cleaned his nose with his shirt.

“I am not going anywhere, Johnny. You still have to drink your medicine. He stomped his feet, and whined before Anne picked him up and sat him in the kitchen counter.

“Stay still, please.” Anne asked him.

“No!”

“Johnny. You are not a baby. You are a grown boy.” Anne said, “Help me. If you don’t drink it, your Papa will be very mad at me.”

He pouted, and cried while he opened his mouth. He shook his body in disgust.

Anne gave him the cookie which quickly ate and drank his milk. Anne picked him back up, but he didn’t want to let go of her. He sat next to her while she read the material she needed. 

“Why is that circle a vampire?” Johnny asked while resting his head in her arm.

“That’s a bacteria.” Anne said, “It makes you sick.”

“Papa works with bacterias.” He pointed out, “Papa says that some are good and some are mean.” Anne nodded. Imagining Richard tell this to his children was a little amusing.

“He says that he gives me yogurt because yogurt have good bacterias that make my belly not feel achy when it aches.”]

Anne gave the sweet boy a smile as sweet as his face was. Anne pushed his hair back. He was in need of a haircut. His big curls were to his brows, and covered his ears.

“Kitty and I, we counted. You leave next week.” Johnny said, “Who is going to take care of us?”

“Why are you worried about that?” Anne asked him closing the book on her lap. He looked at her and climbed on her lap before starting to play with Anne’s “A” necklace charm, “Johnny?

“It is so small.” Johnny gasped, “Is it new?”

“No, John. It is not.” Anne said, pushing away his little hand from her necklace, “Why are you like this?”

“I don’t want to be with Nana. Kitty is her favourite. She is always telling me that I did something but it isn’t true. Kitty is the one who do it, and me is the one that is grounded.”

“I doubt that.” Anne said, “Your Nana loves you

“Okay is a lie.” Johnny sighed burying his head in shame in her chest, “I want to be with you until school starts. Please. I’ll behave.”

“Enjoy your time with me now, my love.” Anne sighed as she rocked him back and forward on her lap, “Okay. I know I will miss you too, but I promise that I will see you. Not as often.” Anne clarified, “Your Daddy and I, we are really good friends and he will allow me to see my two favourite children in this world.”

“Who is your favourite children in this world?” Johnny asked looking up. His eyes weren’t red, nor wet; sentiment could be seen in his eyes.

“Well,” Anne started, “I met this little boy and she has an older sister.”

“Kitty is not my older sister. She’s only older for three minutes!” Johnny said.

“How did you knew that I refering to you and your sister?” 

“It would be mean if you said other children.” Johnny said cuddling against her. He enjoyed the warmness of her neck, the smoothness, and her scent, “Annie?”

“Yes?”

“Marry Papa so you can stay here or quit your job.” Johnny smiled.

“You want me to quit my job?” Anne asked him trying to ignore the first suggestion, “If I do that, they will take away my car, I wont be able to pay my Dad the money I borrowed from him.”

“Then Papa will pay you. He pay you. Is a hundred for every month okay?” Johnny asked her.

“Wow!” Anne gasped, “That’s a lot of money!” Yes, a hundred dollar was not that much to her, but his face was priceless. He only knew how to count until a hundred. That was a lot for him. “If your Daddy pays me that it would be a lot. I’ll be rich. Why would you make your Daddy pay me so much?”

Johnny thought for a second. If his Dad made Anne rich, then Anne would not have to work. She could be his nanny always. His Daddy wouldn’t be the one cooking. He did not liked his father’s flavourless food. If Anne had prepared it with her own hands, then it was good. He ate his Dad’s food if he was either really hungry, came from a box or if it was prepared by Aunt Elizabeth.

If his Daddy hired Anne for the whole year, it would be just better.

He wont have to spend his afternoon with . . . with whom would he spend his afternoons now after school now. His old nanny had quit. He was glad when Anne came and she left. Since Anne was leaving, did this mean that his old Nanny will come back?

Anne had been watching him. His eyes were not looking at her directly, but instead to her forehead. They were dark with his little, but deep thoughts. He looked adorable when thinking. 

Anne pushed back his hair once more. Her fingers tangled for a second before they escaped from the little jungle he had in his hair.

“If you are going to work, who would take came of me and Kitty when school finishes for the day?” Johnny asked her. Anne did not know what to say. She remained speechless. That did not concerned her, but now she had him like this on her lap.

“I don’t know, my love.” Anne said, “I am sure that you Dad has already planned it out.” Richard had no idea what he would do. He had told her that a few weeks ago. “He always knows this things. Especially if it is about you and Catherine. You are both their sun. He knows, and you must not worry. I’ll visit you at least every two weeks. Maybe if your Dad allows it, you and your sister could spend the weekend with me. You know, I would like to take you and your sister up to my parents house.” Anne smiled at him, “It is a lake house. We have a little boat. There aren’t any fish in the lake. They took the population out, now we can swim in it.” Anne said. 

“Where are the fishies now?” Johnny asked her.

“They moved them to a new lake.” Anne said, “They are happier now. They cleaned the lake and it smells better.”

“I would like to go.” Johnny said, “Could Daddy come too?” 

Anne smiled, “I would have to ask my Daddy first.”

“I wish you were my Mom.” Johnny said. Anne looked at Catherine who was again sleeping the medicine off in the sofa, “You want me to be your Mommy? Why?”

It amused Anne, and broke her heart at the same time.

 “You are soft,” Johnny said as he rubbed his check against her chest. “ and you are warm, and you smell good.”

He tilted his head up and laughed, “You do funny voices too.”

“You like my funny voices?”

“I do. But sometimes you look really silly.” Johnny said.

Anne gavehim a kiss in his forehead before rocking him in his until he fell asleep so she could continue with her class planning, and cook lunch for them.

When she started to cook, Catherine quickly woke up and went to her with her hairbrush and to hairclips.

Catherine asked her to braid her in to braids. Anne lowered the heat and sat Catherine in the table.

“You are making mac and cheese.” Catherine smiled, “Papa likes mac and cheese. Did you make for him?”

“I am sure that we can spare some for him.” Anne smiled at her.

With Catherine it was a little different. Catherine was a little more independent. She did not liked to compare them, but the differences between them surprised them.

“I am going to tell you a secret.” Anne said, “But you cannot tell your Daddy about this.”

“Did he buy me a dog?” Catherine asked her.

Anne laughed, “No, but he may. You and your brother need to be on the same page. It wont only be your dog. It will also be your brother’s too.You and your brother will have to feed him, bathe him, walk him, comb his hair, play with him, clean his—”

“—Johnny will clean his pee and poo.” Catherine interrupted Anne with a naughty smile.

“No Miss, you and your brother will clean it.”

“But I am the oldest.” Catherine said, “Papa says to me to obey you because you are older. Johnny should obey me because I am her big sister.”

“Johnny does not has to do a thing that you tell him to do, and you do not do things that Johnny wants you to do. You two are equal, and you two will do chores from now on, okay?”

“I don’t want you to go.” Catherine said, “I heard say Daddy to you that you go on Monday. Johnny and I counted. Six days. You and Papa are friends? Will you . . . come. Can you paint my nails before you go?”

“I don’t know. Last time I did your nails and you did not did mine.” Anne said as she finished braiding her hair, “Look at mine!” Anne grunted.

Catherine smiled. She jumped off the table and told Anne that she would bring _Anne’s_ nail polishes instead of hers. Catherine’s opinions as that they lasted longer, and it was true. 

Anne continued with cutting the chicken breast and when Catherine came back, and gave her order to look for a newspaper and set the table for lunch.

“One for Johnny too?”

“I think he’ll eat when he wakes up.” Anne said.

A half hour later, they ate. Anne painted her nails a few hours after having lunch. Johnny took a long nap to the point, that when it came the hour to sleep, an exhausted Anne had to take him up to her room so he could watch TV until he fell asleep. The following early morning, with the sky still dark Catherine woke up Anne, telling her that she had peed the bed. Catherine was scared, and crying.

“I was too sleepy to potty.” Catherine said. Anne could smell it, but she didn’t say anything. Something that surprised Anne was that neither Johnny or Cate had frequent accident. Johnny never had. This was Catherine’s bed. Anne bathed her, and told her to go to her bed with Johnny, and that she would follow up after she placed the wet sheets on the washing machine.

Anne washed them, and when morning came, she would put them to dry. Meanwhile, Catherine was embarrassed. She asked Anne not to tell Johnny because he will tease her if she did.

“I wouldn’t tell him.” Anne whispered as she hugged her, “That’s private. If I peed on my bed I wouldn’t like anyone knowing about it. Your secret is safe.”

They fell asleep together. Catherine was unnecessarily embarrassed by it. Anne felt the need to cuddle her, and whisper to her that when she was a girl, she used to wet her bed.

“I was sleepy!” Catherine whispered, “I dreamed of garden. There was a potty made of flowers and I pee there; but then I woke up. I was wet and came to you.”

“Catherine, it is okay!” Anne sighed, “It was an accident.”

“You wont ground me?”

“No!” Anne gasped, “It was an accident. You were sleep, darling.” Catherine stopped crying and pushed Johnny to the side so she could be closer to Anne.

“Now sleep,” Anne started, “your Papa called be after you fell asleep. He wants you and your brother to give your grandpa a good luck hug and kiss before his heart is fixed.”

“Again?” Catherine asked. Her grandpa had his heard “fixed” two springs ago.

“Yes, but I am sure that he’ll be okay.” Anne said.

“Do you promise?” 

Anne knew better than to promise something that was out of her hands. She just cuddled her and told her that her grandpa would be in good hands.

Catherine fell asleep in her arms. When the sun came out,in the morning, Johnny woke up Anne and asked her why did Catherine pushed him away.

“She had a nightmare.” Anne said.

They fell back to sleep, until Anne’s phone rang. It was Richard, as she had asked him. A call to remind them to come. Her sleepy voice amused him.She was a little rude. Asking what he wanted, and then her voice went high saying that she remembered. She made breakfast, dressed the kids and then herself before hopping into the car and driving to the hospital. 

***

Of course, Richard’s Father had the best room. It was large enough to all his kids, and grandkids to fit in, but small enough that he felt he was running out of hair. His biggest granddaughter was by his side, holding his hand softly kissing it.

When Anne finally arrived to the floor that they were in, Anne had Richard paged. She didn’t want to disturb them. His pager went off, and his brother Edward made a cat sound before slapping his buttocks.

“Bring her here.” Edward said, “I want to see her.”

“Your wife is right here, Edward.” Richard said, “Right there. You are holding her hand.”

“Oh come on Uncle Dickon. Why are you hiding her?” 

“Like Father, like daughter.” Richard sighed, “Go to school Bess. You have classes.”

“But I want to talk to her. If she puts up with you she’s a saint!”

“Or the devil.” That was his sister-in-law, Elizabeth.

“I want to see her.” His father said.

“No!” Richard said, “You all will— no. She stays outside.”

“Then I’ll introduce myself.” Bess said.

“Why are you all so— why is this so important to all you?” Richard asked. This always happened to him, “I told you to shut up!” Richard said to his sister Meg, “But your mouth is so big it can hold a secret.”

Meg had not said a thing. Meg had not said to anyone that Richard went out with Anne. It actually was under Anne’s family tree. She told Isabel last week that they were going on a date, who then told George since he was Neville’s surgeon. It was George who spilled the beans, and Richard was looking at Meg.

“It was George!” Richard’s father said, “Not Meg!”

“What do you mean?”

“It was George who told us that Anne’s sister told him that she told her that you had asked her on a date.”

Richard looked at George, “She what?”

“Hey, a pretty woman talks to you, and you listen.” George said, “And you gossip.” George added Let’s give an applause to Little Dickon here, who still knows how to ask a girl out. Francis also called me. He told me that you were all smiles and blushing among other things. I personally think that she is a little too young for you, twenty-three, but if she rocks your boat, I am happy.”

“I am never introducing her to the lot of you. You are nosy and unbelievable!” Richard gasped shaking his head, “I am going to look for Johnny and Kitty. They are here and I want you to behave because they know nothing.”

He told them. He didn’t want to, but he told them, “And you,” He said looking to his niece, “don’t you have class?”

Bess looked at her phone, and it was time for her to go. She kissed her grandfather good luck, not goodbye and went off. On her way outside, she saw her cousins, and who obviously was Anne. 

Bess was not shy. She had inherited her Father’s charms, her Mother’s beauty and grace, her grandmother’s snark, and her grandfather’s humour.

Bess said hi to them. She kissed Catherine and Johnny, and gave them both a dollar to buy candy. Anne was taken back by her. She must look like her mother. She had reddish blond hair, the bluest of eyes, but she still had the curls that Johnny and Catherine had.

“My Uncle is always talking about you.” Bess said, “Anne did this, Anne said that. You are like this mystical goddess that makes me wonder if my Uncle has imaginary friends. I guess not.” Bess sighed, “I got to go. Uncle Richard told me to tell you to go in. Room 214 SF.” Bess added.

“Oh!” Anne gasped. She was being played by her and wasn’t aware of it, and she fell right into the lion’s nest. Anne knocked on the door, while Richard’s brother Edward received a text from his brother.

“It’s done.”

He showed the text to his wife who shook her head. Her daughter’s ingenuity was certainly from her side of the family.

When Richard heard a knocking on the door, he became pale. Anne had this unique rhythm when she knocked on the door. He was not aware of Bess’s meddling. Everyone, the eight adults in the room remained quiet, too quiet. He quickly stood up from and went outside with her and told her that she could go to her Father.

 

Richard had looked to his side and saw everyone looking at them. He had been holding her right arm gently, which he let go.

“Hey, you two be kind to grandpa, okay?” Richard told his kids as he opened the door for them to go in.

Richard suggested to move to the the corner of the hall in oder “not to disturb the other patients”, which was in reality a bogus excuse for his family not to be near sight.

“I was waiting. Your niece, the ginger one told that you send her to look for me.”

“I did!” Richard lied, “But hey, if you want, you can go to your Dad until he goes off for surgery and then you’ll be free to go.” 

“Perfect.” Anne smiled, “Also, I was thinking that since I am still here, I could take both Johnny and Kitty to get hair cuts. Her bangs are too long, and Johnny can’t see with his hair on his eyes, and it is too long on the sides for him. Richard was not paying attention to her, which Anne noticed.

“Richard, are you listening to me?”

Richard looked at her and nodded, “Do whatever you think it is best. I call you when visit hours ends, okay?”

Anne nodded, while Richard went away.

When Richard came back, he saw Johnny and Kitty boasting to everyone that Bess had given them each two dollars.

“You are not going to die, right?” John asked her grandfather, “Anne told me that you wouldn’t die. I don’t want you to die.”

“That Anne seems like an angel.” John’s grandfather said, “Pity if I died without properly meeting her.”

John’s lip began to quiver, “But . . .”

Richard knew what was going to follow.John’s lip kept quivering making him stand up, and pick her up, “Really?” Richard asked his Father, “She overly sensitive, Dad!”

“I want Anne!”

Richard hushed him, but his Mother took over.

“Really Richard?” Cecily asked her husband, “Let’s get you a candy, okay Johnny?”

“No, I want Anne!” Johnny threw a fit. It was a bad idea, Richard realized now. They gave their good luck kisses on Sunday.”

“You are with me, silly.”

Johnny ended up getting quiet in his grandmother’s arm.

 

 

Meanwhile, Anne found her Father sleeping like a little boy. She opened the curtains, and laughed to see that he was sleeping with his mouth open.Alike her, he hated the any kind of light when he was sleeping. 

“No close it!” He grunted like a vampire meeting sunlight.

“Hello Dad!”

“Oh, hi!” His mood changed when he saw who it was, “What are you doing here?”

Anne gave him a kiss in his cheek before she answered.

“So you are just visiting your old man because it was close?”

“And convenient too.” Anne added, “Richard’s father is going to have heart surgery today. The kids just wanted to give him a good luck kiss.”

“I know.” Neville sighed, “He came to check up on me. He told me that his kids were allergic to cats. I think I mentioned something about you and your sister. Poison ivy, summer of 2000?”

“You should have kept quiet.” Anne laughed, 

“Instead of good luck kisses I was scold by you and your mother. I liked it when you were a kid. You weren’t as sharp tongued as you are now.”

Anne laughed, “You are making me laugh today. Are you on happy pills or is it just your good humour?”

“Happy pills. How wasyour date?”

Anne looked up at him, “What are you talking about?”

“Your sister said of you and the doctor going on a date. How did it go?”

“Isabel told you?” Anne asked.

“You know your sister.”

“What else did she shared with you?”

“Nothing, I assumed that it was him. He has been extra caring to me. Isabel didn’t say who was, but it was easy. You have hardly been socially active this summer.”

“Thanks for reminding me that I don’t have a social life.”

“Tell me, where he took you?”

“Dinner.” Anne said, “I liked it. A steakhouse. A friend of his owns it. It was fancy, but it had that homestyle thing that you like. I’ll take you there to eat sometime soon.”

He patted the empty space in his bed for her to sit, “My baby girl is dating again.” He smiled.

“We aren’t dating.” Anne said, “We are just seeing each other, and be nice please when he comes around. He may say silly things, but he is a good person. He a strong man, a really overprotective father, and I think I like him.” Anne said.

“You think so?” He asked. Anne had become extra cautious ever since she got her heart broken.

“Yes.” Anne said, “I am pretty sure that I am sure.”

“Well, then, I plan to be here for some more time so will my shoulders if he gives you hard time.” Neville said, making Anne chuckle, “I still have my hunting equipments.”

“Dad!”

“I am kidding,” Neville said, “but serious at the same time.”

“Behave!” Anne said, “And if you harm him, do not harm his hands. They are skilled and he save people with them every single day.”

“What about his children?” Neville asked her, “Are they naughty little things or are you able to control them?”

“It depends on what mood they are. Johnny, the boy, he was really clingy yesterday. They were sick, but he was really hard to manage. It depends. Do you remember Bella and I as kids? One day I was happy, the other day she was moody, there were days that—”

“—you teamed up, and days that you were worst enemies. I still remember.”

“Well, they are like that. They have the same age so it is more constant.”

He kissed her hand and pulled her into a hug. Anne sat there in her father’s arms as if she was a little girl. When visiting hours were over, Richard came in with his kids who hid behind their father’s leg.

Neville smiled. The young man stood there not moving.

“They are a little shy.” Anne said as she stood up with a yawn.

“Until they warm up.” Richard said, “And they start to behave naughty.”

Johnny whispered, pulling his Father’s pants, “I am not naughty.”

“Yes sometimes we are, jackass!”

“Catherine!”

This was the first time that she had said something like that.

“A jackass is a donkey. Johnny is a donkey because he is stupid.”

His pager went off. “I am so sorry for this. I’ll talk with her when I get back tomorrow. For now, no TV, iPad, or toys.”

Richard left, leaving Anne with the kids.

“She’s just like Bella when she was a kid.” Neville laughed.

“Well, we have to go. Johnny needs a hair cut.”

Johnny began to shake his head, “No!”

His ringlets moved up and now, making Neville laughed.

“Go, your Mom is about to come anyway. It was nice seeing you, my baby.”

“She’s not a baby.” Johnny said, “We are.”

“I am going to go now. They have the wit to be lawyers so this will go on and on.”

“Bye Dad!”

“Your Daddy is named like my Daddy. That’s funny.” Johnny laughed looking up at Anne.

Neville stared at it. He thought his daughter seemed happy. He wanted her to be happy. He hopped this gave fruits. His daughter deserved it.

 


	35. Last Day

Richard helped her with her things. He loaded them in her car while she said goodbye to Catherine and Johnny. His son was crying. He didn’t want to let go of Anne. Johnny asked her to stay, that he will clean his room.

Anne looked back at Richard. She bit her lip. Johnny had thrown himself at her while Catherine rolled her eyes.

“You are such a baby!” Catherine teased.

“Do not tease your brother!” Anne said to Catherine before turning her head to John, “I promise you that I will answer everytime you call before you go to bed.”

Johnny shook his head while Richard threw the last of Anne’s bag inside her trunk. He could listen the cry of his son. Itwas adorable, but Richard felt sorry too at the same time.

“Come on John!” Richard called putting up a strong face. Alike his son, he would like very much for Anne to stay another day, “She has to go.”

“Can she not stay another day? Please Annie!”

“I cannot, Johnny. You know that. I told you before.” 

Johnny closed his eyes. His quivering lips, and his cheeks were red, “I want you to stay!” Johnny cried with sentiment on his voice plus the melodramatic trait he inherited from his mother coming to surface.

“I know.” Anne said cleaning his tears with her hand, “But I can’t. I have to get ready for work. It is like starting school. Do you think I want to go to work?”

“Then stay with us!” The boy exclaimed.

Anne was wearing a white shirt. Richard noticed that she was wet with Johnny’s tears. He kneeled and pulled him away from Anne.

“He’s such a baby!” Catherine snapped rolling her eyes.

“You shut up.” Richard said to Catherine, “What have I told you about teasing your brother?”

Kicking and screaming, Johnny did whatever was possible to stay close to Anne. He grabbed her hair, and pulled her. Anne took hold of his little hand and released it.

“John! How dare you?” Richard asked.

“I want her to stay!”

“I know boy, but Anne needs to go.

“Papa please.”

“You should go now.” Richard said to her as he pushed Johnny’s head to his shoulder. Johnny was having a fit, “He will stop crying when he falls asleep.”

Anne bit her lip. The thought of staying another night there came across her head. When she got to her place, she realized that she wouldn’t be doing nothing. She would hang her clothes, and put the folded one in her drawers and she would be done. She would call Isabel and ask her how her Dad was doing.

“I could stay until he goes to sleep.” Anne said, “Both of them.”

“But you wont be there when I wake up!” Johnny cried.

“Just go.” Richard sighed, “I talk with you later tonight.”

Anne gave a quick kiss to Johnny and went to hug Catherine.

“Be a good girl.” Anne said kissing the top of her head.

“I am not Whiny Johnny!” Cather giggled.

“I am not Whiny Johnny!” Johnny whined.

“Go to your room now, Catherine.=.” Richard said to Catherine who still laughed.

“Daddy I was teasing.”

“Now!” Richard said. 

Catherine gave another hug to Anne before going inside the house.

Anne gave another look at Johnny whose eyes were sad.

“I call you tonight.” Richard said as he rocked back and forward his little son who had calmed a little bit.

Anne nodded, “Okay.” Anne sighed looking at him, “I expect to hear from you Johnny so I can sleep happy.”

Anne Johnny’s lip quivered once again. Anne hushed him. “Let me have him for a minute.” Anne said to Richard who shook his head.

“Anne, he’ll—”

Johnny extended his arms to her with urgency. Anne suddenly had the boy in her arms. He was a five year old, and he was no longer carried around like a baby. Anne had brought that back and Johnny, more than Catherine had gotten fond of it.

Anne struggled a little bit with the weight of Johnny. Still, the boy helped her by wrapping his arms around her neck, and his legs around her waist. Richard had seen this many times. He had seen how both of his kids enjoyed being nurtured in that way. Anne sat next to the flowers in the porch steps and caressed the little boy’s back while she whispered something in his ear that calmed his breathing.

“But I want you to stay.” Johnny whispered. 

Slowly, Richard got closer to decipher what his boy was saying, but Anne, with her hand told him to stop.

“But I can’t!” Anne explained him . . . once again, “—I want you to be a good boy to your Daddy. Do you understand?”

Johnny was still crying, but he nodded.

“I love you.” Johnny said hugging her. 

Richard felt as if his knees were going to fail him.

“Me too my Little Thor.”

Anne cleanedhis nose with a tisue paper she had in her pants and then said goodbye.

When she got in her car, she saw Richard from the rearview mirror waving at her with Johnny in his arms, and Catherine being silly on the doorstep.

That was her summer, Anne had realized. She had spent her summer with complete strangers and she had fell in love with them. Her flat was silent unlike what she had lived for the past two months. She was actually watching something that she liked on TV, not Marvel or Disney movies.

Her phone rang around ten o’clock and it was Richard. She answered her phone yawning “Hello.”

“Did I wake you up?”

“No.” She yawned, “Not really. I forgot to call them. I was cleaning something, and then —”

“Don’t worry. Johnny fell asleep really early, and Catherine, well, let’s say that she gets her poker face from her Mother. She started to cry too when she went to sleep.”

“Poor thing!” Anne sighed.

“You did a number on them.” Richard sighed.

“I am sorry.”

“Oh don’t be.” Richard laughed, “It was a really good summer for them. Which reminds me, you never gave me the dog list. You said that—”

“Oh crap I completely forgot. I think that good dogs for them could be poodles, beagles, cocker spaniels, small terriers. I think that Basset Hounds are adorable. The breeds that I mentioned do not grow to big and they are good for kids.”

“I think that my George can find some of those. I also forgot to give you your check. Johnny’s crying distracted me. When can I give it to you?”

“You know what, you don’t have to. I um . . . you know. I think it is better if. . . you know!”

“Anne?”

“Is just weird.” Anne sighed.

“But you earned it.” Richard pointed out.

“I know. I just don’t feel comfortable since you know.:

Richard rolled his eyes, “What am I supposed to do with this?” 

“Buy me something pretty.” Anne joked with a yawn.

“Something that’s worth almost five hundred in a check?”

“Don’t be an idiot. The money is still on your account.”

“What do you want me to buy you then?” Richard smiled, “One of those expensive bags that Edward’s wife likes, or are you more of a jewellery kind of woman?”

“I don’t know, Richard. Surprise me.”

“Can I like, just give it to you, and you buy whatever you want?”

“I already said no, Richard. If you want me to take it, then buy me something.”

“That’s stupid.” Richard sighed, “And silly! What do you want? All the five hundred worth of those clean cotton candles that you like?”

“Yes.” Anne laughed, “Get me that.”

“I was joking.” Richard sighed.

“Well, I am not.” Anne said.

“Well, when can I see you then?” Richard asked her, “Do you want to go out Friday?”

“Not Friday.” Anne said, “Or this week in particular. I am going out of town to meet some friends.”

“What kind of friends?” Richard asked.

“Are you really asking me this?” Anne asked him.

“I am curious.” Richard said, “I don’t know any of your friends.”

Anne sighed, “I don’t know any of your friends either, Richard.”

Richard grunted. Had she forgotten about his dear friend Francis?

“You know you met Francis, right?”

“Oh!” Anne gasped, “But still, I don’t have to give you any kind of explaination. I am going out with friends and that’s it.”

“Just be safe, okay?” Richard sighed, “You have some people that already miss you.”

Over the phone, Richard did not feel awkward talking with her, and Anne picked up on that.

“Chill, Doctor. I am going with my responsible big sister.”

“Oh God!” Richard sighed, “Don’t do drugs, or drink.”

“Says the man who opened up wine bottles at least once per week.” Anne laughed.

“Don’t drink cheap beer. That’s what I meant.” He said.

“You sound like a dear someone.” Anne pointed out yawning.

“Who?” He asked as he heard a beeping sound.

“My Dad who is currently calling me.” Anne said, “Can I call you tomorrow?”

Richard felt a little hurt by her dismissal, “Okay.”

“Goodnight.” Anne yawned again.

“Sweet dreams.” Richard said.

“To you too.” She added.

When Anne end up the call, he sighed. He already missed her, and she had just been there with him not five hours ago.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

The first few weeks were a little different for Anne. Fourth graders were different. They knew how to “properly” behave while First graders did not. First graders where everywhere and at this time, she was glad of that course she took back in her bachelor’s degree, how to control a group of children between the age of 4-6. She brought and dusted off that book, and reread it. She highlighted techniques and other helpful tips to manage them.In the mean time, she continued to speak with Richard over the phone and would call Johnny and Catherine before they went to bed.

Johnny said that he missed her. Catherine to her surprise missed her too, “more than her brother” where Catherine’s words.

Richard had suggested for them to meet Friday night to catch up, but Anne had a meeting with her other fellow teachers going over the goals for the current school year, and what kind of play they would do for the winter.

Anne texted him Saturday, but not to tell the kids since she wanted to see him as a surprise. Richard texted her back saying that he had nointentions since he wanted to see her, only her alone.

Anne smiled when he said the other part of the reason why he wanted to see her. He had a box of twenty four 22oz candles in the back of his trunk. Richard had not complained. His car had a pleasant scent ever since he bought them, but he really wanted Anne wanted to enjoy them. 

When Saturday came, Johnny kept asking where was his Daddy was going.

“When may I see Anne?” Johnny asked.

Richard looked at him wondering how did he know that he was seeing Anne.

“How do you know that I am going to see Anne?”

Johnny had only guessed, “Can I go with you?” Johnny asked. 

In his head if his Father was to see Anne there was no reason for him not to see her.

“Not today Johnny.” Richard said as he finished buttoning his shirt, “How do I look?”

“Are you dating Annie? Is Annie your girlfriend? Is she my step-mom now?”

Richard neither nodded or did shook his head.

“Papa?”

“What?” 

“Is Annie your special friend?”

“Is she was, would you like it?” Richard asked.

Johnny thought of it for a second, “I would like it very much if Anne was here every day. If she was my stepmom too. Are you going to ask her to marry you tonight? Like in that movie?”

“What movie?” Richard asked.

“The one that Aunt Liz watches all the time of the man asking his woman to marry him because he loves her, but then she says no and he well, he is mean to her and tries to hurt her but she pushes him— but you wont hurt Anne.” Johnny realized, “But the man loves her, but he dies in bed. It is sad. If it is like that then I don’t want you to marry Anne because I don’t want you to die. I love you more than I love Anne, Papa.”

Richard kneeled in from of his five year old son and pulled him into a hug. He breathed in the scent of his sons curls which smelled of baby shampoo which Richard insisted on. He kissed his little cheek before kissing the top of his head. Richard sighed, “You love me more? I thought that you loved her more.”

“I love Anne, but I love you as much as I love her. Anne is my favourite person after you, and besides Nana, Grandpa and Bessie.”

“Would you like for Anne to be my special friend?” Richard asked him.

“Oh Dad. How many times have I told you that I like it. Grandma is right. Everyone has to repeat things to you. You are going old.” Johnny shook his head as he climbed to his Dad’s bed reaching for the TV clicker.

“I am going old?” Richard asked him as he finished putting on his shoes.

“I was teasing you. You are young!”

“How do I look?” Richard asked.

“You look like you always do.” Johnny smiled.

Richard picked him up from his bed, not wanting his nieces to go around in his room. Downstairs, his nieces charming voices of his nieces, Elizabeth and Cecily, echoing in the walls. Richard saw Cecily carrying Catherine on her back as if she was a horse while Elizabeth tried to set up a movie.

When Cecily saw her Uncle, she began to laugh.

“What?” Richard asked.

“Where’s the pizza money?” Elizabeth quickly asked, “I think that you over did it with the perfume.”

“Did I?”

“I am teasing.” Elizabeth laughed, “But seriously, where’s the money? I only have some cash and it isn’t enought for pizza.”

“There is food in the fridge.” Richard said as he placed Johnny in the sofa to proceed to take his wallet out.

He gave Elizabeth some cash, and told them to be generous with tip.

“They’ll have to clean up a lot after these two are over.” Richard said looking at John and Catherine.

“Now I am off. I want you all back before seven. I don’t want you driving around at night with them.”

“Just go.” Cecily sighed.

“Yeah, your blocking the TV with your hair.” Elizabeth said throwing at him Johnny’s shoes, making Richard throw it back at her, which resulted in a round of Elizabeth throwing it back at her uncle, and then Elizabeth throwing it to the other side of the living room.

Before leaving, Richard kissed his kids and reminded his nieces to be alert of any noise if he did not get back in time.

He met Anne at her apartment. He was in charge of the food, which he bought it at an Italian restaurant, while Anne was in charge of entertainment.

When he arrived, he laughed when he saw her. He was sure that she had grown more beautiful in the two weeks that he had not seen her.

“You look lovely.” Richard said to her, “Very lovely.”

“You do not look so bad yourself.” Anne teased him, “And I gave you that shirt.”

Richard looked down and smiled.

“Come on in. I was just teasing you.”

Richard felt that everything he could do was just to smile. Anne kissed his cheek when she closed the door, making Richard hold her and hug her tightly. He had truly missed her. He had missed her scent, her hair, her presence around him.

“I don’t know how I have made it. Two weeks without seeing you.”

“You were probably busy, cutting people ad fixing them.” Anne said snatching the paper bags from his hand. What do we have here? Italian?”

“Yes.” Richard said, “You wanted Italian, right?”

Anne placed the bags in her table, while Richard looked around her apartment. 

“What are we watching tonight?” Richard asked.

“I know that you like disaster films. _The Day After Tomorrow_ is okay for you?”

Richard smiled as he walked towards her. All he desired was to kiss her. He wanted to feel her honey lips on his. Her waist in his arms, maybe kiss her neck if she allowed him.

He pulled her to him when he was in front of her. He placed his arms around her neck making him laugh. “I must look like a fool, don’t I?”

“A handsome fool.”

Richard kissed his cheek, which only made her giggle like a school girl being seduced by her sweetheart.

“The food will get cold!” Anne said slipping out of his warm embrace.

Richard bit his lip in frustration. All he wanted was to hold her. He had no interest in watching a movie or playing a board game like a child.He wanted to hold her. He wanted to look at her, he wanted to show her his devotion and how besotted he was with her.

Moving to the sofa, and eating there Anne asked him how where John and Catherine doing. He explained that they were fine. Eager to see her, and to tackled her with hugs and kisses. A like him, Richard thought in his head.

“How is your Father? I know that he had just had surgery.”

“Oh he is cursing and eating already. He’s making lame jokes that I feel obliged to laugh at.”

“What about you then?” Anne asked. Richard had spoken to her over the phone that he had not yet found a nanny for his children. His mother had them now during the Monday through Wednesday when he did his almost eighty hours. 

“Are you getting any sleep?’

“I get my hours.” Richard said. “It will get easier when I find the nanny you know. But you my lady, you left a really hard spot to fill.”

Anne smiled resting her head playfully on his shoulder.

“Like I said, I know a few of friends who weren’t able to pass their teaching certification.” Anne said, “I could—”

“I know!” Richard sighed looking at her, “But they will end up passing their exam, and I will be —”

“You are thinking long term.” Anne said, “Things may change!”

“Meaning?” Richard asked.

“Nothing! I just think that things may change.”

Richard smiled as he placed his plate in the table.

“What do you mean by that?” Richard asked again as he caressed her knee, “How could they change?”

Anne shrugged her shoulders, closing her eyes. “I don’t know.” Anne said, “You might meet someone.” Anne looked up, “She might help you.”

“Someone with sauce on her pretty chin?”

Anne touched her chin and swiped it clean with her wrist.

“If you ever need help, Richard.” Anne said, “I could help you to pick them someday at school.”

Richard shook his head. “Thank you, but you are busy. And they are my responsibility, not yours sweetheart.”

Anne looked down with a sigh. She knew that Richard needed help. He was a single father of two young children and it was really difficult for him because of his profession.

“You can count on me. I mean it. I wouldn’t mind picking them up so you could like make better hours. Plus I reckon that they will enjoy it very much.”

Richard took her plate from her hands and placed it beside his. He pulled her to him by her legs, her thighs now over his. 

“I thought that you wanted to see the movie.” Anne said making him shake his head.

“I only came because I wanted to be with you.” Richard smiled leaning over her, “With your company.” 

Richard saw her cheeks blush, and a smile form to the point in where her cheeks were seen by him.

Richard smiled like a besotted fool just like she was. He leaned over her to kiss her after gathering the courage to do it. He was on top of her, hovering above her. Anne had taken one of his hand and placed it on her cheek which with his finger, he began to trace the curve of her lips which reminded him of the softness and smoothness of her breasts. He leaned to kiss her with his body ardent for her. Anne took hold of his hair and pulled it when his free hand roamed down to her waist under her shirt.

“You must know something, and this may sound a little too strange.” Richard said as he kissed her.

“What?” Anne laughed.

“I am in love with you. You already knew that.”

“Oh Richard!” Anne gasped feeling a little bit awkward before Richard hushed her.

“Just hear me out, okay. I fall really easily in love and I am indeed in love with you. And don’t say it if you do not feel comfortable saying it. I just wanted you to know that.”

Anne rubbed her nose against his before smiling and pushing him to her. She laughed on his neck, her breathing gave him a reaction that made him tickle in a way that aroused him.

“I think so too!” Anne whispered in his ear. “I think so too.”

“You think so?’ Richard asked her before reaching her lips.

“With you,” the young woman started, “I feel like I am myself. I truly enjoy your company.” 

“Do you?”

“I do,” She spoke as she caressed his face, “and I missed you a lot.”

“Do you?” Richard asked, “You kept saying that you were busy and that you had some business to attend.” 

“I was making myself unavailable.” Anne said, “To tease you and because I was indeed busy as hell. First week is always hell, but also was the fact that I wanted to make you wait a little bit.”

“Two weeks in total you little vixen.” Richard pointed out.

“Vixen?” Anne asked, “You called me a vixen! Why?”

“Because you are behaving like one.” Richard pointed out, “Rubbing your leg against mine. You have been teasing me since I got here tonight.”

“How?”

“Oh don’t play fool because it doesn’t fit you.” Richard laughed, “You wouldn’t let me kiss you in the lips.

“What did you expect?” Anne asked, “Me to allow your presence into my home all willing.”

“I should have expect to work for it.” Richard laughed.

“Yes!” Anne said before kissing him.

A lip that first started in the lips, quickly by Richard moved from Anne’s lips to her cheeks, chin, down to her neck, and to her sternum from where he could see her breast’s cleavage. Anne saw it on his eyes, asking permission to wander in that area.

“First look at me.” Anne said. “Before it goes any further.”

He climbed to her with his eyes clearly heavy with lust, “What now?”

“We should put a name to this.” Anne said.

“A name?” Richard asked.

“Yes.” Anne said, “We have been like this for over a month now.”

It truly took him by surprised. “Really?” He smiled.

“I want to try.” Anne said, “Since I think neither of us cannot take out hands from each other.”

“Are you sure?” Richard asked her with nothing more than sincerity in his voice, “If we are to be in a relationship, I want us to be both sure.”

“I am very sure.” Anne said playing with his hair.

He had been feeling mad with lust a few moments ago. He wanted to kiss the body of the woman below him. Now, all he wanted to do was to hug her, fall asleep in her arms, and with gently kiss her with the sensation of admiration.

“Wait, so are you like my girlfriend now?” Richard asked, “Like dating?”

“Aren’t you a doctor?” Anne asked him. “I think that you are able to figure that by yourself.”

“I was just making sure.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	37. Chapter 37

Bess and Cecily waited for their Uncle to come home, but around midnight he called. Worried, Bess called her Dad. 

“Uncle Richard said he would call, but he hasn’t.” Bess said to her Dad, “I just want to know if he is going to come or if he is going to . . . Cece and I, we are waiting and we just want to go to sleep.”

Edward did not know if he was proud of his brother or if he was angry at him. He was proud of his little brother getting back to the dating market. He did not lied the idea of his brother leaving his daughters hanging like that.

Richard was not busy. Nor was Anne. While Edward dialled his little brother, Richard was asleep, cuddling Anne. He was cuddling her. He meant to call his nieces, but he forgot. Plus he was tired. When Anne offered to move from her couch to her bed, he did not blinked. He quickly said yes, thinking that it would lead to something but when he sat in her bed and lay back, he saw Anne smiling at him, playing with his hair, and he fell to sleep and Anne quickly followed. Anne was soft, warm and she smelled good. Richard was also like that and it was as if they had calmed each other down to the point that the only think that they wanted to do was sleep interlaced by their arms; his head buried in her neck, and Anne’s head glued to his chest.

Edward called his brother’s phone but there wasn’t no answer. He called the hospital. He might have been paged but he wasn’t there. He called again, and again until finally the phone was answered by a sleepy and grumpy masculine voice, and it was his brother. 

“What do you want?” Richard asked when he answered his phone. Anne glued herself more to his chest since he was warm and she felt cold, but also as if his chest was the snooze button and it would make him shut up.

“Were you sleeping?” Edward asked.

“What do you want, Ned?”

“You told Lizzie and Cecily that you would call them . . .—”

“I forgot.” Richard yawned, “I am sorry. Are the kids okay?”

“I don’t know, Richard. Call them!”

“Is something wrong?” Richard asked loudly making the sleeping beauty on his chest wake up. Anne pushed her hair back, and tried to make out what was happening while she tried to turn on her night lamp. Richard explained his brother that he had fallen asleep, which was the truth but Edward did not believed it.

 He called his nieces and told them that he was sorry. Elizabeth snapped at him requesting more money for the extra hours that she had to be awake. Richard did not understood. When both girls babysat for him when he was out, they always ended up raiding his fridge, assaulting his amazon account and falling asleep in some place. Richard hung up the phone and sighed, “I forgot to call Bessie and Cece.” Richard said, “They thought I had been paged or something.”

Anne rubbed her eyes. It was only midnight and though he was sleepy, Richard looked at her and smiled. The light of the lamp made her hair shimmer as if it was gold and sunshine woven together. She continued to rub her eyes with a grumpy face.

“Sorry for waking you up.” Richard said to Anne before leaning to kiss her.

“It is okay.” Anne replied between kisses. He rubbed her nose against hers before he began to kiss her belly, which he then switched for tickles.

“Kitty and Johnny are going insane.” Richard said, “What are you going to do tomorrow?”

“Work.” Anne said. “I need to do four mountains.”

“Mountains?” Richard asked.

“Bulletin board.” Anne said, “They will be gray-purple with white on the tip.”

“That’s simple.” He yawned. He was now awake.

“I know. You asked me.”

“Oh!” He gasped, “Well, I was thinking since now, it came to me that we could . . . you could come with me and they could see you too.”

Anne gave him a lazy but approving smile before tapping the right side of her bed and going to sleep again.

***

Maybe it was because he used to wake up early or that he slept really comfortable with Anne, but he woke up really early. It didn’t make sense why to him, but he found himself attempting breakfast. He ended up making scrambled eggs and turkey bacon with toasts on the side and brought it to bed for Anne who had been buried by herself with her blankets and a pillow over her head.

He set the tray on the table and woke her up gently. He first took the pillow off her face, and found himself admiring his own goddess. She was in a deep but peaceful sleep. The only thing was that Anne wasn’t used to wake up by someone on such tender and gentle manner.

He kissed her temples and then her cheeks. She opened her eyes when he shook her shoulder, and it frightened a little bit to see him there. At first, he was taken back. For Anne, it wasn’t the same to wake up by herself, or someone else waking her up.

“I am sorry!” He gasped, but Anne shook her head and smiled at him.

“I am just not used to it.” Anne said, “Nor to you making breakfast.”

Richard chuckledwhile he climbed off the bed to bring her the tray.

“I am extra careful when it is not my kitchen.” He joked.

“Good, because if there is a fire in this place, they will look at me with mean eyes because I woke them up early on a Sunday morning.”

He rested himself in bed while she ate. She ate slow because she was talking but he did not minded. Not at all. He was a madly in love man with a woman he had met not even six months ago. He usually fell quickly in love; but when he fell, it lasted and it could last for a lifetime. He obviously spared that to Anne. They were together now, only by less than twelve hours and he did not wanted to scare her, but he wanted to make love with her with such passion that it was making him feel a little annoyed with himself. He hid it well. He masked it with smiles and naughty looks and jokes, and Anne got on top of him because she wanted to answer her phone he felt as if he needed a little bit of freedom. He was sure that Anne must have noted, but she was kind not to say anything. They had come to agree that there would be no intimacy between them both of them agreed on. 

“Do you mind if I take a shower?” Richard asked her as she checked her phone.

“Towels are in the closet. I also think that I have toothbrushes in the closet too.”

He kissed her cheek and took such a cold shower that when he got out, Anne was able to see that he was freezing.During the night, he slept in his undershirt and in his boxers but he had dressed back in his pants and his long-sleeved shirt.

When he came out of the bathroom, he found Anne reading a book about learning disabilities. She explained that she was thinking on getting a special education certification.

“They will pay me more.” Anne said, “Anne it will look good on my resume.”

“Special education isn’t something that is for everyone. You have to be passionate when it comes just to teaching typical students. You have to be extra passionate when it comes to little ones with disabilities.”

“I know that.” Anne said.

“I am not telling you that it is not for you. I am just saying that—”

“I know what you meant.” Anne laughed putting her book down.

“I thought that you didn’t get it.” He laughed nervously.

“Oh I did!” Anne sighed, “But now, you said something yesterday. Are you bringing them here, or do I have to drive to your house?”

“Drive home. I have to later drop them off at my parents.”

“Are you going to go now?” Anne asked him. He was standing there, resting his back against the wall.

“I should.” He said, “I have to go to the ATM and cash out some extra money for Bess and Cecily and for my Mom during the week. They are going to a field trip and I haven’t paid the fee. Tomorrow is the last day.”

“If they were at my school, you wouldn’t have to pay. Your permission and signature is only required.”

“I would have thought that with what I pay of tuition it would cover all expenses, right?”

Anne laughed again. She felt as if something had blossomed in her heart, in such a short time. She didn’t want him to go, not yet but she knew that he wanted to spend some hours with his babies before he dropped them off. “I still don’t understand.You live on a decent school district.”

“If it was for me, they would be there, but Cate wanted them to attend there.”

“Oh!” Anne gasped, “They do look really cute with their uniforms. Especially Kitty.”

“Johnny does look cute too.” Richard pointed out.

“Yes, but boys always look the same. Pants, ties, shirts.Catherine has that little plaid pattern for her jumper and she looks like a little bookworm.”

Richard sat in the corner of her bed, scooting over to her side.

“I will be a gentleman with you.” Richard said to her, “I promise.”

For a moment, he reminded him the 2006 version of King Louis XVI with his kindness and his smile towards her.

“I wouldn’t expect anything else.” Anne said. 

He gave her a dashing smile when she said those words. It seemed cliche, but she had never been treated like that before. She compared her previous man in her life, and the treatment was different. Richard only tried to please her, to make her comfortable and to always make her feel good about herself. She had spent her life kissing frogs waiting for them to turn into princes when she should have just stopped looking.

“I also have something in the trunk for you. I just remembered. You might want to put your robe. It is heavy.”

“I thought you were strong.” Anne teased as he turned to look for her robe.

“I am, but it is just that I have twenty-four candles in the trunk. My car has never smelled as good as it does now.” 

Anne smiled at him as she stood up from her bed and looked for her robe which was hanging behind the bedroom door.

He followed her. She was smiling and he loved it when she smiled. Picking her keys, she also gave him his and they went outside through the stairs giggling like a chirping of lovebirds. When they got to the first floor, Anne felt her cheeks blush when she realized that her neighbour, a friend of his Dad, had seen them. The old man looked at her and then at Richard.

“I remember you!” He stopped them.

“Morning Joe!” Anne smiled, “Give me your newspaper when you finish reading it.”

The old man saw how Richard was holding Anne. One hand in her waist, other one in her shoulder.

“Morning.” Richard said before he pulled her outside the building.

“He’s a little weird.” Richard said.

“But harmless.” Anne said as they walked, “The only thing harmless about him are his conspiracy theories and his obsession with crime shows.” 

When he showed her what he had bought. Anne couldn’t help it but to laugh.

“I can’t believe that you did this.” Anne said, “I was joking!”

“You weren’t joking!” Richard laughed, “Now help me. I don’t want them too fall. This are the cheapest candles I have ever bought.”He said sarcastically. Almost fifty per one!”

“How about I just take two?” Anne asked, “One. Then you’ll have to come here to bring me one when this one dies. Plus, it will give fresh scent to your car, and it will remind you that you have a lot of money in your car.”

“I just think that you don’t want to carry that too.”

“No. Is too early in the morning.” Anne said before giving him a kiss on the cheek which then turned into a peck of lips.

Richard waited until Anne went inside before he drove away. Anne smiled in her bed of the night she had with him. They talked. They kissed. They felt each other’s presence, and they were now a couple. She called Isabel and told her everything that happened, the kissing, the hugs, the touch of each other’s hands, and the whispered words that were shared. Isabel felt a little jealous. That was her little sister and she had now someone in her life.

“Maybe you can date the single brother!” Anne joked.

Late morning came, and finally Anne received a text from Richard telling him to come over.

When she arrived, she was received by hugs and kissed from Johnny and Catherine who was wearing a blue satin hair band that made her raven her pop out.

Catherine jumped on her chest and made Anne carry her inside while Johnny sat kicking and crying because Catherine did what he wanted to do. Richard carried John around his neck, and they sat together. Anne a with Catherine who had been kissing her cheeks and telling her how much she missed her, and talking to Anne about how much she missed her and how she wanted her Daddy to make her his girlfriend so she could stay with them instead.

“Wait what?” Anne asked surprised.

“Are you my Daddy’s girlfriend?” Catherine asked.

Richard closed his eyes. 

He should have known better than to talk about Anne with his five year old son who had surely told his twin about it.

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

Are you my daddy’s girlfriend?

Anne looked at Richard squinting her eyes. Catherine wrapped her arms around Anne’s neck while giggling.

Anne looked up, “Richard?” 

He was speechless. He was truly speechless. The only thing that came out from his mouth was the air he was exhaling.

“Daddy?” 

“We could go to the cinema.” Richard said. It was the first thing that came to his mind. “Go on, look for your coats or hoods. Go now!”

Catherine gaveAnne a kiss before releasing her arms from Anne’s neck following her brother.

“Do not run!” Richard yelled before he turned to Anne who had a mocking smile in her face. “I am . . .”

“I thought we said to keep it shush for a while.” Anne pointed out. “But you told them?”

“I didn’t.” Richard stammered, “I did say that I was going to see you yesterday. Though I did say something to Johnny which I now see that it was really stupid.”

“Yes it was.” Anne said as she playfully elbowed his ribs.

“He was just really excited when I told him that I was going to see you so he must have told Catherine who spilled the beans this time.”

“So you went to my home with _this_ already planned?”Anne asked while taking on of his hands in hers. Richard shook his head.

“I did not.” He clarified, “I was going to ask about it, but you went for it we could say and who am I to make you unhappy?”

“Being corny will get you nowhere.” Anne said, “Keep that in mind.” 

“I know.” He laughed, “Plus there is nowhere else that I would like to be.”

Looking down at the carpet, Anne smiled. “Why don’t you help them while I grab some snacks for them?”

“I cannot go to the cinema. I thought I would be here for some time. I have to work on something before six o’clock.”

“You want to stay here instead?” Richard asked.

“Yes.” Anne said. “It is easier for both of us. Plus I know that you didn’t have any plan of going to the movies. You probably said that because it was the first thought that it came to your mind.”

He laughed. It seemed cliche for him but Anne either made him smile or laugh.

“You are right.” He sighed, “It was the first thing that came to my mind.”

“Why don’t we instead stay here, watch a movie in the meantime while I cook something because I am really hungry.”

“You did not eat the breakfast I prepared you, right?”

“If I recall,” Anne started in her defense, “you ate from it too so . . .” 

“I could order something. You don’t have to cook.”

“You are always ordering out.” Anne said, “I think that you and Kit and Johnny wouldn’t mind eating my specialty, right?”

They did not mind at all. Macaroni and cheese with chicken breast were good indeed. It wasn’t as healthy this time since Anne used the cheese for sandwiches too for the macaronis, but it was cheesy and the kids enjoyed it very much.

Richard felt really happy. He felt special, and for a moment he felt blessed. Anne was playing with his children. His children were enjoying her much longed company and now, as they watch a movie both of his kids were ignoring him, allowing him to sit alone unlike it usually was. When they were watching movies, Johnny will fight his sister to be in his lap. Now the new toy was Anne, and this time Johnny had won. He had his little curly head resting on Anne’s chest, while Catherine accepted her space between them. He pulled his daughter to him, sitting her on his lap which Catherine ended up accepting. Feeling that someone was looking at him, he looked at Anne who then looked to her front. He smiled, again. Anne was there and it made him feel special. When they were born, Richard was only twenty-seven years old when they were born. He had things differently planned. He had graduated early, and done everything early. Behind his back, his family said that it was his way to adapt to how his other peers lived. It could have been that, but Richard was madly in love with Catherine. He did not expected to love someone again. Now, he was having the same blossoming feeling he felt for Catherine when he met her but this time, all of those growing feelings were directed to Anne. The blonde next to him was nothing like his previous loving love. While Catherine was extroverted, Anne was introverted. Something that they both had in common is that they danced to the beat of their own drum, which was obvious in how they thought, expressed themselves and how they even dressed. He missed his Catherine, but ever since Anne he did not. She helped him to turn that heavy page of his life and now he was in the beginning of the new one. He scooted over her as Catherine played with his hand and his ring until when she pinched him which Catherine giggled. Anne rested her head in his shoulder, making Johnny look up and stick his tongue out.

“Do you know that his front tooth is about to fall? He leans forward, so does his tooth” Richard asked her.

“What?” Anne asked.

“His front tooth—”

“No, I heard that. Why is it still with your gums?” Anne asked.

“I’m afraid will hurt.” Johnny said looking up to her while Anne moved his teeth.

“Go and get me a napkin. I’ll pull it off.”

“No!” Johnny cried.

“Every day that passes by and the tooth is still attached to your gums, it rots and loses monetary value.” Anne said. It was a complete lie.

“Rots?” Johnny asked, “Like trash?”

Anne looked at Richard to see if she could continue with the lie she was concocting. He nodded but with his face also told her not to make it _too_ creepy.

“Not like trash but with things that will make you really sick: sore throat, fever, little ants coming out from your throat.”

Johnny’s face was one of absolute fear. “Is it true Daddy?”

Richard looked at Anne, wondering why on earth she would say ants since Johnny was terrified of ants. But it had worked. He nodded and Richard went with him to the kitchen and when they came back Johnny had a gap between his teeth.

“I didn’t bleed.” Johnny said.

“I told you.” Richard said as Johnny slid his tongue through the gap.

Catherine looked at Anne, asking if she was going to sleep there that night. Anne explained her that she had to work, just like her Daddy. This made Catherine wonder if Anne was going to live with them.

“Oh Catherine please!” Richard said annoyed.

“I wont.” Anne said. “I have my place and I live there.”

“Do you know that Daddy hasn’t bought me the puppy he promised me?” Catherine asked Anne.

“Well, I wouldn’t buy it also. He would be alone here and he will get lonely.”

When it was time for Anne to leave, it became really hard for her. Both kids became really clingy. Catherine his her purse. Johnny did not want to let go of her. It wasn’t that Anne was losing patience but she had to do something for her work that needed to be ready tomorrow.

It was like a Deja Vu for Richard. When Anne left, Johnny was crying and Catherine’s lip was quivering because she wanted to go with Anne. It suddenly became six o’clock and Richard dropped them off at his parents house with clean uniforms and all their homework complete. He wouldn’t be seeing them until Wednesday which also took part with why they were so clingy with his or with Anne.

To his grandmother, Johnny shared his Dad’s secret even though Richard told him strictly not to. Cecily did not liked it. She obviously kept her opinion to herself. Her grandchild looked happy because of that _Anne_ , but she wished her son would fine someone who was a someone rather than abarely legal grade school teacher. As usual, she shared this to her rehabilitating husband who hushed her up by saying that Richard was a smart and young man who knew what he was doing. She wanted to meddle, that was for sure, but her boy did seemed different since he met her. He smiled more often. The wrinkles that he had in his forehead because of grunting were now changing and he smiled instead. Still, she thought she was too young.

On Wednesday, when Richard picked up the kids from her house during the morning, Cecily told him that she wanted to speak with him when he dropped the kids at school.

“What is it?” Richard asked her as he looked for something to eat.

“Your children. They told me something.”

Richard sighed, “I meant to tell you.”

“Richard, I know you think that I meddle too much—”

“It is not a thought. It is a proven fact.” Richard interrupted.

“She’s too young!”

“Mom, she is twenty-three. She’s not—” Richard stopped talking. Next October he would be turning thirty-four. There was an eleven year gap of age difference between them. “She’s mature for her age. You just need to get to know her.” Richard said, “And I am not going to because hardly time has passed by.”

She shook her head. 

“I am going home, and thank you for helping me with them. You know I am doing my best with them. I will appreciate if you respected that part at least of my life.”

His Mother did not liked that. When it came to the heart, her sonsand daughter seemed to do what they please and with whom they pleased. 

Anne on the other hand was crazy for Thursday night to arrive. There was no school on Friday since one of the pipes in the gym’s bathroom bursted and they were going to finish fixing them and cut the water line to do it.When she told her sister that, hinting her to have a girl’s night, Isabel laughed.

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?” Isabel asked.

“I do.” Anne blushed. “It’s weird now that I think of it.”

“Then invite him instead of me.” Isabel said. “Have you guys done it since last time?”

Anne shook her head, “No. But I insisted to take it slow.”

“Okay then, then you could just fool around with him. Be silly, second base, third maybe.”

“Not third.” Anne clarified, “But I was really looking forward to see you and drink and be silly.”

“Well, I can’t. I have my own date Thursday night. Then on Friday I have to go out of town to recruit some new artists, which reminds me that I have to hung up because I am tired.”

Anne decided to call Richard instead, but he did not answered. Instead, she left a message in the hospital with a nurse who wrote down the message in a note pad and went to read it to Richard who was in an operation room getting prepped for a surgery alongside his brother Edward. It was one of the rarest. It hardly ever happened since they both were on different specialties. They were working on young woman of fifteen years old who was pregnant and the baby had the umbilical cord around the neck. Edward delivered the baby and Richard closed for Edward while he worked with the baby.

“You see, this is what I love about my job.” Edward said, “I bring babies to this world for a living.”

Richard laughed.

“Don’t laugh,” Richard said to the nurses, “don’t feed his enormous ego even further.”

The nurse with message came to the OR and through the speakerphone, she said that there was a message from an Anne Neville. Edward quickly looked back at his brother after declaring that the baby was safe.

“Shut up!” Richard said to his brother as he made the final stitch.

“You have kept it quiet.” Edward said. “Mom told me about it and I think I agree with her, but at the same time I think it is good for you.”

One of the things that Richard hated was having her personal life shared with everyone else. 

“Ned please!”

His brother stopped talking. Though he was eager to know what his brother was doing with that young woman, he gave him his space and told him that he would finish what he was doing so he could call her.

Richard smiled at him, though no one could see him and he threw his gloves in the orange container before scrubbing his hands and taking off the robe he wore.

From his phone, he called her. He could listen that Anne was watching a comedy TV show because of the cued laughter and hers.

“Oh, it is that I was thinking since I don’t work Friday, you could spent the night over. You do get off at midnight, right?”

“I do get off at midnight.” Richard clarified.

“Oh well then, you can come around that time if you want to. I am not making you. I know it is like ten minutes further away from your house. Is just that since we have so difficult hours and I have a free day on Friday since some pipes bursted and they have to shut down electricity and water. It seems kind of perfect for us.”

“Yes.” He quickly said, “I mean, I don’t want to sound desperate, but yeah.”

 “Okay then, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You know something Anne, you are pretty awesome.”

In her sofa, Anne smiled. “Oh Richard, you are pretty awesome too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on tumblr I said that I might update again on May 15. It is finals again and I have to focus plus my anxiety attacks are making it really hard. I may write on Friday nights. I made a schedule. When I made that tumblr post I was freaking out. Nevertheless, my priority is writing those essays, finishing that damn portfolio and finish learning does ASL conversations which are giving me a headache.
> 
> so yeah, sorry, but not so sorry. I have to finish does things first, then on summer I would be free since I'll be on vacations :)
> 
> let me know what you think of this chapter. The chapter that I have planned next (which I may write on Friday if I keep up with my schedule) will be . . . full of love.


	39. Weekend part I

Getting off at midnight was something that Richard looked forward. First, it was one of the earliest hours he would ever get off at. Getting off at that hour was like getting off at four o’clock, and the fact that he was now parked in Anne’s parking lot was like his happy hour . . . his icing on the top of his cake. When he went inside, Anne looked really cozy and warm. It was a good contrast to the sudden chills that October was blowing at him Anne offered him some tea which he quickly accepted and drank it as he snuggled against her. There were kissing, caresses and teasing touches. To Richard, Anne’s neck was like his little haven where he could fall asleep and dont worry about the consequences. He fell asleep there. After gently tickling her neck, and at times kissing her earlobe, he fell asleep there. When Anne looked at the clock, she noticed that only an hour had passed since he got there and he was now sleeping like a baby.

She drank coffee during the afternoon and now she was sleepless. Nevertheless, she rested besides him, lying in bed while she played with his curls. He wasn’t afraid to hug her, Anne realized. He wasn’t afraid to show her affection, or to show her that he was fond of her. Anne enjoyed that. At times, she couldn’t help it but to compare Richard and her ex. It was weird to do such thing. Richard wanted her. That was the difference. There was no fear of him showing her that he wanted her. Her ex was one who would turn her back in bed and will snore. She would try to cuddle him, but it was a little difficult so instead she would stop doing it. She liked that. During the night, she would wake up and blush in her sleep when she realized that he was still holding her with that silly look on his face which she enjoyed.

Richard woke up early in the morning. He always drove the kids to school on Fridays, and this time it was no exception. Anne woke up when he detangled himself from her.

“You’re going now?” Anne asked while yawning.

“Yes!” He sighed. “I am going now.”

“Are you . . .” It took Anne a little time to find the right words. She felt as if she was falling asleep again, “ . . . are you coming back?”

“I can’t.” He said as he leaned over her, “My sister is expecting me to help her today at the clinic.”

“Gosh I hate your hours!” Anne yawned. “You came yesterday and then like fell asleep instantly.”

“But my shift starts at nine which makes my shift ends around five.”

“Why do you have such insane hours?” Anne asked. “You should make your own practice. You would be able to just barge in and like, sleep.”

“Hey, I am saying that after five o’clock tonight I’ll be free until Sunday around three in the morning.”

“I just don’t like your hours. They are so unreal and early.”

“Don’t you like wake-up early too?”

“Yeah, but not at three in the morning.”

“Okay then. I better get going. Otherwise Kitty and John will be late.”

“Take them for breakfast.”Anne suggested. “The pancake house. They would like it.”

“They would like that very much.” He realized. “So, I know that you want me to shut up so you can continue to sleep, but for this weekend, stay with us. Like during the summer?”

Anne sat up straight still a little sleepy. “Why?”

“We wont be seeing each other until next week Saturday maybe, and that is if there isn’t a general call, and for sure this weekend I cannot go in because I am over my hours this week.” 

“Okay then.” Anne said.

“Do you want to pick them up? I have a mess in the house. If you pick them up, I could move the clean laundry that I have on the sofa, and um clean the fridge.”

“Okay then. But text me the address. Last time I arrived there because they were with me and they gave me directions.”

“I’ll text then, and send me a picture of your ID so they can have it on their file for today. They get off at 3:00pm, but they have after school activities. You can pick them up at three, but Johnny will get mad because they have chemistry club on Fridays.” He said before leaning in to kiss her forehead.

“So I’ll pick them up at five. I’ll hibernate all day while preparing my lessons for next week.”

“Perfect.” He said.

With that, Richard left.

Anne slept almost through noon. She was wearing a mask to cover her eyes from the sunlight and even though it was cold, she blasted the air conditioner.She got to admit that she enjoyed sleeping in. It was one of life’s little pleasures and when she woke-up, she prepared for herself scrambled eggs, toasts and a significant amount of bacon. Richard texted her the address of the kids’ school and then she did the same but with her ID. She did her work lessons and then she went back to sleep again. Her eyelids were so heavy which prompted her to set the alarm at 4:30pm.

When she picked the kids up, she received them with a pack of cookies in the backseat of the car, but they were surprised. They did not expected for Anne to pick them at school. They were excited.

“I am glad that you are glad.” Anne said as she drove. “I have been longing to see you both!”

“Papa will be happy.” John said. “Saturday is his birthday and he will be really happy to be with you too.”

It took a few moments for Anne to realize what Johnny had said. Was Richard gently and kindly reminding her of his birthday?

“Right!” Anne laughed, “His birthday!”

Oh God! Anne screamed internally. She was bad with dates. She was awful with birthdays in general.

“Did you get him your present already?” Catherine asked with her mouth stuffed with Oreos.

Anne knew that she had to wing this one, so she did. “I was actually hoping that you guys will help me. You know, since your Daddy asked me to come for you guys. I will like it very much if you guys helped me.”

“Last year I wanted to buy Daddy a girlfriend.” Johnny said, “So sh ecould be my Mommy. But now since you are Dad’s girl maybe you can buy him a perfume—”

“His hair gel is done.” Catherine said, “Today when he picked us from Granny’s his hair was messy and wild.” Anne bit her lips with a smile. That was her doing during the prior night while she played with his hair. “Or you can get him a new iPad so I can use it.”

“If I was going to buy a new iPad, it would be for me.” Anne said, “Not for you Dad munchkin.”

Knowing that Richard was easy to buy. She bought him a long sleeved shirt and a tie that went with his eyes. She asked the kids to keep it a secret until Saturday and then she stopped by the pharmacy and bought some personal stuff, and a birthday card for Richard so the kids could give it to him.

At the house, Richard had not realized that Anne was not there yet. He was too busy folding his shirts and pants, cleaning the fridge, and ordering food. He mopped the floor and sprayed some air freshener spray after turning on the AC.

He felt a little embarrassed because of the food he had ordered. He was in the mood, craving for Chinese food and wondered if Anne was or was not a fan. Yet, he quickly came to the conclusion that she was a fan when there was no food left and he had only had a little bit. Anne, Johnny, and Catherine would eat everything, anything.

They played together a cardboard game in which ended up in tears. Johnny angrily pushed his sister off the chair when her piece send his to the beginning of the game. On a dramatic note, he accused Anne and Richard showing favouritism, but in reality, he was tired and sleepy and alike Anne, which was curious because he was not of her blood.

Kitty cried. Richard grounded his son, sending him to sleep earlier than usual while Anne stayed with Catherine, kissing her elbow which she had hurt.

“You do not push your sister. You do not hurt girls. Boys are not violent to girls, John.”

“But she isn’t a girl. She’s Kitty and she send me back on purpose!”

“I do not care.” Richard sighed, “She is your sister.”

“I don’t want her.”

Richard had all the intention to leave him there on his room, ready to sleep; but he felt guilty. He felt really guilty and asked him to say sorry to his sister and to Anne for his behaviour. Rolling his little green eyes, Johnny gave a hug to his crying sister, telling them that he was sorry.

“I wont do it again.” He said.

Catherine was the one who first fell asleep. Then, Johnny followed by saying he was not tired with his eyes turning white. Richard took them to bed, and was something he had been wanting to do since they got there. In his house, he had the privacy of having his own room and both of his kids their own. Unlike it Anne’s flat, the walls weren’t as thin as they were at her place. In his house, they could talk, laugh and among other things without the fear of being heard right away.

“Maybe we should party.” Richard laughed. “They are asleep.”

“Do not be mean.” Anne said throwing a pillow at him which he caught before he seating besides her.

“So, what do you want to do?”

“Do you have wine?” Anne asked. “I could use a few glasses, and your birthday is tomorrow.” She smiled.

“You remembered!” He gasped.

“Of course I did.”

“I am getting old!” Richard sighed with frustration, “34 years in a few hours. I cannot believe it.”

“You look pretty young for 34.” Anne said as she got closer to him. “And handsome.”

Richard pulled her to him and hugged her. This was emotional for him. He had someone this year. He wasn’t alone.

“This means a lot, you know.” Richard said, “Not being completely alone this year.”

“Well, I think the important thing is that you are all healthy and—”

It caught her by surprise. In a sudden moment, Anne had his lips glued to hers as if he was afraid of something. Rough he wasn’t, but there was something that was a little bit draining. It was emotional and after kissing her, he hugged her tighter and rested his head on her chest.

Being on a foreign territory, Anne caressed his head once again.

“Do you want to go upstairs?” He suddenly asked her. “To talk, not anything else.” He clarified.

"Guide me then, monsieur."

Anne took his hand, follwing to his room where he first sat on the edge of his bed with his hands around her waist. He kissed her , slowly going down her chest to her stomach. It was then where he pushed her back the matress and slowly took off his shirt off. He had his shoulders well sculpted and hispectorals too. He had been working out. It was clear and she let him know that she had noticed by whispering in his ear that she loved how he looked. There, with a fresh face, he asked her to take her shirt off.

"That's the fair thing to do!" He joked. Anne nodded at him as a permission for him to unbutton her shirt, which he quickly did. His hands wondered to her breasts, and he squeezed them before slippinghis hand under her bra, softly flickering his finger on hrt nipple. Anne immedialty moaned. Her heavy breathing against his ear while with her leg, she unconciously tried to push his pants off. He unclaspt her bra which led Anne's hands to wonder to the hem of his pants where the little tie was and she undid it. She felt him through the fabric, and he was certainly present.She liked the feeling. She liked the softness of the fabric, and his hardness. She teased him. She knew how to tease. Her experience with men was only of three, but she had learned somethings with her first, her second and now with Richard. 

Richard liked it slow. At least this time and when she slid his hand inside his underwear, from his mouth escaped a mixture of a groan and a grunt of pleasure which was loud. Anne giggled, but told him to keep it quiet. A few feet from where they were there were a pair of five years old.

This time, to be in a little more in control of the situation, Anne pushed him to the side and got on top of him. That was one of Richard's weaknesses. A beautiful woman on top of him teasing him. Somehow they were now both naked, and in the same rhythm, they were moving with their arms around each other as they sat. Then it quickly came and they both felt it.

Richard fell to his back, still inside of her while she slowly moved up and down before she stopped and rested his head on his chest. Breathing heavily, he said it, which was not the first time but he felt as if he needed to do it once again.

"I love you." He whispered without air, not really expecting to hear it from her. It caught him by surprise.

"Me too." Anne said, "I love you too."

There was a tiny, almost fain laughter that he was able to pick up from her voice; even when his ears were like drums. He held her tight against him. He wasn't going to let her move or go. Nor was she planning to, but the thing was that he was madly in love with her, and he didn't want her to see the tears in his eyes.

He was crying, but it was because he was happy.

"I love you too." Anne said once again, this time killing his heart in a lovely way. "I love you too!"


	40. weekend part ii

Exposed shoulders, skin against skin. It was a silent Saturday morning. It was a little strange, but very pleasant for Richard. At least until he realized that it was _too_ quiet for a Saturday morning that turned out to be his birthday after all. Looking at Anne, he smirked.

There was something odd.

It was funny.

Anne had her arm over her head; it was blocking the sunlight that got through the curtains. Then he remembered what happened during the night. What happened it was sexy. Anne’s position was everything but sexy; but to Richard, Anne looked lovely. He did not wake her up. He allowed the woman besides him to sleep, but it did not stopped him from placing his arm around her waist while rubbing his chin against Anne’s shoulder before going back to sleep. Anne did not moved. She’s stayed still, even when she felt him kiss her bare shoulder.

Richard took a deep breath before exhaling and continued to sleep. After all, it was really early in the morning and another our of sleep sounded amazing.

In her sleep, Anne did a weird sleep. Everytime she took a breath she hummed or complained. It was a weird thing, and quickly Richard asked her if she was okay.

Anne responded by grunting, “The light!” before having a little fit in which she complained about how his curtains were not blackouts. He had forgotten this side of her. She could be sometimes cranky during the mornings.

There was no way for him to go to sleep bow, so he stared at her. He stared at her lips and how they were a little dry. The pillow had white stains in her mouth from her drooling. He rolled on his stomach, and pushed himself up with his elbows.

With his hand, he pulled the pillow she had over her head. In reaction, Anne flinched pulling at the same time the blanket over her head before suddenly pushing the blanket down to her neck and whispered to Richard happy birthday.

“You said that at midnight.” Richard r esponded.

“My sister Isabel would remind you every six hours.” Anne said, “I am going to do that.” Anne said in a sleepy voice. “ And it is unusually quiet this morning.”

Richard looked at his alarm clock, and it read 7:30am. “They wont wake up in half an hour.” Richard said while moving himself closer to her. “We can stay here for a little while.”

Anne laughed. She felt Richard’s fingertips tracing some kind of form on the palm of her hand.

“May I ask you something?” Richard started making the blonde in his bed nod.

“We have known each other for how long now?” Richard asked, “Six months.”

“No.” Anne answered, “Five.”

Richard rolled his eyes at her before beginning to talk. “I still wonder what made you change your mind.” Richard said. “At first it seemed as if you hated me. Now . . . well . . . I believe that after last night you do not hate me.”

Anne did not liked what he had said, “I never hated you.” She said.

“Just out of curiosity,” Richard began, “why were you so distant before, Anne? You had me at arm’s length even though I had opened—”

“Why do you keep asking me that?” Anne said a little mad.

“Is just that, you are so different now from than that summer girl. You said yes to me after saying to me no so many times.”

“I am pretty sure that there is an old saying for that and I do not remember it.” Anne said as she sat up straight. “And besides, I have answered you this same questions too many times. Anyways, I will say it to you again. I don’t know what is it. I like you. You have a really nice face, but it isn’t that only. When I am with you . . . when I am near you I find myself smiling a lot. Your jokes are lame but they make laugh like a teenager in the laughing phase. I don’t know why I smile so much, but when I am with you it is weird. Like I feel that I don’t have to try anything. I am me. I am silly Anne. I am crazy Anne. Jumpy Anne. I feel comfortable around you. I haven’t felt that for a long time. I enjoy that, and I love how it makes me feel.” Anne said taking a deep breath, “I like how you make me feel. That’s it! And if this thing that we have works out, I believe that it will be a fantastic thing. If it doesn’t, I am pretty sure we can be friends, right? I mean, you are “friends” with that Ella right?”

“How you know about Ella?” That caught him off guard.

“Summer. You told me how your first girlfriend was actually a special friend of your older brother and that she was your first. I don’t really know why you had to tell me that. Wait — you lost a patient that day and you were sad. Yes, that was it. You said that you had not felt that sad ever since Alice, your first girlfriend slept with you, but also slept with your brother. You were drunk and the patient was a little boy.”

Richard remembered the boy, but not what he had said to Anne.

“So yeah, you had your heartbroken that night, and you came really sad, and got drunk because the boy was Johnny’s age and you said it was like if Alice was breaking your heart once again. Then you called Ella because you wanted to tell her how you felt. Drunk dialled actually, but I saved you from making a fool of yourself.Then you told me who she was and the thing she did.”

“Oh shut up! Why don’t I remember that?” Richard’s cheeks were red. “Shut up!” He said burying his head on his pillow.

Anne wrapped the blanker around her breasts, and sat on her knees. She kneeled; placing her head besides his, she continued to throw her arm around his shoulders.

“Is she pretty?” Anne asked, “Ella?”

Richard tilted his red face to her wanting to laugh. “Are you jealous?”

“No.” Anne said, “I am younger than her, right?”

“Yes.” Richard smiled as he turned with his back to the bed, “But damn you talk and talk and talk just like her. Do I have a type?”

Anne opened her mouth as she gasped. With the pillow, she hit his face as if they were having a pillow fight. She was now aware that she had lost grip of the blanket around her chest, and he could see her breasts and entire naked body in front of him. It was like an instinct that he had acquired from the night before. He grabbed her, pinned her against the bed, and kissed her as his hands cupped her breasts and his right knee found his way to separate her thighs.

“You are going to wake them up!” He whispered frustrated while she laughed.

Anne moaned when she felt his breath on her ear, and when it traveled down as he kissed her neck, chest, and finally he kissed her breasts while with his finger, he caressed and felt the softness of her velvety nipples. He then placed his mouth on her nipples, and began to suck on them.

Talented lips, and talented fingers, Anne thought as she enjoyed it. A moan escaping her mouth making Richard go up to her lips and kiss her for silence.

He was mad. He was going mad with lust. He asked her if she wanted him now, and when she said yes, he did not wasted a minute. He asked her to be silent, but he allowed a moan to escape from his mouth that made him put his arm on his headboard for support. He thrusted into her with vigour, more when compared with the night before. He wanted nothing more than pleasure and he wanted to give nothing more than that. He let go of the headboard and cupped her face in his hands, this time slowing his pace as he kissed her.

Anne did not know how the hell this was happening, but she was not going to complain. It sounded cliche, but she loved it. He could be slow at times, and he was how he was now. He was like a little hungry beast, and he was in the process of being satiated, but that was until the big knock on the door that made him grunt. He tried to finish, but the little voice on the other side of the door asking for pancakes was not helping him.

“Papa wants to sleep!” Richard yelled. 

That made Anne laugh.

He started to laugh too while Catherine continued to say that she wanted pancakes and that Anne was not in her old room.

“I’m sorry!” Richard laughed as he buried his face in her chest. “I can’t. Not with her asking for food and while she is looking for you.”

“Nor can I!” She laughed with sweat coming down from her temple. 

Richard took a deep breath as he got up from bed. He smiled at her before Anne saw him put on his boxers and then his pants before he grabbed the first t-shirt. He quickly opened and closed the door once he was out.

“Anne is not here!” Catherine said when he picked her up.

“She is using my hot water.” He explained. It was a white lie. “Go on and wake-up your brother. Tell him that we are going to have breakfastout!”

Catherine smiled when he put her down on the floor. “Go on, and dress nicely.”

“In my ladybug dress?” Catherine asked, “Can we go today to the arbour . . .to the tree garden?”

Richard had told Catherine that he would take her. The little girl had not forgotten about that.

“I don’t know.” He said, “Let’s see what your brother wants to do too.”

Richard ended up waking up Johnny who had been having bed accidents for the past few weeks. The little boy was dry, and still sleeping when he entered his room. He stared at his little angel for a few seconds before he ran his fingers through his curls and woke him up.

Unlike Catherine, Johnny quickly remembered it was his father’s birthday. Richard smiled at his son’s words and the hug he gave him, before saying again that he was sorry on how he had behaved.

“It is okay.” Richard smiled, “Come, we are going to have breakfast outside.”

“No.” Johnny said shaking his head, “I want to sleep.”

“You do know that Anne is here, right boy?”

Johnny opened his eyes as he remembered. He smiled more at those words that he had when he saw his father.

“Anne!” Johnny gasped while a yawning. Richard saw him how he got off bed, and put his slippers on before strolling out of his room calling for Anne.

As they exited the house, Richard saw that he had a flat tire. He was going to change it until Catherine complained and Johnny reminded him that it was his birthday.

Instead, they got on Anne’s car and had breakfast together. Catherine had a tower of pancakes, while Johnny had scrambled eggs and bacon. Anne went with a club sandwich and Richard went with everything. After that, Richard couldn’t drive.

“Where now?” Anne asked as she drove.

“What do you guys want to do?” Richard asked the kids

Johnny and Catherine spoke at the same time. One said gardens, the other one said pool.

They ended up going to the gardens, and they walked around a lot. It was Fall; leaves where everywhere, and with every step they took, they heard the crushing leaves.

 Anne was on the grass. Her head against the grass while she felt the cooling sun on her face Richard was siting on a little bench since he did not liked how the fall grass felt. Anne felt a little shamed by that, so she pulled him to her and saw him how his skin curled.

“I hate you.” Richard said, “It is so dusty and dry.”

“Better than wet grass and mud.”

“We should have brought a blanket.” Richard complained.

“It was your idea to come here.” Anne pointed out. “I suggested we went the the little fair but you are stubborn.”

“When I take them to fairs I end up wasting around a hundred on a cheap toy. It isn’t that I am stingy. Is just that it is a waist of money.”

“Pity!” Anne gasped, “I love those tacky teddy bears that you win. But I get it, you can lose a small fortune.”

As he pulled her hand to him, Johnny came running to Anne before throwing himself on her.

“Is Anne going to stay tonight too?” Johnny asked. Anne nodded at him while she pushed his curls back.

“Do you want me?”

“Yes!” Johnny gasped, “I like it.”

Catherine came to them, following the steps of her brother. 

“Come Johnny!” Catherine called him.

Johnny gave a kiss to Anne before whispering her something in her ear that broke her heart a little bit. Richard saw her reaction. He saw how she placed her hand on her mouth, and how she was taken back.

He asked her but she remained silent. She shook her head and said that it was a childish thing. Richard insisted as he sat up straight, makingAnne feel a little out of place and embarrassed.

“What did he said?” He asked again.

Anne rolled her eyes. But she changed it a bit.

“He is glad that I am here.” Anne lied. “That’s it.”

But Richard was no fool. “He didn’t say that. He always say that out loud. What did he said?”

Anne rolled her eyes again.

She took a deep breath. “Okay fine!” She sighed, “He said . . . he said that I was like . . . you know— like that I was now like his mommy.He asked me that. If I was like his mommy now. That’s it.”

Anne quickly stood up and walked to Catherine and Johnny. She sat with them in the grass while Richard saw how Johnny threw himself on top of her for a hug and a kiss which was quickly mimicked by Catherine.

He knew that they liked her.

He knew that Johnny had a little crush on Anne.

But he was wrong.

Johnny did not like her, nor had a crush on her. He loved her. He had asked if she was now like his mommy.

“Well?” Richard asked out loud. “Anne?”

"Shut up!" Anne laughed, "At least for now! Just remain silent."

Richard leaned towards her, pushing her hair back before whispering in her ear. "They have never had one." Richard pointed out.

"I know." Anne answered.

"He is just curious."

"I know that. But it is a little weird." 

With a smirk, Richard pulled Anne over him kissing the top of her head. "Isn't she lovely?" Richard asked.

"Anne very lovely." Catherine said. " Like a flower!"

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a long chapter.  
> I have been really busy the last few months. I took a really intensive three week course, and updating was the last thing I could do.
> 
> Now, it is here. I am sorry for making you wait. I hope you guys like it.

Catherine wondered if her Dad would ever live up to the promise that he made her during summer. She wanted a puppy. It all came back to her when she saw a little boy with her puppy. Richard told her that right now it was not a good time for a puppy.

“You spend half of a week with Granny, and the rest with me. Not until we are more stable. I promise.” Richard said to his daughter privately.

Her lips quivered making Richard pick her up to his shoulder.

“Don’t cry.” He said, “It is my birthday and you wont want to make your Daddy sad, right?”

“I am sorry Daddy.” Catherine said as he tried to locate and Johnny.

“Honey, it is okay.” Richard said kissing the top of her head, “It is okay.”

“Is Annie staying with us tonight?”

“I don’t know.” Richard said, “She said to me that she needs to see her Dad. You remember that he was being really silly and he fell from the stairs. Anne wants to see him. You know, see if he is okay.”

“If she goes? Can I go with her?”

“Nope.” Richard said as he walked with her.

“But why?”

“Because I said so. And it is my birthday. Do you want to abandon your Papa on his birthday?”

“But you have Johnny, and Annie wont be alone.”

“You are not going, little one.”

***

While having dinner Anne constantly looked at the clock. She was late to go off to her parents house. It was six o’clock and if she left in the next hour she would get there around ten with traffic.

Both Johnny and Catherine were pleased with that. Anne was there, which meant that Anne had the honour that night to tuck them in before kissing their little foreheads. Leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed, Richard smiled.

“Night!” Richard said turning off Johnny’s light.

Now sitting in the living room going through her purse, Anne looked for her cellphone to text her Mom that she was going tomorrow.

“You seem apprehensive.” Richard noted, “To go up there.”

“I am not!” Anne sighed. “Is just that it is so far away that when I get there, time passes by so quickly that I suddenly have to head out because it is late and I have to work the other day.”

“So you are anxious!” He said as he sat by her side.

“The car ride gives me tension.” Anne yawned, “And if I took the train, I would be there, but this time of the year is really busy. Maybe I will go Friday. Not tomorrow.”

“Are you asking me?” Richard asked her with a laugh.

“No. I just . . . he is going to be pissed.”

“Go tomorrow.”

“Nah! I prefer to spend the weekend. I can relax over there. The lake, hear the two of them have their bickering episodes.They are quite entertaining.”

Seeing her there, it reminded him when it was summer and she was just his children nanny. Anne would have already taken the chess board out, and she would have lost. At least that was what he confidently thought.

“Are you tired?” He asked, “You have your tired face on.”

“My tired face?”

“Yeah!” Richard laughed, “You breath in through your mouth and then you leave the air in your cheeks. Like a monkey. A pretty monkey though. I like monkeys. They are— I am going to stop talking.” Richard said making Anne lean and rest her head on his chest before whispering in his ear something that made him smile. During the night he and Anne did more than smile.

“You are a good lover.” Anne whispered as she laid on her back.

“Me?” Richard asked.

“Tell me how I am. I don’t know how I am.”

“How you are as a lover?” Anne asked.

“Yeah!” He said amused, “ Am I like a lion?”

Anne laughed at him. Hearing him compare himself to the king of the jungle spoke of his ego, and his prowess. 

“Or am I like a —”

“You are like water. You know, when you are taking a shower, and the water like hugs you? Well, you are soft and smooth,” Anne laughed, “and you are everywhere.Up and down, by the sides.”

“Were you pleased?” Richard asked her.

“Yes.” Anne sighed.

“Each time?” He asked.

“Two out of five?” Richard asked, “I am losing my game.”

“I take my time.” Anne said trying not to make him feel bad, “But now tell me, am I like a kitty, or a lioness?”

“Your nails.” Richard laughed, “File them next time please.”

“Oh I am sorry!”

“You have strong hands.” Richard pointed out, “And you have a strong grip. I also this that I may be bald from one side of my head.”

“Don’t be silly.”

“I am just messing with you.” Richard said as he moved to rest his head on her chest.

“Can I fall asleep here?” Richard asked her as he slowly kissed her chest, “Do you mind at all? Can you breath at all?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll push you off when I realize that I can no longer breath.”

“Yeah, that will be pretty clear I think. I just wish that you could stay here always. Like this. Warm, soft —”

Before Anne could realize it, Richard had fallen asleep cuddling her as he spoke. Anne, softly and slowly pushed him off her and she stood up and went to the shower. She did not felt dirty, but she felt as if she needed a shower, and she took a long one which she did not regretted. After that, she saw Richard with his pillow over his head and his blanket tangled between his legs. He was snoring a little bit, but he stopped when she got back to bed. He moved, and he trapped her between his arms and slept together through the night.

***

Waking up, Richard saw Anne staring at him.

“Oh God Anne, I am so tired!” Richard yawned, “You’ve left me exhausted. I think I cannot even walk. What hour is it?”

“Seven.” Anne said, “Quite early don’t you think?”

“Don’t jinx it Anne.” Richard yawned, “I have a 48 hour shift tomorrow.Stay here, make me sleep. You smell really good.”

“I found something really peculiar in your bathtub.” Anne said, “Lavender scented salts? Honeysuckle bodywash? Did you buy those for me because I use that exact same brand.” 

“You actually left those. Kitty likes them, so whenever she is a ‘good girl’ she can bathe like you would. She loves you. Do you remember when she first saw you? She wasn’t really pleased.”

“Yeah, I do remember. I had to bribe her at times with cookies.”

Richard chuckled, “I am her Dad. She has known me her whole life and I still have to bribe her with cookies, sometimes even with an extra thirty minutes. She is really happy. They both are. It is different. They are really happy. They had fun today. I mean yesterday.”

“Well, I am glad.” Anne said, “They deserve to have fun. Specially at that age. When I was that age during this time of the year my sister and I would count the day for the first snow, so in the mean time my Dad would always make us look for leaves on the ground so we could color them and use them for printing. Maybe you could get them to do that. It will make them really happy I promise.”

“Tell me about where you grew up. You have spoken about it, but I want to know more of it. Tell me how is the life up there!”

“Well,” Anne said taking a pause. To describe the pretty little city of Middleham was easier to show him pictures.

“You know the mountains?” Anne asked.

“Well, you pass them and there you are. I lived in the lake part. We aren’t rich, but my Dad invested and he got that house which my Mom adored. During this time of the year it is beautiful. When you walk, all you hear are twigs breaking and leaves crushing.” Richard closed his eyes as he tried to recreate the image Anne was telling, “The sun makes the leaves look like copper, and part of that it would reflect on the lake which makes it even more beautiful— you should just come!” Anne thought, “I mean, it is easier to see it than to describe it.”

“You’ve lived there for you entire life. Wouldn’t be easier to describe it?”

“No, not really. That is what makes it hard. The details are normal for me now. I can explain you something. I cannot make you see or understand something.”

Richard looked at her wanting to laugh, “You want me to go there?” 

“Well, not my house, but we can stroll around.” Anne said, “I mean, you wouldn’t want to meet my family. That is way too weird now.”

“No. Not really. I’ve met your Mom and your Dad when he was at the hospital. He probably wont remember. He was on loads of morphine. George was kind with him because I asked him. Usually he is really cheap with the morphine and patients. He doesn’t like to drug them alot. So the thing is that he may not remember.” Richard said, “Because he was high on morphine.”

“He does remember you.” Anne said.

“He knows the differences between your siblings and you.”

“Do you want me to meet your Dad?” Richard asked her, “Is that it?”

“I mean, is just that he knows you as the little brother of his surgeon,” Anne said sitting up. Richard could sense the bright eagerness of her voice as she spoke, and how her eyes sparkled, “who also turns out to be the former summer “boss” of his daughter.”

“That was really amusing for you to say, wasn’t it?”

“Very!” Anne said, “I mean it is if you are up to it.”

“Okay then,” Richard sighed. Everything was going too fast.with him, it was always like that. “Next weekend?”

“Really?” Anne asked. She expected him to say that they should wait a few months, but he quickly said yes.

Richard nodded, “Like Ned says. It is better to slay the beast quick, right?”

“Daddy isn’t a beast.” Anne said.

Richard looked at her. “Every father is a beast when it comes to their daughters. I am one when it comes to Kitty.”

“Kitty is five years old.” Anne pointed out.

“Exactly. She is my baby, and you are his youngest so you have the baby factor ten times more.”

“Okay then, I’ll tell Mom to tell him.”

************************

Richard decided to leave the kids at his brother Edward’s house for the night. He asked for a favour to his brother George to cover for him that Friday, and for some odd reason, he agreed. Nevertheless, what felt most weird was allowing Anne to drive. The way she took the mountain curves made him want to be dead. He had his lunch in his throat for a moment, and then back in his stomach. Apparently, that was how you were supposed to drive up there. If you were cautious people would pass you buy in a really agressive way. Now he understood why Anne prefered to take the train. It was itself a long trip. For him it was long, two hours, and he felt as if half a day had passed by.

“You’re pale.” Anne said as she drove.

Richard shook his face. He closed his eyes, frowned, twisted his lips before stuttering, “Keep your eyes on the road.”

“Oh it is fine.” Anne said, “Truck drivers I am not scared of them anymore. I used to be, but you have to show them that you aren’t scared.”

“Anne, please!”

Anne looked at him and chuckled a little bit as he pushed the passenger seat down.

“We should have taken the train.” He groaned.

“I told you.” Anne pointed out, “But no, you wanted to see the scenic route and now you are lying back.”

“I think I am sick.” Richard said.

“I sometime get like that. You’ll be fine.”

***

He wasn’t. Richard wanted to turn back, but they were so close already that it seemed stupid to do so. He was confused. He didn’t know if it was because of the altitude, Anne’s driving, or because if he was sick.

When they got to Anne’s hometown, Richard now looked a little bit with more colour, but he was sweating.

“You gave me the scare of my life.” He said.

“Oh don’t be a baby. You just like driving.”

“I do because I am in control!” Richard cried out loud. “Gosh, now I know why you take the damn train. I feel dizzy, out of breath, I want to vomit, and I feel cold.”

“It is cold outside.” Anne interrupted him.

“Could we stop for a second?” Richard asked her. He needed to get on his feet.

“We are literally five minutes from the house.” Anne said.

“ _Please_ , Anne!” 

There was something in his voice that made her feel the insistence and she pulled over in front of a restaurant. He walked around, and Richard felt a little better, but his stomach was brewing something which he was scared of.

“Feeling better?” Anne asked.

Richard smiled at her, but did not say yes, or no.

“Once we get there you can throw yourself in the hammock.” Anne pointed out, “Breath in the fresh air, the lake. You could listen to the birds too. It will be fine. I promise you.”

It had to be the nerves. He was a doctor. Doctors were exposed on daily basis to viruses and bacterias. His immune system was strong. It had to be the nerves. 

Anne walked up to him and pushed his hair back.

“Are you nervous?” Anne asked to Richard who did not respond, “Or are you actually feeling sick like for real?”

“Like for real?” Richard asked with a teasing look but painful face.

“Oh gosh I am picking up my student’s slangs. This isn’t good.”

“No, I like it silly. But I think that I am fine now.” He was lying. “I must have been all the curves, the altitude— let’s get there already.”

Anne helped him get in, and before she closed his door, she gave him a quick peck on the lips. Richard tried not to groaned as Anne drove to her parents house. It made him wonder how the hell did a lake ended up in such elevated area and why did they lived so far away. 

It was pure autumn. It looked like an autumn postcard. There was a giant tree over three cars, and Anne started honking to let her parents that she was there. They were there. 

“It looks rather modern.” Richard pointed out.

“I know, but it still holds the lake house essence, right?”

“It does.” Richard said.

“Do you like it?” Anne asked eagerly.

“From here, I do. Yes.”

“Oh come on you silly, they wont eat you.” Anne said as she hit the breaks. Anne’s mother came out, looking rather dashing. The middle age woman smile at her daughter, and when Anne got out of the car and walked towards her, she playfully started hitting her daughter before giving her a hug. 

Richard got out of the car, and waved Anne’s mother.

“You remember Richard?” Anne asked her Mother.

“ I do. He was kind to pull strings while your Dad was at the hospital.”

“Oh well.” Richard sighed, “It is nice to meet you again Mrs—”

“Call me Nan.” She interrupted Richard.

“It is peculiar that last time I saw you—”

“Mom!” Anne yelped.

“What? It is the truth. You were babysitting his kids.” Nan said looking at her daughter. “You two got really friendly in the mean time and I just hear it from you a few weeks ago.” 

Richard could have not been more thankful that Anne had guided him to the door, and there he was able to see Anne’s father. He was sitting in the sofa, and quickly smiled at him, but there was an awkward silent noticed by Anne as her mother took her coat off and admired her turtleneck sweater.

“Dad,” Anne said taking the lead, “you remember Richard?”

“I do!” Richard Neville gasped, “I remember him very well, and his brother too.”

He was awfully kind, Richard thought.

“Now I see that you are seeing my little girl. Weren’t you her—” 

“—Dad!”

“Oh, am I embarrassing you?” Her father teased her.

“I see that the pain medication has not altered your sense of humour.” Anne pointed out.

“It makes it easier to keep up with your dear Mom.” Anne’s father said, making a hand gesture that everything she said enter one of his ears, and went out the other.

“Mama, did you see him?” Anne asked.

“Oh, let him be. When he complains during the night then it will be me who will ignore him.”

“Do you want tea?” Anne’s mother asked Richard.

“Can we eat now? I am hungry.”

“Anne where are you manners? Do you want to eat now Richard?”

“Whatever she wants to do.” Richard said looking at Anne.

“First I want to know something!” Richard Neville said interrupting, “You are a doctor. Your brother is also one, and then all of you are doctors. How the hell is that possible?”

“Oh!” Richard chuckled, “I um— my parents they are—were doctors. My mother practiced until a few years ago. My Dad had heart attack and well, she didn’t— we just fell into the profession I guess.”

“What, but how? Where you guys went to school? I am curious because med school is expensive, and there are like an army of you according to Annie here.”

“Oh, grants. Mixture of grants, sleepless nights and financial help from our parents and ourselves.” Richard answered.

“That is so fascinating. I wanted to have a lawyer and a doctor for daughters, but instead I got an artsy daughter, and a grade school teacher.”

“Anne is an amazing teacher.” Richard said, “When she was with my kids, she was amazing. She has a thing for kids and they love her. She is on the right track.” Richard said taking her hand. He noted how stiff she became when her Dad said her career choice comment; but he was there and he was proud of her. 

“How about Anne shows you the house while I set the table?” Nan asked.

“I would show you the house,” Neville started, “since that is what I do for a living, but I am not in condition to do such thing.”

“Well, you should. You shouldn’t be sitting all the time. Your muscles need to move and not to lose their strength.” 

“Come on,” Anne said pulling him away, “I’ll show you. Otherwise he wont end with the history of this place, and with the decoration.”

“I am serious Anne. He should be walking around with—”

“Trust me Richard, he gets up for peanuts, cheese, crackers.”

Anne went to show him the house. First, she stated that he was in the living room, which he responded with a smartass answer that made Richard Neville snicker at his daughter’s face while she thought of a better one. She took him upstairs and then showed him the family room. There Richard saw many pictures.

“Is this a butt naked picture of you?” Richard asked as he took the frame in his hands.

It was her. The blonde hair was undeniable. Isabel was a strawberry-blonde as a baby.

“You have no teeth.” Richard smiled. “This is adorable.”

“Put that down.” Anne said.

“Hell no.I have to take a picture of this. I have to show it to Kitty and Johnny.”

“You will not do that!” Anne said snatching the frame from his hands. “That is embarrassing.”

“You looked so adorable in that photo.” Richard said taking the frame back, “How old where you? Five, six months?”

“I don’t know. Now keep walking.”

“But I want to see more pictures. Where are your pictures when you were in school?”

“I wont tell you. Go on. Walk.”

Just to be cautious, Richard looked to both sides so he could be sure that no one was coming. He pulled Anne to him, and kissed her. All the nerves were gone. All was replaced with the eager hunger to kiss her and to have her in his arms.

Unapologetic of being desired in such way, Anne pulled away, and guided him to her old room where she closed the door. Richard sat on her old bed, and he suddenly felt as if he was a teenager, doing bawdy teenager things. 

Anne sat in his lap, and began to kiss his neck slowly, but careful enough not to leave a mark.

“This reminds me of my first girlfriend.” Richard said to her. “I one day sneaked to her room. I climbed the window, and I snuck into her room.”

Anne stopped kissing him and looked at him, “Well how the mighty have changed. You um . . . you don’t have to do that. You walked right through that door.” Anne said.

Richard pushed her down to the bed. Lying besides her, Richard began to stroke her cheek while with his free hand he took her hand. He looked at the bed. He felt like his brother Edward asking such thing, but he wondered and he asked.

“Did you had your first time in this bed?” Richard asked.

“Excuse me?” Anne asked.

“Did you lose your,” He took a pause. He wanted to make her laugh, “maidenhead in this bed?”

“My maidenhead?” Anne asked.

“Yes, your maidenhead.”

“No.” Anne said sitting to stand up. She walked to the window and took a deep breath.

“Edward, we planned it and we went outside that night. A tent. It was freezing cold.” Anne laughed, “I know this part of the woods like the palm of my hand, so we went a little deep in, and—”

She was laughing.

“What?” Richard asked.

“It was Spring. It was getting hot, but we forgot that the temperature drops during the night. We ended up getting dressed again, and fighting over the blanket.” Anne laughed.

“My seventeen year old self wouldhave kept you warm in another way.” Richard said.

“Oh I know.” Anne sighed, “Nevertheless, I want you to see Dad’s telescope. He looks at the stars every other night.”

“Later.” Richard said, “Let’s stay here. I want to tell you something.”

Anne looked back at him.

“What is it?” She asked.

“I was nervous before.” Richard said.

“I know. I was too. I am deeply surprised that he was nice with you. It hurts a little bit. I was expecting the mean eyes, constant staring at you, the constant staring at how you sit, and looking where your hands are. He cheated me of that experience.”

“Oh don’t be sad. I am not.” Richard said as her Mother called for them.

“Go on. I am going to change this sweater. It is hot in here.”

Richard gave her a kiss in the cheek and left the room. Anne opened her old drawers, and looked for a thinner sweater to wear. Once she was ready, she went down and joined for dinner. She sat besides Richard who was talking to her Father about Johnny and Catherine with a big smile.

“—Johnny loves her. She spoiled him while she was there and I have to do what she used to do to get him to his chores.”

“Did you bribe the little rascal with cookies?” Richard Neville asked.

“No, not him. Kitty is the rascal that needed to be bribed with cookies.” Anne said as she sat.

“When Anne was a little girl, she did whatever she wanted. She had no boundaries but it was Richard’s fault.” Nan said.

“Catherine has. I think.” Richard said looking at Anne. “Right?”

“She has some.” Anne answered as she reached for the sweet potatoes, “but Rich, she has you on the palm of your hand. The first day I met them, when we met for the first time. Kitty was wearing a ladybug costume.” Anne laughed.

“In my defense, you remember that I was sleepless, and she was throwing tantrums.” Richard said remembering that day at Chuck E. Cheese. “Sir, that was when I posted the addd that I was looking for someone for the summer. It was a Friday night when Anne called. They were driving me insane. I had just finished a forty-eight hour shift, and I am a surgeon. Can you imagine a single father? That itself is a mess, but add to the fact that I am a surgeon, and I had slept very little during the previous days. I was a mess. The ladybug costume was clean, she was happy. She wasn’t crying, I couldn’t afford to make her cry because I would cry. Well, the thing is that Anne here—she was an angel sent from heaven,” Richard said taking her hand, “and I am glad that she took the time to read that ad I posted.”

Everyone could tell that they were having a moment. The way that Richard was looking at his Anne, made the other Richard across the table to take a deep breath. It was serious. They were serious. They had a bond, and he could tell that Richard had been honest with her. 

Anne’s father saw her lean in to the younger Richard and give him a kiss in the cheek. She caressed his cheek with her hand, which later on Richard took and gave a kiss in her knuckles.

His little girl was okay. She was moving on. 

“Sorry!” Richard said, “I um—”

“It is okay.” Nan said as a blushing Anne looked down at the china with a smile, while biting her lip. “Someone is blushing.”

“Oh for goodness sake!” Anne laughed, “Just— let’s eat.” Anne said blushing, smiling, and not wanting to laugh, “The food will get cold, and I am hungry.”

Anne’s father took hi daughter hint and began to eat while continuing to ask Richard about his children and what was he planning to do during the last weekend of November. But Richard was not truly listening to him. He was lost looking at his embarrassed, blushing Anne.

“I love you.” He mouthed. He had to let her know.

“Me too." Anne whispered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while babysitting tonight.  
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
